Amazing Race I: Paper Mario: TTYD Edition
by j-cag
Summary: Following the reign of the mighty Shadow Queen, twenty four characters that provided aid to the fight within the Thousand Year Door will partake in an amazing race around the world. Why? At the finish line waits...a million Smash coins...
1. Rogueport Starting Line!

Author's Note: I do not in any way own Nintendo. I only own the Yoshi characters of Miles and Blaise, although Yoshi is still copyright to Nintendo, as with all Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door characters and places. ...But be warned, spoilers are aplenty in here. Oh yeah...go easy if you R & R...I'm a beginning writer. Also...this is not in any way meant to make fun of Nintendo or the Amazing Race. Anyways, enjoy! 

"Hello, and welcome… The Mushroom Kingdom is a truly amazing place to explore. …But many people have never gotten to see the beauties that the Mushroom Kingdom holds. We're giving twenty-four lucky people the chance to travel around the lands…and throwing in a bit extra. Instead of sightseeing, they get to race around the Mushroom World for a million grand Smash coins. …This is…the Amazing Race: The Thousand-Year Door edition. I'm the primary host. My name? Miles. I'm a Yoshi."

"I'm the secondary host. I'm also a Yoshi, but my name is Blaise. Currently, twelve teams of two are being transported by taxi to the starting line in Rogueport. This city was built over a destroyed wonder, swallowed by a cataclysmic evil over a thousand years ago. Known as a famous port, it is also home to many thieves and robbers. Each of these twelve teams has some sort of relationship with each other, and vary in age. The teams are…"

Don and Fransesca. Ex-head of a legendary enterprise, and the daughter and fiancé of the new owner. These are two Piantas that played the role of ticket-giver to Mario.  
"Dat daughter of mine is one of de most stubborn lil ladies I've ever laid my eyes on. We're ready to take on any tasks we need to," remarked Don.  
"I'm married to one of the best husbands ever, and the daughter of one of the most reliable Piantas around. Daddy and I are sure to win this race," spoke Fransesca.

Frankly and Goombella. Professor at Goom University, and inspiring student. During the Shadow Queen age, these two relied on each other for information vital to Mario's mission.  
"Goombella is a smart girl, and I'm a smart old man, too. It was meant to be that we can both take the others on in this race to win," said Frankly.  
"The Professor and I spent a while together in the same classroom. We've both grown stronger since that time, and are ready to explore the world," voiced Goombella.

Punio and Petuni. Brother and sister who live in the Great Tree of the Boggly Woods. Both played a vital role when Mario needed help retrieving a Crystal Star from the Great Tree.  
"Petuni, in a word, is…energetic. I guess I'm that way, too. We both were able to conquer the Jabbies in the Great Tree, and we can dominate this race now!" exclaimed Punio.  
"I don't remember very many times when we fought each other. Not very many. I think that we won't fight very much during the race so we can win all that money," mentioned Petuni.

Flurrie and Doopliss. Ex-actress and new actor to the scene. After the demon was defeated, Doopliss took to the stage with a better intention in mind, with Madame Flurrie returning to her occupation.  
"When I first met Doopliss in Creepy Steeple, I saw something in the darling that I felt kind of weird about. I know what that is now. He's a lovely partner to work with," said Flurrie.  
"She's kind of naïve sometimes, but Flurrie is a good actress. She's awesome onstage, and I've learned a lot from her. Now it's my turn to teach her," remarked Doopliss.

Goldbob and Sylvia. Married Bob-ombs, and parents of a young conductor-to-be. Goldbob helped Mario by granting him permission to use the cannon to get to the moon.  
"I'll be honest. I don't really understand why Sylvia and I are in this race. Why, we already live in Poshley Heights. Then again, Bub wanted to see how long we could last," murmured Goldbob.  
"We've been married for a while now, and we're a bit older than some of the competitors in this race. I'd like to see how stress affects our relationship," spoke Sylvia.

Koopley and Koops. Father and son, reunited after the dragon Hooktail was defeated. Mayor Koops was an extreme helper to Mario's mission, using his shell to help reach many things.  
"Ever since my son became mayor of Petalburg, I've wanted to reach newer heights as great as my son has. I'm mighty proud of him, I am," mentioned Koopley.  
"I'm leaving my Koopie Koo to go on this adventure with dad. Unlike when I went with Mario to the castle, she went pretty well with this. I'm not going to disappoint her," said Koops.

Jolene and Mush. Siblings who had a happy reunion after Grubba was defeated by Mario and company. Jolene served as "X", who provided many clues to aid Mario in defeating Grubba, and gaining a star.  
"Although many people see me as that business lady who runs the Glitz Pit, I'm more energetic than I look. Mush and I can run this race, and run it right!" exclaimed Jolene.  
"After I met up with Jolene when I was released from Grubba's power drainer, I was ecstatic to help her any way she needed. Now, we're going to win this race as brother and sister," voiced Mush.

Flavio and Bobbery. Flamboyant pirate and wise navigating sailor. Ever since the adventure with Cortes, both have been keeping in touch after aiding to get the Crystal Star.  
"Oh, this is going to be an exciting run! While Bobbery completes those hard…thing-a-ma-jiggers, I'll er…keep the packs from being stolen. Yeah, that's it!" shouted Flavio hastily.  
"Scarlette has been talking to me through my dreams, and she says that I'll do just fine with Flavio. I'm still worried about the old boy…he might hold us back," murmured Bobbery.

Vivian and Marilyn. Shadow Sirens who agreed to be on the race under Beldam's nose. Vivian acted as a strong battler and helped Mario on his quest, while Marilyn appeared twice to halter the mission.  
"I didn't really want to have to run the race with Beldam, because I'd be constantly getting yelled at…and that's not really good. I think Marilyn and I could do well as a team," remarked Vivian.  
"…Guh… …Guh? Guhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Guh guh guh guh guh!"

Ms. Mowz and Peeka. Owner of the Lovely Howz of Badges and worker of Westside Goods. Ms. Mowz was the treasure hunter of the crew, while Peeka was the keeper of the door to Don Pianta.  
"Miss Peeka is a business partner. We work on different sides of Rogueport, but we negotiate quite well. Besides…I always get what I want, mm hm!" Ms. Mowz winked.  
"We're two sassy ladies who are definitely going to keep this race in our hands. Those sugars ain't ever going to get their way with us," remarked Peeka.

Rawk Hawk and Yoshi. Fighters of the Glitz Pit who became a bit better of competitive pals. Yoshi was hatched, and aided Gonzales throughout his quest, while Rawk Hawk proved to be quite the opponent.  
"We're still a whole lot uneasy around each other, but we've agreed to work together on the race. The others better watch out, or be RAWKED!" shouted Rawk Hawk.  
"I can take on Hawk, but I owe it all to Gonzales for helping me become a better dude! I dedicate this race in his name, to prove that Gonzales is the greatest ever!" exclaimed Yoshi.

Merluvlee and Merlee. Twins who work as a fortune teller and charmer, respectively. They both aided Mario in his quest by giving him useful information and curses.  
"I don't think there's a better team out there than Merlee and I. We're both wise in the ways of exploration, and our curses before the race have given us a boost," said Merluvlee.  
"I'm not ashamed to call Merluvlee my twin. We're really good at many things, and our hobby is jogging in the daylight of Rogueport. The other teams will probably underestimate us," mentioned Merlee.

"Which team will be able to effectively work together in order to pull off the right amount of physical and mental strength to complete all the tasks in the race? We'll find out soon enough…on the Amazing Race." Miles said.

All twelve teams were shown, walking in the direction of the waterfront of Rogueport.

…

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the Mushroom world. Now, we need to outline the basic rules of the race for you." Miles stated.

"The race is divided into thirteen parts, called legs. At the end of the leg is a rest area called the pit stop. You want to get to the pit stop as fast as you can, because all but three of these legs are elimination. Be warned, as the last team to arrive…will be eliminated." Blaise said.

"At the beginning of each leg, you will receive a small amount of cash to use. This money will have to cover all expenses except for airplane tickets. Any money that you save can be used in future legs. Remember, if you run out, you can get more from locals…but don't break the law there." Miles spoke.

"Also, the race isn't just a matter of speed. Along the way, you will face challenges that will have to be completed. Some of these tasks will require individual strength, but most challenges will need the power of both participants." Blaise stated.

"Okay. When we give the signal, you will run up there…" Miles pointed off the dock, to the stairs. "And find your pack in front of the Inn. There, you will open your very first clue to start the race. And from there…what you do is up to you. Remember, we limited your powers and told you what will be allowed from your arsenal of specialties. Right?"

All teams nod their head.

"Good. Okay, then…really…please do travel safely when you start the race. Get ready…" Blaise said.

"Get set…" Miles murmured.

The teams crouched over to get ready for a running position.

"…GO!" Miles and Blaise shouted, raising their hands.

All twenty-four participants leaped off the starting line with a passion to win over their rivals.

Author's Note: This is but the intro...so don't get worried about me not finishing. Or...get worried if you think I'm terrible. BTW, you will see quite a few made-up places, so don't send me anything about "this place has no mention in the games!" ...Kay?  



	2. Leg 1: A Mole? TreeFilled Leg!

Leg 1

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

"Last time…on the Amazing Race…  
Twelve teams of two prepared to embark on a race around the world. Bonded by family, friendship, or love, these teams are definitely some of the most energetic yet to be on a Mushroom Kingdom Amazing Race… As Mario's helpers and other characters that played a part in the saving or hindering of gathering the Crystal Stars, these twenty-four are granted their opportunity to explore."  
"Get set…"  
"GO!"  
"Which one of these twelve teams will be the overall winners and receive the million coins? Which one of these twelve teams will be eliminated in this leg? Is this a non-elimination leg? Or will the last team run out of luck? Find out…"

…

The run for the backpacks turned into a frantic pushing and shoving to get to the clues. Vivian and Marilyn used their ability, hiding in the shadows, to move over to the backpacks with a small lead over the others.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 1st**  
Vivian ripped the clue open, and read it to Marilyn. "Get on a blimp ride for Mushroom City, then fly by plane to get to the Woody Woods in the forest. You have 132 coins for this leg of the race."  
_"Teams must race to West Rogueport and get on one of two blimps for Mushroom City, where they must use any flight they can find to fly 211 miles to Woody Woods. From there, they have to find this burrow, home to the moles of the forest. Here, they have to descend to the floor of the burrow in order to get their next clue."_  
"Guh! Guh, guh!""I know, Marilyn. We're going to get there first, if we can depend on our abilities!"

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 2nd**  
"Get on a blimp ride for Mushroom City, then fly by plane to get to the Woody Woods in the forest. You have 132 coins for this leg of the race." Read Goombella.  
"Okay, then Goombella! Get your pack on and we'll be off!" Encouraged Frankly, looking behind him at the other teams who were approaching.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**  
"Oh, I've got it, Flavio!" Bobbery opened the clue and read it aloud to his partner. "Old boy, we've got to get on a blimp ride for Mushroom City, then fly by plane to get to the Woody Woods in the forest. We've got 132 coins!"  
"Bobbery, get my pack! I'll get that blimp ride, okay? I'm going to run!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th**  
"Get on a blimp"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi- Fighters- Currently in 5th**  
"ride for Mushroom"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka- Store Workers- Currently in 6th**  
"City, then fly by"

**Punio & Petuni: Siblings- Currently in 7th**  
"plane to get"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 8th**  
"to the Woody"

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Actors- Currently in 9th**  
"Woods in the forest."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 10th**  
"You have 132"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 11th**  
"coins for this leg"

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in Last**  
"of the race."

Ahead of the pack, Jolene and Mush quickly outpaced Marilyn and Vivian, who had been traveling in the shadows. Flavio's strategy allowed for him to pass the Shadow Sirens, also. A bit of annoyance with the citizens caused Rawk Hawk to get his team behind the Punis and store workers.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st**  
"We need to get on that first blimp ride out, okay?" Jolene questioned the Cheep Cheep guarding the pipe to the blimp.  
"Okay…sure. You're on."  
"I already know quite a few of the others on this race, and I thoroughly respect them for who they are. The thing is, the race isn't really meant to make friends with the other teams. It's not that I'm not trusting of them, because I know that they're good people from having Gonzal- er, Mario around. Basically, I just want Mush and I to win the race." Jolene commented to the camera.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 2nd**  
"Somehow your plan worked, old boy." Bobbery commented on Flavio's running to get to the blimp ride.  
"Heh! You'll see what else the mighty Flavio can do! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
"Yes…we need to get on the blimp for Mushroom City!" Bobbery ignored Flavio's endless gibbering.  
"And then I'll pull us to the front of the pack and…"  
"Flavio is a full-talk, full-gibberish type of guy…as a fellow sailor, I can't refuse his friendship. But. It will take a lot of guts for the two of us to win this race as a team, because I can already feel a bit of one-sided racing building up from this incident." Bobbery said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 3rd**  
"I'm nervous being so close to the other teams…" Goombella whispered to Frankly.  
"Don't worry…we'll pull away sooner or later." Frankly answered back. "Excuse me, but we need to get on the blimp for Mushroom City."  
"Sure thing."  
"I feel that Frankly and I are already close as it is, even though we're not family. Yet, there's just something about the relationship we share that makes me believe that we can win this race as is." Goombella remarked.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 4th**  
"Guh? Guh guh guh! Guuuuuuuh!"  
"…What? Did she just say my toothache caused my lunch to burn up?" asked the ticket agent.  
"Er…no. We both just need to get on a blimp for Mushroom City."  
Behind the ticket agent's back, his sack lunch shriveled into ashes, as his tooth glowed a scarlet color.  
"MY TOOTH! AAACK!"  
"Guuh…"  
"Guh? GUH! Guh guh guh guh guh! Guh…guh! Guh…guh!" Marilyn happily cheered.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 5th**  
"Hey, sugar…we need that blimp to Mushroom City." Peeka was dressed in a thorough southern outfit (whatever your definition of that is). She blew a kiss at the ticket agent, who instantly fell over and dropped sixteen tickets.  
"What! Oh, no!" Ms. Mowz grabbed a pair of the earlier ride for herself and Peeka.  
"Look! Free tickets!" Doopliss cried out before Flurrie could cover his mouth.  
"Get 'em!" Koops made a scramble to grab tickets.  
"Outta the way!" Rawk Hawk yelled.  
A furious dog pile ensued. Seconds later, two tickets were left on the ground, but picked up by pacifists Goldbob & Sylvia.  
"Well, we like watching fights like at Glitzville. That doesn't mean we like taking part in them." Goldbob stated before taking his wife…and then they kissed…the sun set…candles lit…hearts fluttered with angelic wings up through the air towards…mmf!  
No…the sun didn't really set.

The six teams that made it onto the first blimp are: Siblings Jolene & Mush, Sailors Flavio & Bobbery, Siblings Punio & Petuni, Sirens Vivian & Marilyn, Professor & Student Frankly & Goombella, and Workers Ms. Mowz & Peeka.  
The six teams left on the second blimp are: Fighters Rawk Hawk & Yoshi, Father & Son Koopley & Koops, Twins Merluvlee & Merlee, Father & Daughter Don & Fransesca, Actors Flurrie & Doopliss, and Married Couple Goldbob & Sylvia.

The six lead teams touched down on the blimp that left thirty minutes before the second one. In the airport, the two sets of siblings found themselves at the counter next to each other.

**Punio & Petuni and Jolene & Mush**  
"Hi, we'd like tickets for the earliest flight you've got for Woody Woods." Punio explained.  
"Okay…the earliest we've got is 11:30."  
"We'll take that, right bro?" Petuni asked.  
"If it's the earliest, yeah. Thank you very much, ma'am." Punio breathed a sigh of relief.  
"You're welcome."  
"Hi, we'd like the same that they got." Mush said.  
"Of course."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka **

"We've got tickets for the 12:15 flight that arrives at 8:39 tonight." Peeka commented.  
"I just hope none of those others got a better flight than we did," Ms. Mowz glanced around to make sure no other teams were around.

All twelve teams are currently on flights for Woody Woods. On the first flight leaving at 11:30 A.M. and arriving at 7:02 P.M. are: Siblings Jolene & Mush, Siblings Punio & Petuni, Father & Daughter Don & Fransesca, and Fighters Rawk Hawk & Yoshi.  
On the second flight leaving at 12:15 P.M. and arriving at 8:39 P.M. are: Workers Ms. Mowz & Peeka, Twins Merluvlee & Merlee, Father & Son Koopley & Koops, and Sailors Flavio & Bobbery.  
On the third flight leaving at 1:00 P.M. and arriving at 9:21 P.M. is: Married Couple Goldbob & Sylvia.  
On the final flight leaving at 2:25 P.M. and arriving at 10:51 P.M. are: Shadow Sirens Vivian & Marilyn, Professor & Student Frankly & Goombella, and Actors Flurrie & Doopliss.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 1st**  
"This is going to be just perfect…" Yoshi muttered.  
"Shut yer trap. It's not that dark down there!"  
Rawk Hawk and Yoshi descended down the ropes to the clue box in the burrow. Rawk Hawk ripped the clue open.  
"There's a Fast Forward…pssh. We won't need that piece of junk this leg! Detour. Whack or Stack."  
_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between Whack or Stack. In Whack, teams must find this clearing, where seven holes are. There, they have to whack a total of fifty moles within thirty seconds. Once they complete the task, they'll receive their next clue. Moles move in and out quickly, making the task very difficult. In Stack, teams must find this clearing, closer nearby. There, they have to stack 80 logs into stacks of ten. Once all logs are stacked, they'll receive their next clue."_  
"Okay, what are we going to do, Rawk man?" Yoshi asked as the duo climbed up steps on the other side of the burrow.  
"Duh! Stack! We'll be able to finish that faster than anybody else! WE'LL RAWWWWWWWWWWWK!"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd**  
"Detour. Whack or Stack. Dat Whack better watch out! We're gone!" Don said, looking for a sign that pointed towards Whack.  
"Daddy, are you sure we can do this?" Fransesca inquired quietly.  
"Of course, Fransesca! Since when have I been wrong?"

**Punio & Petuni and Jolene & Mush- Tied for 3rd**  
"Detour. Whack or Stack." Jolene read.  
"Sis, we can finish Whack! Just let me do all of this…" Mush murmured.  
"Punio, what can we do? We can't pick up a hammer…and we can't pick up logs…oh, what can we do?" Petuni wailed.  
Punio glanced at his sister, then looked at the departing Jolene and Mush.  
"I…I don't really know…"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**  
"Rawk dude, why am I doing all the lifting?"  
"Don't question the RAAAAAAWK! Besides…I'm trying to get a tan."  
"…But this is a forest, ain't it? Doesn't the canopy block some sunlight? Wait…it's nighttime, too!"  
"…Er…WHATEVER! Shut yer trap or else you'll get RAAAAAAWKED!"  
"I've seen Rawk Hawk act like this before. When you stay in the Glitz pit like me, you're bound to hear both his screaming and stretcher yelling at the same time at one point or another…and it stinks." Yoshi muttered to the camera.

**Punio & Petuni**  
"Let's see…the Fast Forward." Punio opened up the green clue.  
_"The Fast Forward is a prize hidden on every leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the whole race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, teams have to eat a traditional meal for inhabitants of Woody Woods. Teams have to travel through the tunnels of the underground burrow, and find this small room. In it, they have to eat two big bowls of tangy salad favored by locals. If they can finish the vegetarian meal, teams will receive the Fast Forward."_  
"Eat a salad to receive the clue. That's easy enough, right sis?" Punio consulted his sister.  
"Yeah! Let's do it!"  
...  
"Hello." Petuni greeted the mole standing at the table. "So…we have to eat all this?"  
"Yep. All of this."  
"Heh…I've never been happier to be a vegetarian." Laughed Punio as he and Petuni dug into the salad.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 1st**  
"Danks very much, guy!" Don yelled back at a mole who was seeing stars.  
"Let's see… Travel to the Woody Navolen Nature Center by foot and search the perimeters for your next clue." Fransesca read.  
_"Teams must now travel by foot to the Woody Navolen Nature Center. This wooden building is home to several endangered species of plants and animals, some which are down to the last remaining in the world. Teams must find the clue box directly outside the Nature Center."_  
"Come on, pumpkin!" Don grabbed his daughter's pack.

**Punio & Petuni**  
"Whew! Now, THAT was a meal." Remarked Punio.  
"Here is your clue." Said the mole."Yay! Thank you so much!" Squealed Petuni as she ripped the clue open. "Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward. Now proceed to the pit stop, at the Shrine of the Scarred Bark, in the deep woods!"  
_"Having won the Fast Forward, Petuni and Punio can now proceed to the pit stop, at the Shrine of the Scarred Bark, which is four miles away from their present location. This shrine, at the foot of one of the largest trees in the woods, is the pit stop for this leg of the race."_  
"Come on, sis! Let's get in first!" Exclaimed Punio eagerly.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 3rd**  
"Okay…here's the clue, Rawk Dude."  
"Give me that, punk! …Travel to the Woody Navolen Nature Center by foot and search the perimeters for your next clue." Rawk Hawk paused. Yoshi stared at him uneasily before realizing what Rawk Hawk was about to do.  
"GAAH!" Yoshi started the cartoon antic of wildly spinning his feet in an attempt to gain speed. His attempt failed, as Rawk Hawk got on his back and kicked him like a horse.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th**  
Mush ripped the clue open, and threw the scrap he tore off onto the lump of a mole.  
"YEOWCH!"  
"Travel to the Woody Navolen Nature Center by foot and search the perimeters for your next clue…how are we supposed to find this place?"  
"We ask, Mush. Hey, do you know where the Woody Navolen Nature Center is?" Jolene asked a knocked-out mole.  
"Guh…guh…guh…guh…"  
"Oh, great. It's like Marilyn replaced that mole…" Mush muttered. "Let's just go…we can find it ourselves!"**Ms. Mowz & Peeka, **

**Merluvlee & Merlee, Koopley & Koops, and Flavio & Bobbery- Tied for 5th**  
Ms. Mowz tore the clue open.  
"Could you shine some light, Peeka? Detour… Whack or Stack."  
"I'd say Whack is our best bet, right?" Peeka asked.  
"Of course…we're going to seriously wham them with power." Ms. Mowz and Peeka snickered before running off to complete Whack.  
"Detour. Whack or Stack," read Merlee. "What should we do, Merluvlee?"  
"Hey, we're allowed to use that magic, right? Let's do Whack!" Merluvlee said.  
Koops looked at his father. "Which one should we pick?"  
"I'm guessing we should do Stack. Come on, Koops!"  
"One-hundred sailors left in the sea! Blow one up, ninety-nine are left! Ninety-nine sailors left in the sea!" Flavio sung.  
"Detour…Whack or Stack… Hmm… We should probably complete Stack. Flavio! Old boy, quit your music for once!" Bobbery commanded.  
"La la la la la…"

**Punio & Petuni**  
The siblings entered the shrine.  
"Petuni…this place is beautiful…it's almost like the Great Tree back home!" Punio exclaimed, taking in the surroundings of the lush vegetation.  
"And to think that we got here first! I hope…" Petuni said, stepping on the mat alongside her brother.  
"Welcome to the Shrine of Scarred Bark of Woody Woods," greeted a mole.  
"Thank you." Punio and Petuni answered back.  
"Punio and Petuni…" Miles started. "…You're team number one."

**Punio & Petuni: Siblings- 1st Place/ 8:42 P.M.**

"WHOO! YEAHAH!"  
"EEEEH! HEHEHA!"  
The two Punis hugged each other, jumping up and down, and screaming in joy.  
"I have some more good news." Miles continued.  
"More good news? Tell us!" Petuni screamed happily.  
"Will do. As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a vacation for two to scenic Castaway Bay, and are staying at the Castaway Suites, compliments of Mushroom International."  
"OH, YEAH!" Punio hugged his sister.  
"Bro…I can't breathe!"  
"I just felt that if we couldn't complete the task, we might as well get first in a leg instead of going home with just memories. I know it sounds really selfish…but…I wanted for Petuni and I to have even more memorable experiences." Punio said to the camera.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka and Merluvlee & Merlee**  
Ms. Mowz and Peeka didn't even pick up the hammers.  
"Well, cuties…look out! Here's your Mowz!"  
"And…here's Miz Peeka! Haha!"  
Ms. Mowz and Peeka automatically started charming the moles by blowing kisses at them. Instantly, the moles fell back down into their holes. Peeka grabbed the clue from the last mole that was knocked back.  
"Thank you very much, hon! Let's see, here…" Peeka ripped open the clue and read it aloud, while walking away from the clearing with Ms. Mowz. "Travel to the Woody Navolen Nature Center by foot and search the perimeter for your next clue. Mowz, we better find some dependable sugar to help us."  
"Don't worry, Peeka! I've got it covered…" Ms. Mowz skipped off in the direction of the burrow.  
"Okay, Merlee…let's start charming these guys just like Ms. Mowz and Peeka did!"  
"Got it!"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd**  
"Daddy, I see the clue!"  
"Go get it, Fransesca!"  
Fransesca ran up to the clue box and pulled out one of the envelopes. She ripped it open, and read it to her father.  
"Oh, it's a Roadblock!"  
_"A Roadblock is a task only one person can perform. In this Roadblock, that person has to head into the back of the Nature Center to partake in bird watching. To earn their next clue, they have to snap pictures of three different birds. These birds fly very fast, making the task slightly difficult."_  
"This person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera…oh, Daddy! I want to do it!"  
"Okay, dear. Go ahead and do dat Roadblock…"

**Merluvlee & Merlee**  
Even more moles were shown, with hearty eyes.  
"Travel to the Woody Navolen Nature Center by foot and search the perimeter for your next clue. Okay, then…let's go!" Merlee shouted enthusiastically.

**Koopley & Koops and Flavio & Bobbery**  
"Dad, I think that's it! I can't see any more logs in this darkness…" Koops murmured as he searched for another log.  
"Koops, we don't have enough…this last stack is short by two." Koopley replied back.  
"Maybe Flavio accidentally put them in his pile or something stupid…I'll go check." Koops said, running in the direction of Flavio and Bobbery's stacks of logs.  
Koops found Flavio singing his head off, sitting in a tree that overlooked the three stacks Bobbery had managed to stack.  
"Just as I thought…they've got eighty-two logs. Perfect…"  
"Thanks." Koopley said to the man giving away clues. "Travel to the Woody Navolen Nature Center by foot and search the perimeter for your next clue. Well, here we go Koops!"

**Don & Fransesca: Father Daughter- Currently in 2nd**  
Fransesca had quickly spotted and captured three birds on film.  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Fransesca admired the three pictures she was handed before placing them carefully in her backpack and opening the clue. "Make your way to the Woody Parasol Shop in Wood Town and search for the clue box."  
_"Teams must now travel six miles to Wood Town, one of the few settlements still standing today in Woody Woods. There, they must find this place: the Woody Parasol Shop. Renovated over thirteen times through the years, teams will find the next clue box here."_  
"Daddy, we'd better get a cab to get us to Wood Town!" Fransesca remarked.  
"Of course, Fransesca. We're going to get a real cheap one, dough."

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in 9th**  
The two Bob-ombs slowly descended the ladder into the burrow. Sylvia, who went first, ripped open the envelope.  
"Honey, we've got a Detour. Whack or Stack. Oh, great! What do we do now?" Sylvia wailed in worry.  
"Dear, calm down…I'm guessing we choose Whack. Although I find it quite…interesting to perform this…" Goldbob muttered, raising an eyebrow.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 3rd**  
Yoshi ran to the clue box and grabbed a clue out, but Rawk Hawk snatched it out.  
"Roadblock… This person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera. What the-"  
"Give me that!" Yoshi snatched the clue away from Rawk Hawk. "Photography, I'm guessin'. I'll perform it!"

**Flavio & Bobbery**  
"Bobbery, hurry it up! …Da da…da da…da da da da da da!"  
"Flavio, get the packs!" Admiral Bobbery ripped the clue open. "Let's see… Travel to the Woody Navolen Nature Center by foot and search the perimeter for your next clue. Let's go, old boy!"  
"I'M COMING! Da de da de!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th**  
"Quickly, Mush! Open it…Rawk Hawk is right over there." Jolene ushered her brother.  
"Okay, sis… It's a Roadblock! This person…wha? This person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera. That's you."  
"Yes, that's me. Looks like I get to snap some shots."  
"Hey, dude…thanks for the smashing pics!" Yoshi yelled back to the bird watcher with the clues.  
"Yosh, get over here already!" Rawk Hawk commanded to his traveling companion. "…Make your way to…WHAT! THERE AIN'T NO WAY I'M GOING TO SOME SISSY, UNDERAGE, GIRLIE-GIRL PARASOL SHOP! THOSE DARN HOSTS ARE GONNA GET RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW-mmf!"  
"Rawk dude, come on…calm down already. We have to get through here anyways." Yoshi muttered, his hand still clamped over Rawk Hawk's beak.

**Goldbob & Sylvia**  
"You see…that wasn't too hard." Goldbob winked at his wife, who only giggled.  
"Oh, Goldbob…I see how Bub is so mischievous nowadays." Sylvia murmured.  
The camera turned to show a woodsman happily counting at least twenty coins in his hand, and a hammer on his lap. Moles around him were stunned.  
"Dear, you ready?" Goldbob asked.  
"Of course." Replied Sylvia.  
"Okay… Travel to the Woody Navolen Nature Center by foot and search the perimeter for your next clue. Oh, man…"  
"We just have to pace ourselves, as with our money, Goldbob." Sylvia comforted. "After all…the last flight may have trouble finding their way to this clearing if they come here."

**Jolene & Mush**  
"Sis…I never knew." Mush gasped as he saw the pictures his sister had shot. Perfectly centered, the birdwatcher had even signed them!  
"Heh, thanks Mush." Jolene put the pictures in her pack, then ripped open the clue. "Okay…we have to make our way to the Woody Parasol Shop in Wood Town."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd**  
The two Piantas frantically looked around the parasol shop before spotting the clue box in front of a display.  
"Well, princess…it's all down to dis." Don remarked. "Make your way…to de next pit stop? At the Shrine of de Scarred Bark in the deep woods! Great!"  
_"Teams must now make their way to the pit stop, the Shrine of the Scarred Bark. This shrine symbolizes the war of the moles and giant caterpillars over five hundred years ago. At the base of the tree where the first energy blast detonated, the shrine proudly stands today. Alongside it is the pit stop mat. The last team to check in…may be eliminated."_  
"Yeah! Daddy! Look! The last team to check in may be eliminated! Oh, Frankie is going to be so proud!"  
"Come on, girl…we gotta get a move on!" Don looked behind him.

**Vivian & Marilyn, Flurrie & Doopliss, and Frankly & Goombella- Tied for 10th**  
Vivian rushed through the shadows to the clue box, surprising Doopliss. She pulled one out, before returning to Marilyn. Doopliss followed suit, with a noticeably angry look on his face, with Frankly close behind.  
"Here it is, Marilyn…there's a Fast Forward clue here! …We better try to go for it."  
"Guh… guh guh guh!"  
"Yeah, I know… Okay then." Vivian and Marilyn ran off.  
"Those two are so in for it!" Doopliss growled in frustration.  
"Calm down, dear…" Flurrie comforted her actor, then opened the clue. "A Fast Forward? Let's go for it, Doopliss!"  
"Yeah, but Vivian and Marilyn are going for it right now!" Doopliss complained.  
"Doopliss, honey…we can beat them to it!" Flurrie reassured her partner before the duo took chase after the Sirens.  
"Those to already went for the Fast Forward, so there's not really a point in us wasting our time for it…" Frankly observed.  
"What'll we do, Professor?"  
"There's a Detour in here. Whack or Stack." Frankly paused before speaking again. "Apparently, Whack involves us hammering moles. We can do that!"  
"You've got it!"

**Ms Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 5th**  
"Well, we've got the next clue, Peeka!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed. "It's a Roadblock. This person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera…oh, that's so me."  
"I guess so, hon."  
"I'll put down my pack."

**Don & Fransesca**  
The father-daughter team jogged into the shrine and stepped onto the mat.  
"Welcome to the Shrine of the Scarred Bark," greeted the mole.  
"Thanks," said both Fransesca and Don.  
"Don and Fransesca…" Miles gave the duo a serious look. "You're team number two."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 2nd Place/ 10:59 P.M.**

"Oh, daddy! We did great!" Fransesca cheered.  
"Eh…it's okay, I guess… Dat first spot'll be ours by the next leg!" Don said confidently.

**Frankly & Goombella**  
Quickly finishing the Detour by head-bonking the moles, the two Goombas grabbed the clue from a mole's bump.  
"Okay...the clue says that we have to travel by foot to the Woody Navolen Nature Center. The clue is somewhere in the perimeters!" Goombella said to Frankly.  
"Well, we better hurry before the two Fast Forward teams get here!" Frankly told his partner.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 5th**  
"Ms. Mowz, honey…I don't know how in the world you do it."  
"Oh, it's not that hard...you just have to be graceful." Ms. Mowz replied before ripping open the clue. "Okay…we need to go to the Woody Parasol Shop in Wood Town. There's a clue box there!"  
On their way out, Ms. Mowz and Peeka passed the twins, who hurriedly grabbed a clue.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 6th**  
"Merluv, there's a Roadblock… This person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera." Merlee read.  
"Merlee, I think that you should let me handle this. I'll perform it!" Merluvlee exclaimed.  
"Merluvlee and I were always confused by our parents at birth. Strangely enough, it got even harder for them to tell us part when we were a bit older. Reason being, Merluvlee decided she'd have a shorter nickname. We decided on Merluv, as I was Merlee. So, it made it even more confusing for our parents to tell us apart, but it made it really funny." Merlee commented.

**Flurrie & Doopliss and Vivian & Marilyn**  
The two teams arrived at the same time, only to find a sign with "Fast Forward taken. Sorry!" written on it in the worst handwriting imaginable.  
"Ack! The Fast Forward has already been taken!" Doopliss freaked out.  
"Marilyn, go back! Hurry!" Vivian shouted.  
"Guh? GUH!"  
"Doopliss, don't just stand there! We need to go!"  
Both teams rushed to get out of the cave and complete a Detour choice.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**  
"Agh…this place is so bubbly…it's disgusting." Rawk Hawk muttered as Yoshi struggled under his weight.  
"Quit…whining…you're…the…one…who's…being…lazy…dude…huff!" Yoshi sneered as he bumped his back, pushing Rawk Hawk off.  
"OOF! Why you little-"  
"Welcome to the Shrine of Scarred Bark," greeted the mole before stepping behind Miles.  
"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi…" Miles just greeted Rawk Hawk's look with a small smile. "You're team number three."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 3rd Place/ 11:09 P.M.**

"I suppose that when there are twelve, three is doing okay…" Rawk Hawk murmured, folding his arms.  
"You've gotta admit that third is pretty good, though." Yoshi said.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 6th**  
"Great job, Merluv! Now open it before any of the boys get here!"  
"On it!" Merluvlee ripped open the envelope. "Make your way to the Woody Parasol Shop in Wood Town. Okay then!"

**Flurrie & Doopliss**  
"Just two more, honey!" Doopliss whacked another two moles. "We did it!" Flurrie cheered as Doopliss opened the clue.  
"Make your way by foot to the Woody Navolen Nature Center…GAH!" Irritated by the walking challenge, Doopliss stomped on the head of a mole…who started to cry in pain.  
"Sniff…mommy! MOMMY! I HATE MY JOB!"

**Jolene & Mush**  
The siblings quietly walked into the serene shrine, overtaken by the beauty of the moonlight beaming through the forest canopy.  
"Welcome to the Shrine of Scarred Bark," greeted the mole.  
"Jolene and Mush…" Miles started. "You're team number four.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 4th Place/ 11:12 P.M.**

"What a relief…" Jolene sighed before hugging her brother, who just hugged her back without saying anything.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 7th**  
"Dad, there's the clue box! Right over there!"  
"Got it." Koopley ripped open the clue. "Roadblock. This person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera."  
"What's that supposed to mean? …Oh…taking pictures. Well, I know you'll be good at that." Koops remarked.  
"You've got that right!"

**Vivian & Marilyn**  
"Whew…we did it, Marilyn…"  
"Guh!" The duo looked through the darkness at the shapes of eight stacks of logs.  
"I hate to hope that Doopliss and Flurrie had a hard time at Whack." Vivian muttered softly under her breath. "Make your way by foot to the Woody Navolen Nature Center. Okay, then…let's go, Marilyn!"  
"Guh guh guh guh guh! Guh?"  
"Of course, Marilyn…even if we lose…we'll be able to avoid Beldam's barrage of remarks."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 7th**  
"I knew you could do it, dad!" Koops jumped excitedly as his dad opened the next clue.  
"Okay…we have to make our way to the Woody Parasol Shop in Wood Town. Well, here we come Wood Town!" Koopley said.  
Before the father/son duo had a chance to leave the area, they saw a very unnerving sight: Goldbob and Sylvia running AHEAD of Bobbery and Flavio.  
"Whoa." Koops managed to utter before his dad pulled him out of the vicinity.  
**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in 8th  
Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 9th**  
"Dear, it's a Roadblock. Okay, then…"  
The perfect night was interrupted as Flavio farted loudly.  
"Jolly good day for a party, aye Bobbery?" Flavio nudged his partner.  
"…"  
"..."  
"…"  
The other three currently sane people went about their business.  
"As I was saying…" Goldbob briskly thwacked Flavio over the head with his pack (guess who didn't flinch at the slightest…). "Dear, I think you can do this. It says…this person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera. That's you!"  
"Honestly, darling…are you sure?"  
"Positive." The duo kissed once more…and the sun rose as the birds chirped to the loveliness of a new day… Nah…  
"I'm guessing it's my job to do this Roadblock. Goldbob, sir…"  
"Hm?"  
"I know it's an awful lot to ask, but please hold onto Mr. Ditz for me, will you, old boy?"  
"I'd be…er…okay with the…erm, task…"  
At that moment, Flavio sawed several trees down that crushed the spring flowers.  
"Come down, here pretty kitty cat! Meow! Meow! Meow? Moew! Mowe? Wemo? Woem? ...KITTY!"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 5th**  
The two sassy workers infatuated the store owner (who was a male, I might add…) before grabbing the clue…and fifty coins.  
"Let's see…ooh! The pit stop! Finally…we get to see Miles again, after almost two days of this racing!" Peeka chirped.  
"Where's it at?" Ms. Mowz glanced at the clue.  
"Hmm…it's at a shrine in the deep woods. Let's start moving again." Peeka blew one last kiss at the inhabitants of the street she was on before she floated off behind Ms. Mowz.

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in 8th**  
"That's my wife…" Goldbob kissed Sylvia…yet again.  
"Thank you, dear." Sylvia opened the clue. "Make your way to the Woody Parasol Shop in Wood Town. Oh, goody!"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 9th**  
"For he was a jolly good sailor, for he was a jolly good sailor, for he was a jolly good sailorrrrrrrr! Which nobody could deny!" Flavio finally stopped singing for three seconds. "Bobbery, old boy…you ditched me? Nobody ditches the great Flavio!"  
"It was a Roadblock." Bobbery picked up his pack again. "Make your way to the Woody Parasol Shop in Wood Town. Hurry, Flavio. We can still catch Sylvia and Goldbob!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 6th**  
"Make your way to the next pit stop at the Shrine of the Scarred Bark in the deep woods." Read Merluvlee.  
"Taxi! Taxi!" Merlee called.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 10th**  
"A Roadblock clue…" Goombella muttered, squinting her eyes to see in the dim light. "This person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera."  
"That would be me. I sure am glad there is light in there." Frankly said, grabbing a camera from the nearby table and heading inside the nature center.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 7th**  
The father/son team searched around the shops for a few minutes before locating the clue box.  
"Make your way to the next pit stop! Woo!" Koopley cheered in relief. "At the Shrine of Scarred Bark in the deep woods!"  
"We need to go hire a taxi!" Koops ran off with his father close behind.  
"I like letting him run this team. Ever since the adventure, he's learned a lot, probably even wiser than his old pa. He's a great leader, and an even better son." Koopley said.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Actors- Currently in 11th**  
"Roadblock… This person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera." Flurrie read.  
"I'll do it. We'll be safe and out of last soon." Doopliss remarked, getting a camera.  
Flurrie and Goombella glanced uneasily at each other, each hoping that the Shadow Sirens had gotten lost.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka**  
The two casually walked into the shrine, gazing around at the beauty of the foliage. However…upon seeing the pit stop, they ran.  
"Welcome to the Shrine of Scarred Bark," greeted the mole.  
"Thanks, hon." Peeka blew a kiss at the mole, who fell over with hearts in his eyes.  
"Ms. Mowz and Peeka…" Miles raised an eyebrow. "You're team number five."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- 5th Place/ 12:01 A.M.**

"Fifth? Wow…" Ms. Mowz murmured.  
"Thank you so much, Miles." Peeka sighed.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in Last**  
"They're here…" Goombella muttered, causing Flurrie to turn around in worry.  
"Roadblock. This person should have keen eyes and eyes for the camera." Vivian said.  
"Guh guh!"  
"Okay! I'll do it!"  
At that moment, Frankly ran out with three pictures of birds.  
"Yes! Great job, Professor!" Goombella smiled.  
"Make your way…oh man…it's not the pit stop. Make your way to the Woody Parasol shop in Wood Town. The clue box is near it…"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 8th**  
"We passed the married couple! We passed the married couple! We passed the married couplllllllle! Which nobody can deny!" Flavio sang.  
"Actually, you can…" Bobbery remarked, grabbing a clue from the clue box.  
"Make your way to the next pit stop at" Sylvia read.  
"the Shrine of Scarred Bark in the deep woods." Bobbery finished, pulling Flavio into a taxi. Goldbob and Sylvia got into one shortly afterward.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**  
"It's beautiful…"  
"Welcome to the Shrine of the Scarred Bark," greeted the mole.  
"Merluvlee and Merlee…" Miles stated. "You're team number six."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 6th Place/ 12:07 A.M.**

"Yay!" Merluvlee shouted, jumping up and down.  
"Not bad!" Merlee smiled at her sister's joy.

**Flurrie & Doopliss and Vivian & Marilyn**  
"Doopliss, honey…what's with the picture of the bush?" Flurrie asked.  
"What! It's not my fault I missed!" Doopliss sulked.  
"Make your way to the Woody Parasol Shop" Flurrie read.  
"in Wood Town and search for the clue box." Read Vivian.  
"Guh GUH!"

**Koopley & Koops**  
"Welcome to the Shrine of Scarred Bark," greeted the mole.  
"Koopley and Koops…" Miles said. "You're team number seven."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 7th Place/ 12:16 A.M.**

"See? That wasn't so bad," Koops told Koopley.  
"Guess you're right. Glad we were able to make it through the first leg!"

**Flavio & Bobbery and Goldbob & Sylvia**  
"Come on, dear! There's the pit stop!" Sylvia urged.  
"We're going to pass you!" Flavio shouted from behind.  
With amazement, Miles and the mole standing next to him as the welcoming committee watched as the sailors got a boost of speed and beat the married couple to the mat.  
"Welcome to the Shrine of the Scarred Bark," greeted the mole.  
"Bobbery and Flav-"  
"MY NAME FIRST!" yelled an enraged-for-only-one-second Flavio.  
"…Flavio and Bobbery…" Miles said uneasily. "You're team number eight."

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 8th Place/ 12:27 A.M.**

"For we finished in eighth, for we finished in eighth, for we finished in eighhhth! Which nobody can deny!" Flavio sang.  
"…" Bobbery flashed red.  
BOOM!  
Flavio flew through the roof, still singing his edited version of "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow.""Goldbob and Sylvia…" Miles paused. "You're team number nine."

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- 9th Place/ 12:27 A.M.**

"We did it, Sylvia! We stayed in the race for at least one leg!"  
"I know! Bub will be so proud!"  
At that moment, Flavio crashed back through the roof (which repaired itself a millisecond after he crashed through.) Goldbob, Sylvia, and Bobbery surrounded him...and exploded.  
KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

**Frankly & Goombella, Flurrie & Doopliss, and Marilyn & Vivian**  
Seeing each other in the taxi race, all three teams frantically grabbed for a clue from the clue box.  
"Make your way to the next" Flurrie read.  
"pit stop at the Shrine of the" Vivian brought the paper closer so she could see better.  
"Scarred Bark in the deep forest!" Frankly said.  
"How'd they catch us, I wonder…" Goombella questioned.

**Character & Character**  
"Miles! Please don't tell us we're last!" yelled a voice from the entrance of the shrine. In a few seconds, Frankly and Goombella were visible, and jumped on the mat. "Welcome to the Shrine of the Scarred Bark," greeted the mole.  
"Frankly and Goombella…" Miles started. "You're team number ten."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 10th Place/ 12:54 A.M.**

"Oh, thank you!" Goombella sighed in relief.  
"Phew…" Frankly collapsed on the ground.

**Character & Character**  
A taxi pulled into the parking lot a few fifty yards away from the shrine. Not soon after, the second one did. From the angle shown, it was impossible to tell which team was first. Several angles of the pit stop were shown before the actors were visible.Flurrie and Doopliss made a mad dash to reach the pit stop. All of a sudden, Marilyn and Vivian popped up in front of them from out of the shadows and stepped on first. "Welcome to the Shrine of the Scarred Bark," greeted the mole.  
"Vivian and Marilyn…" Miles said. "You're team number eleven."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- 11th Place/ 12:58 A.M.**

"Guh…"  
"Sorry, guys…""It's alright, dear." Flurrie comforted."Flurrie and Doopliss…" Miles said. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Actors- Last Place/ 12:58 A.M.**

"Dangit! I was hoping to stay in longer than this…"  
"There, there…it's alright. It was fun, though." The camera slowed as the actors and the Shadow Sirens shook hands, and Flurrie and Doopliss walked off the mat.  
"I was glad to be able to run the race with my Doopliss. We have an acting career, and I bet we prevail at that easily." Flurrie remarked.  
"I'm kinda disappointed to be out of the race, but it's okay. I kinda knew it'd be us, but I just ignored it. We came close." Doopliss said.


	3. Leg 2: The Boo Haunt! Scared?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Nintendo or the Amazing Race, nor do intend to make fun of either.

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_"Previously…on the Amazing Race…__Twelve teams of two departed from the seaside town of Rogueport, embarking on a race around the world."_

"Get on a blimp ride for Mushroom City, then fly by plane to get to the Woody Woods in the forest." Read Vivian.

_"The teams split into groups of twelve after taking a blimp ride over the ocean to Mushroom City. However, the decision in choosing airlines proved disastrous for the front runners Vivian and Marilyn, and Frankly and Goombella, who dropped into a tie for last place. As teams touched down into the Woody Woods, they stumbled across a Detour. As three out of four teams performed a task, siblings Punio & Petuni found themselves at a loss."_

"We can't pick up a hammer…and we can't pick up logs…oh, what can we do?" Petuni wailed.

"I…I don't really know…" Punio replied back.

_"Wanting to extend the fun experience, the two opted with care to use their Fast Forward…and were rewarded."_

"You're team number one."

"WHOO! YEAHAH!"

"EEH! HEHEHA!"

_"Married couple Goldbob and Sylvia paid for their choice to be performed, saving them time. Throughout the leg, the married Bob-ombs continued causing trouble for sailors Flavio and Bobbery. As the lead and middle-place teams found and performed a picture-taking Roadblock, the last three teams touched down on their plane. Two opted to use the Fast Forward, but found it already taken."_

"Ack! The Fast Forward has already been taken!" Doopliss freaked out.

"Marilyn, go back! Hurry!" Vivian shouted.

_"In front of the last two teams, Frankly and Goombella finished in tenth, leaving the Shadow Sirens and the actors trying to escape elimination."_

_"In the end, Flurrie and Doopliss arrived at the pit stop moments right after Vivian and Marilyn, and were eliminated from the race."_

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the Amazing Race."

"Dangit! I was hoping to stay in longer than this…"

"There, there…it's alright. It was fun, though."

Punio & Petuni Eat Up Competition; Flurrie & Doopliss Bushed

_"Eleven teams remain in the Amazing Race. Who will be eliminated next? Find out…"_

…

"This is the Shrine of Scarred Bark. Known to the moles of Woody Woods as an emblem of war and peace, it was also the site…of the first pit stop in a race around the world. Teams checked in here one by one, to take part in a mandatory twelve hour resting period that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will first-place siblings Punio and Petuni stay at the top, or will their inability to lift heavy objects hinder their progress? Will last-place Vivian and Marilyn be able to recover from the dramatic run that almost got them eliminated last leg?

Teams will have to use clues found in sealed envelopes to make their way to the next pit stop. They have no idea where their next destination is, or what kinds of challenges await them. Punio and Petuni, who arrived first at 8:42 P.M. will depart at 8:42 A.M."

**Punio & Petuni: Siblings- 1st to Depart/ 8:42 A.M.**

Petuni ripped the clue open. "Make your way to the Woody River House and look for your next clue. You have 134 coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must now travel by taxi through the forest eight miles to one of the biggest rivers in the world. The Woody River. Said to have magical powers, teams will have to wade through the shallowest part to receive their next clue from the guardian who resides in this house. There is no way for them to avoid going through the cleansing water."_

"134…and then our previous amount. Let's go." Punio said after counting the coins.

"Right now, I feel really confident. I mean, we're ahead of the pack by a few hours, and there's a good chance that we can maintain that lead." Punio remarked.

"Taxi! Yoo-hoo! Taxi!" Petuni called.

…

"Stop! STOP!" Petuni yelled.

"Why?" The taxi driver looked confused.

"That's the House, right there!" Punio explained.

"It's not my fault I live here!"

"…Then you should know your way around." Punio commented dully.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, sir…but we have to get out. Here's your pay." Punio waved off the driver's attempted explanation.

"Bro, I got it!" Petuni yelled.

"Great!" Punio ran over.

Petuni ripped open the envelope. "Get on a flight for the Haunted Sector and prepare to get chills. Drive by marked car to Boo Lake, and locate the clue box on the edge of the docks."

_"Teams must now fly approximately 78 miles out of the healthy forest to the dead forests of the Haunted Sector, where Boo Lake is located. From there, they must hop into one of these marked cars waiting outside the airport, and drive themselves half a mile to the lake. Once there, they'll find their next clue on this dock."_

"We need to get to the airport…why is the driver still here?" Punio asked his sister.

"I don't know, but we might as well get him to take us to the airport.

_Area change_

The siblings walked through the pretty spinning doors of the airport, with Petuni going around twice.

"Whee!"

Punio made a direct beeline for the directory. Upon seeing it for two seconds, he turned left towards a counter.

"Hi. I need tickets for a flight to the Haunted Sector."

"Th-The H-Haunted S-S-Sector? AAAAH!" The ticket agent screamed loudly, causing everyone in the airport to freeze and look at her.

"…What's the earliest departure time?" Petuni stood alongside her brother, oblivious from the high-pitched wail.

"Let me see, here…it's at 10:23 and it touches down at 3:26 this afternoon."

"Okay, we'll take that. Thank you." Punio said.

_Area change_

_"This is the first flight leaving for the Haunted Sector. On it are siblings Punio and Petuni. But there's one thing they don't know. This flight is indirect, and arrives two minutes later than a flight that leaves at 2:25 P.M."_

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 2nd to Depart/ 10:59 A.M.**

"Make your way to the Woody River House and look for your next clue. You have 134 coins for this leg of the race." Fransesca read.

"I dink dat dat daughter of mine is quite perfect for dis race. She's a perfect competitor, and we make a good team." Don said.

"Taxi!" Fransesca yelled as she flagged one down.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 3rd to Depart/ 11:09 A.M.**

"I can't read this perfectly printed paper!" Rawk Hawk moaned, shoving the clue into Yoshi's face.

"Dah! Then why did you rip it open?"

"Because I can."

"…Make your way to the Woody River House and look for your next clue. You have 134 coins for this leg of the race." Yoshi read.

"I really, honestly doubt our abilities to win this race. Gonzales and I were good together. Rawk Hawk and me…er…let me get back to you on that one." Yoshi commented.

"Yo! Taxi driver! Hold up!" Rawk Hawk shouted out.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 4th to Depart/ 11:12 A.M.**

"You have 134 coins for this leg of the race." Mush finished.

"Well, here we go." Jolene took in a deep breath of air, as did her brother.

"No matter what happens, I feel responsible for taking care of Mush. He is my younger brother, after all. I just hope we can come out of this safely." Jolene said.

"There are some lights up there that look like a car. Let's see if they can take us to the Woody River House." Mush remarked.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd**

"Daddy, I see the clue box over there!" Fransesca yelled from in the car.

"Great job, princess. Sir, stay here!" Don ordered as he and his daughter got out of the car.

"Y-Y-Yes, ma-am. I-I-I mean, s-s-sir." The driver stuttered.

"Ew! We have to wade through that? Ugh…" Fransesca complained as she lifted up the skirt she was wearing. Don retrieved the clue while Fransesca proceeded to squeeze the water out of the leaves.

"Okay…dat was pretty easy. Get on a flight for de Haunted Sector and prepare to get chills. Drive by marked car to Boo Lake, and locate de clue box on the edge of de docks. Come on, Frannie!"

"We have to wade through again?" Fransesca whined after finishing the drying of her leaves the first time. After the two passed through, she wasted time by drying her skirt…again!

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 3rd**

"Hurry, Rawk dude! I saw Mush 'n' Jolene in a car not too far behind us!" Yoshi urged.

"Quiet! I'm trying to sing with my cousins from nature! Do re mi fa so la ti DOOOOOO!" Rawk Hawk shouted. Immediately, all birds in the woods flew away.

Snickering, Yoshi opened the clue. "…Haunt? Oh, great."

Then, the car carrying Jolene & Mush pulled up.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th**

"Hi, guys." Mush greeted.

"'Sup?" Yoshi asked as he walked by, pulling a dumbfounded Rawk Hawk along with him.

"This water feels so nice…" Jolene murmured as she went through. "Okay, we have to get on another airplane ride…this time, it's to the…Haunted Sector? What?"

"Uh…sis? Are you feeling alright?"

"… …Huh? Oh, yeah…I'm fine."

**Don & Fransesca/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Jolene & Mush**

The three teams strode into the airport, enjoying the comfort of knowing that other teams were around.

"I think I see a flight counter for nearby areas right over there." Jolene observed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Sitting around like flown away chickadees?" Yoshi commented, causing Rawk Hawk to fume. The other four giggled.

_Area change_

"Hi…we'd like to get tickets to the Haunted Sector." Fransesca requested.

"Th-The H-Haunted S-S-Sector? AAAAH!" The ticket agent screamed loudly, causing everyone in the airport to freeze and look at her.

"What's the deal, yo?" Rawk Hawk questioned.

"Oh, nothing."

"But you screamed." Don pointed out.

"What's the earliest departure?" Mush asked.

"For Haunted Sector? No in-directs at other airlines that aren't full, I'm afraid. There's one at 2:25 P.M., though."

"2:25?" All six asked in unison.

"Yes…that's all."

"I guess we've gotta take a chance…aldough everyone will probably be here by den." Don voiced.

"Agreed." Jolene stated.

"Yeah, whatever." Rawk Hawk turned towards a smoothie stand.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- 5th to Depart/ 12:01 P.M.**

"I feel that Peeka and I are the strongest team on this circuit. There isn't going to be any team who can stop us!" Ms. Mowz said, winking at the camera.

"We're like an hour behind the other four. So what?" Peeka asked.

"…We're, like an hour behind the other four. That's what." Ms. Mowz said.

"…Ohhhh… I get it. We're like, an hour behind the other four!" Peeka commented.

"Yeah. We're like, an hour behind the other four." Ms. Mowz repeated.

"Oh, okay. So since we're like, an hour behind the other four…yellow car!" Peeka yelled.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 6th to Depart/ 12:07 P.M.**

"…and look for your next clue. You have 134 coins for this leg of the race." Merlee read.

"I really think that Merlee and I have what it takes to win the race. From what I can tell, the others can't hold out against a duo like us. I think that's a fact."

"Merluv, look for a taxi." Merlee said.

"Yoo-hoo! Ooo, taxi!" Merluvlee used her charming power to bring a taxi to their location.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 7th to Depart/ 12:16 P.M.**

"…for this leg of the race." Koops read.

"Koops is a strong leader. I'm his dad, but he's grown so much. I can't help but let him pull me along for the ride." Koopley commented.

"Dad, I think there was a taxi over there!" Koops said.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 5th**

"Thanks, hon!" Peeka smiled at the guardian, who remained emotionless. "Okay…flight time!"

"Great! Maybe we can catch the others!" Ms. Mowz said.

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Goldbob & Sylvia- 8th & 9th to Depart/ 12:27 P.M.**

"Okay…we came from behind them, so we decided to let Goldbob and Sylvia read first." Bobbery said.

"Thanks, guys." Goldbob commented before opening his clue. "Make your way to the Woody River House and…"

"Open it now!" Flavio commanded.

"I already have, Flavio. We have 134 coins for this leg of the race."

"Bobbery, we called down a taxi before leaving. Care to join us?" Sylvia offered.

"EW! Sharing taxis is like sharing toothbrushes! You get money! Yuck!" Flavio sniffed.

"…We'd be glad to." Bobbery ignored Flavio's completely contradicting statement.

"I like cheese and peanut butter!" Flavio laughed.

"I have a strong feeling that Sylvia and I can go pretty far for an elder couple. We stayed in last leg, and we're looking to stay in this leg." Goldbob said.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"We need to get on a flight for the Haunted Sector, dad." Koops said after reading the clue.

"Let me see that, Koops." Koops handed the clue to Koopley. "…Then we get to drive ourselves. Finally! I call that!"

Koops chuckled.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 7th**

"So much for a good taxi driver…" Merluvlee murmured in disgust.

"It's okay, Merluv. It's not like we dropped in place or anything." Merlee said as the two waded through the river.

"Thanks." Merluvlee thanked the guardian. "A flight? Urh…last time, I got a headache from listening to Flavio sing…

**Goldbob & Syliva/ Flavio & Bobbery- Tied for 8th**

"Well, darling…we need to get on a flight to a haunted area." Goldbob commented.

"Oh, how exciting!" Sylvia exclaimed. The two kissed…and for real, the birds actually flew back and started chirping…until…

"HOO HAA! HAHAHAHA!" Flavio started yelling for no reason.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Bobbery asked.

"I'M SINGING WITH THE BIRDS! LALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAA_!" Flavio screeched the last part of his yell, causing the birds to fly away again.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka**

"Th-The H-Haunted S-S-Sector? AAAAH!" The ticket agent screamed loudly, causing everyone in the airport to freeze and look at her.

"Calm down, lady! Sheesh…" Ms. Mowz moaned from her ears hurting.

"I think the best bet we have is 2:25. Care to take?" The ticket agent asked sweetly.

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"That stupid taxi driver made all the difference!" Merluvlee snapped. "Koopley and Koops are right there, and they left the pit stop after we did!"

"Th-The H-Haunted S-S-Sector? AAAAH!" The ticket agent screamed loudly, causing everyone in the airport to freeze and look at her.

"…BE QUIET, LADY!" Some random person from the other side of the airport yelled.

"That'll be a 2:25 flight." The ticket agent said to Koopley and Koops.

"Well, okay." Koopley shrugged.

**Goldbob & Sylvia/ Flavio & Bobbery**

"Good day, madam. We need four tickets to the Haunted Secto-" Goldbob was cut off.

"Th-The H-Haunted S-S-Sector? AAAAH!" The ticket agent screamed loudly, causing everyone in the airport to freeze and look at her.

"Th-The H-Haunted S-S-Sector? AAAAH!" Flavio screamed loudly, causing everyone in the airport to freeze and look at him.

"…He seems to adapt to this surroundings quite easily." Sylvia said.

"We have a 2:25 flight available if you'd like." The ticket agent said.

"We have a 2:25 flight available if you'd like." Flavio said.

"…" Bobbery flashed red.

BOOM!

Flavio flew through the roof, smiling. He started trying to fly.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 10th to Depart/ 12:54 P.M.**

"for this leg of the race." Frankly read.

"Well, let's go!" Goombella exclaimed.

"I think that with a bit more work, Frankly and I can win this race. We can recover from this." Goombella said.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Last to Depart/ 12:58 P.M.**

"Guh!" Marilyn read.

"Okay. I'll go find a taxi!"

"…Guh? GUH!" Marilyn yelled.

**Frankly & Goombella/ Vivian & Marilyn- Tied for 10th**

"Flight…to the Haunted Sector." Frankly said after reading the clue.

"Guh? Guh guh guh guh guh!"

"Yeah, I know." Vivian replied.

"…Vivian, how do you understand her…?" Goombella muttered under her breath.

_Area change_

"Hi. We'd like tickets to the Haunted Sect-" Vivian was cut off.

"Th-The H-Haunted S-S-Sector? AAAAH!" The ticket agent screamed loudly, causing everyone in the airport to freeze and look at her.

"Th-The H-Haunted S-S-Sector? AAAAH!" Flavio screamed loudly, causing everyone in the airport to freeze and look at him.

"Will you be quiet, already? You're gonna get RAAAAWKED if you don't!" An enraged Rawk Hawk was held back by Mush, Yoshi, Bobbery, Koops, and Don.

"I really feel that Rawk Hawk lacks self control. Although Flavio does get quite annoying at times, I think that he could at least be civilized enough to be calm instead of burst like that." Goldbob said.

"Uh…okay…" Goombella murmured in confusion.

"We have a 2:25 P.M. flight that you can get. Here you go."

_Area change_

_"This is the second flight leaving for the Haunted Sector. On it are: Don & Fransesca, Flavio & Bobbery, Koopley & Koops, Merluvlee & Merlee, Frankly & Goombella, Jolene & Mush, Vivian & Marilyn, Rawk Hawk & Yoshi, Goldbob & Sylvia, and Ms. Mowz & Peeka. This flight departs approximately four hours before the first, but Punio and Petuni are en route to an indirect flight leading to Mushroom City."_

**Punio & Petuni: Siblings**

"What? We have reservations!" Punio cried out.

"I'm sorry, sir…we don't see it. However…I can look up another flight for you."

"Fine…" Punio mumbled.

"Okay…there's one that leaves in an hour, arriving at Haunted Sector at 3:50."

"I guess it's better than nothing." Petuni said.

"I really was worried for us. It would be the airlines' fault if we didn't make it to the pit stop in better than last. We wouldn't be able to save ourselves because we used our Fast Forward already." Punio remarked.

**Direct Flight # 1/ 3:24 P.M.**

The ten teams scrambled to get to the cars.

"They're over here, Goombella!" Frankly shouted.

"You know how to get there, right?" Goombella asked.

"Sure! There's a map here!" Frankly replied.

"Then let's get to it!" Goombella cheered.

_Area change_

"I'm sure Frankly and Goombella already left, honey." Goldbob told Sylvia.

"Well, we're next then!"

_Area change_

"Guh?"

"I'm unsure about that, but go ahead and drive, Marilyn."

_Area change_

Ms. Mowz and Peeka departed next, with Koopley and Koops close behind. Shoving Flavio out of the way, Rawk Hawk and Yoshi got to their car in sixth place, with Don and Fransesca on their heels. Flavio and Bobbery recovered in departed in eighth, while Jolene and Mush trailed in ninth. Merluvlee and Merlee in tenth, managed to get out of the airport, leaving one car in the parking lot.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 1st**

"Whoa. It sure is creepy around here…" Goombella looked around shakily at the eerie appearance of Boo Lake.

"Ignore it, Goombella. Hey, there's the clue box!" Frankly exclaimed as he parked the car. Both Goombas jumped out with their packs, and ran to the clue box.

Frankly opened the clue. "Oh, boy. Detour. Murky Waters or Lurking Shadows."

_"A Detour is a task between two choices, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between Murky Waters…and Lurking Shadows. In Murky Waters, teams have to travel to this dock, not too far away from their present location. Then, they have to use a rowboat to maneuver themselves two miles to this bank through the waters. Once there, they will find their next clue. It can be an unnerving and physically demanding task, but teams that have the guts could finish quickly. In Lurking Shadows, teams have to get back in their car and drive to the other end of the lake. There, they have to locate this lit graveyard. Once in the area, their task is relatively simple. All they must do is shine a colored spotlight onto Boo shadows. They must bring their light onto ten Boos simultaneously. It can be a frustrating task, as these Boos are trained to dodge well. If teams can catch Boos with their light, they will receive their next clue."_

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold it…do we really have to sail through that freakishly dark water? We don't know what's in it…" Goombella peered over the edge of the dock, eyeing the foggy surface of the liquid nervously.

"Goombas are good at rowing, Goombella…" Frankly urged, slightly unsure of his own statement.

"Well…if it means winning this leg of the race, I guess." Goombella answered. The two Goombas sprinted to the dock to do Murky Waters.

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in 2nd**

"There's only one other car here! Yes!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Here, I'll get the packs! Grab that clue!" Goldbob said.

Sylvia ripped the clue open. "Detour. Murky Waters or Lurking Shadows. Sail through darkness or capture shadows in the light!"

"It looks like we'd have to row…" Goldbob commented.

"But strength can be shorter than the other choice most of the time…" Sylvia mused.

"For us?" Goldbob questioned.

"…I don't really know." Sylvia answered.

"Well, we should at least try the rowing. We never have, before." Goldbob stated.

"You're right, as always…my sweet." The two kissed…bringing the sun out of hiding behind the dark gray clouds of the Haunted Sector…actually, that's virtually impossible.

_Area change_

Frankly and Goombella were in their boat when Goldbob and Sylvia showed up to start the task.

"Hi, guys." Goombella greeted the married Bob-ombs.

"Hello, Goombella."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 3rd**

"Marilyn, the brakes!"

"Guh? GUH!"

"Huh? What do you mean there aren't any brakes? LOOK OUT!"

Marilyn drove right into a tree, making the car stop.

"…Well, at least we stopped…right?"

"Guh!"

Vivian, slightly shaking, went out to retrieve the clue. "Detour. Murky Waters or Lurking Shadows. Sail through darkness or capture shadows in the light! Capture shadows? That's…terrible for us to do!"

"Guh guh guh."

"Well, yeah…our only choice is to do Murky Waters…and that'll be hard.

"If there was anything that I found funny after the race, it was definitely when Marilyn crashed the car into the tree because we had no brakes. Or so we thought. It turns out that she didn't see them." Vivian chuckled.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Koopley & Koops/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Don & Fransesca/ Flavio & Bobbery- Tied for 4th**

All five teams parked and scrambled to open the clue.

"Detour. Murky Waters" Koopley read.

"or Lurking Shadows. Sail" Yoshi continued.

"drough darkness or capture" Don said.

"shadows in the light." Bobbery finished.

"Yoshi, hurry it up! It's time to row!" Rawk Hawk yelled out.

"Daddy, which one are we going to do?" Fransesca asked.

"I dink our best choice is Murky Waters!" Don replied.

"Dad, we should pull away from the crowd. Let's perform Lurking Shadows." Koops told his dad.

"Well, okay. We have to get back in the car!"

"Flavio, old boy…which choice should we-" Bobbery stopped.

"WHEE!" Flavio was using a branch as a swing…but it flung him back beside Bobbery.

"…Uh-huh…um…I'll just go get one of those boats."

"Here's the Fast Forward." Peeka said.

_"A Fast Forward is a prize on each leg of the race. Once used, it allows a team to go directly to the pit stop, skipping all tasks. However, once a team uses a Fast Forward, they can never use another one for the rest of the race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. Any teams that arrive after the Fast Forward is taken will have to go back and complete all the tasks, wasting their time. In this Fast Forward, teams have to travel to the deepest part of Boo Lake's surrounding woods and find this place: the Eliza Estate. Once here, they must find the entrance to the outdoor cellar. This is no ordinary tornado protection. They must search a labyrinth of barrels full of Boo wine, and find the very center of the labyrinth. Once there, they'll find the Fast Forward pass."_

"A labyrinth awaits you. Deny the echoes of Eliza Estate and make it through; the barrels do make." Peeka read out of the Fast Forward clue.

"Let's see…avoid shrieks from ghosts in the estate, and make it through the barrel labyrinth." Ms. Mowz rearranged the puzzle.

"I guess so, hon. Let's hurry before someone denies us first place!"

**Frankly & Goombella/ Goldbob & Sylvia- Currently in 1st & 2nd **

"I think we're doing quite well, dear." Sylvia stated.

"Indeed." Goldbob replied back.

The married Bob-ombs were only a few yards behind Frankly and Goombella. Amazingly, the two teams had kept pace and were over halfway done with their task.

"I still think that sailing through this strange water is kinda dangerous…" Goombella said to Frankly.

"Well, we want to keep our lead, don't we?"

"I guess…yuck…" Goombella muttered as some of the water splashed on her.

"I was really kind of surprised that I was with my University Professor, rowing in a boat. We kept a healthy lead by working together. But what I found even more amazing was that Goldbob and Sylvia kept up with us. That just goes to show that older people have strong spirits." Goombella said.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 3rd **

"Guh! Guh! Guh!" Marilyn cheered as the two went along the lake.

"Urh…this is hard, Marilyn…" Vivian said as she sat in the back of the boat.

"Guh?"

"No, that's okay…I don't want to switch places just yet.

**Jolene & Mush/ Merluvlee & Merlee- Tied for 9th**

The twins passed Jolene and Mush on the road, and parked first.

"Detour. Murky Waters or Lurking Shadows. Sail through darkness or capture shadows in the light. I think we can catch shadows. How about you, Merlee?" Merluvlee asked her sister.

"…I don't know…we have to travel to the other side of the lake. I think we should just do Murky Waters." Merlee replied.

"Are you sure?" Merluvlee asked again.

"I guess."

"Guess? We can't guess, Merlee. We have to make a decision and stick to it right now!"

"Okay…I suppose…we're doing Murky Waters."

"…"

At that moment, Jolene and Mush pulled up. As the twins left, Mush pulled the second-to-last clue out of the clue box.

"Should we go for the Fast Forward?" Mush asked.

"Yeah. Open the Fast Forward clue." Jolene answered back.

"A labyrinth awaits you. Deny the echoes of Eliza Estate and make it through; the barrels do make." Mush read.

"…Let's go ahead and do that…this place creeps me out!" Jolene pushed Mush into the car before driving off.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers**

"Gee…this Boo wine looks good…" Peeka murmured, entranced by the scent of the Boo wine coming from the barrels.

"Peeka, whatever you do, don't-" Ms. Mowz stopped, before rolling on the ground in laughter.

Gurgle… Peeka had her head stuck under a barrel, and was drinking the contents.

"Peeka, we're supposed to steal food and drink AFTER we get to the pit stop, remember?" Ms. Mowz said with a glint in her eye. "Ah, whatever."

"Hold on, Ms. Mowz!" Peeka disappeared, then reappeared in her southern outfit. "Hehehe…" Peeka pushed the empty barrel into a wall of barrels, that was pushed into another wall of barrels, that was pushed into another wall of barrels, that was pushed into another wall of barrels, that was pushed into another wall of barrels, and was pushed into another wall of barrels before stopping.

"Hey, there's the clue! Wow…nice trick!" Ms. Mowz commented as she stepped into several puddles of Boo wine that spilled from the barrels crashing on the floor. Peeka ignored the wine to stand by her partner and read the clue.

"Congratulations, for you have won the Fast Forward. Luckily, the pit stop is on this very same piece of land. Go back up to the main grounds, into the mansion, and follow the arrows! Woo-hoo!" Peeka jumped for joy.

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Ms. Mowz and Peeka can now travel up several floors to the pit stop on this balcony of the Eliza Mansion."_

"Let's go!"

_Area change_

"There's Blaise! Hurry, Ms. Mowz! Yay!" Peeka exclaimed as she jumped onto the world map.

"Coming!" Ms. Mowz put down a barrel of Boo wine next to the world map as she stepped on it.

Eliza herself giggled, seeing the barrel of Boo wine. It was obvious she didn't care for it, because there were several clues that the two had destroyed her labyrinth. "Welcome to Eliza Estate!"

"Thanks!" the two said in unison.

"Ms. Mowz and Peeka." Blaise gave the two a hard glare. "You're team number one."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- 1st Place/ 3:49 P.M.**

"YEAAAAY!" Peeka floated around.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed.

"I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race…you've both won a travel pack to scenic Isle Delfino, compliments of Mushroom International. In addition, you'll be staying at a Hotel in Delfino Plaza, with complete access to all beaches and towns." Blaise said.

"Awesome!" Peeka jumped up and down, over exaggerating as best as a ghost could.

"Thanks, buddy!" Ms. Mowz hugged Blaise, who returned it.

"Who would've thought that Boo wine could taste so delicious?" Ms. Mowz commented. "Seriously, it's practically fresher than the freshest beverages of the Mushroom Kingdom. But at that moment, it tasted the sweetest imaginable. It was the taste of knowing that we were holding the lead."

**Direct Flight # 2/ 3:50 P.M.**

"Last car…I knew it." Punio looked down at the ground bitterly (which was only a few inches away), and knocked a pebble away.

"Punio, it's not over yet!" Petuni hugged her brother and placed him in the driver's wheel of the car.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Flavio & Bobbery/ Don & Fransesca- Currently in 5th, 6th, & 7th **

Somehow, a one-sided team was in the lead, with the other two close behind.

"Rawk…dude! More rowing, come on!" Yoshi yelled at his partner, who was sitting back, happily digging through Yoshi's bag.

"Junk…" Rawk Hawk muttered as he threw a pillow into the bog. "Junk…" Rawk Hawk muttered as he threw rope into the bog. "Junk…" Rawk Hawk muttered as he threw healthy snacks into the bog.

"…You idiot!" Yoshi summoned a Stampede of Yoshis, who started helping with the paddling.

Back behind a curve were Flavio and Bobbery.

"This is fun, grandma!" Flavio shouted out to a Boo who was on the boardwalk.

"Uh…he means, hi." Bobbery shouted back to prevent the fuming Boo from doing anything rash. Surprisingly enough, Flavio was actually rowing.

_Area change_

"Daddy, I'm tired!" Fransesca wailed in distress as she put down her paddle.

"Dere, dere…it'll be alright." Don comforted his daughter. "I'll continue paddlin' while you get some rest."

"It's really frustrating when you can't really feel fresh enough to complete challenges. I realized that hygiene would be hard to conduct after the first leg. We weren't able to take a bath…" Fransesca muttered.

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

By the time the twins entered the field to perform Lurking Shadows, Koopley and Koops had already worked together to trap eight shadows out of the required ten.

"Hey, Merlee. Hey, Merluvlee." Koops greeted the twins.

"Hi, Koops!" Merlee greeted as they took their side behind two spotlights.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"I can't believe it…" Jolene shook her head in disbelief.

"The Fast Forward's gone? Man!" Mush pulled his sister back to the entrance of the cellar. "Okay, we have a choice between Murky Waters and Lurking Shadows now. Which one?" Mush asked Jolene.

"I guess Lurking Shadows." Jolene shivered as she said this.

**Frankly & Goombella/ Goldbob & Sylvia- Currently in 2nd & 3rd**

The two Goombas made it to shore first, with the married Bob-ombs behind them by a few yards. None other than King Boo presented them with the clue.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the two nerds…"

"…Maybe if I picked up some of this fine water and splashed it on you, your thoughts would be different." Frankly smiled slyly.

"DAH! NO, PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE! HERE! I'LL PROVE IT!" King Boo frantically yelled as he gave Frankly and Goombella their clue.

"Thank you. I'll give this one to Sylvia." Goombella handed the other clue King Boo held out to Sylvia.

"Drive yourselves to Broken Pier and locate the burned altar-"

_"Teams must now drive themselves 22 miles through the haunted forests of Boo Lake into the Broken Pier. There, they have to find this nameless burned altar. Rumored to have been burned down over 300 years ago, teams will find their next clue dangling from one of these trees in the former courtyard."_

"to find your next clue on a tree. Great!" Goombella exclaimed. The two teams found that their cars had been mysteriously transported to this parking lot.

"Strange…this lot appears to be a parallel of the other…without a clue box." Goldbob observed.

**Jolene & Mush/ Punio & Petuni**

"Detour. Murky Waters or Lurking Shadows." Petuni read out of the clue to her brother, who was still slumped over the wheel of the car. "Punio!"

"I don't know. You dri-is that another team!"

Punio watched in disbelief as the car of Jolene and Mush sped past them.

"Q-Quick, we need to go to Lurking Shadows!" Petuni closed the door.

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Finished!" Koopley cried out in happiness as he and Koops ran to the light green Boo holding the clues (It's Bow!).

"Great job!" Bow congratulated the two.

"Drive yourselves to Broken Pier and locate the burned altar to find your next clue on a tree. Dad, I want to drive this time!" Koops nudged his dad, who laughed.

"Haha, okay son! Okay!"

"Just a bit more…we got it!" Merlee exclaimed as the twins caught their third shadow.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 5th**

After one well placed Shade Fist, Vivian grabbed the clue from a smoking King Boo.

"Okay…we have to drive to Broken Pier and locate the burned altar to find our next clue on a tree." Vivian read.

"Guh guh, GUH!" Marilyn screamed aloud when she noticed the car in front of the two Shadow Sirens.

"Wow. That's a first." Vivian put her hand on her mouth in amazement.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Flavio & Bobbery**

"Oh, you aren't going to get your clue this ti-OW!"

"Heheh! Feel the power of the RAAAAWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled as he massaged his knuckles.

"Okay, okay! HERE!"

"Let's see…drive yourselves to Broken Pier and locate the burned altar to find your next clue on a tree. Easy enough. Let's go!" Exclaimed Yoshi.

Seconds later, the boat of Bobbery and Flavio arrived at the shore.

"Okay…YOU FOOLISH MORTALS WILL- hey…what's that?"

Flavio held up something. "I think it's a waterhoseofdoomanddeathandallkindsoffunthingstoenjoy!"

"It's a water hose, I guess. Old boy, just hand over the clue…please." Bobbery sullenly said.

"Fine…so he won't squi- AAAH! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARMS!"

"Heheheheeheheeheheheheheheheehehehehehehahahahahahehehahaheaheaehaheah!" Flavio laughed.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 8th**

"Yeah! We finished!" Merlee jumped up and down as Merluvlee opened the clue.

"Drive yourselves to Broken Pier and locate the burned altar to find your next clue on a tree. Okay, let's hurry!" Merluvlee picked up her pack and the two ran to their car. Along the way, Jolene and Mush and Punio and Petuni arrived.

**Frankly & Goombella: Currently in 2nd**

"Where are Goldbob and Sylvia at?" Goombella asked.

"I don't know, Goombella. Question is…where are the clues at?"

Frankly and Goombella had unknowingly gone to the wrong altar. This one was different from the true one because this was thoroughly burned down, while the correct one had walls still standing.

**Goldbob & Sylvia**

"I don't see how to get to Broken Pier from here…" Goldbob commented.

"Keep looking. Maybe we can find a kind soul that will tell us how to get there." Sylvia replied as she drove.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 9th**

"We finally finished…" An exhausted Fransesca slumped over the side of the boat.

"You. Are. Not. Getting. Your. Next. Clue." King Boo snapped.

"Wha?" Don looked King Boo in the eyes before being pushed out of the way by Fransesca, who jabbed King Boo with her finger.

"Listen, you…we've been toiling through this water for a while now! GIVE US OUR CLUE!"

"O-O-O-O-k-k-k-a-ay! Yes, ma-am!" King Boo hurriedly gave Fransesca the clue before floating away, screaming like a maniac.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"That is a good trick to know." Fransesca laughed. "Drive yourselves to Broken Pier and locate the burned altar to find your next clue on a tree."

"Great job, Frannie! Let's hurreh!"

**Punio & Petuni/ Jolene & Mush**

"Hurry, Jolene! They're about finished!" Mush ushered his sister to hurry. The Toad siblings were only at seven shadows, while the Punis were at nine.

"Yeah!" Petuni cheered as Bow handed Punio their next clue.

"Let's go, Petuni!"

**Koopley & Koops/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Frankly & Goombella**

Having realized their mistake, Frankly and Goombella pulled up to the correct altar just as the father-and-son and fighters arrived.

"Goombella, you might want to come over here! It's a Roadblock!"

_"A Roadblock is a task only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, teammates must walk inside the burnt sanctuary and light five candles. Stumbling around in the darkness to light the candles with no other light other than a torch to guide them could be difficult."_

"Professor, you have an eye for detail! You do this!" Goombella urged Frankly to grab a torch from a table and head inside the altar. Moments later, Rawk Hawk and Yoshi were pulling their clue out of the tree.

"Roadblock. This person should like playing with fire…oh, gosh. That's you…I guess…" Yoshi muttered as Rawk Hawk ran to the table and retrieved a torch. Koopley and Koops were the next to get a clue from the tree.

"Dad, it's a Roadblock. This person should like playing with fire. …You did the previous Roadblock, so I'll do it." Koops decided.

"Sure thing."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in Last**

"Drive yourselves to Broken Pier and locate the burned altar to find your next clue on a tree." Mush read to his sister, who was already in the car. "Gee, you've got this racing thing down."

"H-Hurry, Mush!"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 5th**

"Roadblock. This person should like playing with fire. Gee, why do they put that at an already burnt down altar? For that matter…Flavio's gonna burn the rest of it…" Bobbery mused to himself. Yoshi, Goombella, and Koopley scooted away from Flavio, who was now eating "a piece of cheese" that looked like burnt wood.

"LET'S RAWWWWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled as he ran out of the altar with a clue.

"You actually did it, Rawk man? Dude…"

"You sayin' you're doubtin' meh?"

"Er…no! That's not it…"

"Pfft…just read this." Rawk Hawk commanded.

"Make your way to the next pit stop at the Eliza Estate mansion and follow the arrows to the world map."

_"Teams must travel back to Boo Lake and find this place: The Eliza Estate. A mansion owned by a spirit who has the ability to change her age and appearance, the echoes of young 15-year old Eliza still echo through the rooms when she was dumped by her boyfriend, even when she is silent and next to one's ear. This building is also the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated."_

"Well, we better go, dudes! Give my regards to Gonzales!" Yoshi yelled as Rawk Hawk drove into a tree, crumpling it. The car came out without even a scratch.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 6th**

"Guh! Guh Guh!" Marilyn said, grabbing the clue from a tree. "Guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh!"

"Really? Hmm…well, I do have good aim with fire…"

"Guh guh guh."

"Don't worry; I will!"

Frankly ran out of the altar next, followed closely by Koopley.

"Make your way to the next pit stop at the Eliza Estate-" Frankly read as Goombella unlocked the car.

"mansion and follow the arrows to the world map." Koopley finished.

"Hurry, dad!" Koops yelled for his father to get into the car.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 7th**

"There are all the cars, Merluv! Park here!" Merlee said, eagerly dashing and jumping for a clue. "Roadblock. This person should like playing with fire. I'll do this."

"Are you sure?" Merluvlee asked.

"Yeah! I can handle this!"

When Merlee went in, none other than Bobbery came out. Flavio, who was still eating his "piece of cheese", was now following Merluvlee and Marilyn around, who were running around nervously to avoid him.

"Flavio, get over here you sea dog! We need to go to the pit stop!"

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in 8th**

"I think this is the altar…" Goldbob murmured.

"But where are the clues?" Sylvia asked.

The married Bob-ombs had made the mistake that Frankly and Goombella had earlier by going to the wrong altar.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"There's an arrow!" Yoshi was greeted by the warm moonlight as he and Rawk Hawk stepped onto the world mat on the majestic balcony.

"Welcome to Eliza Estate!" Eliza greeted.

"Thanks." Yoshi said, shaking her hand.

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi." Blaise paused. "You're team number two."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 2nd Place/ 5:01 P.M.**

"One up than last time!" Yoshi remarked.

"Hrmph…" Rawk Hawk grumbled.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 9th**

"There are Goldbob and Sylvia! We caught up!" Fransesca cried gleefully.

"Don, I think this is the wrong altar." Goldbob remarked, still glancing over at a displeased Sylvia.

"Just keep searchin' and we'll find 'em!" Don urged.

**Frankly & Goombella/ Koopley & Koops**

In a race up the steps, the two Goombas managed to edge out Koops and Koopley.

"Welcome to Eliza Estate!" Eliza greeted.

"Thanks!" Goombella said happily.

"Why thank you." Frankly replied.

"Frankly and Goombella." Blaise received slightly nervous looks from the Goombas. "You're team number three."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 3rd Place/ 5:05 P.M.**

"We braved the tides and made it high!" Goombella cheered.

"It feels good to be out of the back of the pack." Frankly commented as the two stepped off to let Koopley and Koops on.

"Welcome to Eliza Estate!" Eliza greeted.

"Thank you." Both Koops shook Eliza's hand.

"Koopley and Koops." The two looked at him hopefully. "You're team number four."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 4th Place/ 5:05 P.M.**

"Great job, dad! Woo!" Koops gave his dad a high-five.

"Wow…this is really fun to compete in!" Koopley said.

"I'm feeling stronger each leg. With all the things we're actually doing…it just feels really cool to be able to race like this." Koopley commented.

**Goldbob & Sylvia/ Don & Fransesca**

"I really think we're at the wrong altar, daddy!" Fransesca shouted.

"What if we are?" Sylvia asked.

"We aren't, dear. We need to find the right one; there would be clues still here." Goldbob said.

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Guh! Guh!" Marilyn shouted.

Moments later…

"Marilyn, I've got it! We're off!" Vivian yelled in glee as she came out of the altar with a clue.

"Guh guh guh!"

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"AndIwaslikewhateverandhewaslikewhateverandIwaslikewhateverandhewaslikewhateverandIwaslikewhateverand-"

"Welcome to Eliza Estate!" Greeted Eliza.

"Thank you, madam." Bobbery bowed respectfully while Flavio drooled on himself.

"Uh…ew… …Flavio and Bobbery…" Blaise stepped back an inch and grabbed a towel to wipe Flavio's drool off of the world map when they left. "You're team number five."

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 5th Place/ 5:12 P.M.**

"Really? What place are we?" Flavio asked.

"We're fifth, Flavio." Bobbery responded.

"Really? What place are we?" Flavio asked.

"Let me do it." Eliza stepped behind Flavio and pushed him off the balcony into the moat…but instead of splashing…he bounced off.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 7th**

"Here's the next clue, Merluv!"

"I hope we're not the last team…we're the last ones here."

"Make your way to the next pit stop at the Eliza Estate mansion and follow the arrows to the world map." Merlee read.

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca/ Punio & Petuni/ Goldbob & Sylvia**

"Two other cars?" Jolene stared from behind the seat as she watched the cars of Don & Fransesca and Goldbob & Sylvia pull into the area ahead of them. "Mush, hurry!"

"Okay!"

In Punio and Petuni's car…

"We're not out of this yet!" Petuni determinedly drove the car, passing Jolene and Mush who had passed them a while back. "Not by a long shot."

"…" Punio just stared at his sister in wonder.

_Area change_

Fransesca tore open the clue. "Daddy, it's a Roadblock. This person should like playing with fire."

"You're de more energetic one right now, Fransesca…"

"Okay…lighting candles…easy enough."

"Roadblock. This person should like playing with fire. You heard Fransesca. You're wonderful at lighting candles." Goldbob told his wife.

"Guess you're right. I'll have to be careful, though." Sylvia headed into the altar.

"Don, look! Two other cars…so we haven't lost just yet." Goldbob turned towards the two cars pulling up.

"Are you serious?" Don looked at the other two cars in disbelief.

The two pairs of siblings ran over and pulled clues off the nearby trees.

"Roadblock. This person should" Punio read.

"like playing with fire." Jolene finished.

"Bro, I really think you can do this!" Petuni encouraged.

"Okay, I'll try!"

"Jolene, who should do this? JOLENE!" Mush snapped.

"Hm? Oh…you."

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Marilyn, we made it to the second pit stop! Yeah!" Vivian cheered.

"Guh guh guh!"

"Welcome to the Eliza Estate." Eliza greeted.

"Thank you."

"Guh."

"Vivian and Marilyn." Blaise paused. "You're team number six."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- 6th Place/ 5:18 P.M.**

"If we keep moving up like this, we'll win the race in no time." Vivian happily remarked.

"Guh guh guh guh guh!"

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca/ Punio & Petuni/ Goldbob & Sylvia**

"Here's another one…" Fransesca muttered as she lit her third candle. "OW!" She tripped over… "Another candle? Cool!"

_Area change_

"Fourth candle…there's my last one!" Sylvia contained her excitement as she lit her last candle. The robed figure that followed each team member to inspect gave her her clue.

"Thank you, dear."

"Of course. Good luck and travel safely."

"How kind of you…"

"It is my pleasure." The robed figure floated off.

"Hm… The pit stop. I better hurry."

Sylvia ran out of the dark altar to meet Goldbob.

"Dear, you did it! Great job! Let's go!"

Seconds later, Fransesca followed suit.

"Daddy, here's the clue! I got it!"

"Great job! We better hurry to…de pit stop!" Don said as he read the clue.

_Area change_

"I can't see my hands in front of my face in here…" Mush muttered as he struggled to find a candle. He had only lit two so far.

_Area change_

"Only two more, now…" Punio groped around the altar, hoping to find another candle. "Ah! Here's one!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"We made it." Merlee gasped.

"Please don't tell us we're eliminated." Merluvlee requested.

"Welcome to the Eliza Estate."

"Merluvlee and Merlee." Blaise said. "You're team number seven."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 7th Place/ 5:22 P.M.**

"Oh, thank you…" Merlee breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew!"

**Punio & Petuni/ Jolene & Mush**

"Yes!"

Punio came running out of the altar.

"The pit stop! Yay!" Petuni cheered. The two Punis got into their car and drove off.

"Oh no…" Jolene shook her head before sitting down behind a tree. "Not only am I alone in this scary lake…but we're about to be eliminated…"

About fifty seconds later, Mush came out of the altar.

"Sis? What's wrong? I have the clue." Mush said.

"There's no point…we're last." Jolene muttered.

"We don't know that yet." Mush patted Jolene on the back. "Come on. We still have a chance."

**Goldbob & Sylvia**

"There's the pit stop, dear! What a relief!" Exclaimed Sylvia as the two jumped joyfully onto the world map.

"Welcome to the Eliza Estate!"

"Thank you!" Both Bob-ombs said.

"Goldbob and Sylvia." Blaise smiled. "You're team number eight."

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- 8th Place/ 5:34 P.M.**

"Hopefully we can finish up even stronger next leg." Goldbob said as he and Sylvia kissed. A ray of sunlight appeared to shine around the balcony…but it disappeared before anyone could question its presence.

**Don & Fransesca**

"Daddy, there's another arrow!" Fransesca held her father's hand as they walked up the steps.

"Well, we made it." Don said as the two jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to the Eliza Estate."

"Thank you."

"Danks."

"Don and Fransesca." Blaise paused. "You're team number nine."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 9th Place/ 5:35 P.M.**

"Oh, thank goodness!" Fransesca hugged her father.

"Uh…Frannie? Dere's a camera watchin'!"

**Team ?**

A car pulled into the general area of the estate.

"Everyone else is here, and they didn't pass us." Petuni remarked.

"We need to find the pit stop!" Punio said. "Oh! There's an arrow right there!" Punio pointed to stairs leading down.

"Great!"

_Area change_

"There's no pit stop here." Petuni said.

"This must be the wrong area…come on, Petuni!"

"Why would there be a pit stop down there?"

"Arrows!"

"Punio, now we're going to be eliminated!"

**Team ?**

Scenes of the pit stop showed from different angles. Feet running on the steps of the mansion could be heard as Blaise pointed Eliza towards the source. Moments later, the moonlight revealed…

"Welcome to the Eliza Estate." Eliza greeted.

"…Jolene and Mush." Blaise stated. "You're team number ten."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 10th Place/ 5:40 P.M.**

"Oh, thank you…" Jolene said.

"Jolene, step off…here comes Punio and Petuni."

Punio and Petuni energetically came up the steps, but when they saw Jolene and Mush, their expressions plummeted and they slowed down.

"I was happy to stay in another leg. But seeing the disappointed looks on Punio and Petuni's faces made me really sad to know that they'd lost their chance for the million coins." Jolene remarked.

"Welcome to the Eliza Estate." Eliza greeted.

"Thanks…" The Punis answered.

"Punio and Petuni." Blaise paused. "You're the last team to arrive." Both Punis nodded. Petuni leaned on her brother. "I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Punio & Petuni: Siblings- Last Place/ 5:41 P.M.**

"Oh…" Petuni started sniffling as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well, we tried…" Punio gazed down at the ground in disappointment.

The cameras slowed as the siblings walked off the mat. The two teams exchanged hugs and waved to each other.

"I'm really glad to have been able to compete in the race. I have memories to look back fondly on to improve myself, too. I think I was glad to use the Fast Forward in the first leg, because we still have something else." Punio remarked.

"Although I'm really, really, really sad…I wonder who'll win in our place. We might've stood next to a pair of millionaires all our lives." Petuni said.

Author's Note: So...bold is team name, italics is route info, and underline is team commentary after the race/ at pit stops. R&R if you'd like.


	4. Leg 3: Rhythms of the Castle!

Author's Note: I do not in any way own the Amazing Race or any Mario characters. Just a reminder...and...**bold is team names**, underlined is race commentary by the participants directly to cameras, _and italics are host words or overview._

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A was loaded!

…

_"Previously…on the Amazing Race…_

With the Woody Woods behind them, teams waded through a miracle-working river and caught two different flights to the Haunted Sector, where Boo Lake was located. Finding themselves with no reservations on their connecting flight, Punio and Petuni's two-minute drop fell to over twenty minutes. As the other ten teams touched down, Ms. Mowz and Peeka went for the Fast Forward, with Jolene and Mush unknowingly heading for disaster. The store workers grabbed first."

"You're team number one."

"YEAAAAY!"

"Wonderful!"

_"Which brought Jolene and Mush down to a frightening situation."_

"I can't believe it…"

"The Fast Forward's gone? Man!"

_"Keeping pace with Frankly and Goombella, Goldbob and Sylvia surprised many teams by rowing two miles in the Detour. However, their lead disappeared as they searched for the wrong altar, like Frankly and Goombella. Don and Fransesca met trouble when Fransesca couldn't handle the burden of Murky Waters. Afterwards, they joined the married Bob-ombs until the married Bob-ombs asked a citizen."_

"Daddy, I'm tired!"

_"Last place teams Jolene & Mush and Punio & Petuni capitalized on the mistakes of the Piantas and Bob-ombs by catching up to them. However, Sylvia and Fransesca made up for their mistakes by pulling their teams into eighth and ninth place by quickly finishing a Roadblock, lighting the way. Things looked grim for last-place Jolene and Mush, with the elder sister being scared of the dark lake. But in the end, Punio and Petuni climbed the stairs to the balcony in last after not finding an arrow to point them in the right direction, and became the second team to be eliminated from the Amazing Race."_

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

"Oh…"

"Well, we tried…"

Ms. Mowz and Peeka Barrel to First; Punio and Petuni Eliminated 

_"Ten teams remain in the Amazing Race. Who will be eliminated next? Find out…"_

…

"This is Boo Lake. Forever cursed to live in darkness, it is a haunt favored by spirits and ghosts alike. On the west end of this peaceful site is the Eliza Estate. This mansion existed for over 500 years but has mysteriously maintained its shape and value. It was also the second pit stop in a race around the world. The pit stop is an area where a twelve-hour resting period occurs. It allows teams to eat, sleep, and mingle with each other. Will front-runners Ms. Mowz and Peeka be able to keep their lead, or will their absence of a Fast Forward not break their fall when they need it? Or will Goldbob & Sylvia and Don & Fransesca be affected by the fatigue of being near the back of the pack? Will Jolene and Mush be able to overcome the difficulties they had last leg and come out of last place?

Teams will have to use clues sealed in envelopes to make their way to the next pit stop. They have no idea where their next destination is or what challenges await them. Ms. Mowz and Peeka, who arrived at 3:49 P.M. will depart at 3:49 A.M.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- 1st to Depart/ 3:49 A.M.**

Peeka opened the clue. "Go back to Broken Pier and find the Pier Monument-"

_"Teams must now use the cars from last leg to backtrack 22 miles to Broken Pier. Once there, they have to locate the Pier Monument, dedicated to the lives that were lost upon this haunted graveyard site. Resting on the sides of the Monument are postcards and the next clue."_

"to locate your next clue. You have an additional 79 coins for this leg of the race. Seventy-nine coins? We barely have 150 of these here coins now…" Peeka said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Peeka. Remember? We have the charm." Ms. Mowz reassured Peeka.

"It's definitely a lot easier to beg for money when you're an alluring young female like Peeka or I." Ms. Mowz winked. "It gets even easier when you just have to charm someone…"

"Well, let's shove off, hon!" Peeka said as the two got into their car and drove back towards Broken Pier.

_Area change_

"It seems darker now than it did twelve hours ago. Maybe there's actually a sun behind those clouds?" Peeka observed.

"Well, Twilight Town acts worse, doesn't it?" Ms. Mowz chuckled. "Wow! There are ten clues strewn about that monument! That's gotta be it!"

The two store workers ran/floated over to the monument, and picked up a clue and postcard. Ms. Mowz opened the clue and read it.

"This postcard represents a famous area far from the Haunted Sector. Use your context clues to figure out where it and the Tick-Tock Fountain are."

_"Teams must now drive back to the Haunted Sector Airport. First they must figure out that this postcard depicts Clockworks Castle of Rhythms Town. Then, they must travel 203 miles by plane to Rhythms Town, home to the famed Clockworks Castle. To the south of the city is Tick-Tock Fountain. Teams will find the clue box in front of this marble piece of art."_

"I don't know where this is. What are we? Geologist teachers?" Peeka yelled into the sky, hoping that Miles and Blaise would hear her annoyed cry.

"Calm down, Peeka…let's just go to the airport and see if they know."

_Area change_

"Excuse me, hon… You know where this place is?" Peeka asked as she showed a geologist the postcard.

"I don't know where this is. What am I? A geologist teacher?" the geologist asked.

"Uh…yeah. It say's 'I'm a geologist' on the back of your shirt." Ms. Mowz said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…right. It looks like Clockworks Castle of that place…er…Rhythms Town. Wait…HOW COULD I NOT KNOW THAT? I LIVED THERE!"

"Do you know if there's a flight to it, hon?" Peeka asked.

"Okay. Although I'm a geologist, I'm not a ticket agent."

"But…you're behind the ticket counter, and you have a name plaque saying that you're a ticket agent." Ms. Mowz said.

"…Huh? Oh, yeah…right. Um…we have one at 7:00 P.M." the ticket agent said.

"Ma'am…how full is it right now?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Accommodations for at least eight more people."

"And when's the next flight?" Peeka inquired.

"Hmm…7:30 P.M. The 7:00 arrives at 6:00 tomorrow morning., and the 7:30 arrives thirty minutes after."

"That works for us." Peeka murmured.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 2nd to Depart/ 5:01 A.M.**

"Go back to Broken Pier and find the Pier Monument to locate your next clue. You have an additional 79 coins for this leg of the race." Yoshi read. "Okay…we need to find the Pier Monument.

"I'll drive!" Rawk Hawk screamed.

"We're not thrilled to be a team. The others caught up to us last leg. The first team was hours in the lead…IT'S RAAAAWK TIME!"

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 3rd to Depart/ 5:05 A.M.**

"79 coins for this leg of the race." Frankly finished.

"We need to get in the car and hurry!" Goombella said as they both ran towards the car.

"The worst thing to happen to us is being so close to the pack. We're at a disadvantage being so close to everyone. It's really unnerving, and really stressful." Frankly said.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 4th to Depart/ 5:05 A.M.**

"You have an additional 79 coins for this leg of the race." Koopley read.

"Get in the car, dad! Goombella and the Professor just left!" Koops said.

"We're looking to steadily climb up the ranks and pass teams. That's how we're planning to work. During the pit stop, we were going to ally with Don and Fransesca. We have that parent-child thing in common, and our first target to bring down would be the sailors. Flavio is the main problem." Koops said.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 5th to Depart/ 5:12 A.M.**

"And squirrels run and dah cheese will rot on the board!" Flavio cheered.

"Flavio, get in the car! We need to hurry to the Pier Monument!" Bobbery pushed his partner into the car.

"We did better on the second leg than on the first, but we still aren't very safe at our current position. I know that we're a big target, because of Flavio. That leaves me to protect our team, so…" Bobbery shrugged.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- 6th to Depart/ 5:18 A.M.**

"Guh guh guh guh guh!"

"Okay. Pier Monument, then? Let's do it!"

"Guh guh guh! Guh guh guh."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 7th to Depart/ 5:22 A.M.**

"It's at the Pier Monument! We need to go!" Merlee cried out.

"Okay…we have about 175 coins right now. Think we can last on that?" Merluvlee asked.

"I hope so."

"One of the biggest problems we have would be with money. You have to spend it wisely to be able to move on. It's true. We just have to be careful with that." Merlee commented.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Frankly & Goombella/ Koopley & Koops**

"Great…the same three teams that were together at the Roadblock last leg." Yoshi muttered.

"Hey, guys." Goombella winked.

"The Pier Monument is over there!" Bobbery noticed.

The three teams ran over to the monument, picking up the postcard and clue.

"This postcard represents a famous area far" Koopley read.

"from the Haunted Sector. Use your context" Yoshi read.

"clues to figure out where it and the Tick-Tock Fountain are." Frankly said.

"How are we supposed to figure this stupid thing out?" Rawk Hawk said.

Goombella sparkled a pinkish color for a second, using Tattle. "The Tick-Tock Fountain of Rhythms Town is a famous monument built to honor the works of the clock. Built purely of marble, a clue box was built in here."

"…I did not know you could do that." Koops commented.

"What're waiting for? Flown-away chickadees?" Yoshi remarked, causing a growl from Rawk Hawk. The other two teams laughed.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors**

"Doo-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo!" Flavio tickled his own nose with a feather. "ACHOOIEE!" He sneezed himself into the monument's side.

"Oh, Flavio…old boy…you really need to push yourself to win." Bobbery sighed exasperatedly.

"Ooh! A present!" Flavio squealed, holding up a clue and postcard.

"Hm… This postcard represents a famous area far from the Haunted Sector. Use your context clues to figure out where it and the Tick-Tock Fountain are." Bobbery read.

"Rhythms Town and Tick-Tock!" Flavio screamed to the wind from atop the monument.

"…Rhythms Town…sounds right. I just wonder how he would actually tell me an answer." Bobbery murmured to himself, ignoring Flavio's mimic of an airplane by running in circles around the monument.

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- 8th to Depart/ 5:34 A.M.**

"You have an additional 79 coins for this leg of the race." Sylvia read.

"Well, we're off, honey!" Goldbob winked to his wife.

"We've come through a lot in the two legs we've been here. No matter what happens, this experience is very memorable, and I hope Bub will look up at this fondly." Sylvia commented.

"Get out the map, dear…" Sylvia told her husband.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 9th to Depart/ 5:35 A.M.**

"79 coins…well, that's about it." Fransesca commented after counting.

"Dat's it? Gee."

"I'm his little girl, he's my guardian angel. That's like another way to sum up our relationship, I guess. I know Frankie is also in the picture, but Daddy is my focus on the race." Fransesca said.

"Get in, Frannie."

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Guh guh guh guh!" Marilyn said to Vivian.

"You're right." Vivian replied.

"Hi, guys." Merluvlee greeted.

"Hey!" Merlee caught up to her twin, who was walking alongside Vivian & Marilyn.

"There's the monument over there." Merluvlee said.

"And there are the clues right on top of the side!" Vivian exclaimed.

The two pairs of sisters strolled over to the monument.

"This postcard represents a famous area far from the Haunted Sector." Merlee read.

"Guh guh guh guh guh." Marilyn said.

"Well…I think I recognize the Tick-Tock Fountain name…but I can't remember it." Merluvlee commented.

"Let's just drive to the airport and see if you remember once we're there." Vivian said.

"Agreed." Merlee replied.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Last to Depart/ 5:40 A.M.**

"79. 79…that's not all very much at all." Jolene muttered.

"Jolene is very strict about how we've been spending money on the race. I expected as much, but I'm wondering how far we can get. We're in last. It'll be hard to get out of it." Mush said.

"Well, it's all us now!" Mush raised his fist into the air. Jolene smiled.

"Until we're told." Jolene replied, doing the same as her brother. They both then climbed into the car to drive to the Pier Monument.

**Goldbob & Sylvia/ Don & Fransesca**

"Hello, Don." Goldbob greeted.

"Hi."

"This postcard represents a famous area far from the Haunted Sector. Use your context clues to figure out where it and the Tick-Tock Fountain are." Fransesca read from the clue.

"Oh, I could recognize this anywhere." Sylvia remarked.

"Really?" Don & Fransesca both asked in wonder.

"Of course. This is obviously from Rhythms Town." Sylvia replied.

"Well, we need to go to the airport, then. Let's go!" Fransesca said energetically.

**Jolene & Mush**

"There it is, sis. Last one." Mush sighed.

"This postcard represents a famous area far from the Haunted Sector. Use your context clues to figure out where it and the Tick-Tock Fountain are." Jolene read. "I remember an ad for this in the wrestling magazine I borrowed from Toodles…it's Rhythms Town!"

"Rhythms Town?" Mush asked.

"Yes. We should go back to the airport."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Frankly & Goombella/ Koopley & Koops**

"Tickets for Rhythms Town, please." Koopley told the ticket agent.

"Tickets? What do I look like? A ticket agent?"

"Well, yeah…" Yoshi said. Rawk Hawk slapped his forehead.

"Idiot! You're behind the ticket counter!" Rawk Hawk yelled at the agent.

"Oh! Silly me. Six for 7:00 P.M.

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Excuse me, but we need tickets for Rhythms Town." Bobbery told the ticket agent.

"Tickets? TICKETS? I'M NOT A TICKET AGENT!"

"What? But…"

"Paper airplanes! Woot woot!" Flavio shouted, having grabbed 7:00 P.M. tickets for Rhythms Town. The ticket agent just looked at him in acknowledgement and grinned.

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Merluvlee & Merlee/ Goldbob & Sylvia/ Don & Fransesca/ Jolene & Mush**

Getting stuck in traffic, the sisters were caught by come-from-behind married Bob-ombs, the siblings, and the father-daughter team. Spotting each other on the haunted highway, the teams frantically jumbled for parking spots and ran to the terminal.

"Here come the stranglers." Commented Goombella.

"Where's the ticket counter?"

"Over that way."

"Hi, we'd like-oh." Merlee picked up the first pair of 7:30 tickets from the counter.

"They're all the same? I can't believe this!" Merluvlee fell to the ground in frustration. "Oh my gosh!"

Next to come in were Goldbob & Sylvia.

"The tickets are for 7:30, dear." Sylvia said before glancing at the others.

"So are all the rest…and to think we rushed here like this." Goldbob said, picking up the others.

"Where are the tickets at?" Mush ran through the doors, followed by Vivian and Don. Their partners followed.

"Here…" Goldbob muttered.

"Oh, gosh…"

"What?"

"This is not fair!"

"Dat isn't cool…"

"I demand a refund…"

"Why were they all the same and just sitting there, anyways?"

"Dunno…"

**Direct Flight # 1: Departing at 7:00 P.M.**

"This is one of two flights leaving from the Haunted Sector for Gears Terminal. On it are... Fighters Rawk Hawk & Yoshi. Sailors Flavio & Bobbery. Store workers Ms. Mowz & Peeka. Father and son Koopley & Koops. And professor-student Frankly & Goombella."

**Direct Flight # 2: Departing at 7:30 P.M.**

"This is the second of two flights leaving from the Haunted Sector for Gears Terminal. On it are… Twins Merluvlee & Merlee. Married couple Goldbob & Sylvia. Siblings Jolene & Mush. Shadow Sirens Vivian & Marilyn. And father-daughter Don & Fransesca.

All teams are now flying to Rhythms Town through Gears Terminal, arriving thirty minutes apart.

**Direct Flight # 1: Arriving at 6:00 A.M.**

"I see a taxi right over there!" Exclaimed Koops.

"Great eyes, Koops!" Koopley remarked. "We need to go to the Tick-Tock Fountain." Koopley told the driver.

_Area change_

"Tick-Tock Fountain."

"Yeah."

"Goombella, put your pack in! He knows!"

"Done, professor!"

"Go as fast as you can!"

"LET'S RAAAAWK!"

"We have to beat them there, okay?"

"We'll pay you extra."

"Flavio, hurry up!"

"But this pole is so cool!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 1st**

"Dad, I see the fountain right there! Great!" Exclaimed Koops as he and Koopley ran to the clue box.

"Detour. Cloud Walk or Goof Walk." Koopley read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between Cloud Walk and Goof Walk. In Cloud Walk, teams have to make their way up a set of cloud cliffs to one of the first grandfather clocks of Rhythms Town: the Grand Para-Praiser. Over ¾ of a mile in the air, this flying clock is forever a symbol to the people of Rhythms from years ago. It can be a scary task, but teams that can manage their wits can finish quickly. In Goof Walk, teams have to don clumsy outfits that are really hard to walk in from this place: the Rhythms Circus. Then, they must walk out into the town and try to earn a certain amount of money predetermined by the circus crew that they will perform with. Once they reach the amount of money, they'll receive their next clue. However, being unable to move very well and not knowing how much money to aim for could make the teams take a long time."_

"Afraid of heights or clowns?"

"Er…well, we took the avoiding route last time." Koops muttered. "I think we should do Cloud Walk now."

"Whatever you say, Koops!"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Frankly & Goombella/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Flavio & Bobbery- Tied for 2nd**

"We all kept pace to the Tick-Tock Fountain. But there was no way I was gonna let them beat us to that clue box!" Rawk Hawk said.

"Rawk Hawk, come on!" Yoshi yelled to his partner. "Detour. Cloud Walk or Goof Walk."

"I say Cloud Walk! There ain't no way I'm gonna act like a foo!"

"You already are a 'foo'!" Yoshi answered back.

"…GAH! GET BACK HERE!" Rawk Hawk yelled as Yoshi ran towards the Grand Para-Praiser, laughing.

"Detour. Cloud Walk or "

"Goof Walk. Afraid of "

"heights or clowns?"

"I think that we can do Cloud Walk, right?" Peeka asked her partner.

"Yes…I do." Ms. Mowz replied. "Well, we better catch Yoshi and Rawk Hawk, then…the latter is so adorable when the darlin's angry!" Ms. Mowz said, causing Peeka to laugh in agreement.

"I don't have any idea which one we should do…" Bobbery said. He looked over at Flavio…

"Candy!" Several people were donating money to a dancing Flavio.

"Then again… Old bean! Come here, please!" Bobbery yelled to Flavio, who had an umbrella pole in his hat. "Yeah…I think I know which one to do now…"

"Professor, what's our choice?"

"I don't think we can climb cloud cliffs like that. We should do Goof Walk…although I really am reluctant to say that." Professor Frankly admitted.

"Well, okay…"

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Frankly & Goombella**

"Haha, you look ridiculous, professor!" Goombella laughed.

"My…word…I've never seen a Goomba in such a ridiculous outfit…HAHAHA!" Frankly exclaimed, laughing at Goombella's confused face.

"Honk! Honk!" Flavio screamed out, poking at the puffy nose he was wearing.

"…Well, I know for sure that we can get some money now." Bobbery muttered to himself.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Koopley & Koops**

"As soon as dad and I reached the cloud cliffs…we were in shock. We'd gotten lost, and two teams were already in front of us." Koops remarked.

"This stinks." Koopley murmured to Koops as the two began their ascent.

"We can catch up, dad. Don't you worry about that." Koops remarked confidently.

_Area change_

"I don't know how, but we're beating 'em." Ms. Mowz said to Peeka as the two looked down at Rawk Hawk and Yoshi.

"I think it's because yellow hon is being lazy 'bout it." Peeka replied.

Rawk Hawk was busy complaining to Yoshi while managing to climb.

"I'm not gonna do this stupid climb! Seriously!" Rawk Hawk complained.

"Rawk dude…you're really pushin it. I'd think a musclehead like you could at least make it up a buncha sissy clouds…so that'd make you a sissy."

"I don't care! THIS DOES NOT RAAAWK!"

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Already we have twenty coins and we still are without a clue? This isn't a normal circus, then…" Bobbery said to himself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Flavio laughed, chasing a bunch of screaming kids AND parents away from the group that the two were working with.

**Frankly & Goombella**

"Forty-one…thank you so much, sir!" Goombella yelled to a departing customer.

"I had a strong feeling that we were only getting so much money because we were Goombas walking around in the ridiculous outfits, and it was hard to walk…and they took pity on us. That's fine with me…more money for us!" Goombella chuckled.

"We're doing good, Goombella! Just a bit more!" Frankly yelled to Goombella.

**Direct Flight # 2: Arriving at 6:30 A.M.**

"Frannie, dere are taxis right here! Get in!" Don yelled to Fransesca.

"You know how to get to Tick Tock Fountain, right sir?" Fransesca asked.

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"Ma'am, we need to go very fast to Tick-Tock Fountain. Could you drive us there?" Merlee asked a taxi driver.

"Yeah. Course I can. Course, it'll cost you."

"Sure. Just beat other taxis carrying people with backpacks like this there!" Merluvlee said as she slid into the seat.

"Guh guh guh guh guh!" Marilyn said.

"Great work, Marilyn!" Vivian remarked as she got into the taxi.

"Mush, get in! I've got one!" Jolene exclaimed.

"Great!"

"Dear, everyone's leaving ahead of us! Sir, we need to go to Tick-Tock Fountain and beat them!" Goldbob told Sylvia.

"Yes…but there aren't any taxis here!"

"Oh, my…"

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in Last**

"Dear, remember no matter what happens…I love you." Sylvia said to her husband, who was busy trying to flag down a taxi.

"The same goes for me, my lovely…" Goldbob said. The two kissed…a taxi pulled up!

"Oh, my! Who would think…oh, think nothing of that. Sir, please take us to the Tick-Tock Fountain. We're in a competition…and…" Sylvia trailed off as the thought of elimination crossed her mind.

"We're behind, sir. We need to go really fast. Could you do that for us?" Goldbob finished.

"Of course sir and madam."

**Don & Fransesca/ Merluvlee & Merlee/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Jolene & Mush- Tied for 6th**

The four teams rushed out of their taxis.

"Where are Goldbob and Sylvia at…" Vivian murmured to herself worriedly.

"Detour. Cloud" Mush read.

"Walk or Goof" Merlee spoke.

"Walk. Afraid of" Fransesca stated.

"heights or clowns?" Vivian finished.

"Sis, are we up to the Cloud Walk?" Mush asked Jolene.

"I think I am, if you are!"

"Merluv, are we doing Cloud Walk?" Merlee questioned.

"Yeah. What else would we do?"

"Um…" Merlee tilted her head towards the Rhythms Circus.

"Never mind. We need to catch Mush and Jolene! Come on!" Merluvlee and Merlee ran after Jolene and Mush.

"Uh…daddy? I'm more afraid of heights than clowns…"

"But sweet… We'll do da Cloud Walk, and we'll beat dem!"

"Well, okay… Being a clown is humiliating anyway."

"Guh guh guh. Guh guh guh!"

"Are you sure?"

"Guh."

"Well, I guess. I just don't know if I can…"

"Guh guh guh!"

"…If you put it that way. Cloud Walk, here we come!"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"We're at the top! Awesome view from here!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed, peering from over the fence.

"Thanks, hon!" Peeka said as a Paratroopa handed her the clue.

"You'll open it when you're at the bottom. You get to skydive! Here, I'll clip it on…there!"

"Thank you so much, hon!" Peeka thanked the Paratroopa again before the two jumped off the top of the Grand Para-Praiser.

_Area change_

The two landed on top of a bouncy gear, breaking their fall.

"Open it, Peeka…we'll see where to go next!"

"Make your way to the Gear Gas Station on the east side of town and pick up a key that will unlock a safe. This safe's location will be known when the keys are obtained." Peeka read.

_"Teams must now make their way to the oldest and most well-known gas station in Rhythms Town: the Gear Gas Station. This building, made entirely of gears and rhythm glue, holds ten keys of pure silver that will open up safes. The location of these safes will be revealed inside of the clues attached to the keys."_

"Taxi!" Ms. Mowz winked. Several taxis immediately pulled over, each with a male mouse driver that was drooling uncontrollably.

_Area change_

"Sure is an amazing view from up here…" murmured Yoshi, looking over the fence.

"Give it now! Or feel the wrath of the RAAAWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled, pointing at the Paratroopa holding the clues.

"…Fine. Here. You'll open it at the bot-"

"Yoshi, open this!"

"Fine, fine! Just get it out of my face!" Yoshi snapped. "Grr… Make your way to the Gear Gas Station on the east side of town and pick up a key that will unlock a safe. This safe's location will be known when the keys are obtained."

"Okay…I guess that works, too…" the Paratroopa muttered before pushing the duo off.

_Area change_

Rawk Hawk was riding on Yoshi, who managed to keep his temper in check until the two landed safely on the bouncy gear.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Rawk Hawk called out, still riding on a fuming Yoshi. A taxi soon pulled up.

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in Last**

"Last clue in here, dear." Goldbob stated glumly. "Detour. Cloud Walk or Goof Walk. Afraid of heights or clowns?"

"We can't do Goof Walk, can we?"

"Not if you don't want to…"

"We can do Cloud Walk quickly, can't we?"

"I sure hope we can."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 3rd**

"That's a perfect ninety-four coins…wonder the significance of that number." Goombella murmured.

"Well, we have the clue, right? That's great! Thank you, sir! …And we're out of these perfectly ridiculous outfits…bleh…" Frankly replied.

"I hope the next clue leads to somewhere cool!" Goombella said, hopping up and down slightly.

"Make your way to the Gear Gas Station on the east side of town and pick up a key that will unlock a safe. This safe's location will be known when the keys are obtained." Frankly read.

"Aren't we on the west side of town, professor?"

"I believe so. Taxi! Taxi!"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 4th**

"Well, we've got it done. That's all that matters…" Bobbery remarked. "Make your way to the Gear Gas Station on the east side of town and pick up a key that will unlock a safe. This safe's location will be known when the keys are obtained."

"When Friday comes today! When Friday COMES TODAAAAAY!" Flavio sang, causing the clowns to bend over in pain.

"Today is Wednesday, lad…" Bobbery muttered, pulling Flavio out of the circus.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 5th**

"This is an absolutely amazing view…" Koopley remarked.

"Dad, I've got the clue!"

"You will open that as soon as you get to the bottom." The Paratroopa instructed, clipping the clue onto the safety gear for the cloud climb. He then pushed the Koopas off.

_Area change_

"Dad, other teams were already beginning to go up…they're catching us!" Koops said with worry.

"Well, we just have to beat them out. Make your way to the Gear Gas Station on the east side of town and pick up a key that will unlock a safe. This safe's location will be known when the keys are obtained." Koopley read.

"We can beat them…they're behind us still, I guess." Koops remarked as he flagged down a taxi.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 1st**

"This gas station is a bit weird…" Ms. Mowz commented as the two stepped out of the taxi and looked at the perfectly rounded building.

"Hon, we've got to find those keys." Peeka reminded Ms. Mowz to stay on track.

"Right…but the only problem is finding it…" Ms. Mowz said.

_Area change_

"I've got a key!" Ms. Mowz yelled to Peeka.

"Great job, hon! Now for that clue…" Peeka murmured before ripping open the clue. "This key goes to a safe at the Rhythms Metronome Center."

_"Teams must now travel back across town to the Rhythms Metronome Center, where the biggest metronomes produced in the world are made. Teams will find the safe inside one of ten safes. They must figure out for themselves which safe their key opens. Inside of these safes…are clues."_

"Open one of the safes in the front room to get your next clue." Peeka finished.

"This should be easy! Let's go!"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters**

"The guy is hopelessly lost. He's asking for directions to the gas station…how stupid." Yoshi said directly to the camera.

"We oughta pick another cab…" Rawk Hawk muttered.

"We can't. The guy locked us in somehow…already tried the door."

"Oh yeah? GRAH!" Rawk Hawk punched the door as hard as he could. Moments later, a yelp of pain could be heard.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 2nd**

"Goombella, come here! I think I found the clues and the keys!"

"Great job, professor!" Goombella said.

"This key goes to a safe at the Rhythms Metronome Center. Open one of the safes in the front room to get your next clue." Frankly read.

"I told the taxi to stay, so we can go there now!" Goombella stated.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 6th**

"We beat them all up here, Merlee! Woohoo!" Merluvlee cheered.

"Just look at that amazing view…" Merlee murmured as the Paratroopa tapped her shoulder and gave her the clue.

"Please open that once you get down at the bottom. Just step off at that edge and you'll land safely."

"Step off? You can't be serious." Merluvlee stated.

"Come on, Merluv. There's a bouncy gear down there. One…two…three!" Merlee shouted as the two stepped off.

_Area change_

"Wheee!" The two landed on the gear, giggling.

"Let's see… Make your way to the Gear Gas Station on the east side of town and pick up a key that will unlock a safe. This safe's location will be known when the keys are obtained." Merlee read.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Merluvlee flagged one down.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Flavio, come on! I've got the clue over here!"

"Look out below!" Flavio yelled as he jumped up and down slowly.

"This key goes to a safe at the Rhythms Metronome Center. Open one of the safes in the front room to get your next clue." Bobbery read. "Taxi!"

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 7th**

"Wow…that was tough!" Vivian said as she got into a sitting position on a bench.

"Here's your clue. Please open it as soon as you get down there, okay?" the Paratroopa requested.

"Guh? Guh guh." Marilyn responded. The two then stepped off.

_Area change_

"Guh guh guh guh guh guh guh." Marilyn read.

"A gas station seems like a weird place to find a clue…but okay." Vivian remarked.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son**

"Right now, I think others are passing us from the second flight…this driver doesn't know what he's doing. It's just really ridiculous." Koopley remarked to the camera.

"I really don't think that we can actually make it in time." Koops said, the side of his head resting on his hand, and his elbow on the armrest.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 8th**

"I really hope those four can at least make it to the top…" Jolene commented as she looked down at Rhythms.

"They're really behind, aren't they?" Mush sighed.

"Here's your clue. Please open it once you get to the bottom." The Paratroopa said.

"And…how do we get to the bottom?" Jolene asked, turning around.

"You jump. Or I push you."

"What? What do you mean by-AAAAAAH!" Jolene was cut off as the Paratroopa pushed both her and Mush off the Grand Para-Praiser.

_Area change_

"Well, that was a really weird landing…" Mush muttered as he brushed himself off.

"I guess that it works, though." Jolene remarked. "Make your way to the Gear Gas Station on the east side of town and pick up a key that will unlock a safe. This safe's location will be known when the keys are obtained."

**Don & Fransesca/ Goldbob & Sylvia**

"I don't think I'll be able to do this…" Fransesca cried out in frustration.

"Honey, don't be discouraged now… We'll get dis done. Just hang on." Don comforted. Fransesca had to look up to see where he was and catch the words he was saying.

_Area change_

"Let's go, Sylvia! You can do this, dear!" Goldbob sent encouragement for his struggling wife, who was several yards under him.

"Dear, I don't know if I can do this!" Sylvia shouted back.

"You can. I believe that you can do this! Remember, no matter what happens that we're married!"

"No divorce!"

"No divorce!"

"Oh, Goldbob…"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 1st**

"There's a safe, Peeka!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed.

"…It's not opening, hon…there are more safes than this. I guess this key opens a certain safe." Peeka murmured. Ten safes were scattered among the two counters.

"Hmm…" Ms. Mowz sniffed the air. "Try that one."

"…Great! It opened!" Peeka jumped up and down, and pulled the door of the small safe. A clue was inside.

"Please be the pit stop…" Ms. Mowz said before she opened the clue. "But there's that Roadblock…hm. Make your way to the outskirts of Rhythms to the Rhythms Olympic Sports Center and search for your next clue. Warning. Yield ahead."

_"Teams must now travel to the very northern outskirts of town, which is blocked off by one of the strangest mountain formations in the world: Unidentified Flyer's Peaks. At this point of the mountain sits the Rhythms Olympic Sports Center. Outside of it is the clue box._

_This is the first of three Yield points in the entire race. One team may force another team to Yield, that is…stop racing for a pre-determined period of time. A team's Yielding power is limited, as they can only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another one in the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, the team may continue racing."_

"A Yield is ahead? Oh, great. I wonder who's going to use it." Ms. Mowz commented.

"We're in first, hon. Should we use it?"

"Who would we use it on?"

"We'll just have to see."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 4th**

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven! We're in fourth place!" Exclaimed Merlee.

"WOO!" Merluvlee and her sister jumped up and down for a few moments before getting the clue open. "This key goes to a safe at the Rhythms Metronome Center. Open one of the safes in the front room to get your next clue."

"Seeing that we moved up in the pack since we would've been in sixth just ignited our spirits like crazy. I don't think I would've been so happy to see a key in my entire life." Merlee laughed.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 2nd **

"Only one safe is open! Wow!" Goombella yelled happily as the two ran towards a safe.

"Let's see…this one doesn't work. This one…nope. No…no…it's open!" Frankly said as a safe opened.

"Great job, professor! …Make your way to the outskirts of Rhythms to the Rhythms Olympic Sports Center and search for your next clue. Warning. Yield ahead…uh-oh."

"Don't worry, Goombella. If we get there quickly, we might be able to avoid being Yielded."

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi- Tied for 5th**

"I was pretty overjoyed to see that Yoshi and Rawk Hawk were close to us. I know they weren't, but I was. It meant we caught up." Vivian said.

"Guh guh guh! Guh guh guh…guh guh guh guh." Marilyn read as Vivian grabbed the key.

"Oh…so that's where. Come on, Marilyn!"

"How'd they… Oh my gosh! I hate this stupid place!" Rawk Hawk turned around and stomped the ground angrily.

"This key goes to a safe at the Rhythms Metronome Center. Open one of the safes in the front room to get your next clue." Yoshi read, ignoring Rawk Hawk's angry stomping.

"Seeing the Shadow Sirens…that clonked me out. Total bummer. I was extremely frustrated…Rawk Hawk was even more mad." Yoshi commented.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Here are the safes…" Bobbery murmured. "Only two are open…make that a third!"

"Cartwheels!" Flavio shouted as he performed a ground pound on the safe that Bobbery had opened.

"Old bean, if I didn't know better, I'd think that you'd lost your I.Q. I know better, and I'm afraid to say I think it's true…" Bobbery sighed. "Make your way to the outskirts of Rhythms to the Rhythms Olympic Sports Center and search for your next clue. Warning. Yield ahead. I wouldn't be surprised if we were Yielded…oh well."

"Desist you freaks of nature!" Flavio yelled at the metronome assembly line before being pulled along by Bobbery.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 7th**

"Four clues left…so that means we're doing pretty good." Mush remarked.

"We could do better, but…oh well." Jolene said before ripping the clue open. "This key goes to a safe at the Rhythms Metronome Center. Open one of the safes in the front room to get your next clue."

"Hopefully we won't make a dumb mistake on the way there and drop." Mush said, taking a deep breath.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/ Daughter- Currently in 9th**

"Ya see? …You did it, Frannie." Don said to his daughter as they both plopped down onto a bench to rest.

"I'm sorry, daddy…"

"For what?"

"For holding you up. Maybe you should've just been as the father and son-in-law team…"

"Nonsense. You see, we're still in this!" Don raised his right hand to signify his spirit.

"Here's your clue. Please open it down there." The Paratroopa said. Don and Fransesca held hands before stepping off.

_Area change_

"Woohoo!" Fransesca yelled as they landed on the gear.

"Well, den… Make your way to de Gear Gas Station on de east side of town and pick up a key dat will unlock a safe. Dis safe's location will be known when de keys are obtained."

"As you said, daddy…we're still in this. Taxi!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 8th**

"Only three clues left. All this trouble…we dropped to eighth. Unbelievable." Koopley held his head in his hands, frustrated.

"…" Koops strolled over to the clue box and picked up a key wordlessly. He then walked back to where Koopley stood, right out of the taxi. "This key goes to a safe at the Rhythms Metronome Center. Open one of the safes in the front room to get your next clue."

"Hopefully we can find a better taxi driver." Koopley bent into the taxi. "You can leave now."

As soon as the taxi left, the two began to try flagging down another taxi.

"The next one better be more reliable." Koops muttered.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 4th**

"The safes! Yes!" Merlee cheered as she ran towards a safe with the key. "…It won't budge? What gives?"

"Try another one, Merlee!" Merluvlee said. "You'll probably have to toggle each one to check."

"This one…no. This…no. Thi-…no. Uh…this…no…"

"Oh, brother."

"This one, neither. This safe…oh my gosh! It opened! Yes!" Merlee exclaimed.

"Huh?" Merluvlee said in confusion.

"Really, it did! Here's the clue to prove it! … Make your way to the outskirts of Rhythms to the Rhythms Olympic Sports Center and search for your next clue. Warning. Yield ahead."

"The first Yield of the race is here? Man…it better not be us or someone is in for a world of hurt!" Merluvlee muttered.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 5th**

"I don't see Vivian and Marilyn anywhere…" Yoshi murmured to himself.

"Well, duh smarty pants! Move outta my way!"

"Hey! Ow!" Yoshi flew back when Rawk Hawk kicked him. "What'd you do that for?"

"We're behind and this is stupid and pointless!" Rawk Hawk kicked at the ground, making a crack. He then threw the key into the keyhole of a safe. It opened. "Somethin about some dumb…Sports Center!"

"An Olympic Sports Center…" Yoshi muttered as he peered over Rawk Hawk's shoulder.

"…AWESOME!" Both team members yelled out.

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in Last**

"We finally reached the top, dear…great job." Goldbob kissed his wife.

"Thank you, dear…"

"Here's your clue, folks. Open it once you get down there."

"How so, sir?" Sylvia asked.

"Just step off that ledge."

"…Step off?"

"Are you serious, sir?"

"I'm afraid so.

"Well…okay." Goldbob replied. "One…two…three…FOR BUB!"

_Area change_

"Wow…that was fun, dear!" Sylvia remarked.

"Yes…it was. Now for the clue which we earned." Goldbob ripped the clue open. "Make your way to the Gear Gas Station on the east side of town and pick up a key that will unlock a safe. This safe's location will be known when the keys are obtained."

"A gas station? They must be desperate for places to put clues…" Sylvia remarked. "…We can catch up, can't we?"

"Of course we can. We just have to believe that we can."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 6th**

"We lost track of them…oh well." Vivian said as she glided alongside Marilyn.

"Guh guh guh guh!"

"Yeah…I wonder which one it is…"

"…Guh. …Guh. …GUH! …GUHGUHGUHGUHGUH!"

"Marilyn, calm down! Just try to find it without yelling, okay? Here, let me take a go." Vivian said. Marilyn handed her the key. "Bingo!"

"Guh."

"Hehe…yeah. Make your way to the outskirts of Rhythms to the Rhythms Olympic Sports Center and search for your next clue. Warning. Yield ahead. …A Yield! Oh, we have to hurry! Come, Marilyn! We need to get another taxi!"

"Guh guh guh! Guh!"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Frankly & Goombella- Tied for 1st**

"Professor, we caught up…should we make ourselves known?" Goombella whispered.

"No…they might Yield us. Let's wait." Frankly responded.

Ms. Mowz and Peeka stepped onto the Yield mat. Automatically, their names were recorded onto the number one.

"We choose not to Yield anybody." Ms. Mowz said while Peeka got the nearby clue.

"Hon, we've got a Roadblock!"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member must partake in a famous and traditional two-part run down the mountain, approximately half a mile. The first half consists of that team member dodging sparks coming from Thwomps that slowly move across the track. They can be potentially annoying, as once the team member gets farther, they will encounter more and more sparks. The second half of the downhill course will have the participant jumping over hurdles that go in the opposite direction that they are headed. Some of these hurdles have electricity on them. At the very bottom, they will meet up with their partner who rode in a steady cable car down the mountain, and receive their next clue. The electricity will stun the person, so they need to watch out."_

"Who is good at handling electricity? That's you, hon…let's see…run down the mountain and avoid the obstacles." Peeka read.

"Oh, gimme a brake…I just hope I can do it." Ms. Mowz sighed.

As the store workers ran to the Roadblock area, Goombella and Frankly walked up to the Yield mat.

"We choose not to use our Yielding power." Frankly said to the camera as their names were recorded onto number two.

"Professor…this Roadblock…you heard them." Goombella said as she opened the clue. "Who is good at handling electricity…I should do the run."

"Well, okay Goombella. If you think you can." Frankly replied worriedly.

_Area change_

"Remember, the electricity will only stun you. It won't burn you or push you all the way back to the start. Okay? Just take it eas-" The Amp monitoring the Roadblock was cut off as Peeka and Goombella started their jog down. Ms. Mowz and Frankly rode in cable cars that would stay even with their partners.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 7th**

"Mush, hurry!"

"Coming, sis!"

"This safe and key don't match… Hmm…this one does! Great!"

"You got it?"

"Yes! Make your way to the outskirts of Rhythms to the Rhythms Olympic Sports Center and search for your next clue. Warning. Yield ahead. Uh-oh…"

"Yeah…we should go! Taxi! Wait, don't leave!" Mush yelled.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 8th**

"Three safes still closed…this stinks!" Koops moaned, frustrated.

"This one…no. This one…no… The last one…three's a charm." Koopley managed a small grin of satisfaction before ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the outskirts of Rhythms to the Rhythms Olympic Sports Center and search for your next clue. Warning. Yield ahead."

"If someone Yields us, this will officially be the worst day in the history of my life…"

"Not mine…it'd be those years inside Hooktail!" Koopley quipped, making Koops laugh.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Flavio, old boy…leave the snowboards alone. There are no flags there." Bobbery instructed. He then stepped onto the Yield mat. "We choose-"

"Yahoo!" Flavio yelled as he pushed Bobbery off the mat, took Rawk Hawk and Yoshi's picture out of the box, and stapled it under the word Yielded. He then took his and Bobbery's picture and stapled it under Courtesy of.

"Hehehehe! For she's a jolly good felloooooooooow! Which nobody can deny!" Flavio screamed out, pointing at Rawk Hawk on the picture.

"…Oh, no…"

_"Flavio and Bobbery have Yielded Rawk Hawk and Yoshi. They cannot use the Yield for the rest of the race."_

"I just pray that we can avoid those two if they're not eliminated…" Bobbery muttered. He then took a clue out of the box and opened it. "Roadblock. Who is good at handling electr- Flavio!"

"Nyah, nyah! You can't catch the mighty pumpernickel bread!" Flavio yelled as he ran towards the Roadblock starting point.

_Area change_

"Remember, the electricity will only-" The Amp had no time to explain to Flavio, as Flavio took out a stuffed teddy bear and shoved it onto the Amp, burying him into the soft ground.

At that point, Goombella was beating Peeka down the mountain. They were both still with the Thwomps and sparks.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 9th**

"Two safes, daddy…I hope the last isn't for Goldbob and Sylvia." Fransesca said.

"Don't worry, Frannie. I'm sure dey'll be okay. Here we go…" Don said as the safe opened. "Make your way to de outskirts of Rhydms to the Rhydms Olympic Sports Center an search for your next clue. Warning. Yield ahead."

"Oh, please…no one has Yielded us…"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 4th**

"There's the Yield mat!" Merluvlee exclaimed.

"Well, we can't Yield anyone now…so we don't want to waste our Yielding power." Merlee said as she stood on the mat. Their names appeared on the fourth slot.

"Man…Rawk Hawk will not like that at all…" Merluvlee giggled. "Let's see…it's a Roadblock. Who is good at handling electricity?"

"You should do it." Merlee stated.

"Well, okay… I have to…run down the mountain and avoid sparks and stuff? WHAT! Oh no! Merlee…"

"You might wanna hurry!" Merlee giggled, pushing Merluvlee in the direction of the Roadblock.

_Area change_

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Flavio screamed for joy as he hit another spark from the Thwomp. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tongue…"

"When Rawk Hawk and Yoshi come…we're done with this race…" Bobbery sighed to himself.

_Area change_

It was a downhill race for Ms. Mowz and Goombella. Slightly ahead, Goombella was jumping over the hurdles faster than Ms. Mowz.

"Great job, Goombella! Keep it up!" Frankly yelled from the cable car.

"Ms. Mowz, don't give up! Just take your time!" Peeka shouted.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 5th**

"Rawk dude, hurry! There's the-oh no…"

"What? What is- WHAT!"

The pair just gawked at the board as their names were recorded on the number five.

"I bet Flavio did this…man, this is just so uncool…" Yoshi muttered as he turned over the hourglass.

"Grr…that creep better watch his back or get RAAAAWKED!" Rawk Hawk yelled out as he sat down.

"Bobbery wouldn't have done that…he would never Yield anybody…" Yoshi murmured.

At that moment, Vivian and Marilyn came to the Yield mat. Their names were recorded on the number six.

"Oh, you guys were Yielded? I'm sorry to see that…" Vivian quietly apologized.

"It's not your fault, Vivian. We're pretty sure it was Flavio." Yoshi didn't look up.

"Guh guh guh guh guh."

"…Whaddya want, ya little freak?" Rawk Hawk demanded.

"Guh guh? Guh guh!" Marilyn responded. She glided over to the clue box, took out a clue, and teased Rawk Hawk by dancing around with it. "Guh guh guh!"

"Grr…" Rawk Hawk was prevented from getting up by Yoshi.

"Marilyn, stop that!" Vivian scolded. "Here, give me the clue."

"Guuuuh…"

"It's a Roadblock. Who is good at handling electricity-that's you." Vivian whispered.

"Guh guh. Guh! GUH?"

"Sh…you can do that…I know it."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 7th**

"Jolene…I guess Rawk Hawk and Yoshi were Yielded." Mush whispered to his sister as they ran towards the Yield mat.

"Okay…so what do we do about that?" Jolene asked back.

"Um…just wave, I guess…but don't make it teasing." Mush replied. When the two ran by the Yield mat, their names were recorded on the number seven. They both waved innocently before taking a clue out of the clue box. Rawk Hawk slanted his eyebrows, and Yoshi sighed.

"Roadblock… Who is good at handling electricity? That'd be me." Mush said. "Run down the mountain, avoiding…oh gosh…"

"Are you sure about this?" Jolene asked worriedly.

"Um... Yeah…I guess so…" Mush muttered.

**Frankly & Goombella: Currently in 1st**

"Oh, gosh…that was tough, professor…" Goombella sighed.

"You did great, Goombella. You passed Ms. Mowz and maintained a lead."

"Great job. Here's your clue."

"Tha-oh my gosh! It's THE Toad!"

In front of Frankly and Goombella was the most famous Toad that kept Princess Peach safe.

"Oh, can I have your autograph?" Goombella pleaded.

"Uh…sure!"

"Here, sign in this! I brought it on this trip, and it's attached to my passport!" Goombella handed Toad an autograph booklet.

"…There you go. And there's your clue." Toad handed over the booklet and the clue.

"Oh, thank you so much! You've made a Goomba girl so very happy!" Goombella squealed, hugging the booklet.

"Thank you." Frankly said. He ripped open the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop at the very symbol of Rhythms Town itself-"

_"Teams must now make their way to Clockworks Castle. One of the grandest structures in the world, lasting over from a hundred years ago, this famous monument is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated."_

"Clockworks Castle. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated! Goombella, let's go! We may be able to get first!"

"Right, professor!"

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in Last**

"The final safe." Sylvia commented. Goldbob opened it, and ripped open the clue.

"Make your way to the outskirts of Rhythms to the Rhythms Olympic Sports Center and search for your next clue. Warning. Yield ahead."

"Oh, dear…I hope that maybe we can catch up if someone was Yielded." Sylvia said.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that there is a sporty Roadblock coming up…"

"In that case, you should do it." Sylvia responded.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 8th**

"Daddy, there's the Yield mat! Great!"

"Wha…we made eighth?" Don asked as their names were recorded on the number eight.

"Oh no! Goldbob and Sylvia still aren't here!" Fransesca looked down at Rawk Hawk and Yoshi, who were still sitting. Yoshi had his head buried in his arms, while Rawk Hawk was just gazing at the clouds emotionlessly.

"Koopley and Koops aren't here, either." a muffled phrase came from Yoshi.

"Oh…that's too bad…" Fransesca worried for both teams.

"Frannie, come over here!" Don said.

"What is it, daddy?"

"Roadblock… Who is good at handling…dat's me right dere."

"Handling electricity? Daddy, please be careful!"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 2nd**

"Here's your clue." Toad handed Peeka the clue.

"Thanks, hon." Peeka replied before ripping the clue open. "Make your way to the next pit stop at the very symbol of Rhythms Town itself, Clockworks Castle. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"We don't have to worry about that. Maybe we can beat Goombella and the professor!" exclaimed an exhausted Ms. Mowz.

**Frankly & Goombella**

"Miles! We're here!" Goombella yelled from the entrance. As the two ran through the enormous hallway, they saw that the sun himself was standing next to Miles behind the mat.

"Welcome to Clockworks Castle, Rhythms Town!" Brighton greeted.

"Thanks!" Frankly and Goombella said in unison.

"Frankly and Goombella." Miles stated. "You're team number one."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 1st Place/ 1:32 P.M.**

"Yeah! We got first! Yes!" Goombella jumped up and down excitedly.

"My word…this is most unexpected for me." Frankly humbly remarked.

"Well, believe it. As the winners of this third leg of the race, you two have won a two-week long trip for two to exotic, fun Windmillville. You'll be staying in the best windmill they have to offer; in the Grand Petal Mill. They'll do their best to entertain you there…compliments of Mushroom Airlines International."

"Oh my gosh, that is so awesome!" Goombella squealed.

"Wow…I've always wanted to go to Windmillville…" Frankly murmured happily.

"Honestly, I didn't think we'd get first on any leg. I was really surprised, and gleeful at the same time. We didn't even use a Fast Forward!" Frankly commented.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 9th**

"We made ninth…so many teams passed us!" Koops cried out as he looked at the Yield board.

"You two better move it…ten! Nine! Eight!" Yoshi yelled as he counted down.

"Oh, great." Koopley muttered. "Koops, it's a Roadblock! Who is good at handling electricity? I think that's you, son!"

"Okay! I'll go!"

"Zero! YEAH! RAWK TIME!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

"Roadblock. Who is good at handling electricity? Well, they've been jumping over there…I'll do it." Yoshi said.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 3rd**

"I made it…Merlee, you so owe me." Merluvlee wheezed.

"Outta shape, sis? Hahaha!" Merlee laughed.

"Great job. Here's your clue." Toad handed the twins their clue.

"Thanks!" Merlee said. "Make your way to the next pit stop at the very symbol of Rhythms Town itself, Clockworks Castle. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Merlee read.

"Let's go!" Merluvlee grabbed her pack.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka**

"Miles, hon…tells us good news." Peeka crossed her arms.

"Welcome to Clockworks Castle, Rhythms Town!" Brighton greeted.

"Thanks, hon." Peeka responded.

"Thank you." Ms. Mowz said.

"Ms. Mowz and Peeka." Miles gave them a serious look, making them giggle. "You're team number two."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- 2nd Place/ 1:39 P.M.**

"That's decent." Ms. Mowz remarked.

"Hehe, and we were so close to getting a first place back-to-back." Peeka laughed.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 4th**

"You actually made it…and only Merluvlee passed you…incredible." Bobbery muttered.

"Jellied pickles!" Flavio yelled in joy as he chased off Toad, and grabbed the clue.

"H-Here! Ta-take it! AAAAH!"

"Okay…um…thank you?" Bobbery said. "Well, well…Flavio…great job. Make your way to the next pit stop at the very symbol of Rhythms Town itself, Clockworks Castle. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated. Flavio, come now!"

"Doodle da de dah! For she's a jolly good fellow! Which nobody can deny!" Flavio screamed as he drew a skull gem picture on the ground with chalk.

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Currently in Last**

"Well, we can't exactly Yield anybody…" Sylvia said. Their names were recorded on the number ten.

"Roadblock. This person should be good at handling electricity. Yes…I'll do it, since you went through the trouble of performing two Roadblocks already, dear." Goldbob said.

"Please…be careful." Sylvia warned her husband and kissed him.

"Of course, dear." Goldbob replied.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 5th**

"Beautiful handling, Marilyn!" Vivian said. "You almost caught Flavio…but I guess he was resistant to some of those shots of electricity…" Vivian said encouragingly.

"Guh guh guh!"

"He's gone, right?" Toad asked before coming out of his hiding place. "Yeah…I guess he is. Anyways, great job. Here's your clue." Toad handed Marilyn the clue.

"Guh guh guh guh guh!"

"The pit stop…okay! Taxi!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Welcome to Clockworks Castle, Rhythms Town!" Brighton greeted.

"Thanks!" the twins answered.

"Merluvlee and Merlee." Miles started. "You're team number three."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 3rd Place/ 1:43 P.M.**

"YEAAAH!" the twins jumped up and down.

"I'm guessing it's good to be close to the front of the pack?" Miles asked.

"Of course!"

"It's great!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 6th**

"Mush, you did it! Good job!" Mush received a pat on the back.

"Thanks."

"Great job out there. Here's your clue." Toad handed Mush the clue.

"Thank you! Make your way to the next pit stop…at Clockworks Castle…last team to check in may be eliminated!" Mush read.

"Okay, then…let's hurry!" Jolene said.

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Ooh…the moon! Sparkly…" Flavio said as he looked in the OPPOSITE direction of Miles and Brighton.

"…Um…" Brighton just gawked at Flavio.

"Flavio and Bobbery." Miles gave Flavio's back a weird look before turning to Bobbery. "You're team number four."

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 4th Place/ 1:49 P.M.**

"Sparkly…" Flavio repeated as he stared at a tile in front of him that was as dull as a gray cloud.

"I find it a miracle to be in the race still." Bobbery commented.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Guh guh guh guh guh!"

"Phew…"

"Welcome to Clockworks Castle, Rhythms Town!" Brighton greeted.

"Guh guh guh."

"Thank you."

"Vivian and Marilyn." Miles paused. "You're team number five."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- 5th Place/ 1:52 P.M.**

"Guh guh guh guh guh. Guh!"

"Fifth? That's good…best we've had so far."

**Jolene & Mush**

"Mush, hurry!" Jolene said as she stepped on the mat. Mush jumped on soon after.

"Welcome to Clockworks Castle, Rhythms Town!" Brighton greeted.

"Thank you." Jolene responded.

"Thanks!" Mush replied.

"Jolene and Mush." Miles stopped as the siblings gave him a hopeful look. "You're team number six."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 6th Place/ 1:57 P.M.**

"Oh, that's a relief…" Jolene sighed.

"That's good." Mush said.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Koopley & Koops/ Don & Fransesca- Tied for 7th**

"I watched…from the cable car…and then they all caught up and finished at the same time. Yoshi was in the lead out, then Koops, then Daddy…" Fransesca said.

"Where's the clue at?" Yoshi asked.

"Coming!" Toad yelled. Rawk Hawk, Koopley, and Fransesca ran up to him and grabbed one clue each.

"Make your way to the next pit stop at the very symbol" Koopley read.

"of Rhythms town itself. Clockworks Castle. Warning:" Rawk Hawk managed.

"the last team to check in may be eliminated." Fransesca finished. "Hurry, Daddy!"

"Rawk dude, hurry!"

"Koops, get in the taxi!"

_Area change_

"Please hurry!"

"Done!"

"Welcome to Clockworks Castle, Rhythms Town!"

"Thank you."

"Don and Fransesca." Miles stopped. Don lifted his sunglasses. "You're team number seven."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 7th Place/ 2:05 P.M.**

"Yes!" Fransesca hugged her father.

"Not…too…tight!"

**Team ?**

"Welcome to Clockworks Castle, Rhythms Town!"

"...Yeah, yeah…so what?"

"Well, what's the news?"

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi." Miles paused. "You're team number eight."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 8th Place/ 2:06 P.M.**

"Eighth…whew. I thought being Yielded would kill our place." Yoshi remarked.

"We'll get better next leg. They can count on it!" Rawk Hawk commented, punching his palm.

**Team ?**

"We're almost there! Come on!"

"Coming!"

"…Welcome to Clockwokrs Castle, Rhythms Town!" Brighton greeted.

"Thank you." The two replied.

"Koopley and Koops." Miles started. "You're team number nine."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 9th Place/ 2:08 P.M.**

"Yeah!" Koops cheered.

"Oh, thank you!" Koopley fell on his knees, laughing.

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married**

"My word…I'm not young enough for this…" Goldbob muttered as he jumped over the last hurdle.

"Oh, dear! You did wonderful!" Sylvia yelled from the cable car as Goldbob stepped off of the course.

"Great job out there, sir. You did great! Here's your clue, and good luck." Toad handed Goldbob the final clue of the leg as Sylvia came to join him.

"Thank you, young man." Goldbob replied. "Dear…this is it. …Make your way to the next pit stop at the very symbol of Rhythms Town, Clockworks Castle. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"That would be us…I wonder if this would be a non-elimination leg." Sylvia remarked.

"We can only wait and find out." Goldbob said as he flagged down a taxi.

_Area change_

"Dear, there's the mat." Sylvia commented.

"This hallway seems bigger than that of the Poshley Sanctum…incredible!" Goldbob remarked at the structure. "This architecture is just beautiful…" The couple stepped onto the world map.

"Welcome to Clockworks Castle, Rhythms Town." Brighton greeted warmly.

"Thank you." The two replied in unison.

"Goldbob and Sylvia." Miles brought Goldbob's attention away from his surroundings. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- Last Place/ 2:37 P.M.**

"We could've figured." Sylvia smiled, leaning against Goldbob. The two looked at each other, then back at Miles.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Miles apologized.

"Oh, that's okay." Goldbob replied.

"We're already rich, anyway." Sylvia remarked.

"We saw some very amazing things on the race, and I don't think I have any regrets about it." Goldbob commented. "I also realized one thing…we're older than most, but we have some of the strongest spirits to never panic and stay calm."

"I've never seen him do anything like this…it makes me happy to know that I'm married to him, because I love him even more than before the race. I hope that Bub can look up to this experience and achieve just as well as we attempted." Sylvia said.

The cameras slowed as the two walked off of the world map and kissed…causing a rainbow outside.

Author's Note: Long leg...yeah. R & R if you'd like.


	5. Leg 4: Top of the Mountain!

Author's Note: Fourth leg...again, I don't own Nintendo OR the Amazing Race. Okay?

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A was loaded! 

…

_"Previously…on the Amazing Race…_

_Right before teams left the Haunted Sector, they backtracked to Broken Pier and retrieved a mysterious postcard from the Pier Monument. Finding out their next destination through the puzzle, teams grabbed two separate flights that departed and arrived thirty minutes apart to Rhythms Town."_

"The tickets are for 7:30, dear…"

"So are all the rest…and to think we rushed here like this."

_"On level ground, the five lead teams headed for the Tick Tock Fountain. With three teams making their choice to climb clouds to the Grand Para-Praiser, Frankly and Goombella decided to opt for the more ridiculous route of Goof Walk alongside Flavio and Bobbery."_

"Haha, you look ridiculous, professor!"

_"Ms. Mowz and Peeka exited the highest point of the Grand Para-Praiser with Rawk Hawk and Yoshi hot on their heels. Frankly and Goombella finished their task of Goof Walk shortly afterwards. Plagued by no taxis, Goldbob and Sylvia found themselves in last place until they managed to find a cab._

"Dear, remember no matter what happens…I love you." Sylvia said to her husband, who was busy trying to flag down a taxi.

"The same goes for me, my lovely…" Goldbob said. The two kissed…a taxi pulled up!

_"Although they had taxis, Koopley, Koops, Rawk Hawk, and Yoshi found themselves on the losing end of a battle to stay near the top as their taxi drivers failed to locate the Gear Gas Station. Teams from the second flight started to pass them, enraging Rawk Hawk."_

"How'd they… Oh my gosh! I hate this stupid place!" Rawk Hawk turned around and stomped the ground angrily.

_"With a key in hand, Ms. Mowz and Peeka led the pack to the Rhythms Metronome Center. Opening a safe, they continued to set the pace to the Olympic Rhythms Sports Center in the mountains. Seeing the first Yield in the race, two teams passed it before Flavio's innocent playfulness Yielded Rawk Hawk and Yoshi, who arrived at the center in fifth place."_

"I bet Flavio did this…man, this is just so uncool…" Yoshi muttered as he turned over the hourglass.

"Grr…that creep better watch his back or get RAAAAWKED!" Rawk Hawk yelled out as he sat down.

_"As Jolene, Mush, Don, and Fransesca got on the Yield mat, Goombella finished the Roadblock. Soon after, Goldbob and Sylvia opened the final safe back at the metronome assembly line."_

"Oh, gosh…that was tough, professor…"

_"Goombella's perseverance allowed for the Goombas to receive a first place finish, their first in the race."_

"Yeah! We got first! Yes!" Goombella jumped up and down excitedly.

"My word…this is most unexpected for me." Frankly humbly remarked.

_"An elated Koopley and Koops settled for ninth place after getting bad taxis throughout the leg."_

"Yeah!" Koops cheered.

"Oh, thank you!" Koopley fell on his knees, laughing.

_"Hoping against all hope that this was a non-elimination leg, Goldbob finished the grueling Roadblock for his team. They arrived at the pit stop about half an hour behind the ninth place father-son team."_

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Miles apologized.

"Oh, that's okay." Goldbob replied.

"We're already rich, anyway." Sylvia remarked.

Frankly and Goombella Claim First; Goldbob and Sylvia Depart

_"Nine teams remain in the Amazing Race. Who will be eliminated next? Find out…"_

…

"This is Clockworks Castle. A beautiful work of architecture overlooking a UFO landing site, it is honored by the citizens of Rhythms Town. This well-known set of towers also featured the third pit stop…in a race around the world. The pit stop houses a 12-hour resting period where teams can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will good fortune continue to help Frankly and Goombella, who successfully captured first last leg without a Fast Forward? Will father-daughter Don and Fransesca, fighters Rawk Hawk and Yoshi, and father-son Koopley and Koops be able to escape being in a virtually last place tie? Will Flavio's Yielding of Rawk Hawk and Yoshi make a reason for revenge?

Teams must use clues in sealed envelopes to make their way to the next pit stop. They have no idea where their next destination is, nor do they know what type of challenges await them. Frankly and Goombella, who arrived at 1:32 P.M., will depart at 1:32 A.M.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 1st to Depart/ 1:32 A.M.**

"You must fly to Ancient Valley and get on a cloud taxi for Pagoda Peak-"

_"Teams must now fly over 304 miles to the old lands of Ancient Valley. This set of mountains is inhabited by many training creatures, striving to master their fighting skills. From this large airport, teams have to grab a cloud taxi for Pagoda Peak. This cultural 4,000 year old mountain features two small towns, one at the start of the ascent, and one nestled into an indent in the rock, watched over by a large hole. It is at this town, Pewter Point, that teams will find their next clue."_

"and locate the small town of Pewter Point. Your next clue is at the entrance of this site. You have an additional 88 coins for this leg of the race." Frankly read.

"Let's go, professor!"

"Right now, I think that Goombella and I are doing quite well. We're the first team in this race so far who got first without using a Fast Forward, and that's pretty good. To be honest, I think we can make it pretty far and be successful in upcoming legs." Professor Frankly commented.

"Taxi!" Goombella shouted out, flagging down a taxi.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- 2nd to Depart/ 1:39 A.M.**

"Your next clue is at the entrance of this site. You have an additional 88 coins for this leg of the race." Ms. Mowz read.

"More than enough money, right hon?" Peeka giggled.

"Sure."

"As the race goes on, I think the others see us as becoming more and more of a threat. Although they may try to gang up on us, I'm not too worried. The only alliance that really occurred was Goldbob and Sylvia with Don and Fransesca. Rawk Hawk and Yoshi do seem to end up near Koopley and Koops, though. Anyways, I don't think the others have the guts to even try and overtake us!" Ms. Mowz winked.

"Sir, slow down!" Ms. Mowz chased a cab.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 3rd to Depart/ 1:43 A.M.**

"Pagoda Peak's Pewter Point? Sounds funny." Merluvlee grinned.

"Bye-bye, Clockworks…hello to Ancient Valley." Merlee remarked as the two strode out of the castle into the night.

"To be honest, I'm getting kind of nervous around some of the other teams. Right now, I'm not really sure who the underdog is, because the two teams were eliminated the last two legs. Although there is one other all-female team, I think that we're kind of the underdog, even though we've been out of the lowest numbers." Merluvlee admitted.

"I wonder how far Ms. Mowz and Peeka are ahead of us." Merluvlee said.

"Won't be too far once everyone gets on a flight." Merlee remarked as she charmed a taxi driver who almost ran over a fence picket. "Oops…" Merlee put her hand where her mouth would be as Merluvlee laughed aloud.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 4th to Depart/ 1:49 A.M.**

"You must fly to Ancient Valley and get on a cloud taxi for Pagoda Peak and locate…"

"I'm very uneasy right now. During the pit stop, Yoshi gave me hurt looks while Rawk Hawk just glared at Flavio for parts of the time. I'm hoping that they won't get a chance to have to speak to us…I'm afraid of what they'll do…" Bobbery said.

"Eggplant…" Flavio muttered, plucking out a piece of hair. He then started to chew on it, drooling on his shirt.

"Come on, old boy…we've got a race to stay in." Bobbery remarked, pulling Flavio along to the road.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- 5th to Depart/ 1:52 A.M.**

"88 coins…all here. Let's race!" Vivian cheered.

"Guh guh guh guh!" Marilyn said.

"Guh guh guh. Guh guh guh guh guh, guh guh guh-guh guh guh! Guh guh guh guh."

"I don't see very many cars right now…" Vivian murmured. "I guess we just have to wait here for a taxi."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 6th to Depart/ 1:57 A.M.**

"…Okay…wonder where we're going this time?" Mush took in a deep breath while Jolene ripped open the clue.

"You must fly to Ancient Valley and get on a cloud taxi for Pagoda Peak and locate the small town of Pewter Point…"

"In my opinion, Jolene is the best sister I could have ever hope for. She's honest, she's smart… She admitted that she was terrified about being in the Haunted Sector, and was relieved to get out. It takes real guts to be able to admit something like that." Mush commented.

"Oh, gosh…"

"What, Mush?"

"Vivian and Marilyn are over there. They must not have a taxi. We better go find one somewhere else."

"Mush, it won't matter once everyone's airborne." Jolene said, but was pulled along by her brother.

"Just…to make them…surprised…at the airport…"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 7th to Depart/ 2:05 A.M.**

"on a cloud taxi for Pagoda Peak and locate Pewter Point…"

"I was running this race for my beloved Frankie, but it's not just to show him what I can do anymore. I think that in a way, we were allied with Goldbob and Sylvia. We really liked them, and now that they aren't in the race anymore…we're running it for them, too." Fransesca remarked.

"Well, we're off!" Don said, halting a taxi that had stopped.

"Wait, daddy! I see the Shadow Sirens over there."

"Well…"

"Well, I'm going to offer them a ride!"

"WAIT!" Don's yell alerted Vivian and Marilyn.

"Hi, Fransesca." Vivian greeted.

"Hey, Vivian. Hey, Marilyn. Daddy and I were wondering if you needed a lift to the airport!" Fransesca said happily, while Don just frowned.

"Um…" Vivian looked behind Fransesca at Don who was shaking his head in his hands.

"Guh guh guh."

"Yeah, um…hey! There's a taxi right there!" Vivian flagged it down, and before Fransesca could say another word, they were gone.

"…Oh well…"

"Fransesca…get in." Don muttered.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 8th to Depart/ 2:06 A.M.**

"88 coins…RAWK TIME!"

"Um…that's not 88. You're holding a few behind your back." Yoshi muttered.

"Uh…Um…N-No, I'm not…You see?" Rawk Hawk grinned as he turned around, putting his arms out of Yoshi's sight.

"…Fine…keep that…"

"Those other foos can't handle Yoshi and me. They say they so great, how come we still in this?" Rawk Hawk asked.

"TAXI! OR THIS MAILBOX GETS IT!" Rawk Hawk yelled out. Immediately, a taxi pulled up.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Last to Depart/ 2:07 A.M.**

"locate the small town of Pewter Point…"

"I'm really hoping that our luck will be a lot better this leg than it was last leg. I'm hoping that we get drivers in taxis that actually know where to go instead of just taking our money and being unreliable service." Koopley muttered.

"Taxi!" Koops called out.

**All Teams**

"Right now, we're waiting for tickets. Every team is here right now…and we're staying in order…unluckily for us." Koops said to the camera.

Every team was in order, except Jolene and Mush were in front of Vivian and Marilyn. The counter was closed for the night, and the teams were sleeping on the floor.

"Man…this is uncomfortable…" Merlee complained.

"I sure hope no flights get delayed." Mush remarked.

"…EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP ALREADY! I'M MISSING MY BEAUT-I MEAN, FIGHTER'S SLEEP!" Rawk Hawk yelled out.

_Area change_

(Camera shows scenes of the sunlight beaming through the windows and over Rhythms Town)

"It's really tense right now…probably because some are hoping they'll be the last to be on a flight, and others hope for flights to be open to them. I'm part of that latter." Jolene commented.

"Hi, we'd like tickets to Ancient Valley, as soon as possible." Frankly requested.

"Um…Ancient Valley…let's see here…so that's for all of you?" the ticket agent asked.

"…Yeah…but…but…" Goombella stopped. "Fine…yeah. All of us."

"Okay!"

**1st Flight Departing at 7:30 A.M.**

_"All teams are on the same flight departing at 7:30 A.M. to arrive at 3:30 P.M. the next day in Ancient Valley. Once there, they have to find this city…Pewter Point."_

**1st Flight Arriving at 3:30 P.M.**

(Camera shows the mountains before showing a scene of the airport)

The nine teams filed out of the airplane, with Frankly and Goombella still in the lead because of their good seats.

"Peeka, I think cloud taxis are that way outside!" Ms. Mowz called to Peeka.

"Goombella, don't follow them! It's over here, I'm telling you!" Frankly yelled.

"Yoshi, follow them!"

"Frannie, dis way!"

"Koops, hurry!"

"Jolene, we have to move!"

"Guh guh guh!"

"Merluv, I think I saw a sign pointing that way!"

"Royal ponies!" Flavio screamed out, running towards a close-by exit.

"My word…" Bobbery murmured. Cloud taxis were waiting for customers. "Excuse me sir, but we need to get to Pewter Point!"

"Pewter Point? …Sure. Get in."

"Royal ponies go round and round!" Flavio spun like a tornado until Bobbery pulled him into the cloud taxi and closed the door.

Noticing that Flavio and Bobbery didn't come back from their door, another team curiously followed their trail.

"They're gone already? I can't believe Bobbery's luck that he's stuck with someone who acts stupid and still knows what he's doing…"

"Hi. We need to go to Pewter Point."

"'Kay. Go ahead and get in the taxi."

"Wow…it's so cool! We get to ride in a cloud!" Merlee exclaimed.

"I know!" Merluvlee said.

_Area change_

"Jolene, it's over here! Hu-mmf!" Mush was cut off as Jolene covered his mouth.

"Ew… Mush, qui- uh-oh…come on!" Jolene pulled Mush, whose mouth was still covered, through the door. The other six teams were following them, knowing that Jolene and Mush were probably right.

"Pewter Point?" Jolene asked a driver.

"You wanna go there, missy?"

"Yes, please! We're in a-"

"Sorry…but no. I don't drive to Pewter Point."

"Oh, come on…" Mush muttered as Jolene released her hold to find another taxi.

"We need to go to Pewter Point." Koops requested.

"All of us know how to get there, and we'd be happy to take you." The taxi driver replied. The teams all got into the taxis the driver was pointing towards.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 1st**

"This is Pewter Point? Wow…" Bobbery commented.

"Yup, it's pretty nice." The taxi driver responded proudly.

(Camera pans out to show several angles of Pewter Point)

"Ham and chickens!" Flavio yelled.

"…This is your stop." The taxi driver said as he parked.

"Thanks. Here's your money." Bobbery handed the driver the money. "Hmm…the clue box…wonder what it has inside."

"Sworded beets!" Flavio took out a clue, ripped it open, and put it on his hat. "Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah-HEY!"

"Um…thank you?" Bobbery stepped away from Flavio momentarily, who looked over his shoulder at the clue. "You're at the entrance to the town of Pewter Point. You must make your way to Ascension Gates-"

_"From the entrance of Pewter Point, teams have to make their way across town and through the many walkways to Ascension Gates…where many marble steps have been seen flickering mysteriously in and out of existence. At the front of this remarkable stairway, teams will discover the next clue box."_

"and find the clue box." Bobbery read.

"…Toothbrush!" Flavio held up his toothbrush, drawing the attention of several civilians.

"…Flavio…what are you doing? Come now, we have to hurry to this…Ascension Gates!"

"Ooh…" Flavio pointed towards a flickering light in the distance.

"That's it? Well, let's go!" Bobbery exclaimed.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 2nd**

"Well, there goes Flavio and Bobbery." Merlee remarked. "And…there's the clue box!"

"Great! Let's see… You're at the entrance of Pewter Point. You must make your way to Ascension Gates and find the clue box." Merluvlee read.

"I think that flickering thing over there is Ascension Gates! It looks really cool! Let's go!"

**Koopley & Koops/ Jolene & Mush/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka- Tied for 3rd **

"Sir, please hurry! They're touching down right next to us!" Jolene cried out.

"Jolene, come on!" Mush pulled his sister out of the car as the other two teams jumped out.

"You're at the entrance of Pewter Point." Koops read.

"You must make your way to" Ms. Mowz said.

"Ascension Gates and find the clue box." Mush finished.

The three teams immediately sprinted in the direction of Ascension Gates in a frantic footrace.

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Frankly & Goombella/ Don & Fransesca- Tied for 6th**

The four teams pushed to get their clue out of the clue box.

"Open it, hurry!" Goombella chirped.

"You're at the entrance of" Fransesca read.

"Pewter Point. You must make" Rawk Hawk managed.

"Guh guh guh guh guh" Marilyn stated.

"and find the clue box!" Frankly finished.

The four teams started running.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 1st**

"We made it, old boy!" Bobbery remarked as he and Flavio made it to the clue box. "Detour. Climb Up or Fly Up."

_"A Detour is a task between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between Climb Up and Fly Up. In Climb Up, teams must use one of these sets of ascending devices to pull themselves up the mountain to Pagoda Town, the small village at the base of Pagoda Peak. If teams have the physical upper body strength to use the ascenders well enough, they could finish quickly. In Fly Up, teams have to find this field of hot-air balloons. They will ride up through the hole of rock to Pagoda Town in the hot-air balloon of their choice. However, their path will lead them off course by the wind, so it could possibly take a long time to reach their destination. At the end of both tasks, teams will find a small stone plaza with the clue box. But…to reach the base of both tasks, teams will have to wait for the Ascending Gates to solidify into their stone state. They do this approximately every 32 minutes."_

"You will either ascend up by your strength or by a balloon…you must wait for the steps to solidify approximately every 32 minutes… Knowing you, I think we should just ride in the balloon." Bobbery decided shakily.

"…Um…it's getting…darker…" Flavio managed before a goofy grin fell back upon his face.

"Indeed…" Bobbery responded as he let out a gasp. The steps were becoming more and more defined each second.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 2nd**

"There they are, Merlee!" Merluvlee exclaimed.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Merlee asked.

"The stairs to solidify." Bobbery replied.

"Detour. Climb Up or Fly Up. You will either ascend up by your strength or by a balloon. You must wait for the steps to solidify approximately every 32 minutes." Merluvlee read.

"What are you guys goin' to do?" Merlee questioned.

"Staple the leaflet of the nest and exercise bike to the stretchable gray bone in the final cord of the bassoon…" Flavio muttered.

"…" The three just stared at Flavio for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

"We're going to do Fly Up. I don't really trust him doing Climb Up…" Bobbery shrugged.

"What about us, Merluv?" Merlee turned to her sister.

"Uh…maybe we can do Fly Up, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"Although I still think Flavio is a bit…uh…weird, I can see eye to eye with Bobbery. He's an honest, kind Bob-omb. It's amazing that such an old sailor is pulling the weight for Flavio. I really hope that they can make it far, along with us." Merluvlee commented.

The steps were almost solid…

All of a sudden, a gong was sounded.

BAM!

"Look…" Merlee gasped.

The steps were glittering as their marble surface hardened thoroughly. The two teams cautiously put their feet on the first step before running up.

"Good luck, guys!" Merluvlee yelled as she and Merlee ran up to a hot-air balloon several down from Flavio and Bobbery. The steps stayed solid for about forty-five more seconds before fading away…

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 3rd**

"No!" Koops made a leap as he tried to jump onto the steps. He instead fell flat on his face onto the soft grass. "Man…"

"Don't worry, Koops. We might not have to go up there."

"The others did, dad. We do, and the others are going to catch up now…" Koops muttered, kicking the ground in frustration.

"Detour. Climb Up or Fly Up. You will either ascend up by your strength or by a balloon. You must wait for the steps to solidify approximately…EVERY 32 MINUTES? No…" Koopley held his face in his hands and sat down on the ground.

"Oh my gosh…" Koops just sat down with his head behind his knees.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 4th**

"What's wrong, guys?" Ms. Mowz asked with concern when she noticed the father-son couple sitting on the ground.

"Read the clue, Mowz…" Koops muttered.

"Hon, we have to wait for those steps to turn solid again!" Peeka cried.

"How long?"

"32 minutes…" Peeka and Koopley said in unison.

"…" Ms. Mowz's jaw dropped until Peeka moved it back.

"And it just disappeared…" Koops shook his head from his position.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 5th**

"Why are you guys just sitting there?" Mush asked as he walked up.

"We have to…just read your clue." Koopley rolled his eyes and looked at Koops.

"Detour. Climb Up or Fly Up. You will either ascend up by your strength or by a balloon. You must wait for the steps to solidify approximately every 32 minutes. …Let me guess…they solidified a few minutes ago?" Jolene inferred.

"Yeah." Peeka replied.

"Why not just try to climb the wall?" Mush stepped up to the rock cliff and put his hand on it. "Whoa! This thing is slippery…I guess we do have to wait…"

"That is, wait for everyone to catch up to us." Ms. Mowz said.

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Wheeeeeee!" Flavio screamed as he let his tongue out of his mouth into the wind. He tried to touch the flame for the balloon, but the pilot slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch that. You'll make us crash." The pilot said.

"My…I hate to look down…but I can't help it." Bobbery chuckled as he admired the view.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Wow…this is the most awesome view ever! I hope no one's going to miss out on this for Climb Up!" Merlee remarked.

"Yeah, they shouldn't! This is way too beautiful to miss for some ascender!" Merluvlee looked down at the Ascending Gates.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 6th**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 7th**

"They're still here, Rawk dude! We're still in it!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Detour. Climb Up or Fly Up. You will either ascend up by your strength or by a balloon. You must wait for the steps to solidify approximately every 32 minutes…" Frankly read before looking up at the other three disappointed teams.

"How long ago did these things darken?" Rawk Hawk demanded.

"About…twenty minutes have passed." Jolene replied.

"Darn! Now…they can catch up to us!" Rawk Hawk just looked up at the hot-air balloons.

"And they…can pull away from the pack." Ms. Mowz shook her head.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 8th**

"Marilyn, hurry!" Vivian yelled back. "All of you are still here?"

"Look at the clue." Yoshi muttered.

"Huh?" Vivian looked over Marilyn's shoulder.

"Guh guh…guh guh guh…GUH? GUHGUHGUHGUHGUH!"

"Yeah…stinks, right?" Peeka looked up jealously at the two hot-air balloons.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in Last**

"Daddy, there they are!" Fransesca shouted.

"Come on, Frannie! Is dis somedin' about the Ascendin' Gates?" Don asked.

"Yup." Everyone else replied.

"Detour… Climb Up or Fly Up. You will eider ascend up by your strent or by a balloon. You must wait for de steps to solidify approximately every 32 minutes…" Don trailed off.

"Oh, no…" Fransesca muttered.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 1st**

"Thank you so much, sir." Bobbery said to the pilot, who saluted in return. "Flavio-FLAVIO!"

"Gahahghagaghagagahgagahgh…" Flavio gurgled a bucket of river water. Worse…there'd been several fish in it.

"Flavio…" Bobbery walked up to him before exploding, causing Flavio to shoot the fishy water out at one of the gongs. It rang.

BAM!

"Telephone?" Flavio looked to his left and to his right twice until Bobbery landed on top of him, and flattened him.

"Erm…sorry, old boy." Bobbery sweat dropped as Flavio started laughing. "Clue…ah." Bobbery ripped the clue open. "Make your way to the Kung Fu Academy on Pagoda Peak and search for your next clue box."

_"Teams must now exit Pagoda Town and climb the grand Pagoda Peak, passing a waterfall. Stopping not too far up, teams will find this renowned academy. Instead of entering this Kung Fu Academy through the front door…they have to figure out how to get up to the roof, where the clue box awaits."_

"Flavio, it's time to climb! …Flavio?" Bobbery looked around himself before…

"GET THIS CRAZY LUNATIC AWAY FROM ME!"

"HE SPILLED MY TEA!"

The Koopas that were in the shops nearby fled out through the doors and disappeared into other buildings. Flavio came out of the herbal tea store, holding a perfect flower vase.

"Ayeyeyeye!" Flavio said as he put the vase in his backpack.

"YOU CAN KEEP THAT, YOU CRAZY!" Yelled one of the Koopas.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 2nd**

"Something tells me that Flavio was here." Merlee remarked as the duo walked through the empty plaza to the clue box.

"Yeah… Let's see here. Make your way to the Kung Fu Academy on Pagoda Peak and search for your next clue box." Merluvlee read.

"I thought I saw something move over there." Merlee commented as she pointed towards a door.

"Nah…let's go. We have to beat them to the Academy."

From behind the doorframe, two Koopa arms placed several more flower vases outside.

**Koopley & Koops/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Jolene & Mush/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Frankly & Goombella/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Don & Fransesca**

"It's almost there…" Vivian said. The gong sounded.

BAM!

The stairs solidified. The teams went up in the order they had arrived. Koopley and Koops, Ms. Mowz and Peeka, Jolene and Mush, Frankly and Goombella, and Don and Fransesca headed for the hot-air balloons. Rawk Hawk and Yoshi plus Vivian and Marilyn ran to the ascenders.

"These don't look so hard…" Yoshi muttered.

"Guh guh guh guh guh."

"Yeah…we don't need to be rocket scientists…I think…" Vivian said. The four spent several seconds just staring at the ascenders before actually using them.

**Koopley & Koops/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Jolene & Mush/ Frankly & Goombella/ Don & Fransesca**

"Wow…this is amazing!" Koops remarked, waving to others in hot-air balloons.

"To think that two teams are missing out on this view…" Koopley murmured. "This is simply incredible!"

"We were almost eliminated last leg, and we were…just stressed out at the pit stop. It turned to even more at the wait, but it was worth it to enjoy such a view on the hot-air balloon." Koopley said.

_Area change_

"Sis, isn't this so much cooler than the balloon to Glitzville?" Mush asked.

"To me, yes. This ancient feel is just delightful and pleasing to the eye." Jolene said as she caught a passing leaf.

_Area change_

"This is awesome!" Goombella exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Whoa, hold up there, lil lady!" The pilot tried to calm the team down.

"I haven't felt this free since…well…I DUNNO!" Frankly laughed to the wind.

_Area change_

"Daddy, isn't this beautiful?" Fransesca sighed in relaxation.

"Erm…yeah…I guess so…" Don gritted his teeth.

_Area change_

"This is so cool! I can't believe that we're actually up here!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed.

"Well, hon…you better believe it now." Peeka said.

Crack…

"Wait…what was that?" Ms. Mowz asked the pilot.

"I don't-WHAAAA!"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 1st**

"There it is!" Bobbery let out a sigh of relief. "Roadblock… Who likes to break things?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member has to drop into the Kung Fu Academy and master the ancient art of Mushroom-style Kung Fu. This technique, passed down through the ages, is the key to earning the clue. The team member will have to break a wooden plank, a log, a brick, and a stone square, to receive their next clue."_

"Likes to break things? …That…would be you…but…"

"DOGGY!" Flavio jumped into the air and tried to mimic an airplane…but fell through the hole of the Academy instead.

"What does he…oh no…" Bobbery moaned as he read what Flavio's task was.

_Area change_

"And he was a jolly good fellow! And he was a jolly good fellow! And he was a jolly good fellllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! WHICH NOBODY CANNOT DENIAL!" Flavio screeched, breaking the mirrors of the Kung Fu Academy.

"Erm… Okay…you have to break all four of these objects to get your clue. Simple, right?" The Koopa apprentice asked.

"Pretty hat!" Flavio giggled as the flowerpot on his head cracked into seven pieces. "Twelve line line line line one line line line line two line line line line three line line line line four line line line line five line line line line six line line line line seven line line line line eight line line line line nine line line line line ten line line line line eleven line line line line twelve! WHADDA THAT SPELL!" Flavio blurted out in less than two seconds.

"…Do you want to spend your day describing a clock…or getting your clue?" The Koopa apprentice asked. Flavio sat down and started to pull handkerchiefs out of his ear like a magician.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 2nd**

"Whew…we're here!" Merlee exclaimed before ripping open the clue. "Roadblock… Who likes to break things?"

"That's you." Merluvlee pointed.

"Yep. …Break four objects by mastering Mushroom-style Kung Fu. …Shouldn't be too hard." Merlee replied, jumping down.

"…Flavio's doing it?" Merluvlee's jaw dropped.

"He jumped in before I could say anything about it." Bobbery sighed.

_Area change_

"I'm ready, master." Merlee exclaimed.

"No, no…not master, young butterfly. Please do not call me by my surname, either. Rather, call me…"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Vivian & Marilyn**

"Look how high they are…" Vivian murmured as she wiped her forehead.

"Guh guh guh guh guh." Marilyn replied.

"Yeah…you're right. Forget this…Rawk Hawk and Yoshi are already close to getting up there. We can pass them on the hot-air balloon."

_Area change_

"Rawk dude, look." Yoshi looked down at Vivian and Marilyn, who were descending with the ascenders. They were going down at a very quick rate. "I think they're switching to Fly Up."

"So?"

"So…they might reach the top faster."

"…Nah."

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Ow…everything hurts…" Merlee murmured.

"You finished. That is all that matters, no?" the Koopa apprentice asked.

"Yes, sir…"

"Good. Take your next clue…and…"

"And…wha-AIIIIII!" Merlee was bounced up by stairs through the hole.

_Area change_

"Whoa…that was just weird." Merlee said dizzily.

"You did great; we watched through the glass. Let's see…route info… Go back to Pagoda Town and rent a cloud car from Clouds to no Extent. You'll find your next clue inside a car, but you must use your own money."

_"Teams must now make their way back to town and find this small building: Clouds to no Extent. They will have to get a rental cloud car to use for themselves…and in each one, they will find a clue. However…they will have to pay the money to rent a car by themselves."_

"Come on, Merlee!" Merluvlee pulled her sister along.

"Oh, Flavio…what's taking you?" Bobbery asked to the sky above.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 3rd**

"Daddy, we're good!" Fransesca managed.

"Frannie, hurry!" Don encouraged. "…Okay. Make your way to de Kung Fu Academy on Pagoda Peak and search for de next clue." Don read.

"I think that it should be over there over the bridge. Flavio has definitely been here." Fransesca giggled as she passed some debris.

Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th 

"Wait up, guys!" Mush called as Jolene grabbed a clue out of the box and chased her brother.

"Kay!" Fransesca called back as the two stopped on the corner.

"Make your way to the Kung Fu Academy on Pagoda Peak and search for your next clue." Jolene read as the two caught up with the Piantas. The four then proceeded to run towards the Kung Fu Academy.

Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 5th "Let's see… Make your way to the Kung Fu Academy on Pagoda Peak and search for your next clue." Koops read. 

"We better hurry. The last hot-air balloon team is behind us." Koopley urged Koops. The two disappeared around the corner.

Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 6th 

"Okay…there it is!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Make your way to the Kung Fu Academy on Pagoda Peak and search for your next clue." Frankly read.

"I sense a Roadblock coming…" Goombella muttered. Frankly nodded in agreement, and noticed a hot-air balloon rising.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 2nd**

"Well, I'm not sure how you did it…but here."

"YIP YIP YAHOOO! I'M-A MAR-WHOWHOWHOWOAAA!"

_Area change_

"Oh my gosh…I never thought you'd come out." Bobbery laughed quietly. "Go back to Pagoda Town and rent a cloud car from Clouds to no Extent. You'll find your next clue inside a car, but you must use your own money. Aye…Flavio, don't eat the coins now!"

"I'M A MARIOOOO!"

**Don & Fransesca/ Jolene & Mush- Tied for 3rd **

"There it is, guys!" Fransesca said happily.

"Roadblock… Who likes to break things?" Jolene read. "Mush, that's you! You can do this! Go for it!"

"Daddy, I think you're better suited!"

"Sure ding."

**Frankly & Goombella/ Koopley & Koops- Tied for 5th**

"Roadblock. Who likes to break things? …This is a Kung Fu Academy…" Goombella lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay…yes, yes…I'll do it." Frankly jumped in.

"Koops, just stand back! I've got this!" Koopley dove into the hole headfirst.

"Oh, dad…did you really have to do that?" Koops sighed as he heard a crashing sound.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 7th**

"Marilyn, we beat them! Yeah!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Guh guh guh guh guh. Guh guh guh."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 8th**

"Man…that was way too tiring…" Yoshi muttered as the two walked towards the clue box. The Shadow Sirens chose to leave.

"Guh guh guh!"

"They better get ready to get rawked…" Rawk Hawk whispered to himself.

"There's…TWO clues in here?" Yoshi voiced.

"What?"

"Two! There's someone still behind us!" Yoshi ripped the clue open. "Make your way to the Kung Fu Academy on Pagoda Peak and search for your next clue. Come on, Rawk dude! We can still beat the last team out!"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in Last**

_"Due to a production error, Ms. Mowz and Peeka fell through the basket of their hot-air balloon along with their cameraman and pilot. Luckily, a flying trampoline caught them, and nobody was injured. But, the team will receive no time credit until the pit stop in this truly terrible situation, and have fallen to last place. Sadly, this credit will only happen next leg, if they aren't eliminated."_

"Well, that was really, really not fun…" Ms. Mowz murmured as she took out the last clue in the clue box. "Make your way to the Kung Fu Academy on Pagoda Peak and search for your next clue. Ugghh…do we really have to?"

"Ms. Mowz, hon…come on. We can still make it." Peeka encouraged.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 1st**

"Hi, we need to rent a cloud car." Merluvlee told the Shy Guy behind the counter, and showed him the clue envelope.

"…Okay…that'll be 21 coins."

"21…whew. We're running real low, sis." Merlee tilted her head as she handed the Shy Guy the money.

"Follow me, please…"

_Area change_

"Clue…let's see. Use the cloud car to get yourself to Blazing Rock close to the top of the mountain and find your next clue inside of the mouth. Don't get burnt."

_"Teams must now drive the cloud car high up to reach the Blazing Rock, only a matter of yards below the very top of Pagoda Peak. This flaming emblem is a symbol of the burning passion to learn and strive for the goal of fighters. The flames can only be extinguished by wind, so teams will have to fan the flames long enough to get to their next clue."_

"Ooh, we get to drive one of these! Sweet!" Merluvlee said excitedly.

"Blazing Rock…this should prove interesting." Merlee remarked as she set the raindrops in the cloud car into motion.

**Don & Fransesca/ Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops- Tied for 3rd**

"Oh, thank you…" Mush said as the Koopa apprentice handed him, Don, and Koopley their clues.

"Of course, young master." The Koopa apprentice sent the three flying.

_Area change_

"Wow, daddy! That was awesome!" Fransesca exclaimed.

"Hmm… Go back to Pagoda Town and rent a cloud car from Clouds to no Extent. You'll find your next clue inside a car, but you must use your own money." Jolene read.

"Look, dad!" Koops pointed at the cloud car that held Merluvlee and Merlee that was slowly going up the mountain.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 6th**

"Whew…Goombella, open this…"

"Sure thing. …Go back to Pagoda Town and rent a cloud car from Clouds to no Extent. You'll find your next clue inside a car, but you must use your own money." Goombella read.

"Okay. So we have to go back down and get a cloud car?"

"Yup."

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi- Tied for 7th**

"Roadblock. Who likes to break things?" Vivian read. "Marilyn, that's you. Go ahead and break those objects!"

"Guh guh guh guh guh!" Marilyn went down the hole.

"I bet I could do this, but I'll let you." Yoshi decided.

"YEAH! RAWK TIME!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 2nd**

"Hello, sir…by any chance, would there be cloud cars up for rent with clues inside?" Bobbery asked.

"Yup…just pay 21 coins."

"JELLY AND MUSTARD!" Flavio ate the twenty-one coins in Bobbery's hand, and then spit them out like watermelon seeds at the Shy Guy.

"…Follow me, please."

_Area change_

"Use the cloud car to get yourself to Blazing Rock close to the top of the mountain and find your next clue inside of the mouth. Don't get burnt…" Bobbery read.

"BLOOHBLAHALAL!" Flavio jumped into the passenger seat.

"Okay…I think we just move this lever…" Bobbery pushed it. The raindrops in the cloud car started moving.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in Last**

"Last one…" Ms. Mowz remarked while keeping an ye on Yoshi and Vivian.

"Roadblock. Who likes to break thangs? Hm…well I'd think that'd be you, hon!" Peeka let her accent show.

"Well, if you think so, Peeka." Ms. Mowz jumped into the hole.

_Area change_

"Here you are, young thunder master…" the Koopa apprentice presented Marilyn with the clue before turning to a shuffling Rawk Hawk. "And to you…great hawk of might."

"Guh guh guh." Marilyn floated up through the hole.

"So…how do I get out?" Rawk Hawk asked.

Several seconds passed before the Koopa apprentice's serious look turned into a smirk. Rawk Hawk went flying through the hole…

"Whoa." Ms. Mowz gasped. She was standing next to the log.

_Area change_

"You did it, Marilyn? Great! Go back to Pagoda Town and rent a cloud from Clouds to no Extent. You'll"

"find your next clue inside a car, but you must use your own money." Yoshi finished. "Rawk Hawk, hurry!"

"HOLD ON!" Rawk Hawk struggled to put his pack back on. The two teams ran down the mountain to try getting back to Pagoda Town first.

**Don & Fransesca/ Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops- Tied for 3rd**

"Sir, we need a cloud car now." Fransesca told the Shy Guy.

"Sure thing. That'll be 14 coins. Go just down that hall." The Shy Guy replied. Don and Fransesca went in that direction.

"We need the cloud cars with clues." Mush said.

"21 coins per car…go there." The Shy Guy pointed in a different direction that he'd shown Don and Fransesca.

"Well…okay." Jolene looked at the hall the Piantas went in before following her brother.

"We need the same. Here!" Koopley dropped the money on the counter.

"Hey! There aren't any clues in those cars, you cheep-skate!" Fransesca yelled from the hallway.

"Uh-oh…" The Shy Guy sweat dropped.

"SHOW US RIGHT NOW!"

"Um…that way…" The Shy Guy curled up into a ball, scared out of his mind.

"Way to go, Frannie!"

"Daddy, we've fallen behind! We need to hurry and catch up!"

_Area change_

"Use the cloud car to get yourself to Blazing Rock close to the top of the mountain and find your next clue inside of the mouth. Don't get burnt." Jolene read.

"Jolene, hurry and get in already!" Mush frantically looked at all the switches and levers inside the cloud car before choosing the correct lever that would set the car in motion.

"Koops, I'm not sure which one it is!"

"Try that one, dad!"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in Last**

"Thank you very much, sir." Ms. Mowz bowed.

"Of course. Now…up you go." The Koopa apprentice grinned as Ms. Mowz was sent flying. "Man…if only Master Koopa could've let me go out with one of those hot chicks that came down here…"

_Area change_

"You did it, hon! Great job!" Peeka comforted.

"Thanks… …Hm. Go back to Pagoda Town and rent a cloud car from Clouds to no Extent. You'll find your next clue inside a car, but you must use your own money." Ms. Mowz read. "Okay…we should be able to catch the others."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 1st**

"Wow…" Merlee gasped as she parked the cloud car.

Yards away was Blazing Rock, which was just flaming wildly. But in sight was the clue box inside of the mouth. Several fans were inside of a make-shift pavilion nearby.

"I guess we extinguish it…" Merluvlee muttered as she grabbed a fan. The two started fanning to get the fire out. After several seconds, the flames stopped and the back was smoking.

"Hurry, Merlee! They might start up again!"

"Okay!" Merlee went into the rock structure and got a clue out of the flameproof clue box. She then took it out to Merluvlee. Soon enough, the monument started to burn again.

"Wow…that's just amazing." Merluvlee murmured.

"Run to the next pit stop at the very top of Pagoda Peak. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated!"

_"Teams must now abandon their cloud cars and run up the mountain steps to this place…Master Koopa's house. This is the home to the very master of the ancient fighting technique. Teams will have to check into the pit stop at the back of his house. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated."_

"Go, come on!" Merluvlee shouted.

(Scenes of Master Koopa's house showed)

Blaise pointed in the direction of the path to Master Koopa, drawing their attention to the incoming team.

"Hi, Blaise!" Merluvlee jumped onto the mat, with Merlee jumping on seconds after.

"Welcome to the very top of Pagoda Peak." Master Koopa smiled warmly, and bowed.

"Thank you." The twins replied, bowing respectfully back.

"Merluvlee and Merlee." Blaise started, causing the eyes of the twins to divert to him expectantly. "You're team number…one."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 1st Place/ 9:34 P.M.**

"YEAAAH!" Merluvlee and Merlee screamed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this fourth leg of the race…you have both won a seven-day cruise vacation to exotic Blooper Bay, compliments of Mushroom Airlines International." Blaise stated. "In addition to that…all teams will get these souvenir T-shirts, compliments of…"

"Yours truly, Master Koopa." Master Koopa smiled, handing the twins two T-shirts.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Merlee grinned.

"First place…all right!" Merluvlee exclaimed.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 6th**

"Hi, we need a cloud car to rent with a clue." Goombella said, holding up her current clue.

"Sure…that'll be 21 coins."

"Here." Frankly placed 21 coins on the counter.

"Nice…just go over there…"

_Area change_

"Use the cloud car to get yourself to Blazing Rock close to the top of the mountain and find your next clue inside of the mouth. Don't get burnt." Frankly read.

"Okay…how do we work this thing?" Goombella asked worriedly.

"I think it's this lever here…"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 2nd**

"Flavio, come now! We need to retrieve our clue!" Bobbery said.

"Let me get my pants on, mother!" Flavio called back.  
"…Okay, then…" Bobbery proceeded to fan the flames…but… "Erm, Flavio…could you fan the-FLAVIO!"

Flavio walked into Blazing Rock on all fours like a puppy, jumped onto the clue box, pulled a clue out, and walked out unscathed.

"…"

"Bobbery and the beanstalk to mothership do you read?" Flavio said. "Squawk! Klepto like a cracker? Squawk!"

"Run to the next pit stop at the very top of Pagoda Peak. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated. Flavio, hurry!" Bobbery pulled Flavio along.

The two ran to the top and searched for the mat before Flavio waddled to the back. Bobbery followed.

"Welcome to the very top of Pagoda Peak." Master Koopa said, bowing.

"Thank you, old bean." Bobbery replied back.

"Doughnut fairies!" Flavio said, pulling a pillow out of Bobbery's pack and tossing it off the mountain.

"…So much for that." Bobbery sighed.

"Erm…Flavio and Bobbery." Blaise's eyes were tilted to the area where Flavio had thrown the pillow. "You're team number two."

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 2nd Place/ 9:39 P.M.**

"And don't worry, Bobbery. That pillow will be back right…now." Blaise snapped his fingers, and a Lakitu dropped the pillow back into Bobbery's pack, just like nothing had occurred.

"Thank you." Bobbery said.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka- Tied for 7th**

"Move, Rawk Hawk! Ms. Mowz and Peeka caught up already!" Yoshi yelled back.

"Peeka, we've almost got 'em! Go go go!" Ms. Mowz shouted.

"We need to rent a cloud car with a clue inside." Vivian said to the Shy Guy urgently.

"Fine…21 coins." The Shy Guy said. Milliseconds later, 63 coins had knocked him over. "Very well…just down that hall."

The three teams ran down the hall to the remaining three cloud cars with clues.

"Use the cloud car to get yourself to Blazing Rock" Vivian said.

"close to the top of the mountain and find your" Yoshi read.

"next clue inside of the mouth. Don't get burnt." Peeka finished.

"Hurry, drive fast!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed.

"Guh guh guh guh guh!" Marilyn exclaimed as Vivian got the cloud car into motion.

"Rawk Hawk…I hope you know what you're doing…"

"I DON'T!"

**Don & Fransesca/ Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops- Tied for 3rd**

The three teams parked at the same time, with Don and Fransesca getting out of their car last.

"Mush, fan as fast as you can!" Jolene exclaimed.

"Koops, get the best wind out of it!"

"I know!" Koops responded.

"Daddy, we need to hurry!"

"The flames are gone!"

Mush, Koops, and Fransesca ran into Blazing Rock, retrieved a clue, and came back out.

"Run to the next pit stop at the very" Koopley read.

"top of Pagoda Peak. Warning: the" Jolene said.

"last team to check in may be eliminated." Fransesca finished.

"Hurry!"

(Several scenes of Master Koopa's house showed)

"The mat's over there, Jolene! Come on!" Mush yelled to his sister. This, of course, brought the parent-child teams' attention.

"Welcome to the very top of Pagoda Peak." Master Koopa bowed.

"Thank you, sir." Jolene replied.

"Jolene and Mush." Blaise started. "You're team number three."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 3rd Place/ 9:54 P.M.**

"Yeah!" Mush gave his sister a high-five before stepping off the mat.

"Koopley and Koops." Blaise said. "You're team number four."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 4th Place/ 9:54 P.M.**

"Great work, dad!" Koops and Koopley also did a high-five before stepping off next to Jolene and Mush.

"Don and Fransesca." Blaise stopped. "…You're team…number five."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 5th Place/ 9:55 P.M.**

"Phew…" Don sighed before he was warmly embraced by his daughter.

"All six of you will receive these souvenir T-shirts, compliments of our friend Master Koopa."

"Heheh, got that right." Master Koopa handed them out.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 6th**

"There are the fans, professor!" Goombella exclaimed. The two Goombas grabbed them and started fanning. In a few moments, the flames had died down enough for Goombella to run in and get a clue. The flames started back up as soon as she jumped out. "Whoa!"

"Close, Goombella… Okay. Run to the next pit stop at the very top of Pagoda Peak. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Frankly read. "Goombella, let's go!"

_Area change_

"Welcome to the very top of Pagoda Peak." Master Koopa smiled and bowed.

"Thank you very much." Frankly responded.

"Yeah." Goombella nodded as she inhaled deeply.

"Frankly and Goombella." Blaise was met with two hopeful gazes. "You're team number six."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 6th Place/ 9:59 P.M.**

"Awesome!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Well, I'm quite surprised…" Frankly said.

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka- Tied for 7th**

"We just have to beat the others in a footrace. It's so obvious." Vivian said as Marilyn parked the car. They were the first to get out, and started fanning wildy.

"Peeka, come on!" Ms. Mowz grabbed a fan. Peeka grabbed one afterward.

"Leave the packs in the car, Rawk Hawk." Yoshi advised as he jumped out. They grabbed fans, but when they did, the flames had already been extinguished. Ms. Mowz, Vivian, and Yoshi went for the clues.

"It's the pit stop, Marilyn! Run!"

"Go go go!" Ms. Mowz ran.

"Where is it?" Rawk Hawk looked around wildly at the top.

(Scenes show of Master Koopa's house)

In seconds, Marilyn was floating along, followed by Vivian and Yoshi. Rawk Hawk was struggling to stay ahead of Ms. Mowz and Peeka…

"Welcome to the very top of Pagoda Peak."

"Vivian and Marilyn." Blaise paused. "You're team number seven."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- 7th Place/ 10:06 P.M.**

"Close one…" Vivian sighed.

"Guh guh." The two got off the mat.

"…Rawk Hawk and Yoshi." Blaise stated. "You're team number eight."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 8th Place/ 10:06 P.M.**

"Whew." Yoshi breathed. Rawk Hawk just looked behind him at Peeka and Ms. Mowz before stepping off.

"Ms. Mowz and Peeka…you're the last team to arrive." Blaise was met with hopeful gazes. "…I'm…pleased to tell you that this is the first of several non-elimination legs, so you are still in the race."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Last Place/ 10:06 P.M.**

"What?" Ms. Mowz put her hands to her mouth.

"Yes! We're still in it!" Peeka floated around happily.

"However…" Blaise said, causing the two to stop celebrating. The other two teams just grimaced, wondering what would happen. "I have to take up all your money."

"…" Ms. Mowz took all the coins she and Peeka had gathered, and gave them to Blaise.

"In addition that that, you will be receiving no money next leg…so you have an obstacle to overcome." Blaise said.

"Oh, that's okay. We'll get past that, hon." Peeka said.

"We were afraid we were out, but we're not. Good luck for us, bad for the others. We'll be playing twice as hard." Ms. Mowz said.

"Being in the top spot is great. I don't really want us to have to lose this, so we need to keep up the hard work to stay in front." Merlee commented.

"All nine teams are still here, and everyone is nervous about it. I sense foul play, but it won't be coming from us." Frankly remarked.

"We're in the game, and we're just aching to win." Yoshi summed it up.

* * *

Author's Note: Hm...wow...so a team might have troubles to overcome...find out what happens next! 


	6. Leg 5: Valleys and Spinies!

Author's Note: Next leg…at the moment of submission my simple mode wasn't working…so that pretty much stank. Um…try to ignore anything that's too…too.

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A was loaded!

…

_"Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

Nine teams left the colorful streets of Rhythms Town and flew over 300 miles to Ancient Valley, where they got in cloud taxis to Pewter Point. Finding Ascending Gates, Flavio and Bobbery, and Merluvlee and Merlee managed to get to the Detour."

"Good luck, guys!" Merluvlee yelled as she and Merlee ran up to a hot-air balloon several down from Flavio and Bobbery. The steps stayed solid for about forty-five more seconds before fading away…

_"This gave them over a half-hour lead, worrying the other teams."_

"That is, wait for everyone to catch up to us." Ms. Mowz said.

_"While most teams enjoyed the hot-air balloons, Rawk Hawk and Yoshi were the only team to complete Climb Up."_

"So…they might reach the top faster."

"…Nah."

_"Envying the fun of the other teams, and realizing that they wouldn't be able to catch up, Vivian and Marilyn opted to switch to Fly Up mid-task. This helped them get a lead over the fighters."_

"Marilyn, we beat them! Yeah!" Vivian exclaimed.

_"However, no amount of trouble happened to the others as what befell Ms. Mowz and Peeka. With a broken basket in the hot-air balloon, over 2,940 feet in the air, they were saved by a winged trampoline. Falling into last place, they decided to continue on strong._

After completing a Kung Fu Roadblock, Merluvlee and Merlee managed to fan the flames of Blazing Rock and get their first win."

"You're team number…one."

"YEAAAH!" Merluvlee and Merlee screamed, jumping up and down excitedly.

_"In the end, three teams ended up in a dramatic footrace to the pit stop. Losing by mere moments to sisters Vivian and Marilyn, and fighters Rawk Hawk and Yoshi, Ms. Mowz and Peeka stepped onto the mat in last…"_

"…I'm…pleased to tell you that this is the first of several non-elimination legs, so you are still in the race."

"What?" Ms. Mowz put her hands to her mouth.

"Yes! We're still in it!" Peeka floated around happily.

"However…" Blaise said, causing the two to stop celebrating. The other two teams just grimaced, wondering what would happen. "I have to take up all your money."

"…" Ms. Mowz took all the coins she and Peeka had gathered, and gave them to Blaise.

"In addition that that, you will be receiving no money next leg…so you have an obstacle to overcome." Blaise said.

Merluvlee and Merlee Trek to Top; Ms. Mowz and Peeka Down, Not Out

"They were saved from elimination, but at a cost. With no money at all to start the next leg, they have to find a way around this major part in the race.

Nine teams remain in the race. Who will be eliminated next?"

…

"This is Pagoda Town. A small village full of culture through its pottery and traditions, it sits over Pewter Point, a town inside of rock, home to the Ascending Gates. …This is the house of Master Koopa. Sitting upon the 4,000 year-old Pagoda Peak where the two towns lay is this mystical hut. This mysterious home to the Koopa elder was the fourth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams checked in here to take part in a mandatory twelve hour rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will Ms. Mowz and Peeka be able to recover from the accident they had the previous leg? After consistently coming in good places, will Flavio and Bobbery manage to get first place?

Because of the terrible accident that befell them last leg, Ms. Mowz and Peeka will be receiving a large time credit of an hour, allowing them to depart from the pit stop in first at 9:06 A.M."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- 1st to Depart/ 9:06 A.M.**

"Well…here we go." Peeka mumbled. "Use the cloud cars to go all the way back down to Ancient Valley Airport and get on a flight for Lakitu Valley."

_"Teams must now drive themselves in their cloud cars down to the Ancient Valley Airport, and fly over 1,300 miles to Lakitu Valley. This green valley, full of mountains and plains, is home to some of the most exotic trees in the world. Once at the airport, teams will have to drive themselves 1 mile to this small village: Verdeville. They'll find their next clue…at the very entrance of town in this clue box."_

"Then, drive yourselves to Verdeville and search for your clue. Eight teams have 98 coins for this leg of the race; one team has zero. That'd be us, hon."

"Well, here we go!" Ms. Mowz sighed.

"I'm really hoping that we can make it through this leg. We survived a practically scary fall, and we're still in it…I think that if we just work to it, we can make it through." Ms. Mowz commented.

"We bid you adieu, Pagoda Peak." Ms. Mowz remarked as she and Peeka stepped into the cloud car.

"I really hope we can make it through this leg without money…" Peeka whispered.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 2nd to Depart/ 9:34 A.M.**

"Eight teams have 98 coins for this leg of the race; one team has zero." Merluvlee read.

"Alright, let's go!" Merlee said as she finished counting the money.

"Getting first was really awesome. I think that we can do it again and again to the end leg, winning the race. We just have to work hard toward that goal." Merluvlee said.

"I'll drive!" Merlee exclaimed.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 3rd to Depart/ 9:39 A.M.**

"…drive yourselves to Verdeville and search…"

"I'm getting nervous as we continue on with the race, because although I really want to win…there's the matter of Flavio. At times…I just don't know what's wrong with him. He's been jeopardizing our chances the whole race…but yet, I'm sure that he's doing some things on purpose." Bobbery remarked.

"Yummy…" Flavio grinned as he made reaches for the sun and pretended to bite it.

"Flavio, old boy, just get into the car…please."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka**

"Hi, we'd like tickets to Lakitu Valley, fastest way out." Ms. Mowz said.

"Eh? What was that, eh?"

"Hon, we need tickets to-"

"I heard you the first time, eh? …We got an indirect flight at 12:15 P.M. with youse names on em, eh? Connectin through some place known as Fungel Town with youse arrival at 2:15 A.M. wit the flight departin at 3:00 A.M. eh? Arrives at Lakitu at 9:00 in the mornin, eh?"

"…Whoa. That's really too tight. Would that be at another airport?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Yep."

"What's the next departure, hon?"

"3:00 P.M. that arrives all the way back at 12:00 eh?"

"We'd get a three hour lead if we made it…but that's a mere forty-five minutes." Ms. Mowz mused to herself.

"These are the last tickets for that flight, eh?"

"Hon, I'll let you make the decision."

"…" Ms. Mowz gulped. "We'll…take it…"

**Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops/ Don & Fransesca- 4th thru 6th to Depart/ 9:54-55 A.M.**

"…go all the way back down to Ancient Valley Airport and get on a flight…"

"It's getting more tense, it's getting more tough, but it just makes us push harder. We can do it, and we can make it up to the front." Jolene said.

"I think that with there being a non-elimination leg, everyone got more nervous. It's really strange that we're considerably up to par with everyone, and we can catch up easily." Koopley remarked.

"Aldough we performed best back in leg one, we're doin better. Fransesca's got her wits about her, and…dat's pretty much all she needs." Don said.

"Daddy, you drive." Fransesca said as the Piantas ran up to their cloud car.

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Flavio & Bobbery**

Running into the airport, the sailors edged out the twins.

"Hello, old bean…we'd like tickets for Lakitu Valley."

"Eh? Oh…eh? We got this flight here that leaves at 3 in the noons back and arrives at noons dot tomorrow, eh?"

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!" Flavio pulled a trumpet out of his backpack and threw it up, making it crash through an air vent. The ticket agent didn't seem to care.

"Sure, eh? Here you go, eh?"

"Thanks…okay, Flavio. Come on, now."

"I forgot my sand crab in the unicorn stables!" Flavio screamed out.

"Um…yeah, we'd like the same thing they got." Merlee requested.

"An idiot like him, eh?"

"No way!" Merluvlee shook her head wildly. "No…uh-uh! The tickets?"

"Oh, eh? Comin right up, eh?"

**Frankly & Goombella: 7th to Depart/ 9:59 A.M.**

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight. Let's go." Goombella commented.

"We've made it this far, and we're doing awesome so far. If we keep this up, I'm pretty sure that we can make it through all the challenges that might come at us." Goombella said.

"Goombella, try and hurry up. You're letting an old Goomba like me in front of you?"

"Oh, whatever, professor!" Goombella chuckled.

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: 8th & Last to Depart/ 10:06 A.M.**

"Guh guh guh guh guh."

"98 coins…not much."

"Guh guh guh guh guh, guh guh guh! Guh-huh!" Vivian imitated her sister in perfect guhs.

"I really don't know how Gonzales takes it all with this guy. This Yoshster is really hard for me to get along with! Seriously! He says the obvious…and…GGGGRAAAAH!" 

**Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops/ Don & Fransesca**

"Sir, we'd like tickets for Lakitu Valley, fastest way out possible on this airlines." Koopley requested to the same notorious ticket agent.

"Eh? Oh, eh? We've got this here 3 in the noons back arriving at tomorrows noon dot, eh?"

"…What did he say?" Jolene just frowned.

"I don't think I know…" Mush sighed.

"Um…" Koops just stepped back nervously from the counter.

"Youse four are all idiots!" The ticket agent said before holding up a sign saying "Leaves at 3 P.M., arrives at noon tomorrow, eh?"

"You have got to get rid of that habit." Koopley slapped the ticket agent silly, prompting the other three to jump in. Seconds later, they strolled away from the counter with tickets in their hands.

_Area change_

"Valley Airlines was the most obvious route there. Everyone always takes the obvious way on flights, so Daddy and I decided to search elsewhere."

"Hello…we need tickets for Lakitu Valley." Don said.

"Two?"

"Yes." Fransesca replied.

"Hm…we have one that leaves at 12:00…you can still get on."

"When do it arrive?" Don asked.

"9:00 tomorrow morning."

"We'll go with that." Fransesca said.

**Frankly & Goombella**

"EW!" Goombella screeched before Frankly covered her mouth.

"Er…we'd…like tickets for Lakitu Valley?" Frankly asked in a quiet voice.

The ticket agent wasn't exactly in the best condition…

"Uh…we've got one…at…6:00…coming in at…3:00…eh…" the ticket agent replied dizzily.

"Sure…" Frankly said.

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Hi…we need some tickets to Lakitu Valley, as quick as possible." Vivian said.

"Eh? 3:00 now…12:00 tomorrow, eh?" The ticket agent said, feeling not as woozy.

"Yes, that'd be good." Vivian replied.

"Guh guh guh."

"Yeah…I sure hope so." Vivian said.

"We need the same thing they got." Yoshi told the agent.

"Yeah, and make it snappy!" Rawk Hawk demanded.

"Sure…thing…eh?"

**Flight Departing at 12:00 P.M. (Ancient Valley to Lakitu Valley)**

_"This is the first flight, leaving at 12:00 P.M., that arrives three hours before the next. On this vital flight is one sole team: father-daughter Don and Fransesca."_

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Merluvlee & Merlee/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Jolene & Mush/ Flavio & Bobbery/ Frankly & Goombella/ Koopley & Koops**

"We found out the worst thing imaginable as soon as we heard that Don and Fransesca were no where to be found. Every single other team had tickets that came in three hours before us." Frankly commented.

"Oh my gosh…" Goombella muttered as the two ran back towards the counter before Frankly stopped her. "What is it?"

"Maybe if we went to an international flight, we can have a better chance." Frankly said.

_Area change_

"Connecting with that? That's way too risky…" Goombella murmured.

"Goombella, it's our only chance. Maybe we can make it…it's possible…" Frankly hoped.

"…We'll go with it, then…"

**Flight Departing at 1:20 P.M. (Ancient Valley through Volcanic Archipelago to Lakitu Valley)**

_"This is the second flight that will be connecting with a thirty minute interval, that will arrive at Lakitu Valley at 11:00 A.M. On this risky flight are Frankly and Goombella."_

**Flight Departing at 3:00 P.M. (Ancient Valley to Lakitu Valley)**

_"This is the last flight containing teams, leaving at 3:00 P.M that will arrive three hours after the first. The seven teams here are Flavio and Bobbery, Ms. Mowz and Peeka, Merluvlee and Merlee, Koopley and Koops, Rawk Hawk and Yoshi, Jolene and Mush, and Vivian and Marilyn."_

**Frankly & Goombella**

"Please…are you sure?"

"Yes…we close gates ten minutes prior to departure…I'm terribly sor-"

"Are you sure? Please, it's an absolute emergency that we get on!" Goombella shouted.

"Ma'am…we have a flight that will arrive at Lakitu Valley at 12:10. Would that work just as well?"

"Yes…it would." Frankly said.

**Flight Departing at 2:00 A.M. (Volcanic Archipelago to Lakitu Valley)**

**Flight Arriving at 9:00 A.M.**

"Daddy, there are the marked cars right over there!" Fransesca exclaimed.

"Great eyes, Fransesca!"

"Okay…we're currently driving to Verdeville, wherever it is." Fransesca remarked to the cameras as she drove. Don was looking at the map.

"Fransesca, go on dat road to the left."

_Area change_

"Yes! There's the clue box, Daddy!" Fransesca ran behind Don, who retrieved a clue.

"Okay… Find de "Spiny Windmill de Valleur."

_"Teams must now drive themselves two miles through the spread out village of Verdeville to arrive at this place: the Spiny Windmill de Valleur. Named so because of numerous Spiny outbreaks, this windmill is a reminder to the citizens to handle Spiny eggs with care. It is here at the base of this Windmill, that teams will find their next clue."_

"Your next clue is at de base of the windmill. Fransesca, come on!"

"Okay!"

_Area change_

"Oh, wow…that is just so funny!"

"What?"

"Those cows in the countryside…they're just so adorable!" Fransesca chirped as she drove.

"…Um…yeah…dere's de windmill."

The two Piantas got out of their car and got the clue.

"Detour. Chip In One or Chip In Two." Fransesca read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between Chip In One and Chip In Two. In Chip In One, teams must drive 21 miles to this place: the Lakitu 18. Renowned for its remarkable fairways, this golf course will have flags on two unspecified holes. Teams will have to test their golfing skills: they will have to chip in golf balls at each hole. They have unlimited swings, but each team member will have to get one golf ball into the pin from off the green. Because of the putter, this task won't be skill testing or physically demanding, but teams will have to drive out of their way, and it could take a really long time. In Chip In Two, teams will have to take part in two popular tasks of Verdeville: roulette and grinding corn. In the roulette stage, teams will have to make their way to this place: Verdeville Casino. They will have to play roulette until they win, with unlimited tries…but they can only bet three chips onto the board at a time. Afterwards, they will receive a map to this place: Lakitu Ranch. They will have to grind corn to fill this small wooden bucket. At that point, teams will receive their clue after toiling through luck and physical challenge."_

"Test your golf or test your luck and strength… What'll we do?" Fransesca asked nervously.

"We should do dat Chip In One. Luck ain't no fun for us." Don replied.

"Okay, then…here we go. Find it on the map, okay Daddy?"

_Area change_

"Lakitu 18 is right there! Ooh, look at that pretty sign!"

"Okay…get out, Fransesca!"

The two Piantas ran to the course, where they found a set of clubs under their picture. Using a nearby golf cart, the two found their first hole with the needed chip-in: the 8th.

"Magical tees? Wow…" Don muttered.

"Magical? How?" Fransesca asked.

"Hit a ball, and another ball comes into its place."

"Okay…" Fransesca putted one off of the tee, bouncing it and missing the pin by a few inches. "Man…oh, wow!" Fransesca jumped as the ball reappeared. Seconds later, the ball that had missed its mark disappeared and reappeared in the nearby crate.

"Watch youse father…" Don murmured as he pulled out a wedge. Using an approach shot, the ball rolled…and went in!"

"I never knew you could golf!" Fransesca said.

"Dere's lots you don't know bout your pop." Don replied.

"…" Fransesca aimed her putter…putted…and missed. "Man!"

"Fransesca, we got a good lead. Take youse time."

"Okay…hah!" Fransesca putted. She missed. "…If I only knew how to golf…"

"Try again."

"Come on…" Fransesca closed her eyes and putted. The ball…went in.

"YES! YEAH!" Fransesca jumped up and down.

"Frannie, come on! We've got one more!"

Running back to their kart, the duo drove through the course until they found the second hole: the 16th.

"Dad, you go first." Fransesca said.

"You can't use your putter here. We're not going outta the fringe like last time. Dis is the rough…" Don muttered, pulling out the wedge he used last time. Finding the ball, he aimed and swung. The ball went in on his first shot.

"Wow, awesome!" Fransesca got out her wedge, and swung. The ball went flying into the treetops. "Oops…"

"A bit less zing next time."

"Okay…" Fransesca pulled out her 1 Wood.

"What is you doin'?"

"Getting the ball into the cup." Fransesca responded. She putted with the wood…and the ball went in. "Hahahaha!"

"Interesting…" A Lakitu flew down from his point atop a tree. "Weird method, but…here."

"Thank you!" Fransesca kissed the envelope before opening it. "Drive yourselves to Sky Blue City and locate the S.S. Spikes to receive your next clue."

_"Teams must now drive to Sky Blue City, 23 miles from both Detour points. Inside of this friendly city is docked the S.S. Spikes. A warship surviving the two worst wars in Lakitu history, teams will find their next clue on the outlook deck."_

"Okay! Come on, Daddy!"

_Area change_

"I see it." Don remarked as the S.S. Spikes came into view.

"Oh, thank you!" Fransesca shook the taxi driver's hand and paid him, while Don ran ahead. Fransesca followed him by a few yards.

"Dat wind…" Don veered to the left, and was met by more fresh air. Fransesca caught up, and he read the clue from the clue box.

"Make youse way to de Spine Egg Factory and search for youse next clue."

_"Teams must now make their way across town five miles to the Spine Egg Factory. This broken down factory was once one of Sky Blue City's most famous landmarks, but was devastated in the Blazing Flowers War. It is here in this charred piece of history that teams will find their next clue."_

"Awesome!" Fransesca said.

_Area change_

"There it is!" Fransesca yelled out. "Roadblock…who can withstand Spinies?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member will have to do one of the most naïve things: eat a three pounds of Spiny eggs. This delicacy is very dry, rough, and bitter. The team member will have to eat it all to receive their next clue."_

"Daddy, you should do it." Fransesca said before opening the actual part of the clue. "Eat three pounds of Spiny eggs! Hahaha!"

"Um…yummy?" Don murmured. The two walked into the cafeteria part of the factory…it looked intact to every last detail.

"There's a bowl. Try a small spoon." Fransesca commented.

Don took a small bite of the delicacy. "…Wow…dis is really…icky…" Don complained.

**Flight Arriving at 12:00 P.M.**

"Marked cars…there!" Mush said, directing Jolene into the car.

"Okay…so it's Verdeville?"

_Area change_

"Hon, it's over here!" Peeka shouted.

"Coming!" Ms. Mowz responded.

_Area change_

"Rawk Hawk, come on already! Three cars are gone!" Yoshi yelled to his partner.

"Aw, be quiet! Those postcards looked really cool-er…JUST HOLD UP, YOU IDIOT!"

"Just hurry up!" Yoshi yelled.

"NO!"

"Flavio, get back-oh!" Bobbery chased his partner through the parking lot.

"HURRY UP!" Yoshi yelled at Rawk Hawk.

"BE QUIET, WILL YOU?"

"Feathers and hens eggs are funny!" Flavio giggled as he ran into the car door, making train sounds. He then somehow dissolved inside to sit in the seat. Bobbery got in.

"You let the freaking idiot pass us!"

"Just shut up! I do NOT want to talk to you." Rawk Hawk stomped the ground as the two got into the car.

_Area change_

"Come on, guys!" Koopley encouraged.

"On the plane, we had decided to work together with Marilyn and Vivian, and Merlee and Merluvlee. This alliance is one that we intend to keep running for as long as possible, and we agreed to share information." Koopley said.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 1st**

"Come on, Daddy! You can do it!" Fransesca applauded as her father ate the finishing bite of the bowl. "Yes!"

"Phew…" Don breathed. The chef handed him the next clue. "Make your way to de next pit stop…at Cloud Mansion."

_"Teams must now make their way out of town three miles to Cloud Mansion. This old building was home to the general of the elite army, but he fell in the heat of the battle of the Blazing Flowers War. It is in this historic mansion that the pit stop waits. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated."_

"Warnin: de last team to check in may be eliminated! Frannie, come on!"

**Jolene & Mush/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka- Currently in 2nd & 3rd**

"Jolene, park! There's the clue box!" Mush ushered.

"Peeka, they're parking. Let's hurry and get out!" Ms. Mowz said.

"Okay… Find the "Spiny Windmill de…Valldeur…" Your next clue is at the base" Mush read, mispronouncing the windmill's name.

"of this windmill!" Ms. Mowz finished.

"Let's go!" Jolene remarked.

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi- Currently in 4th & 5th**

"Spiny Windmill de Valleur…" Bobbery read. "Okay, Flavio. Come on. …Wait…where'd he go?"

Flavio was tap-dancing in front of Verdeville Circle, pleasing several of the villagers, who tossed money at him. Flavio giggled before taking a bow, resulting in huge applause from the villagers. Quickly grabbing the money and waving, Flavio somersaulted into the car seat before dropping the coins in the front seat.

"Um…" Bobbery just strolled into the car, starting it just as the fighters pulled up.

"Find the Spiny Windmill whatever name…next clue's at the bottom." Yoshi read.

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee/ Vivian & Marilyn- Currently in 6th, 7th, & 8th**

"Okay…Find the Spiny Windmill de Valleur. Your next clue is at the bottom." Vivian read.

"Guh guh guh."

"I think we have a map somewhere…just follow us." Koops said.

**Don & Fransesca**

"Come on, Frannie!" Don yelled back as he stepped onto the mat in front of the house.

"Yeah!" Fransesca jumped on.

"Welcome to Cloud Mansion." A Lakitu greeted. He was none other…than Lakilester.

"Thank you."

"Don and Fransesca." Miles looked them both in the eyes. "You're team number one."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 1st Place/ 12:13 P.M.**

"YEEEEEESSSS!" Fransesca screamed, hugging Don.

"Woooooooow." Don remarked bluntly.

"I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you have both won a seven-day cruise vacation for two to tropical Blooper Bay…compliments of Mushroom Airlines International, which you can enjoy after the race."

"Alright!" Fransesca jumped up and down excitedly.

"Great."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in Last**

"Here we were. Only a ten-minute difference between us and the other teams…but then our flight delayed in landing. It, really, was just ridiculous." Goombella said.

"I really hope we can catch up…" Goombella muttered as the two ran through the airport.

"Don't lose hope, Goombella. We've still got Lady Luck on our side." Frankly said. The two ran through the parking lot and got into their car.

**Jolene & Mush/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka- Currently in 2nd & 3rd**

"Detour. Chip In One or Chip In Two." Mush read. "Test your golf or test your luck and strength. Luck and strength, Jolene!"

"Okay! We need to find the Verdeville Casino! Ms. Mowz and Peeka are right on our tail…"

"Chip In One or Chip In Two." Peeka said. "What is it, hon?"

"Chip In Two. We're lucky enough! Come on!" Ms. Mowz replied.

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi- Currently in 4th & 5th**

"Okay…there's the clue box." Rawk Hawk muttered under his breath.

"Flavio, get out already! Detour…"

"Chip In One or Chip In Two." Yoshi read, surprised.

"I wouldn't trust you to golf on your own…" Bobbery said to Flavio, who was pretending to throw up in the car. "…You can get out now."

"BLEAH!" Flavio jumped out and on Rawk Hawk's head…enraging him.

"WHY YOU-"

"Calm down you birdbrain! Just beat them to the Casino!"

"SHUT UP! THEN WHERE IS IT? HUH?"

"You shut your trap!"

The two ran off, leaving a clueless Flavio and Bobbery behind.

"Excuse me, but where is the Verdeville Casino?" Bobbery asked a passerby.

"Few blocks down…might want to take a taxi."

"Thank you, sir."

"EEK! HAMSTER!" Flavio fainted for no reason.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in Last**

"Last one…find the Spiny Windmill de Valleur. Your next clue is at the bottom. Okay, let's move!" Goombella said.

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee/ Vivian & Marilyn- Currently in 6th, 7th, & 8th**

"Detour, guys…our choice is between Chip In One and Chip In Two." Merluvlee read. "Test your golf or test your luck and strength. Whaddya guys think?"

"Guh guh guh guh guh…Ugh…guh."

"Yeah…I think we're lucky." Vivian said.

"Chip In Two." Merlee said.

"Ditto." Koops shrugged.

"I guess it's unanimous, then." Koopley responded. "We need to find…the Verdeville Casino, now! Start asking around!"

**Jolene & Mush/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka**

"At this point in the race, I think it's really risky to make alliances. I know that there's already a three-team alliance, and I'm worried. Three united teams can easily overthrow five independent teams…but there's no reason to form alliances against each other. Except…I noticed a small thing going on between Rawk Hawk and Bobbery at the pit stop…and I don't really know why…" Jolene said to the camera.

"Here it is, sis!" Mush said. The two broke into a run towards the flashy casino.

"Hm, hm! There they go!" Ms. Mowz pointed, and Peeka followed her as she sprinted towards the doors.

"We're here for roulette." Jolene told the supervisor.

"Okay…bet three chips to try and win."

"Um…20, 4, and 7." Mush murmured.

"49, 34, and 12." Ms. Mowz said. The 90-panel roulette wheel began spinning for both teams.

"…37."

"63."

"Man." Mush sighed.

"79, 32, and 53." Jolene said.

"63, 49, and…12." Peeka giggled.

The wheels span again…

"31."

"2."

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Hi, guys." Bobbery said as he came into the casino, dragging Flavio to a roulette table. "Okay…we just choose three numbers?" The supervisor nodded in response. "64, 90, and 21."

"CANDIED APPLIEPIEDFUN!" Flavio woke up and screamed, causing the ball to bounce off and out of the correct panel on Ms. Mowz and Peeka's roulette.

"Grr…" Ms. Mowz growled.

"23." Flavio and Bobbery's supervisor said.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Oh, crap…where in the world is the casino?" Rawk Hawk complained.

"Rawk Hawk…look…"

"At what? Your reptilian diaper?"

"Oh, shut your trap. Three other teams…they look like they know where they're going." Yoshi replied. "Let's just follow them."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in Last**

"Detour. Chip In One or Chip In Two. It's golf or luck!" Frankly exclaimed.

"Golf." Goombella quickly responded. "We can catch up!"

"Okay…"

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Koopley & Koops/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

The three allied teams came into the casino, and went to three separate tables. Unaware that there was a team following them, they were all surprised to see the fighters coming from behind.

"Where'd they…oh, never mind. 32, 64, 3." Koopley quickly said to the supervisor.

"YEAH!" Ms. Mowz screamed out as their ball landed in the right panel.

"Okay…here. You will now head to this area…a few blocks down…and grind corn." The supervisor gave the team their map.

"Thanks, hon!" Peeka said.

"43, 89, and-"

"23!" Flavio interrupted Bobbery. The roulette spun…and…Flavio's number was the winner.

"Whoa."

"Here you go."

"Okay…Flavio, let's move!" Bobbery ushered.

_Area change_

"Use the grater?" Ms. Mowz asked the Toad nearby.

"Yup."

"Okay…hurry, hon. Here come the sailors."

**Frankly & Goombella**

"Hole eight! Stop, professor! Let's hurry!" Goombella jumped out, followed by Frankly. Running to the green, she used a putter and barely missed the hole. Frankly followed suit, and missed also.

"We need to calm down and aim…" Frankly muttered.

"Okay…" Goombella aimed and missed. "MAN!"

"Goombella, be patient!" Frankly putted…and barely missed. "We've got to keep trying."

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Koopley & Koops/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Jolene & Mush/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Awesome!" Mush exclaimed as the supervisor gave them the map.

"Okay…just a few blocks down!" Jolene said as she observed the location.

"This is really frustrating…" Yoshi muttered to himself.

"Guh guh guh. Guh guh." Marilyn told the supervisor.

**Frankly & Goombella**

"Yes! Go, go professor! We need to find the next hole!" Goombella shouted.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Flavio & Bobbery**

"Thanks, hon!" Peeka said as she obtained the clue. The duo moved to an area farther away from the grinding area, passing the siblings on the way.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 2nd**

"Drive yourselves to Sky Blue City and locate the S.S. Spikes to receive your next clue." Ms. Mowz read. "Okay, let's go!"

**Frankly & Goombella**

"Hole sixteen…it's over there!" Frankly said. Goombella got her clubs and ran after him.

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Koopley & Koops/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Come on, son!" Koopley ushered as he got the map. Koops followed…

"YES!" Merluvlee shouted for joy.

"Oh no…" Vivian murmured as she wiped her forehead.

"GRRAH!" Rawk Hawk screamed out in frustration, and threw his pack against a Mushroom Jack table THAT LOOKED VERY EXPENSIVE, AND HAD DIAMONDS AROUND THE OUTSIDES WITH EXQUISITE ECCENTRIC DECORATIONS, snapping it in half. No one seemed to notice.

_Area change_

"Flavio, come on! I've got it!" Bobbery said, ecstatic.

"Pajamies…" Flavio pretended to utilize a rapier.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Drive yourselves to Sky Blue City and locate the S.S. Spikes to receive your next clue." Bobbery read quietly. "Old boy…it's time to put in the speed."

"Come on, Mush! Just a bit more…there!"

"Here's your clue."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th**

"Great! Thanks! Drive yourselves to Sky Blue City and locate the S.S. Spikes to receive your next clue." Jolene read.

"Okay…let's get back to the cars!"

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 5th**

"It's in! Yeah!" Goombella jumped up and down excitedly.

"Here you go…" The Lakitu swooped down from above and dropped the clue.

"Thank you. Drive yourselves to Sky Blue City and locate the S.S. Spikes to receive your next clue." Frankly read.

"Let's go!"

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Guh guh guh!" Marilyn grabbed the map desperately, almost ripping it.

"Marilyn, be careful! Come on, we can still…do this…" Vivian gulped as she saw the ball finally land on a winning panel on the fighters' wheel. "Hurry!"

"YEAH! BOOYAH!" Rawk Hawk stomped the ground, breaking a chip. The supervisor noticed and started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG MEEEEEEEEEEANNNNNIES!"

By the time the supervisor had stopped yelling, the two had already left.

_Area change_

"Okay…" Merlee murmured.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 6th**

"Drive yourselves to Sky Blue City and locate the S.S. Spikes to receive your next clue." Merlee read.

"Back to the car!

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 7th**

"Drive yourselves to Sky Blue City and locate the S.S. Spikes to receive your next clue. Okay, dad…it's all up to your skills!" Koops said.

"Sure thing!

The two departing teams passed by a nervous Vivian and Marilyn…followed by Rawk Hawk and Yoshi.

"Grinding corn…hopefully we can finish this quickly." Vivian murmured.

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Jolene & Mush**

"Look, Jolene…they're going in a different direction than us." Mush muttered.

"I think they're just getting gas. There's a gas station…yup. They can probably ask for directions there."

_Area change_

"You see, sir…I need directions to this place…" Bobbery pleaded with the gas station owner.

"Fine. But first, we pry that yellow guy off of your car's windshield."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 8th**

"Drive yourselves to Sky Blue City and locate the S.S. Spikes to receive your next clue. Okay. Where's the car…" Yoshi mumbled.

"It's down a few blocks, you idiot!" Rawk Hawk replied angrily.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in Last**

"Guh guh guh guh." Marilyn read.

"Okay, let's go!"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 2nd**

"There it is, hon!"

"That's it? Wow…hm, hm…wonder what kind of badges this place'll…hey, look!" Ms. Mowz and Peeka jumped out of their car after parking it.

"What?"

"Inside there…I smell…a badge!"

"Okay…" Peeka disappeared. Seconds later, she came up and out of the ground holding a green badge.

"WOW! It's…a Historic Chip Badge! Frankly would love to analyze this!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed.

"Hon, we need to find another area…the Spine Egg Factory!" Peeka said.

"Okay!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to the Spine Egg Factory and search for your next clue." Jolene read. "This place is really neat, right Mush?"

"Yeah! We have got to come back here sometime to explore these landmarks!" Mush chuckled.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 4th**

"Amazing! This has got to be one of the most interesting warships I've seen in my lifetime!" Frankly murmured as Goombella came back from the lookout point.

"Professor, I've got it! Make your way to the Spine Egg Factory and search for your next clue!" Goombella read.

"Okay, so let's go!" Frankly said. The two ran back out of the entrance towards the parking lot.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 5th**

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"I hope Vivian and Marilyn didn't run into trouble…" Merlee mumbled.

"They can get out of it. They're strong." Koops replied. "I would know…Vivian did after all help to defeat the Shadow Queen."

"There's the clue box!" Koopley exclaimed. The two teams jogged to it, and pulled out a clue. Merluvlee read hers aloud:

"Make your way to the Spine Egg Factory and search for your next clue."

"Spine Egg Factory…I sense a Roadblock coming…" Koops mumbled.

"I wonder what it could possibly be?" Merlee voiced.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 7th**

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 8th**

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in Last**

"Make your way to the Spine Egg Factory and search for your next clue. Flavio, come-oh, never mind." Bobbery muttered as Flavio jumped down 20 feet into the water and floated towards shore.

"Rawk Hawk, you dummy! It's over here! … Make your way to the Spine Egg Factory and search for your next clue. COME ON!" Yoshi yelled.

"Why don't you just stuff it up your little excuse for a head you buffoon!" Rawk Hawk retorted.

"Guh guh guh guh guh guh!" Marilyn read.

"Spine Egg…I really hope there's a Roadblock there!"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock. Who can withstand Spinies? That'd be me." Ms. Mowz said after reading. "Eat…what! Three pounds of Spiny eggs?"

"I heard it was a delicacy here, hon." Peeka replied.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 3rd**

"It's a Roadblock… Who can withstand Spinies…" Mush glanced over at Ms. Mowz, who was struggling to get down the cooked Spiny eggs, and was drinking water constantly.

"I'll try at it." Jolene said.

"Come on, hon. Take small bites and you'll be okay."

"Peeka, please…just let me eat it…"

**Frankly & Goombella/ Merluvlee & Merlee/ Koopley & Koops- Tied for 4th**

"Professor, clue box!"

"Roadblock…"

"Who can withstand"

"Spinies?"

"I'll go for it." Goombella gulped before sitting down.

"I don't know about this…" Merlee quipped.

"Okay, then. I'll do it."

"You hardly eat."

"So? You can't eat delicate things that are too extreme…remember?" Merluvlee replied.

"Fine, then."

"Dad, you'll do better at this." Koops told Koopley.

"Okay. I'll go for it."

The six team members sitting down were trying to eat as fast as humanly possible. Although Ms. Mowz had sat down first, she was choking down the Spiny eggs very slowly. Jolene had only a fourth of the gear-bowl left to go. From their start, Koopley and Merluvlee were doing well. Goombella, however, struggled.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in Last**

"Well, this isn't good…" Bobbery muttered. He stood in front of a flat tire in his car.

_"If a team's car breaks down or is unsafe to drive at any point during the race through no fault of the team's, they can call for a replacement vehicle. However, no time credit is given in this very unlucky situation."_

Even Flavio seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation…until…

Flavio farted out loud, startling the crew.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 7th**

"I think Yoshi and Rawk Hawk got lost a while back…" Vivian muttered. "Roadblock. Okay, this one is made for who can withstand Spinies. Marilyn, you're a better eater. This is an eating challenge."

"Guh guh…"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 8th**

"This city is so stupidly big…where is that factory already?" Yoshi mumbled.

"You're an IDIOT! You never listen to my freakin' instructions!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

"Rawk Hawk, just SHUT UP! You're not helping at all!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka/ Jolene & Mush/ Frankly & Goombella/ Koopley & Koops**

"Just one more bite, Jolene! You can do it!" Mush cheered as his sister finished the Spiny egg meal off and got the clue.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 2nd **

"Let's go, Mush!" Jolene said excitedly. They ran out of the factory before Jolene ripped the clue open. "Make your way to the next pit stop at Cloud Mansion. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated. We probably won't have to worry about it, but okay!"

_Time pass_

"Yeah! Great job, dad!" Koops said.

"Marilyn, you did it!"

"Merlee, get the clue from him!"

"Let's go, everyone!" Koopley urged.

The three teams ran out to the parking lot, where Merluvlee read the clue.

"It's the pit stop at Cloud Mansion. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated! Come on, everyone!"

**Jolene & Mush**

"There it is, Mush! Come on!" Jolene yelled to Mush, who had gone in a different direction. Seconds later, the siblings jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Cloud Mansion!"

"Thank you."

"Jolene and Mush." Miles paused. "You're team number two."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 2nd Place/ 3:42 P.M.**

"Yes!" Jolene and Mush did a high-five.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Frankly & Goombella/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka**

"Roadblock…who can withstand Spinies. That's you. Hurry up!" Rawk Hawk pushed Yoshi into the table, and was met with a dark glare.

"Fine then…" Yoshi let his tongue out and ate the eggs, bowl and all. Seconds later, he grabbed several cups of water.

"YIPE! Whoa…never seen an appetite like that before." The chef remarked.

"Looks like Yoshis aren't in abundance here." Frankly whispered to Peeka, who giggled nervously.

"Yoshi, hurry up! Pit stop…the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Rawk Hawk said.

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Koopley & Koops**

"One…two…three!" The three teams jumped onto the mat happily.

"Welcome to Cloud Mansion!"

"Merluvlee and Merlee. Vivian and Marilyn. Koopley and Koops…" Miles breathed. "You're tied for third place.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 3rd Place/ 3:49 P.M.**

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- 3rd Place/ 3:49 P.M.**

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 3rd Place/ 3:49 P.M.**

"Awesome!" Merluvlee said.

"Guh guh guhguh!" Marilyn hugged Vivian.

"Too tight!"

"Hehe, yes!" Koops raised his fist in triumph.

"Great!" Merlee jumped for joy.

"We'll get higher next leg, too." Koopley remarked.

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Frankly & Goombella/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka**

"Roadblock…eating. Flavio, go for it." Bobbery just watched as Flavio jumped into a bowl of Spiny eggs. Once Flavio got up from pretending to be a seal, the bowl was empty.

"Here's your clue…I think…" The chef muttered.

"Pit stop…Flavio, come!"

"Goombella, just finish that spoonful. You're doing fine." Frankly urged.

"Done!" Ms. Mowz shouted.

"Clue!"

"Okay." The chef handed both teams their clues.

"Make your way to the next pit stop at Cloud Mansion." Frankly read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated!" Peeka finished.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Where is this stupid…there's Flavio and Bobbery!" Yoshi yelled at Rawk Hawk, who was driving. Flavio had his tongue against the window. "Rawk Hawk, hurry up! There…THERE ARE TWO OTHER TEAMS, YOU IDIOT!"

**Team ?**

"Spike…there are four cars right over there." Miles pointed.

"I really hope that no one gets run over!" Lakilester chuckled.

The four teams parked, and sprinted from over 100 yards away to the pit stop.

"Professor, come on!"

"Pineapples!"

"Hurry!"

Coming over the hill…Flavio and Bobbery stepped onto the mat first, followed by Rawk Hawk and Yoshi…and…

"Flavio and Bobbery." Miles averted his gaze from Flavio, who was causing Lakilester to laugh with silly faces. "You're team number six."

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 6th Place/ 3:58 P.M.**

"Phew…that came close, but we managed it." Bobbery sighed.

"Bleh! Bleeyah!" Flavio curled up like a ball and rolled off the mat.

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi." Miles started. "As you know, you're team number seven."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 7th Place/ 3:58 P.M.**

The fighters both just heaved a sigh of relief before walking off the mat. The team that came into eighth was…

(Muffled) "You're team number eight."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- 8th Place/ 3:59 P.M.**

"That was really close, hon…" Peeka breathed.

"Yeah…" Ms. Mowz responded. Bobbery stood next to the store workers to see what the ninth-place team would get.

"Frankly and Goombella…" Miles said quietly.

"Yes?" Frankly smiled to bring up Goombella's spirits.

"You're the last team to arrive."

"Mm hm…we know…" Goombella muttered.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Last Place/ 3:59 P.M.**

"I'm…sorry to inform you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Miles apologized.

"Oh well…" Goombella leaned against Frankly sadly.

"That's alright. Thank you for having us." Frankly grinned.

"Coming into the race, I didn't know how we'd be able to perform. But now, I think that we did pretty well overall…and that we were able to accomplish a lot. It was a very fun experience, and I really think that this ignited the spirit within me." Frankly commented.

"I doubted how well we could do…I'm not very fast, and although I know Professor Frankly from U Goom, we never had that strong of that much of a relationship as far as I could really tell. But…the race really opened my eyes for me, and I'm really glad that I was able to compete for so long." Goombella remarked.

Author's Note: …It gets harder and harder to decide which team arrives last at each elimination point… Review if you'd like.


	7. Leg 6: Planets! Where?

Author's Note: Um…read if you'd like?

-----

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A was loaded!

…

_"Previously…on the Amazing Race…_

_Nine teams of two left Ancient Valley's Pagoda Peak, with one team penniless."_

"I really hope we can make it through this leg without money…" Peeka whispered.

_"They flew over 1,000 miles to Lakitu Valley. While Don and Fransesca's search for a better flight allowed for a three-hour lead, Frankly and Goombella became tangled in a search for a flight once the other teams' had no seats left on theirs. The professor-student team managed to obtain a flight that would have arrived at 11…"_

"Ma'am…we have a flight that will arrive at Lakitu Valley at 12:10. Would that work just as well?"

"Yes…it would." Frankly said.

_"Three hours ahead of the second flight, Don and Fransesca worked along the main track, driving to the rural town of Verdeville. At the windmill, the two found a Detour…where they decided to try their hand at golfing. Although Fransesca had a small bit of trouble, the two managed to finish relatively quickly."_

She putted with the wood…and the ball went in. "Hahahaha!"

_"The two traveled to Sky Blue City, and encountered a Roadblock requiring teams to eat three pounds of Spiny eggs. Don started on his dish even before the majority of the others even touched down. When he finished…"_

"You're team number one."

"YEEEEEESSSS!" Fransesca screamed, hugging Don.

"Woooooooow." Don remarked bluntly.

_"Behind the others, Frankly and Goombella opted for the golf option of the Detour. The other teams met trouble as their luck proved to take a long time to kick in at Chip In Two."_

"Man." Mush sighed.

_"This option caused fighters Rawk Hawk and Yoshi to get even more angry at each other after their arguments at the airport. On top of that, both stressed over how long it was taking for them to win."_

"This is really frustrating…" Yoshi muttered to himself.

"GRRAH!" Rawk Hawk screamed out in frustration.

_"At the Roadblock, Goombella and Ms. Mowz faltered at eating the eggs. Jolene pulled her team to a second-place finish, while three teams managed a third-place tie. In the end, the four teams ended up racing to the pit stop at the same time. Parking far away, the four teams ran as fast as they could to avoid last place."_

"Phew…that came close, but we managed it." Bobbery sighed.

"That was really close, hon…" Peeka breathed.

_"Frankly and Goombella were the last to check in."_

"You're the last team to arrive."

"I'm…sorry to inform you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Miles apologized.

"Oh well…" Goombella leaned against Frankly sadly.

"That's alright. Thank you for having us." Frankly grinned.

Don and Fransesca Make First; Frankly and Goombella Close but not Quite 

_"Eight teams remain in the race. Who will be eliminated next?"_

…

"This is Sky Blue City. It is the sole urban area of Lakitu Valley, and is economically famous for its sales and trading. To the north of this bustling center is Cloud Mansion. This rustic five-story building sits upon a vast plain of flowers, and was also the fifth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams checked in here to take part in a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. After arguing continually throughout the previous leg, will Rawk Hawk and Yoshi be able to make up, or will their angers boil over to the point of putting them in last? With a three-hour lead, will Don and Fransesca overcome the challenges in the next leg to reclaim the lead spot?

The father-daughter team arrived at 12:13 P.M., and will depart at 12:13 A.M."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 1st to Depart/ 12:13 A.M.**

"Okay…hopefully we can keep our lead." Fransesca breathed.

"No need ta worry about dat, Frannie. We'll do it right. …Route Info… Drive yous selves to Lakitu Valley Airport and find a flight to…Cheese Land? …From dere…proceed to de Peace Monument de la Cheddar and search for your next clue."

_"Teams must now drive themselves back to the airport, out in the countryside by 15 miles. From there, they have to find some kind of connection to Cheese Land, 6,100 miles away. There are no flights directly from Lakitu Valley to Cheese Land, so teams will have to be careful about what kind of connection they get. Once in one of the closest points to outer space, teams will have to travel an additional 21 miles and find the Peace Monument de la Cheddar in Swiss City. This monument was carved over 200 years ago, and still stands today, serving as a magical force field to this mouse lover's paradise. Their next clue will be waiting here."_

"You've got some 200 coins for dis leg of de race…"

"200. We have a bit over 250 now. Let's go!"

"Right now, we've gotta play smart. We've done good and are at de front of de pack, but one mistake…we'll be last. I'm worried most about our funds, dough. Piantas aren't evah de best at swallowin' their pride and beggin for anythin." Don commented.

"I really hope that the airport is open now…or we can just say goodbye to this lead." Fransesca sighed.

_Area change_

"It's open." Don remarked, waking Fransesca up.

"Serious? AWESOME!" Fransesca gleefully ran through the double doors and to a counter reading "Mushroom Airlines International."

"If I know anythin…dis place is bounda got a connection to Cheese Land." Don voiced.

"Hi. We need to find a connection to Cheese Land." Fransesca said.

"Okay…uh…we have one leaving at 6:00 A.M. that arrives at 7:00 P.M. tonight at Ribbon Land, local time. Then…the flight goes from Ribbon Land to Cheese Land at 9:00 P.M. at the same airlines, and arrives at 5:30 A.M. the following morning. Would that work?"

"Sure!" Fransesca said happily. "We'll go with that!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 2nd to Depart/ 3:42 A.M.**

"…find a flight to Cheese Land. From there, proceed to…um… the Peace Monument de la Cheddar?" Mush burst out laughing.

"Mush, give me that!" Jolene chuckled. "Search for your next clue; you have 200 coins for this leg of the race. That's better."

"I think that we've been doing very well on the race. We've been playing fair, we've been playing smart, and look where it's got us. We're in the top three. But I don't exactly want to reminiscence on the taste of those eggs last leg." Jolene giggled.

"Back to the airport?" Mush asked.

"Yup."

**Koopley & Koops/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Merluvlee & Merlee- 3rd to Depart/ 3:49 A.M.**

"You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Vivian read.

"Let's do it." Merluvlee said.

"Our alliance helped us do very well last leg. We're the underdogs right now, no matter where we are. Or so that's what we like to say. If we work together like this, we can probably edge out everyone else, so it'd be only us three racing at the end. That'd be great." Koops remarked.

"Guh guh guh guh, guh guh guuuuuuh. Guh guh guh? Guh guh guh guh guh. Guh." Marilyn said proudly.

"If anything, I just want to pull away from where it's crowded and in a danger zone of being close to the back of the pack. It's the worst place to start off a leg or end a leg, and one team has to be there…I really don't want it to be us." Merlee commented.

"Vivian, you go ahead and lead if you want." Koopley said.

"Sure!"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 6th to Depart/ 3:58 A.M.**

"Peace Monument de la Cheddar…okay. Bobbery, come on!"

"EELY-MOUTH'S DENTIST! FA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!" Flavio sang soprano before he started bawling for no reason.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 7th to Depart/ 3:58 A.M.**

"It's a Peace Monument of some kind…better stuff it over your head." Rawk Hawk muttered to Yoshi, who responded by using Gulp.

"GAAAH! IT'S SO SALIVA-ICKY!"

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Last to Depart/ 3:59 A.M.**

"Come on, Peeka! Just open the clue in the car while they're fighting amongst themselves!" Ms. Mowz urged.

"We're an intelligent team, but we're exhausted. We can do better, and we're cruising right along. We all want to win, and we're doing just fine…but departing in last place isn't good." Ms. Mowz remarked.

"…" Flavio drooled.

"I really think we have what it takes to get first place just once. Honestly. We make too many mistakes, and it's costing us." Yoshi commented.

**Lakitu Valley International Airport**

"Come on, Mush! The others caught up somehow!" Jolene ushered her brother through the empty areas to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"We need tickets to Cheese Land." Mush said.

"Okay…we have one leaving at 6, arriving at 7 local time tonight at Ribbon Land…you'd have a two hour transition on the same airlines at 9…it would arrive at 5:30 the following morning." The ticket agent said.

"What do you think, Jolene?"

"Erm…I think that'd work."

The siblings received their tickets and hurriedly walked away before the other three teams saw them.

"Hi sir…we need tickets to Cheese Land." Vivian said.

"Okay…we have one flight that leaves at 6:00 A.M. that will arrive at 7 P.M. tonight at Ribbon land, local time. Then, the flight goes to Cheese Land at 9 P.M. at the same airlines…and arrives at 5:30 the following morning."

"Let's go for that." Merlee said.

"Yeah." Koops voiced.

"Guh guh."

"Ditto."

"Sir…have there been any others with big backpacks like us asking for tickets?" Koopley asked curiously.

As the agent got the tickets ready, he replied "As a matter of fact, yes. Two Piantas and two Toads."

"That'd be Don, Fransesca, Jolene, and Mush…" Merluvlee muttered.

_Area change_

"Okay…the flight leaves at 7 A.M.?" Bobbery asked.

"Yes."

"Arrives at Vanilla Lake at 3 today…leaves at 4:30, and will arrive at 5:20 tomorrow…strange." Bobbery sighed. "But I guess we'll go with this airlines. Right, old boy?"

SLURP!

Flavio couldn't make a random remark because he was drinking a slushie that had chili dog and onions in it…before he started squirting it out his nose at the counter.

"Um…thank you for the tickets?" Bobbery sweat dropped as the ticket agent fainted out of horror.

_Area change_

"Hi…we'd like tickets for Cheese Land, fastest out." Ms. Mowz said.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any seats left on our airlines…won't have another flight until tomorrow." The ticket agent apologized.

"You sure, sweetie?" Peeka asked.

"Mm hm…yeah…maybe another airlines has a flight."

"Okay, thank you."

_Area change_

"Hello? HELLO?" Yoshi yelled, waking up the ticket agent that had fainted. Traces of the smoothie…were still on the counter, which had stunned Rawk Hawk.

"Wha?"

"We need tickets…" Rawk Hawk muttered while still making faces about how gross the smoothie looked.

"To…"

"Cheese Land." Yoshi said, prompting the agent to go to her computer.

"Okay…we have one that leaves at 7 this morning, and arrives at Vanilla Lake at 3 P.M. in the afternoon, local time. It leaves at 4:30 from the same airlines, and arrives at 5:20."

"I think we can work with that." Yoshi remarked.

"Yeah." Rawk Hawk threw a napkin at the smoothie (the smoothie jiggled in response like jello), making Rawk Hawk look away, disgusted.

"Thanks…" Yoshi pulled Rawk Hawk out of the way before the ticket agent collapsed in horror again.

_Area change_

"There should be a flight somewhere…" Ms. Mowz murmured. "Excuse me, sweetie…but do you know any airlines that might go to Cheese Land?"

"Well, duh…you're a mouse. You should know. There's one at Super Air."

"Thanks, hon." Peeka replied.

_Area change_

"Hi, we need tickets to Cheese Land."

"Okay…sure. There's one leaving at 8:00 in the morning…it arrives at Giant Land at 4 P.M. local time…then, there's a flight leaving from the same airlines at 7 P.M. that should arrive at Cheese Land at 5:50 tomorrow."

"We'll take that."

**Flight Departing at 6:00 A.M. (Lakitu Valley to Ribbon Land)**

_"This is the first flight out of Lakitu Valley which will arrive at 5:30 through Ribbon Land. On this flight are father-son Koopley and Koops, twins Merluvlee and Merlee, siblings Jolene and Mush, father-daughter Don and Fransesca, and sisters Vivian and Marilyn. However, this flight arrives after one that leaves one hour later, the Vanilla Lake flight, because it has a shorter layover."_

**Flight Departing at 7:00 A.M. (Lakitu Valley to Vanilla Lake)**

_"This is the second flight out of Lakitu Valley which will arrive at 5:20 through Vanilla Lake. On this flight are sailors Flavio and Bobbery and fighters Rawk Hawk and Yoshi. This flight arrives earlier than the first one because of a shorter layover."_

**Flight Departing at 8:00 A.M. (Lakitu Valley to Giant Land)**

_"This is the last flight out of Lakitu Valley which will arrive at 5:50 through Giant Land. On this flight are store workers Ms. Mowz and Peeka."_

**Cheese Land International**

**Flight Arriving at 5:20 A.M.**

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 1st**

"Yoshi, the taxis are in this area! COME ON!"

"Just get someone that speaks English! I'm trying to find a map just in case!"

Rawk Hawk just stared at Yoshi's back for a few seconds before turning to a taxi driver. "You better take us to the Peace Monument…she da Cheddah…or something like that…FAST! OR BE RAAAAAAWKED!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 2nd**

"Flavio, please! We can get you some cheese fries, cheese yogurt, and cheese pasta later! Come on…I'm begging you!" Bobbery pleaded as Flavio sat down to a cheesy breakfast in the airport.

"Tastes just like clown…" Flavio murmured to himself before slapping cheese yogurt on his face.

**Flight Arriving at 5:30 A.M.**

**Don & Fransesca: Father/ Daughter- Currently in 2nd **

"Daddy, there are taxis over here!" Fransesca said.

"We need de Peace Monument de la Cheddar and we have to go very fast!" Don urged.

"I think Bobbery's stuck back there…" Fransesca giggled.

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee/ Vivian & Marilyn- Tied for 3rd**

"Sir, could you tell them to follow you? We need to go to the Peace Monument de la Cheddar right now!" Koopley requested.

"Sure thing."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 6th**

"Mush, hu-wow! Cheese items across the menus! Sheesh…I already got my calcium tod-there's protein in this cheese? Wow…"

"Flavio and Bobbery won't be moving for a short while…" Mush murmured. The two looked at each other for a second before deciding to buy a few cheese energy bars.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 7th**

"Old boy, are you quite done yet?" Bobbery asked.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Flavio wiped his mouth with his hat.

"You didn't use that brush, did you…well, come on!"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 1st**

"Thanks, man." Yoshi paid the driver hurriedly before rushing out to the clue box. "Believe it or not, this is one of the closest points to outer space in the world. Use the tile in the building behind the monument to go to space and locate a clue inside of a globe at the Astro Avenue Disco!"

_"Teams must now use a teleportation tile to access Astro Avenue, only a mere 259 miles out from Cheese Land. This city is actually affected by gravity, and as all outer space…no oxygen is required. Once there, teams have to walk along the starry streets to this place: the Astro Avenue Disco. What teams don't know is that globes aren't found anywhere on the dance floor. Instead, the disco's bar has globe balloons on the counter containing their next clue."_

"Outer space!" Yoshi questioned.

"Astro Avenue!" Rawk Hawk gasped.

"OMG!" The two yelled out in unison. They immediately dashed into the building and onto the teleportation tile.

_Area change_

**Astro Avenue Tile Deposit**

"I thought I'd seen it all…" Rawk Hawk muttered.

"It was amazing. Interconnected rocks that looked like planets, the streets were like stardust…the city was in outer space, and we could breathe! I was beside myself…I could hardly believe my eyes!" Rawk Hawk recalled.

"So we need to find the Astro Avenue Disco…" Yoshi said under his breath. "How cliché…"

**Flight Arriving at 5:50 A.M.**

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in Last**

"Taxi! Please! Won't someone stop to help a couple of cute chicks?" Ms. Mowz called out, laughing. Immediately, several taxis pulled up.

"Who can drive fast to the Peace Monument de la Cheddar?"

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Koopley & Koops/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Don & Fransesca/ Jolene & Mush/ Flavio & Bobbery- Tied for 2nd**

Arriving at approximately the same time, the six teams piled out of their taxis and grabbed the clue. Mumbling to themselves, the morning air was suddenly filled with-

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"I LOVE APPLESAUCE!"

"AWESOME!"

"How do we breathe!"

"Guh guh guh!"

"Impossible…"

"This just HAS to be a fake clue!"

"No kidding?"

"Yours says it, too?"

The six elated teams ran through to the building with the tile, and eagerly shoved for positioning.

_Area change_

"Oh…my…gosh…"

"This is amazing!"

"If only I had my camera…"

"Is there a gift shop here?"

"Dis is just too weird…"

"Guh guh."

"I LOVE APPLESAUCE!"

Flavio's shout somehow reminded the teams of their task at hand, prompting them to start walking instead of staring. Most looked at the dulled sun, while a few looked at the surrounding buildings. Eventually, they all split up. Then…they ran back and got back into the appropriate teams.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 1st**

"A globe…where's a globe at?" Yoshi murmured.

"The bar." Rawk Hawk commented.

"Yeah, you would look there." Yoshi jested, causing Rawk Hawk to fume.

"WHATEVER! RAAWK!" Rawk Hawk ran forward, thrusting his left pointer finger through the dancers whom moved aside like nothing was happening. Rawk Hawk's finger popped the balloon at the bar, and the clue flew into an outstretched right hand.

"Since when were you able to…oh, never mind. Just read!"

"Detour. Alien Nation or Pro Motion. Which exploration will you take?" Rawk Hawk read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this outer space Detour, teams have the option between Alien Nation and Pro Motion. In Alien Nation, teams will have to obtain rocket boosters from this place: Bonjen Rocket Fuel. They will then have to steer 11 miles through space to this area: Shroomus Largus. They will then have to find this certain alien with the next envelope using a picture included in the clue. If teams have an eye for detail and know how to direct themselves using very quick rockets in outer space, they could finish quickly. In Pro Motion, teams will have to come to this place: Mon Wok Training Camp. To get the clue, teams will have to follow an instructor in different types of moonwalks. Once teams have done the chosen movements correctly, they'll receive the clue. They won't have to travel far, but mastering difficult maneuvers without gravity could take a long time."_

"What's up with the freaky name…" Yoshi muttered. "…Wait. HOW COME WE CAN ACTUALLY HEAR EACH OTHER IN THIS LOUD DISCO?"

"Why're you yelling? Come on, that rental was next door…let's just do Alien Nation!" Rawk Hawk pulled a panicking Yoshi back through the dancers, who were doing the wave.

_Area change_

"Hi, we're on the race and we need the rocket boosters." Rawk Hawk told a worker at Bonjen Rocket Fuel.

"…AAAAAAAAH!" The worker screamed and fainted for no apparent reason.

"…What does it take to get some good help around here?" Yoshi sighed.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in Last**

"Believe it or not, this is one of the closest points to outer space in the world. Use the tile in the building behind the monument to go to space? And locate a clue inside of a globe at the Astro Avenue Disco! OHMYGOSH!" Peeka screamed, floating around happily. "Let's go!"

"I wonder what it looks like…" Ms. Mowz pondered, nibbling on a bit of cheese.

_Area change_

"Unbelievable…" The store workers just stood, mouth agape at the floating city.

"Okay…so we have to find a disco…shouldn't be too hard. Discos typically have all these neon things everywhere." Ms. Mowz muttered. "Then again, everything here looks like it's glowing."

"And…" Peeka asked, thinking that Ms. Mowz had a conclusion.

"We just need to ask someone." Ms. Mowz replied, taking a bite out of a hunk of cheese shaped like the moon.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 2nd**

"Why did everyone split up…" Merluvlee muttered. "And where are these globes?"

"Look over at the bar, Merluv!" Merlee exclaimed.

"OW! I can't look…people are pushing everywhere…"

"Come on!"

In a few seconds (more like thirty) the twins reached the bar. Merlee popped the balloon and grabbed the clue.

"We need to go outside to read it." Merluvlee yelled over the loud music.

"Detour! Al-"

"OUTSIDE!" Merluvlee pushed a surprised Merlee out of the disco before Merlee continued reading.

"Okay…Detour. Alien Nation or-ow!"

"I'm super-duper!"

"Sorry!" Bobbery apologized, pulling Merlee up before chasing after Flavio, who had ran into the disco.

"What is with Flavio?" Merluvlee muttered.

"Detour. Alien Nation or Pro Motion. Which exploration will you take?" Merlee read.

"Pro Motion." Merluvlee answered.

The twins ran off.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Detour. Alien Nation or Pro Motion." Bobbery murmured. "Well…I don't know…I guess it'd just be Alien Nation…"

"BOOGIE!" Flavio screamed out as he break-danced, catching everyone's attention. Most people clapped and threw out money as Flavio took his hat off.

"Well…I guess we won't have any…fund issues…" Bobbery chuckled.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th**

"Mush, try to pop it!" Jolene encouraged.

"Maybe if I put it on this straw…" Mush took the balloon off the string and hit it against the counter. It remained intact. "Different balloon…" Mush retied the balloon and just touched another to get the clue out.

"Great!"

"We need to go back outside." Mush said. The two went outside, but caught the attention of Vivian and Marilyn.

"Guh guh guh!"

"It's inside." Jolene pointed.

"Thanks!" Vivian yelled back.

"Detour. Alien Nation or Pro Motion. Let's just do Pro Motion." Mush decided.

"Okay, I'm with you." Jolene agreed.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 5th**

"Guh guh guh guh guh guh. Guuuuuh."

"Okay…but…I wonder where our feet will go if we were to do Alien Nation…" Vivian pondered.

**Don & Fransesca/ Koopley & Koops/ Ms. Mowz & Peeka- Tied for 6th**

Coming into the disco, the three teams were neck and neck to the balloons. Koopley and Koops grabbed the balloon that refused to pop for Jolene and Mush minutes ago.

"EEK! Where'd they come from?" Vivian squealed. "Well, Marilyn, come on!"

"GUH GUH GUH!"

"Detour…Alien Nation or Pro Motion. Which exploration will you take?" Ms. Mowz read. "Let's just try Pro Motion."

"Frannie, what's your opin on dis…"

"Alien Nation, Daddy! I don't think we'll be able to master moves in space easily!"

"OPEN UP ALREADY!" Koops yelled at the balloon while Koopley hammered it with his heavy backpack. Eventually, after the other two teams had left, the balloon released a clue.

"Detour. Alien Nation or Pro Motion. Let's just do Alien Nation." Koopley said.

**Mon Wok Training Camp**

"I really hope this will be easy…" Merlee sighed. The two showed their clue to a person at the gates, who directed them towards a building.

_Area change_

"Follow these steps." The twins struggled to keep up with the instructor's movements in the no-gravity zone.

"We could take a long while…" Merluvlee whispered to Merlee.

**Shroomus Largus**

"Which alien…bleh!" Yoshi jumped back as a puddle of green goo moved toward him. "Gross… Rawk Hawk, where's the photo already?"

"Got it!" Rawk Hawk came running back, stomping on the green goo, which let out a loud moan as it disappeared. "Oops…"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 1st**

"Get yourselves to the Astro Constell Observatory upon Starshape Saucer and search for your next clue." Yoshi read.

_"Teams must now make their way to the Astro Constell Observatory, which sits inside of the Starshape Saucer, an indent in the normally flat landscape of Astro Avenue. This observatory is known for saving Astro Avenue by scanning the skies and setting off the automated meteorite shield time and time again. Once they've made their way down the 45 feet to the bottom of the crater, teams will find their next clue."_

"We need to hurry…no telling where the others are." Yoshi said while Rawk Hawk groaned at the fact that green goop was all over his shoe. "Look, a tile! It's labeled…it goes back to Astro Avenue! SUHWEET!"

**Mon Wok Training Camp**

"You have successfully mastered the Twirling Rebound. Here is your clue."

"Thank you so much!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Guh guh guh!"

"Route Info… Get yourselves to the Astro Constell Observatory upon Starshape Saucer and search for your next clue." Vivian read. "Come on, Marilyn!"

"Doing good, you two. Just try to relax." The instructor of Jolene and Mush told them.

"Merlee, I don't think we can do this…"

"Merluv, just concentrate! Please! We're doing fine."

"The techniques that they were using…it was really hard. You had no control over your floating, and all you could do was rebound off of rocks and other things. I just didn't think I could do it right." Merluvlee remarked.

"Hon…floaters can't do this…" Peeka gritted her teeth, frustrated.

**Astro Constell Observatory**

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 1st**

"There's the clue…" Rawk Hawk murmured. In a matter of seconds, the fighters had grabbed a clue from the clue box.

"Roadblock. Who has the eyes of an astronomer?" Yoshi read, slightly confused.

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member will have to step into the observatory and find three specified constellations on a map printed over 50 years ago. What makes this difficult is that many stars are clustered together, and many constellations look alike. Once the team member finishes the task, they'll receive their next clue."_

"That is you." Rawk Hawk pointed.

"Fine… Find three constellations on a 15 ft sq. map? What! Oh, gosh…you've gotta be kidding me…"

**Shroomus Largus**

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"I don't know how we managed…but…" Bobbery muttered. "Get yourselves to the Astro Constell Observatory upon Starshape Sacuer and search for your next clue."

"Untypically astromonicially logchessterbinacle." Flavio kissed the floor before wiping his tongue on a slimy alien.

"GAAAAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock. …Who has the eyes of an astronomer?" Vivian read.

"Guh guh guh guh guh." Marilyn replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Guh guh guh."

"Good luck, then."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th**

"Okay…we need to find the Astro Constell Observatory!" Mush hurriedly read. "Come on, Jolene!"

"Mush, you forgot your pack!"

"Peeka…come on!" Ms. Mowz yelled impatiently.

"Ms. Mowz…I can't do this…"

"Help me down, sir. We need to switch tasks and fast!" Ms. Mowz screamed.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 5th**

"Okay…we've got to go back to the Astro Constell Observatory." Fransesca muttered. "Come on, dad! There's a tile!"

**Astro Constell Observatory**

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock. Who has the eyes of an astronomer…?" Bobbery murmured to himself. "That's me."

"Yield?" Flavio asked cluelessly.

"How about that…no. We don't have our Yielding power any more.

Inside of the observatory were the maps.

"Rawk Hawk, hurry up! There's Bobbery and Flavio already!" Yoshi whispered to Rawk Hawk.

"Be quiet…I'm trying to concentrate…" Rawk Hawk whispered to himself as he searched for his first constellation.

"Guh guh guh." Marilyn circled her first constellation with a marker.

**Koopley & Koops**

"Give us back our photo!" Koops yelled after an alien with many mouths as it ran off with the photo in its front.

"…Shell SLAM!" Koopley slammed into the alien while in his shell, pushing the alien into…none other than the alien with their clue. "Oops…"

"Aw, poor little guy was just trying to help us…thanks, fella!" Koops patted the alien with his hand apologetically.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"Thanks. Okay…we need to find the Astro Constell Obsrevatory." Koopley read. "Koops, follow me. I think I saw a tile that would get us back to Astro Avenue back there!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 7th**

"Man…I feel guilty…" Merlee muttered. "Ms. Mowz and Peeka left a while back and here we are, finishing the Detour." Merlee tsked as Merluvlee managed to get back down from the landing point with the clue.

"Okay…we need to find the Astro Constell Observatory!" Merluvlee said.

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca- Tied for 4th**

"It's a Roadblock. Who has the eyes of an astronomer?" Jolene read. "Mush, should I do it?"

"I will." Mush replied.

"Daddy, think you can do it?" Fransesca asked.

"Just try and stop me."

As the two teams ran for the maps, Marilyn circled her third constellation.

"Guh guh!"

"Sir, could you check us?" Vivian asked.

"Sure. …Okay, that one is incorrect."

"GUH!" Marilyn banged her fist on the map.

"Marilyn, calm down! Just search carefully!" Vivian tried.

"Sir, try us!" Yoshi yelled.

"Here's your clue."

"YEAH! Thank you!" Rawk Hawk let out a peace sign before running out the door.

"Gosh they're annoying…" Jolene muttered to herself.

"Route Info…it's not the pit stop?" Rawk Hawk muttered. "Take a rocket taxi out to the Twila Resort and locate your next clue in the lobby."

_"Teams must now take a rocket taxi out of Astro Avenue 200 miles to the Twila Resort. This romantic hotel in outer space rests on a floor of moon shards. Once there, teams will find their next clue in the lobby."_

"Where's a rocket taxi…" Rawk Hawk murmured. "TAXI!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"Roadblock. Who has the eyes of an astronomer?" Koops read.

"Koops, leave it to me." Koopley ran over to a map.

"Guh guh guh!" Marilyn shouted.

"Fine, then…here's your clue."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 2nd**

"Great job, Marilyn! Come on!" Vivian and Marilyn ran outside of the observatory before opening the clue.

"Guuuuuuuuh…ugh…guh guh guh guuh." Marilyn read.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 7th**

"Roadblock. Who has the eyes of an astronomer?" Merlee read.

"That's gotta be me." Merluvlee said. "I'm the one who uses astrological cards, anyways."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in Last**

"Thanks, hon!" Peeka yelled back to the alien.

"Get yourselves to the Astro Constell Observatory upon Starshape Sacuer and search for your next clue." Ms. Mowz read. "Come on, Peeka! We have got to get out of here!"

In their rush, Ms. Mowz and Peeka failed to notice the teleporter.

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca/ Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Done!" Bobbery exclaimed.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Okay…here." The astronomer handed Admiral Bobbery the envelope.

"Flavio, make haste!"

"Haste!" Flavio repeated like a parrot, pretending to mix up cake batter. Koops, Fransesca, Merluvlee, and the astronomer giggled at this.

"Not what I had in mind…" Bobbery muttered as he read the clue to himself before pulling Bobbery with him.

_Time passes_

"Okay…done!" Don yelled out.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 4th**

"Here's your clue."

"Come on, Daddy!"

"Let's see… Take a rocket taxi out to de Twila Resort an locate youse next clue in te lobby." Don read. "Frannie, flag down a taxi wit dat whistle!"

Fransesca breathed deeply before blowing into the whistle, startling the three teams still at the Roadblock. A taxi pulled up.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka**

"I bet there's someone going to the pit stop right now…" Peeka sighed. "And it's all my fault…"

"Peeka, don't worry. It isn't." Ms. Mowz tried to reassure her partner. "We can catch up…don't worry, sweetie."

**Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Where is the stupid constellation…" Mush muttered. "I really dislike this…" He banged his head on the table bitterly.

"Done!" Merluvlee shouted excitedly.

"…That one is incorrect."

"What? …" Merluvlee just stared blankly at the astronomer as if she'd just been slapped across the face. …Then, she slapped him across the face and returned to her table.

"OW!"

"Okay, here!" Merluvlee repeated herself and put her finger in the astronomer's face. "YOU BETTER SAY-"

"Fine! Here's your clue…geez…people these days…"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 5th**

"Come on!" Merlee said as she gave Merluvlee her pack.

"Okay…Twila Resort! TAXI!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"Great, dad!" Koops breathed as his father circled his third constellation and the astronomer gave a nod of approval.

"Let's go!" Koopley grabbed his pack and the two ran out of the observatory.

"I don't understand why this is so hard…" Mush said, frustrated.

"Mush, don't give up! I don't think we're in last place yet." Jolene reassured her brother. "Just keep looking, please!"

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 1st**

"Great job, sir! Thank you so much!" Vivian said as she paid their taxi driver.

"Guh guh guh." Marilyn said, grabbing the clue and giving it to Vivian.

"Okay… Locate the Lunar Fountain and dig through the shards to your next clue." Vivian read.

_"Teams must now find the Lunar Fountain, the largest fountain that spurts water in space. Teams will have to go to the back of the resort to find it on the first floor grounds, and wade through the waters, getting rid of shards until they find their next clue."_

"Come on, Marilyn!"

_Area change_

"Wow…that's a pretty fountain!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Guh guh guuuh." Marilyn picked up a shard and looked under it. "Guuuuuuuuuh."

"We've got to step into the fountain and look, Marilyn."

"…Guh!"

_Area change_

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 2nd**

"Locate the Lunar Fountain and dig through the shards to your next clue!" Yoshi read. The fighters immediately took chase to the fountain.

**Jolene & Mush**

"Thank you so much…" An exhausted Mush managed while Jolene opened the clue.

"Okay…it's not the pit stop."

"Man!"

"We have to go…to the Twila Resort. Come on, we've gotta find a taxi!"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Vivian & Marilyn**

The two teams in the fountain frantically searched for a clue envelope, knowing that the race to get first was on. Under one hand…something yellow had appeared.

"Yoshi, I got it!" Rawk Hawk held up an envelope triumphantly and stepped out of the fountain. The two started walking towards the lobby before ripping it open. "Get to the pit stop via rocket car at…huh? The X-Naut Fortress upon the moon?" Rawk Hawk read.

_"Teams must now use a rocket car in the parking lot of the Twila Resort to travel through space 400 miles to the moon and locate this place: the X-Naut Fortress. This former hideout for an evil organization held the seventh and final Crystal Star, and is also the pit stop for this leg of the race."_

"But I thought that…" Rawk Hawk just pondered to himself while walking. In seconds, the two were in the parking lot.

"Rawk Hawk, come on! I can fill you in while driving to the moon! Just put your pack in the trunk already!" Yoshi yelled impatiently, snapping Rawk Hawk out of his thinking mode.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in Last**

"Roadblock…who has the eyes of an astronomer?" Peeka read. "Do you want to do it, hon?"

"If you want to, you can. It doesn't matter to me because I think we can finish it equally fast."

"'Kay…I'll perform it."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 2nd**

"Get to the pit stop via rocket car at the X-Naut Fortress upon the moon!" Vivian read. "Come on, Marilyn! We can still catch them!"

"Guh guh guh! Guuh!"

On their way out, the sisters saw the taxi of the sailors stop. Bobbery pulled a thumb-sucking Flavio out of the taxi, not noticing Marilyn and Vivian, who had closed their car door.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Locate the Lunar Fountain and dig through the shards to your next clue." Bobbery read. "Flavio, come on! We've gotta find…where'd he go?" Bobbery found himself talking to air.

"Joy to the world! Joy to the moon! Joy to…to…" Flavio paused before starting up something else. "Glittery, glittery, timbery, timbery, aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The screech made a vase fall off its perch and crash upon the tile.

"Um…okay, where's the fountain…" Bobbery muttered, ignoring Flavio's opera.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka**

"Second one…this looks right." Peeka thought aloud. Ms. Mowz bit her lip nervously.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 4th**

"Locate de Lunar Fountain and dig drough de shards to youse next clue." Don read. "Frannie, look at dat map over dere. Where is it?"

"The back of this floor!" Fransesca replied. The two entered the area of the fountain, and were slightly surprised to see Bobbery and Flavio still searching for their clue. More of Bobbery searching for the clue.

"These beef tacos taste yummy…" Flavio said dreamily, taking bites out of the shards. Incidentally, the shards broke in his mouth…but his teeth remained unharmed.

"Ugh…" Fransesca stuck her tongue out in disgust before putting her pack down to join Don in the search for a clue.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in Last**

"Last one!" Peeka shouted.

"Here's your clue."

"Okay…we have to go to the Twila Resort! Taxi!" Ms. Mowz called out.

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Koopley & Koops- Tied for 5th**

"Locate the Lunar Fountain and dig" Merluvlee started.

"through the shards to your next clue." Koops read.

"I think I can hear a certain someone over there…" Merlee sighed as splashes and shouts came from the area of the fountain. Jogging slowly, the twins let the Koopas ahead of them. Sure enough, Flavio was splashing around in the fountain like it was a kiddie pool. Ignoring him, the father-and-son team placed down their packs and stepped into the water.

"Why is he here…can't they just leave already!" Merluvlee muttered to herself.

"Ooh…" Flavio reached under a shard and got a clue.

"You have got to be kidding me." Fransesca rolled her eyes.

"Merluvlee!" Merlee yelled.

"What! It's ironic, isn't it?" Merluvlee asked, causing her sister to give off an annoyed sigh and go into the fountain.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Highly unexpected." Bobbery murmured. The sailors got out of the fountain area before Bobbery opened the clue. "Get to the pit stop via rocket car at the X-Naut Fortress upon the moon. Flavio, come now."

Flavio cart wheeled into the door of the rocket car and slid off. Bobbery threw him in before getting into the driver's seat.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 4th**

"Yeah-hah!" Koopley dug up a clue from underneath a shard, causing groans of discouragement to escape from the other teams.

"Awesome, dad!" Koops congratulated.

"Thanks!" The two grabbed their packs as Koopley ripped open the clue. "Pit stop via rocket car at the…X-Naut Fortress! Great! Now I can see it for myself!"

"Drive fast, dad…Bobbery and Flavio left not too long ago." Koops mentioned as Koopley started the engine.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 7th**

Approximately fifty seconds after Koopley and Koops departed, another taxi pulled up. This one carried the Toad siblings.

"Thank you, sir!" Jolene called back. Mush had both packs while Jolene got the clue. "Okay…we have to…locate the Lunar Fountain and dig through the shards to find a clue. Come on, Mush!" Mush followed his sister as they entered the area of the fountain.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"There's the moon…but where's the fortress?" Rawk Hawk asked.

"It's always on the dark side. It doesn't show in the night sky since it's at the back. Just go around and we'll see it."

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"There are the boys right there…" Vivian said happily. "Maybe we can nab first after all."

"Guh guh guuh!"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 5th**

"Frannie, get de packs! I got de clue!" Don exclaimed.

"Yes!" Fransesca and Don walked outside before the latter opened it.

"Get to the pit stop via rocket car? …At de X-Naut Fortress upon de moon! DE MOON? Whoa!"

"Let's hurry!" Fransesca said excitedly.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Vivian & Marilyn**

Parking the rocket car just outside of the mysterious glassy shield, Rawk Hawk and Yoshi grabbed their packs and entered the fortress. They followed the race flags wordlessly…

"This elevator…it goes to…TEC's room!" Yoshi realized as the elevator door closed. Seconds after, the sisters got to the same corridor.

"There's Blaise!" Rawk Hawk pointed. The two fighters sprinted onto the mat, not seeing a greeter.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." TEC said, startling Rawk Hawk.

"Thanks, TEC! Great to see ya again!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi." Blaise started. A smile crept onto his face. "You're team number one!"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 1st Place/ 7:23 P.M.**

"YEAH! RAWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled out with glee.

"It's about time!" Yoshi laughed.

"I've got some more good news for you. As the winners of this sixth leg of the race, you have both won a seven day cruise vacation aboard King of the Seas Cruise Lines, compliments of Mushroom Airlines International…which you can enjoy after the race." Blaise informed.

"Yes!" Yoshi grinned.

"WOO-HOO!" Rawk Hawk yelled out. "NUMBER ONE IS TEH ABSOLUTE BEST!"

"Being in first place felt great. We were ahead of the pack, had a vacation to look forward to…it's really motivating." Yoshi commented.

"Vivian and Marilyn, come in if you will." Blaise motioned for the fighters to step off the mat.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." TEC said.

"Thank you, TEC!" Vivian replied warmly.

"Guuuuuh. Guh guh guh."

"Yes, yes, Marilyn. You're team number two."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- 2nd Place/ 7:24 P.M.**

"GUUUUUH!"

"Oh, yeah! Best we've gotten so far!" Vivian said happily.

"We didn't get first, but that's just going to fuel us to go faster next leg. When you're not in the lead, you always strive harder. We should know." Vivian remarked.

**Jolene & Mush/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Mush, hurry! I found one!" Exclaimed Jolene.

"What? Yeah!" Mush got the packs as the two ran out, leaving the twins to search by themselves. Merlee kept shooting moderately angry looks at Merluvlee.

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Welcome to…huh?" TEC stopped as Flavio started tickling his screen with a feather.

"Flavio!" Bobbery pulled his partner onto the mat.

"Flavio and Bobbery." Blaise paused. "You're team number three."

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 3rd Place/ 7:32 P.M.**

"Yummy!" Flavio bombarded Bobbery with pieces of cheese.

"Erm…thank…you?" Bobbery managed before exploding out of anger, sending Flavio flying through the doors and into the bathroom, narrowly missing Koopley and Koops.

"Whoa." Koopley said as he dusted his shell.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." TEC greeted.

"Thanks, TEC!" Koops responded.

"Koopley and Koops." Blaise tried to stop from laughing at Flavio in the other room, who was…acting like a ducky in the bathtub. "You're…uh…team number…four!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 4th Place/ 7:33 P.M.**

"Great!" Koops breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice place you got here." Koopley said to TEC.

"If there's one memory that I won't forget anytime soon, it's being in outer space. Astro Avenue and the X-Naut Fortress were real beauts…man, and TEC…real friendly!" Koopley said.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 7th**

"Finally…a clue." Merluvlee muttered, pulling one out. Merlee got up and got the packs. "Get to the pit stop via rocket car at the X-Naut Fortress upon the moon? Cool beans!" Merluvlee said. Merlee didn't reply.

**Don & Fransesca**

"Blaise, we made it!" Fransesca laughed as she and her father jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." TEC greeted.

"Danks." Don replied.

"Don and Fransesca." Blaise paused. "You're team number five."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 5th Place/ 7:49 P.M.**

"That's still pretty good." Fransesca smiled.

"Good, but we'll get better next leg." Don said.

"We're getting stronger and stronger each leg, and soon enough, we'll be ahead of the pack by too much for the others to catch. They really do think that we're a force to be reckoned with." Fransesca commented.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Currently in Last**

"Last one…" Peeka gave off a sad smile as she opened the clue. "Locate the Lunar Fountain and dig through the shards to your next clue. Well, we better find it, hon…"

"Judging by the water on the ground, it's probably over there." Ms. Mowz said.

**Jolene & Mush**

"We're actually on the moon…amazing." Jolene said to herself.

"I know!" Mush remarked excitedly.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." TEC said.

"Thank you." The two replied.

"Jolene and Mush." Blaise stopped. "You're team number six."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 6th Place/ 7:58 P.M.**

"That's great!" Mush said excitedly.

"Cutting it close, but that'll be fixed." Jolene straightened her glasses.

"We're doing better each leg, and that's good. We're making less mistakes…soon, I think that we can come in first place." Jolene said.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Please don't say we're last…" Merlee muttered as she slowly followed her sister to the mat.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." TEC greeted.

"Thanks!" Merluvlee said.

"Merluvlee and Merlee." Blaise paused. "You're team number seven."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 7th Place/ 8:08 P.M.**

Merlee just smiled before walking off. Merluvlee just glanced at her, smiled back at Blaise, and followed.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka**

"Get yourselves to the pit stop. Yay!" Ms. Mowz and Peeka laughed. "At the X-Naut Fortress upon the moon? Awesome!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed.

_Area change_

"There's the mat, hon." Peeka said. The two walked onto the mat, smiling.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." TEC said.

"Thanks, hon."

"Nice to see you again, TEC."

"Ms. Mowz and Peeka." Blaise's words turned the girls' attention to him. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- Last Place/ 9:13 P.M.**

"We could've figured." Ms. Mowz chuckled.

"Lay it on us." Peeka squeezed Ms. Mowz's hand.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise apologized.

"Oh, that's okay." Ms. Mowz said. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"It was really fun, so it doesn't really matter." Peeka remarked.

"We made a great team. I only remember arguing with Peeka once in the race, and that's something to be said. It really is a shame that we're eliminated, but I still have things in life to look forward to. Especially the fact that Peeka and I are closer as friends now." Ms. Mowz commented.

"Coming into the race, I didn't know what to think about what would happen. I was really nervous…but with Ms. Mowz at my side, it didn't matter what we faced. I still think that we saw some very amazing things, and it's just too bad that we won't be able to see the rest. But…there is someone we know that will." Peeka winked to the camera.

-----

Author's Note: Yeah…it's getting really, really hard to decide who must go…ARGH!


	8. Leg 7: Sunshine! Hectic Ride!

Author's Note: Leg 7. Next chapter is coming. Okay...I wonder who'll be eliminated on this leg of the race? Read to find out...or cheat yourself by looking at the "Previously...on the Amazing Race..." thingy on the next chapter...but that's no fun! So...read up!

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A was loaded! 

…

_"Previosuly…on the Amazing Race…_

Eight teams of two departed from the green plains of Lakitu Valley and traveled over 6,000 miles to Cheese Land, one of the closest areas in the world to outer space. They then warped over 200 miles to Astro Avenue, the floating city in space. Every team was awed by the marvels of being in actual outer space."

"I thought I'd seen it all…"

"Oh…my…gosh…"

"This is amazing!"

"If only I had my camera…"

"Is there a gift shop here?"

"Dis is just too weird…"

"Guh guh."

"Unbelievable…"

_"Ahead of the pack, Rawk Hawk and Yoshi maintained a lead by locating the Astro Avenue Disco and completing an option of the Detour quickly, allowing them to proceed to the Astro Constell Observatory. Other teams, however, struggled with their choices."_

"Merluv, just concentrate! Please! We're doing fine."

"Ms. Mowz…I can't do this…"

_"Koopley and Koops had a run-in with an innocent alien."_

"Give us back our photo!"

_"Deciding to switch tasks, store workers Ms. Mowz and Peeka ultimately fell behind when they failed to locate a teleportation tile, and traveled by rocket booster the 11 miles back to Astro Avenue, using a lot of time. Meanwhile at the Roadblock, several team members faltered."_

"Where is the stupid constellation…" Mush muttered.

"What? …"

_"In a race for first place, Rawk Hawk and Yoshi located a clue at the Lunar Fountain faster than sisters Vivian and Marilyn."_

"You're team number one!"

"YEAH! RAWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled out with glee.

"It's about time!" Yoshi laughed.

_"For the first time in the race, the relationship of the twins met a bump when Merlee refused to speak to Merluvlee. They escaped elimination in seventh place."_

"You're team number seven."

Merlee just smiled before walking off. Merluvlee just glanced at her, smiled back at Blaise, and followed.

_"Ms. Mowz and Peeka reached the pit stop last."_

"You're the last team to arrive."

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise apologized.

"Oh, that's okay." Ms. Mowz said. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"It was really fun, so it doesn't really matter." Peeka remarked.

Rawk Hawk and Yoshi Find First Win; Ms. Mowz and Peeka Lost In Space

"Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"

…

"This is Astro Avenue. Seeming scientifically impossible, this outer space floating town stays in the same spot, accessible by three teleportation points around the world. This starlit city was also one of the first to be created and inhabited by creatures from the Mushroom world. Upon the moon, 600 miles away from the connected set of planets, is the X-Naut Fortress. After exploding when the seventh Crystal Star was obtained, it reappeared as if nothing had happened…but was no longer a site of evil. TEC's room in this technologically advanced building was the sixth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams checked in here to take part in a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Can Rawk Hawk and Yoshi stay in the top, or will another team take the lead spot from them? Will the strength of back-of-the-pack teams like Jolene & Mush or Don & Fransesca pull them closer to the front? And can the silent argument between the twins cease so they can climb out of last place?

Rawk Hawk and Yoshi, who arrived at 7:23 P.M., will depart at 7:23 A.M.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 1st to Depart/ 7:23 A.M.**

Yoshi fumbled with the clue before managing to rip it and the route info inside. "Oops! Haha, um… Use the teleporter that normally would go back to Rogueport Sewers to get back to Cheese Land and ask for next clue at the restaurant 'Mozzarella of ze Montytoth' from Mister Montytoth himself."

_"Teams must now use the teleporter that has been redirected to arrive back in Cheese Land. Once at the destination, they will need to call a taxi to get to the "Mozzarella of ze Montytoth", a famous Italian restaurant run purely by Mega Moles. Teams will need to ask Mister Montytoth, the manager and owner, for their clue."_

"You have 97 coins for this leg of the race." Yoshi finished. "Come on, Rawk dude…I know where that teleporter is."

"We're in the lead…and we want to stay in the lead. We've got to keep our cool and avoid making dumb mistakes." Rawk Hawk commented. "Nobody is perfect…except me. …Oh, alright, fine…I'm not."

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- 2nd to Depart/ 7:24 A.M.**

"Guh guh."

"Okay. Use the teleporter that normally would go back to Rogueport Sewers to get back to Cheese Land and ask for your next clue at the restaurant "Mozzarella of ze Montytoth"…from Mister Montytoth himself. You have 97 coins for this leg of the race. …The teleporter is up a few levels, Marilyn. All 97 there?"

"Guuh…guh…guh."

"Good! We're off!"

"Guuuh guuh guh guuuh, guh guh guuuh. Guuuuh."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 1st**

"Here's the teleporter…" Yoshi muttered. He pressed the button before stepping in.

Area change

"Back in Cheese Land…again." Rawk Hawk mumbled. "LET'S RAWK THIS JOINT!"

"First…we call a cab." Yoshi whistled.

"…Duh. I knew that." Rawk Hawk rolled his eyes.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 2nd**

"Guh guh?"

"No, it doesn't hurt, Marilyn. You'll see." Vivian reassured her sister. She pushed the button and then stepped on.

Area change

"Marilyn, hush for a second…there are Yoshi and Rawk Hawk right there…they haven't gotten a taxi yet!" Vivian whispered as the two traveled in the shadows. "Let's get out when we're out of sight…"

In a few seconds, the two popped up to find themselves in a dark alley.

"Oops."

They went across the street…and found another dark alley.

"Guuuh!"

They then went up the street, far enough so that the fighters couldn't see them. Marilyn then flagged down a taxi.

Area change

"TAXI! Geez!" Yoshi was out of breath from whistling so loudly. Rawk Hawk nibbled on a piece of cheese off a building, causing it to crack.

"Let me show you how it's done…" Rawk Hawk pushed his partner aside before cupping his hands around his mouth. "WHO WANTS CHEESE AS A TIP!"

Immediately, five taxis pulled up.

"How ironic…" Yoshi muttered. After the two had left…the building that Rawk Hawk had taken a piece off of fell down and cut off a major intersection in the street, causing extreme traffic.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 3rd to Depart/ 7:32 A.M.**

"ask for your next clue at the restaurant…"

"We're in the seventh leg, halfway through the race. I must say that I'm quite surprised to be here…that we've made it so far. It's practically a privilege with such a partner at my side."

"Flavio, come on. I know where the teleporter is." Bobbery said.

"What's a teleporter?" Flavio asked, placing his shoes on his hands. He then proceeded to walk on his hands a few feet before landing flat on his back.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 4th to Depart/ 7:33 A.M.**

"that normally would go back to Rogueport Sewers…"

"Last leg, we completely forgot about the alliance, and I think that everyone else did, too…everyone's so on edge, no one really trusts anyone else at this point." Koops commented.

"We've gotta catch up with everyone now. Hurry, dad!" Koops motioned for Koopley to follow him.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 1st**

"Wow! This is a restaurant?" Vivian took her pack and paid the driver. The sisters walked toward the restaurant, which didn't open until eight…

"Guh? Guuuh…"

"Yeah, so much for our lead…"

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Koopley & Koops**

The two teams got out of the building at the same time, and noticed that the cheese building had crashed close to them. Luckily, if they walked up the street, they could get a taxi.

"Dad, let's catch a taxi over there. Good luck, guys!" Koops called out as he and Koopley went in search of a taxi, immediately finding one.

"Same to you!" Bobbery yelled. "Okay… …wait… …Where's Flavio?"

As soon as Bobbery said this, he noticed Flavio climbing up and over the crashed building.

"No!" Bobbery rushed over and exploded, blowing Flavio back to his side. Bobbery's explosion signaled a taxi, in which Flavio was quickly pushed in.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Vivian and Marilyn beat us here? How?" Rawk Hawk asked as the two looked out their window at the restaurant. "I'm only paying you three-fourths of that toll."

"Rawk Hawk, just pay the whole thing…"

"NO. He didn't go fast enough! The sisters passed us." Rawk Hawk pulled Yoshi out of the taxi, got their packs out of the trunk, and threw a few coins into the back seat before kicking the taxi away like a beach ball, sending it crashing into another building…which didn't collapse.

"Why are you guys waiting out here, anyway?" Yoshi asked, puzzled.

"It doesn't open 'til eight. Most of the others are in luck, except for probably Mush and Jolene, and Merluvlee and Merlee." Vivian said.

"Oh…" Yoshi just sat back and watched as Rawk Hawk caused a ruckus in the streets.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 5th to Depart/ 7:49 A.M.**

"Teleporter? I wonder where that would be…" Fransesca wondered.

"Just look for some race flags, Frannie." Don replied.

"We've made it dis far, and we're intending to follow drough. We can't fail now, not after all dat we've gone drough." Don remarked.

**Koopley & Koops**

"Nice! The restaurant isn't open yet!" Koopley exclaimed when he saw the other teams waiting outside.

"Thanks for getting us here so quickly." Koops told the driver before paying him. The two got out of their taxi and went over to sit down by the two teams, minus Rawk Hawk…who was trying to pull the door open, but failing.

**Don & Fransesca**

"Taxi!" Fransesca called out, waving her hat around. A taxi pulled up.

"Pardon us, but we…HAVE TA GET TA A CERTAIN RESTAURANT FOR AN IMPORTANT…BUSINESS MEETING!" Don yelled at the driver before getting in. Shaken, the taxi driver nodded.

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"They're still there?" Bobbery asked aloud with disbelief. As soon as he said this, the doors opened and the open sign glowed. "Ack! Sir, please hurry and park!"

"Kirby…" Flavio wiggled his fingers as if he was playing a GBA. Bobbery pulled him out of the taxi.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 6th to Depart/ 7:58 A.M.**

"You have 97 coins for this leg of the race." Mush finished. "We need to find that teleporter…"

"I think that we have the potential to go all the way to the final. We've made it this far, but we just haven't really touched that point where we've used all of our potential yet." Jolene said.

"Mush, look for some race flags and we'll find it in a cinch!" Jolene exclaimed.

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Koopley & Koops**

"This is a restaurant? The whole place is edible…" Koopley looked about.

"Where's the manager…" Rawk Hawk muttered, poking his head into the LADIES restroom.

"You idiot…we're looking for MISTER. MISTER MONTYTOTH. MIIIIISSSSTER. NOT MISS." Yoshi grumbled.

"…Duh. I knew that." Rawk Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, sir!" Vivian exclaimed as the Mega Mole handed her the clue. She let Marilyn open it.

"Guh guh guh. Guh…guuuh? Guh guh guh!"

_"Teams must now travel back to Parmesan International and get on a flight to Isle Delfino, a staggering 9,325 miles away from Cheese Land. This dolphin-shaped island was once plagued by the terrors of sludge as its main source of power, the Shine Sprites, were driven away, but brought back to recreate the tropical paradise of today. Once there, teams will find their next clue on the Delfino Airstrip, under a palm tree."_

"Okay, so we need to get another taxi!" Vivian exclaimed. "Come on, Marilyn!"

"Guh guh!"

As the sisters ran out of the cheesy restaurant, Flavio and Bobbery came in. Koopley and Koops obtained their clue from the manager.

"Thank you, sir. Okay… Travel on a plane to Isle Delfino, over 9,000 miles away?" Koopley whistled. "Once there, find your clue on the airstrip."

"Come on, dad!" Koops ran outside to flag a taxi.

"Thanks." Bobbery gasped as he got the clue and then came back to Flavio, who was eating his fingernails. Right after they had left, Yoshi finally got to the manager.

"Thanks, man." Yoshi ripped it open as Rawk Hawk peered over his shoulder. "Travel on a plane to…ISLE DELFINO? YEAH! Once there, find your next clue on the airstrip." Yoshi read.

"Hurry up, we've got to find a taxi!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

**Don & Fransesca**

"Stop 'ere." Don requested. The taxi stopped, and the Piants got out. Going into the restaurant, Don quickly found the manager.

"Slow down, partner…here."

"Travel on a plane to Isle Delfino, over 9,000 miles away. Once there, find your next clue on the airstrip." Fransesca read. "Did the taxi leave?"

"'Fraid so." Don replied.

"We need to get another!" Fransesca quickly ran outside and started flailing her arms about for a taxi.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Last to Depart/ 8:08 A.M.**

"and we have 97 coins for this leg of the race." Merlee said.

"We've got it all here." Merluvlee replied.

"Okay, then…let's do it!"

"We had a talk about what happened last leg…and I'm still confused about it…but, Merlee was forgiving. It seems that when you're twins, you just can't stay mad forever." Merluvlee commented.

"There are race flags over there!" Merlee noticed.

**Jolene & Mush**

"We're going to Isle Delfino! Sweet!" Mush said.

"Mush, get another taxi first. We've got to go back to the airport." Jolene ushered. "Taxi!"

**Vivian & Marilyn/ Flavio & Bobbery/ Koopley & Koops/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

The first ones into the airport, Vivian and Marilyn went to the Islander counter.

"Guh, guh guh guh guh…guh guh."

"What! I don't speak the language of turkeys." The ticket agent picked her ear before looking back at Marilyn.

"Ugh…GUH!" Marilyn stormed off.

"Um…hi. We need tickets to Isle Delfino, fastest out." Vivian said.

"The airport doesn't sell tickets to turkeys. In fact, we don't let turkeys onto the planes at all. …Your friend is a turkey, right?"

"Wha… No!" Vivian replied. "We're sisters!"

"So…you're a turkey?"

"NO!" Vivian slapped her head. "Ma'am, just tell us when flights leave."

"Okay…there's one leaving at 10:20 A.M."

"We'll take that." Vivian said.

"But-"

"NOW!" Vivian flailed. The agent quickly prepared the tickets. "Thank you."

Vivian left the counter to follow Marilyn. Flavio and Bobbery were next at the counter.

"Mm…" Flavio slurped his Swiss cheese juice, causing the ticket agent to drool. Bobbery just made a disgusted face before speaking.

"Madam, if you would be so kind to get us on a flight for Isle Delfino."

"Um…can I have a sip of that yellowberry juice?"

"…" Bobbery face-faulted.

"MY LUMBERJACK!" Flavio yelled out randomly. "Um…can I have a sip of that yellowberry juice?"

"Oh, okay. One at 10:20 that arrives at…6:30 A.M. tomorrow, local time."

"We'll take that. Thank you."

Area change

"Sir, if you could get us on the earliest flight out to Isle Delfino, that'd be great." Koopley told the man behind the Tropical Flights service desk.

"Okay. We have a flight that is departing at 9:30…and it arrives at Isle Delfino tomorrow at 6:45 A.M. through Crab Isles.

"Okay…we'll go for that." Koops said.

"Thank you sir." Koopley and Koops made a beeline for the closest restaurant without the word cheese in its name before stepping out and heading to a different one.

"Heya…we want the same thing they got." Yoshi said.

"Sure. Here you go."

"Thanks. Hey…where's Rawk…RAWK HAWK!" Yoshi yelled as he spotted Rawk Hawk acting like a duck in a fountain, taking a bath.

"What? So I forgot to take a bath last night…"

"Yeah, but isn't this a public place?" Yoshi asked as he walked up.

"So!"

"Um…did you take any clothes off or something? In PUBLIC?"

"…" Rawk Hawk blushed with embarrassment. Luckily, not very many people were in the surrounding area, but none had noticed.

"Geez…" Yoshi murmured.

"…Duh. I knew that." Rawk Hawk rolled his eyes before walking away.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Hey, Mister M!" Merluvlee said kindly. "You've got a clue for us, right?"

"Sure do, little missy. Here." Mister Montytoth handed Merluvlee the clue, who passed it to Merlee.

"Okay… Travel on a plane to…Isle Delfino, over 9,000 miles away? Wow! Once there, find your next clue on the airstrip! Merluv, we're going to Isle Delfino!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait; let's motor!"

As the twins left, Mister Montytoth sighed.

"I wish I could travel like those young'uns…"

**Don & Fransesca**

"Hi, we need a flight to-"

"Talking trees! OHMYGOSH!" The female ticket agent screamed out. "Can I have your photograph?"

"…Uh…yeah, but only if you get us a flight to Isle Delfino."

"DONE!"

**Jolene & Mush**

"Okay…so the flight leaves at 9:30 and arrives at 6:45?" Jolene asked.

"Yeah."

"Is there one that arrives earlier?" Mush inquired.

"Hm…why, yes. There's one at Islander that leaves at 10:20, but arrives at 6:30 because this flight has to stop at Crab Isles first."

"Okay, thank you." Jolene answered. The two set off for the Islander counter.

Area change

"Hi, we need tickets to Isle Delfino." Jolene told the ticket agent.

"Why do you have such pretty hair? Ooh, is that your sister!"

"…I'M A GUY!"

"But…your spots are pink!"

"Grr…"

"Miss, just get us on the flight. Please." Jolene intervened.

"Fine. You're lucky, girls…this is the last pair of tickets for the flight."

"Girl? GIRL?" Mush gave the ticket agent the angry eye before Jolene waved good-bye and pulled him away.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

The twins walked up to the Islander counter.

"Hello. We'd like two tickets to Isle Delfino." Merluvlee said.

"Sorry, but there's only one seat left on the entire plane…oh, wait! Except for business class."

"In the Amazing Race rules, we aren't allowed to buy business class tickets. Only economy. That was trouble for us…" Merlee said.

"None in business?" Merlee asked.

"Nope."

"Can you search us another airlines that has open seats?" Merluvlee requested.

"Nope."

"But you have a computer…" Merlee replied dryly.

"Sorry. I don't know how to operate it. The airport set mine up to show seats remaining on certain flights because they know that I'm an idiot!"

"…" The twins just stared at the ticket agent before walking off.

"We just have to find a flight there…" Merluvlee muttered.

Area change

"Knowing her, she probably wouldn't know how to operate the waiting list…" Merlee told her sister.

"Yeah. Why would they hire someone who doesn't know how to use the computer?" Merluvlee asked. "Wait, that computer…there is a flight to Isle Delfino through…Crab Isles?"

The twins ran up to the Tropical Flights counter.

"Hello, we need tickets to Isle Delfino." Merlee said.

"Sure thing…that'll be through Crab Isles, arriving at 6:45 tomorrow.

"Thank you so much." Merluvlee said.

"We're back in it now." Merluvlee commented to the camera.

**Flight Departing at 9:30 from Cheese Land to Crab Isles**

"This is the first of two flights to Isle Delfino. While departing earlier than the first, it will arrive fifteen minutes afterward because it stops in Crab Isles. On this flight are Merluvlee and Merlee, Vivian and Marilyn, and Rawk Hawk and Yoshi."

**Flight Departing at 10:20 from Cheese Land to Isle Delfino**

"This is the second of two flights to Isle Delfino. It departs later, but arrives earlier. On this flight are Jolene and Mush, Flavio and Bobbery, Don and Fransesca, and Koopley and Koops."

**Isle Delfino**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st**

"It sure is sunny…" Mush observed.

"Mush, look! There it is!" Jolene spotted the clue box next to the palm tree.

"Get on a ferry for the mainland. Once in Delfino Plaza, locate the Sprite Trade-In Hut and use the "M" symbol to warp to Ricco Harbor. You'll locate your next clue in front of the warehouse." Mush read.

_"Teams must now get on a ferry, departing every thirty minutes, for Delfino Plaza. On the white boardwalk is the Sprite Trade-In Hut, where two foreigners traded Shine Sprites they located for ten Blue coins each. On the side of this hut overlooking the ocean is a "M" symbol, which was painted on by Shadow Mario. For quicker transportation, teams will use this to access Ricco Harbor, a famous trading port known for its abundance of Blooper and lifts. Teams will find their next clue near the drop point, in front of the warehouse."_

"Operating hours…7:00 A.M. to midnight. 7:00…man!" Mush sighed.

"Oh well…" Jolene and Mush sat down on the bench in the shady area next to the towering building.

As Jolene and Mush began to look at a nearby map of the plaza posted on the tower, Don and Fransesca got out of the plane, followed by Flavio and Bobbery.

"Get on a ferry for the mainland. Once in Delfino Plaza, locate the Sprite Trade-In Hut and use the "M" symbol to warp to Ricco Harbor. You'll locate your next clue in front of the warehouse. Operating hours are 7:00 to midnight. Oh, Daddy…now we have to wait for everyone to catch up!" Fransesca wailed.

"When de chips are down and you got the lead…it is very disappointin to see dat you gotta wait…it is really annoyin." Don commented.

"Might as well sit." Don replied.

"Hippo, sponge, shell, OHMYGOSH!" Flavio pretended to read the closed clue.

"Flavio…may I have that?" Bobbery requested.

"Uhhhh!" Flavio replied, and threw the clue into the water.

"…My gosh…"

"Okay…so…we need to wait for the ferry." Bobbery said, reading the clue.

"Guh…guh guh guh guh guh." Marilyn read.

"Well…that's too bad. To think we had a lead…" Vivian sighed.

**Flight Arriving at 6:45**

"Get on a ferry for the mainland. Once in Delfino Plaza, locate the Sprite Trade-In Hut and use the "M" symbol to warp to Ricco Harbor. You'll locate your next clue in front of the warehouse. Operating hours are 7:00 to midnight." Yoshi read.

"I don't know if the others were happy to see us…it didn't look like it. We didn't discover until after we bought the tickets that they would arrive fifteen minutes earlier. But, we're happy to be back in the pack." Yoshi said.

"They're just sitting there…wonder why?" Koops murmured.

"Get on a ferry for the mainland. Once in Delfino Plaza, locate the Sprite Trade-In Hut and use the "M" symbol to warp to Ricco Harbor. You'll locate your next clue in front of the warehouse. Operating hours are 7:00 to midnight." Koopley trailed off. "So that's why…"

"Where's the ferry service, anyway?"

"I think that the ferries just come and go…but judging by the new outdoor airlines, they really did some hard work with adding more land than what I've heard is supposed to be here on the airstrip…" Koopley muttered.

"Well, might as well just sit and wait." Koops sighed.

"Woo-hoo! We're still in it!" Merlee exclaimed, getting a clue out. She opened it, and the two whispered back and forth.

Time passes

"There's the ferry!" Vivian noticed, getting up.

The seven teams boarded the ferry…but not before jostling for position close to the exit. Which was…basically everywhere, but teams on the left side would have to go out the right.

**Delfino Plaza**

"Hey, that looks like it right there." Koops whispered to Koopley.

"Get ready to run." Merlee muttered.

As the boat docked in its usual place, the right-side seated teams jumped out, instantly spotting that "M". Koopley and Koops were the first onto the boardwalk, followed by the twins, the siblings, and the fighters. Close behind were the sailors, Piantas, and sisters.

"What do we do to warp?" Koopley wondered.

"Let's just try jumping!" Koops suggested. The two jumped in an attempt to go into the warp, but in mid-jump, felt their bodies tingle. They saw flashes of light as their body seemed to dissolve into colors and went into the "M."

"Whoa!" Merluvlee hesitated before jumping. Merlee instantly jumped. Each team jumped in front of the warp.

**Ricco Harbor**

At the drop spot, Koopley and Koops fell on their back for a few seconds, allowing for Merluvlee and Merlee to get to the clue box ahead of them.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 1st**

"Detour! High Up or Surfs Up." Merlee read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between High Up…and Surfs Up. In High Up, teams will have to board a lift on a nearby ship that will take them high into the air, onto the catwalks. Teams will need to get suited up and walk across the catwalks, following a marked trail that will require them to use several trampolines to reach the area where a Caged Shine Sprite was. It is here that they will receive their next clue from Gooper Blooper…who has agreed NOT to spit ink. It can be a terrifying task, but if teams can gather the nerve, they can finish quickly. In Surfs Up, teams will have to use nearby surfing Bloopers and propel themselves to the secret cave of the Blooper Riding Course. There, they will both have to complete a lap of the track in less than 45 seconds, the accepted amateur time. If a team member fails, they can try as many times as they want. Because the largest shortcut has been blocked, and team members will get momentarily stunned by surfing into an obstacle, completing the lap successfully could take a long time."_

"Afraid of heights or of the waves? Your pick… Um…let's just do High Up." Merlee decided.

"Are you sure about this?" Merluvlee asked.

"Uh…no." Merlee confessed. "But, it just sounds quicker! Come on!" Merlee grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her to the boat.

"Detour."

"High Up"

"or Surfs Up."

"Afraid of heights"

"or of the waves?"

"Your pick."

"Daddy…it's High Up." Fransesca quipped.

"Okay."

"No…I mean, it's very high UP!"

"It'll be okay, sweetie."

"But…I've ALWAYS wanted to go surfing! ALWAYS!" Fransesca cried.

"…Okay, fine…" Don sighed. The two ran to the Bloopers.

"Guuuh…guh guh guh guh guh!"

"Sure!" Vivian agreed. The two chased the twins to the boat.

"Heights." Jolene murmured. "Even though I've been in the sky…catwalks, you can see the ground."

"Okay, so it's the surfing?"

"I guess."

"Yeah!" Mush cheered.

"We should just go for the catwalks." Koopley decided.

"Uh…um…" Koops stumbled for words. "Do we really…"

"Koops, come on. What's a few yards above the water?"

"Fine…"

"You're a bird. Let's just do High Up." Yoshi remarked.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rawk Hawk squealed. "Surfs Up! One…I wanna go surfing! Two…catwalks, I'm not a cat!"

"…Argh…okay then." Yoshi muttered.

Trailing behind, Rawk Hawk grinned. "I'm afraid of heights, anyways…"

"Either one of these could go either way, but…" Bobbery murmured. "What do you think, old boy?"

"Polly want a cracker. Squawk!" Flavio dived into the water and came out with very wet clothes.

"You're already wet…so I guess it's the Bloopers."

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Koopley & Koops/ Vivian & Marilyn**

"It sure is high…" Merluvlee muttered as the assistance suited her up first.

"You may proceed the path to the caged area where Gooper Blooper is." The lead mumbled.

"Okay…oh my gosh…" Merluvlee slowly walked across the first straightaway.

**Don & Fransesca/ Jolene & Mush/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Flavio & Bobbery**

"First four team members step up and choose a Blooper. You may commence your lap when I say so." The Pianta supervising the event said. Fransesca, Mush, Yoshi, and Bobbery stepped up.

"On your mark…get set…go!"

With the fastest Blooper, Yoshi immediately gained time, but failed to lean enough to turn his Blooper, ramming into a wall. Narrowly getting around the orange obstacle, Mush leaned carefully with his, while Fransesca jumped hers over.

**Koopley & Koops**

"Although I was on an adventure…it doesn't mean I've conquered all fears. Sometimes I think that Dad thinks that about me, but he's wrong. I still have fears, and one of them is a fear of heights…" Koops shook his head good-naturedly.

"You may proceed." The lead mumbled.

"Dad, why did I have to go first again?" Koops asked. Koopley just grinned reassuringly.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Almost there…NOOOOWWW!" Merlee screamed as she tripped over her feet and fell off the catwalks. Luckily, since she was suited up, in a matter of seconds, she had returned to her exact position before she had lost her balance. "…Merluv, just run across! You'll be caught!" Merlee yelled to her sister.

"You're not sure about this either, are you!" Merluvlee yelled back.

"Trust me!"

"I'm not so sure I can do that, either!"

**Blooper Riding Course**

"This is awesome!" Fransesca screamed out as she got her Blooper to jump over a wall. Seeing the finish line, she shouted for joy. Behind her was Mush. Bobbery was still quite a ways behind, and Yoshi had run into the walls several times.

"40…" The Racing Pianta looked at his watch. Fransesca and Mush crossed the line before the 45 seconds were up. Following up by several seconds were the two stranglers.

"You two pass…let your partners proceed with the course."

"Oh, man…" Don muttered as he boarded the Blooper.

"Mush, are you sure about this!" Jolene gulped.

"You were so stupidly slow, Yoshi! Do it again!" Rawk Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Grr…" Yoshi bit his lip before stepping back onto the Blooper. Bobbery followed suit.

"On your mark…get set…go!"

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"You may proceed." The lead said.

"Come on, Marilyn…I'd hold your hand out of fear if I could…" Vivian murmured.

"Guh? Guuuh…guh guh guh."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 1st**

"Here's the cage! Yeah!" Merlee exclaimed. Merluvlee got the clue out of the box.

"Make your way back to Delfino Plaza and get to the Grand Pianta Statue. Use the warp there to get to Bianco Hills and trek to the big windmill in order to find your next clue."

_"Teams must now use another warp to arrive back in Delfino Plaza. They will see the Grand Pianta Statue, one of the proudest and most famous monuments of Isle Delfino. The "M" on its side leads to Bianco Hills, a peaceful town full of windmills that was once plagued by sludge from Petey Piranha. After a long hike to the big windmill atop the hill, teams will find their next clue."_

"So…there's a landing spot down there? We just jump?" Merlee asked as the two looked down. An "X" net was in the water, a direct drop from the cage.

"One…two…three…jump!"

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!"

The twins jumped and landed in the water. The duo excitedly went for the warp to go back.

**Blooper Riding Course**

"Okay…"

A relieved Bobbery let Flavio onto his Blooper. Don worriedly stepped back on, while Jolene got the clue from the Pianta.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 2nd**

"Thank you so much!" Jolene exclaimed.

The siblings moved away before opening the clue.

"Make your way back to Delfino Plaza and get to the Grand Pianta Statue. Use the warp there to get to Bianco Hills and trek to the big windmill in order to find your next clue." Jolene read quietly.

"There's the warp right there." Mush said. The two stepped through to re-enter Ricco Harbor, and saw Merluvlee and Merlee in the distance.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"There it is! Run, Merlee!" Merluvlee yelled. The two ran the few yards to the statue and jumped in front of the warp.

**Bianco Hills**

"Here it is…" Merlee whispered. The two fell onto the cobblestone circle overlooking the sea.

"Come on, we've gotta go!" Merluvlee ran down the brick road, tripping because of how wet it was. She slid a ways before getting up. "Ow…"

"Are you okay, Merluv?" Merlee caught up.

"Ask for directions." Merluvlee gasped. "Just go across those logs to the other side and ask; I'll be okay!"

"Please hurry if you can, Merluv!" Merlee ran to get assistance.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 3rd**

"Use the warp to get to Bianco Hills and trek to the big windmill!" Koops read breathlessly.

"Let's go!" Koopley leaped off. Koops followed.

**Blooper Riding Course**

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 4th**

"Good job, Dad." Fransesca smiled.

"Danks. …Bianco Hills…back to da Delfino Plaza!" Don said.

"The warp! Right here!" Fransesca and Don jumped through.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 5th**

Finishing the course on his first try for some strange reason, Flavio happily barked and gave the slobber-covered clue to Bobbery.

"Thanks, old boy…and great work. Make your way back to Delfino Plaza and get to the Grand Pianta Statue. Use the warp there to get to Bianco Hills and trek to the big windmill in order to find your next clue! Come, Flavio!"

"What's with this pineapple?" Flavio stomped his foot on the Blooper.

"GOSH! YOU IDIOT! Why can't you do this!" Rawk Hawk yelled at Yoshi.

"I told you! That's why I wanted to complete High Up in the first place!"

"Get off! I'm doing it so you DON'T WASTE ANY MORE FREAKIN' TIME!" Rawk Hawk shouted, causing Yoshi to wince.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 6th**

"Guh…guuuuuuh. Guh guh?"

"Okay! Let's go!"

**Bianco Hills**

"There are the twins, Jolene." Mush gasped as the two jogged along the winding path past the bridge.

"I see them…is Merluvlee limping?" Jolene observed.

In a few seconds, the two had caught up.

"You okay, Merluvlee?" Jolene asked.

"Yeah…I just took a fall back there…" Merluvlee replied.

"Are you sure you can go on?" Mush asked.

"I should…there it is!" Merluvlee noticed. She sat down while Mush supported her. Jolene and Merlee retrieved the clue from the clue box.

"Well…looks like we're in first." Merlee breathed.

"Make your way back to town and find the Bianco Chapel. Search the pews for a clue inside of a hymn-holder." Jolene read.

_"Teams must now get themselves back to the rural village, and get into the Bianco Chapel, the only religious building in the hills. They must then search over 700 hymn-holders to find one of ten clues resting in the holder."_

"Okay…come on, Merluvlee. You can do this." Mush said.

"From the bottom of my heart…I just loved Jolene and Mush to death…they helped me instead of ignoring our struggling. I don't think that just anyone would do that for anyone else in a competition…it just…" Merluvlee paused. "Well…I really don't know how I could ever thank them."

"I think I saw the flag earlier on." Merlee mumbled. The group went down from the bridge, passing Don and Fransesca, who gave them worried looks. Fransesca's eyes gave a reassuring look to Merluvlee.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"See? It's not that hard!" Rawk Hawk yelled, holding up a peace sign.

"I don't understand…" Yoshi held his head in his hands. He slowly stepped onto the Blooper as he awaited the signal of the Pianta.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 3rd**

"I wonder what happened to her…" Fransesca said worriedly.

"Make youse way back to town and find de Bianco Chapel. Search de pews for a clue inside of a hymn-holdeh." Don read.

"Okay…I think we passed it on our way here!" Fransesca said.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 4th**

"Bianco Chapel. Hey, Don! Could we just stick with you to the village?" Koopley called out.

"Sure ding." Don replied.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 5th**

"Bianco Chapel…okay." Bobbery said. "Flavio, come on now."

"I HAD A LITTLE LAMB TO CHEW MY LAMB ON LAMB!" Flavio screamed happily.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in Last**

"46…oh my gosh." Yoshi slammed his head on the wall angrily.

"Yoshi, come on!" Rawk Hawk urged. "Calm down and just let yourself surf!"

"Don't talk to me…" Yoshi muttered.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 6th**

"inside of a hymn-holder!" Vivian finished. "Come on, Marilyn!"

"Guh guh guh guuuuh!"

**Bianco Chapel**

"So we just search the chapel for clues?" Merlee asked.

"Yeah…but from here, I don't think I see any standing out." Mush said.

"We probably have to look down each row to be able to see them." Jolene suggested.

"I'll-"

"Merluv, please just sit down somewhere. You really need to save your strength." Merlee said.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in Last**

"Thanks…" Yoshi ripped open the clue. "Make your way back to Delfino Plaza and get to the Grand Pianta Statue. Use the warp there to get to Bianco Hills and trek to the big windmill in order to find your next clue."

"'Bout time." Rawk Hawk muttered.

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca/ Koopley & Koops/ Flavio & Bobbery**

Getting into the chapel, the three arriving teams put down their packs to search. Flavio, however, just nibbled his shoes.

"Found one!" Merluvlee said.

"What?" Merlee rushed over. "You're kidding!"

"Nope…here."

"Just go on as far as you can, guys. We'll catch up to you." Jolene called out.

"Thanks for all your help, guys!" Merlee yelled to the siblings.

"Make your way out of the village to Delfino Plaza and get on a ferry to Pinna Park. Your next clue is in front of the pirate ships."

_"Teams must now travel out of Bianco Hills and get on a ferry that will travel one mile from Delfino Plaza to Pinna Park. This amusement park was added for the pleasure of tourists and vacationers to enjoy their stay on Pinna Park. Teams will locate their next clue on the front entrance of the pirate ships."_

"Okay, let's go, Merlee." Merluvlee said.

As soon as the twins left the chapel for the warp, the sisters walked in.

"Split up on that side…I'll go over here." Vivian said.

"Guuh…guh guh."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 1st**

"Another ferry? I wonder how often this one leaves." Merlee commented.

"Hopefully a kind team will be able to get out to help us…" Merluvlee said as she hobbled over the logs.

**Bianco Chapel**

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd**

"Make youse way out of de village to Delfino Plaza and get on a ferry tos Pinna Park. Youse next clue is in front of de pirate ships." Don read.

"Okay…let's go!" Fransesca said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 3rd**

"Ferry to Pinna Park! Come on, Mush!" Jolene said.

"Okay!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"We have to pay for this one…but we're out of money!" Merlee exclaimed, shocked.

"No…can't you just let us on the ferry? Please?" Merluvlee begged.

"I'm sorry…but I can't." The Pianta behind the glass said.

"Oh my gosh…"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 4th**

"Ferry! Okay Flavio…let's go!" Bobbery pulled Flavio off of the stand, where he was pretending to preach.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in 5th**

"Got it!" Vivian said excitedly. "…Come on, Marilyn! We need to go back to Delfino Plaza!"

"Guuuuuh!"

"Where is one…" Koops muttered.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in Last**

"Last clue in the box…we have to make our way back to Bianco Chapel!" Yoshi said.

"Come on, you dumb dino! Move your tail!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"Ferry time!" Koopley grabbed his pack. "Come on, Koops!"

**Pinna Ferry Service Station**

"Thank you sooooo much, Don!" Merlee swung around on the Pianta in a hug.

"Uh….dat's enough now, Merlee! Please, stop!" Don said, embarrassed.

"Now we can buy tickets to get onto the ferry!" Merlee skipped off towards the counter.

"Everyone's arriving now. I wonder where Rawk Hawk and Yoshi are…we haven't seen them since the Detour." Jolene said.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"This is the chapel…but where's the clue at?" Rawk Hawk stepped to the front, looking for a clue box.

"Rawk Hawk, get back here! I've got a clue…they were in the pew!"

**Pinna Ferry Service Station**

"Squarely at 11:00…and they're not here? They've missed it…feel sorry for them." Bobbery murmured as the ferry started.

"Yep…I wonder if this is the Roadblock." Koopley voiced.

"When did the next ferry leave?" Mush asked.

"I think they go every thirty minutes." Fransesca replied.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"You can't be serious…we have to wait…oh my gosh…" Yoshi muttered.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Rawk Hawk stormed about.

**Pinna Park**

The six teams sprinted to the clue box in the park. The first one to get the clue was Koopley, in his shell.

"Roadblock. Who is up for excavating?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person will have to take a marked off section on the beach to dig for a Red coin. Each Red coin is only buried one foot under the surface, and the team member will be provided with a shovel and strainer. Once the team member locates the Red coin, they may give it to the Noki that is supervising to receive their next clue."_

"Koops, that's you! You go for it!" Koopley said.

"Okay, Dad!"

"Roadblock, who is up for excavating?" Mush read.

"Hm…I guess I'll do it." Jolene said.

"Daddy, go!" Fransesca caught her father's pack as he went back for the entrance.

"Guuuh…guh guh guh!" Marilyn decided.

"If you want to!" Vivian agreed.

"I doubt you going into the proper excavation site and digging…" Bobbery sighed as Flavio attempted jumping onto the swinging pirate ships, but fell into the water.

"I'll excavate." Merlee threw her pack to Merlee as she passed the entrance. The six team members picked their excavation spots.

"How do we use dis…" Don threw the strainer into the ocean, causing a sigh from his daughter.

"Come on, Merlee! You can do it!" Merluvlee cheered.

"Don't dig too far down in one area, Marilyn. Dig evenly." Vivian advised.

"Guuh, guh guh guh guh! Guuh."

"Twenty-eight minutes before they get here, Koops. You can do it in that amount of time." Koopley said.

"I'll try my hardest, Dad." Koops shoveled a clot of sand out of the way.

"Say, Fransesca…could you look after Flavio until either Don or I finish?" Bobbery asked.

"Sure, Bobbery. Where is he?"

"I think he was near the pirate ships…sorta where he belongs." Merluvlee giggled.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"It's finally leaving. Hopefully there's a Roadblock holding everyone else up." Yoshi mumbled.

"There better be…or we're done. If the pit stop is on that island, we're done." Rawk Hawk grumbled as he looked out at the horizon. Yoshi looked down at his feet.

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee/ Vivian & Marilyn/ Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca/ Flavio & Bobbery**

"Try that half, Jolene." Mush pointed.

"Okay." Jolene abandoned the hole she had been working on.

"Tensions are really high right now…we're just waiting for someone to find that Red Coin and split." Merluvlee said into the camera.

"Guh?" Marilyn poked her head closer to something glistening in her hole.

"What is it, Maril-you found it!" Vivian exclaimed joyfully.

"GUH GUH GUH!" Marilyn tugged hard, pulling the Red coin thoroughly out of the sand. The other five team members looked at the Red coin before looking back down at their holes.

"Good luck, guys." Vivian said as she got her pack on. The sisters gave the Red coin to the Noki, who presented them with the clue.

"Here you go."

"Guh guh guh!"

"Thanks! Okay… Travel to the pit stop mat at the Delfino Shopping Center…accessible by a road from Delfino Plaza, and look for both hosts!" Vivian read.

_"Teams must now get back on the ferry to Delfino Plaza. Once there, they will need to locate the road that goes around Corona Mountain to a once undeveloped area of Isle Delfino, which was converted into this open-air mall. Constructed almost entirely out of banana trees, roofs are retractable shells. It is on the only permanent roof on what would be considered the second-floor area of the center that the mat waits. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated."_

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated. Okay…do we need to buy more tickets?"

"Guuuh. Guh guh guh guh, guuuh." Marilyn remarked.

"Oh yeah…it would have to be a two-way…so…we just flash these?"

"Guh guh guuh." Marilyn nodded.

"Well, we'd have to wait for Rawk Hawk and Yoshi's boat to come in." Vivian said.

"Come on, Merlee…you can do it." Merluvlee muttered.

"Flavio, stop! Hey!" Fransesca chased Flavio as he bothered the sunflowers by throwing sand at them.

"OWIEEEE!" The largest sunflower used its leaf to entrap Flavio until he needed to go. "This should hold you…"

"This is FUN!" Flavio screamed out.

"Got it." Bobbery held up his Red coin, which glinted in the sunlight.

"Man…" Koops bit his lip.

"Don't give up hope, son." Koopley said.

"Dad, just tune everything out. Everything. Concentrate and you can find it before the ferry leaves." Fransesca told Don.

"Will do…" Don replied.

"I think I see one…oh, it's just a shell." Mush sighed.

"Here…keep that." Jolene handed Mush the shell, who put it into his pack.

"Pit stop…Flavio, come on! We need to wait for the ferry!" Bobbery yelled. The sunflower threw him onto the ferry bench, right next to the sisters.

"Um…hi?" Vivian slowly scooted away from Flavio.

"Jewels and pillows!" Flavio picked up a basket and put it on his back, pretending to be a turtle.

"Oh! Here it is! Got it!" Jolene shouted before covering her mouth, embarrassed.

"Great job, sis! Go get the clue, I'll get your pack for you!" Mush picked up the packs as Jolene handed the coin to the Noki.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, ma'am." Jolene followed Mush as they walked towards the bench. "Travel to the pit stop mat at the Delfino Shopping Center, accessible by a road from Delfino Plaza and look for both hosts. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated!" Jolene read.

"Great job, Jolene!" Vivian congratulated.

"Thanks, Vivian."

"Guuuuh guh guh!"

"Yes…there's the ferry on the horizon!" Bobbery observed.

Noticing the ferry, Fransesca pleaded with her eyes for her father to hurry. The silence in the work zone was broken by…

"Found it!" Merlee held the Red coin up triumphantly.

"Awesome, Merlee!" Merluvlee stood up shakily.

"Thanks." Merlee ran back to her twin with the clue, as the ferry grew larger in appearance.

"Got it!" Don threw his to Fransesca, who breathed a sigh of relief.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"There everyone is…" Rawk Hawk muttered.

Shouts of faked happiness erupted from the teams waiting as they laughed.

"Hurry, guys!" Merluvlee yelled.

The ferry docked. The five teams got onboard the ferry to wait for its departure.

"Where's the clue at?" Yoshi questioned.

"It's inside the park. Look near the pirate ships!" Mush managed to yell over other shouts from the others.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry if we don't make it, Dad…" Koops sighed.

"Don't stop now, Koops. We're not out of it yet." Koopley replied. "The ferry won't leave for a few minutes."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in Last**

"Roadblock. Who is up for excavating?" Rawk Hawk read. "That's you. Hurry."

"I'll try." Yoshi threw his pack to Rawk Hawk.

"Do it." Rawk Hawk demanded. "Or else…face the Rawk." He mumbled under his breath.

"There it is!" Koops grabbed the coin out of the sand and gave it to the Noki. A worried Yoshi arrived at the final untouched excavation site.

"It's the pit stop…come on, Koops! They're right about to leave!" Koopley pulled Koops along.

"Don't worry, Yoshi! It's easy to see, so you can't miss it!" Koops called out.

"They're leaving…we're done. That's the pit stop…it's over." Rawk Hawk kicked the sand into the ocean as the ferry left.

"I hate to hope that someone just gets lost on the way there…" Yoshi gave up using the strainer to shift sand around and started digging dog-style.

**Ferry to Delfino Plaza**

"We're approaching de land." Don remarked.

"Everyone to a fair race?" Merlee asked.

"Yeah."

"Of course!"

"Yup."

"Mm hm."

"Yes!"

"WACKY WORMS AND BLABBEROPOLY!"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"There it is…" Rawk Hawk pulled the Red coin from Yoshi's hands, giving it to the Noki.

"Cheer up…here you go." The Noki smiled.

"Thanks…here." Rawk Hawk gave Yoshi the clue to open.

"Travel to the pit stop mat at the Delfino Shopping Center, accessible by a road from Delfino Plaza and look for both hosts. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"And all we can do is wait…"

**Delfino Plaza**

"It's all coming down to this…it's all teams for themselves through an agreement, but the race to the pit stop is going to be some major action." Koopley remarked to the camera.

The ferry docked. The only team sure of themselves was Jolene and Mush, who had looked at the map back on Delfino Airstrip.

"Hopefully they think we're going the wrong way." Mush remarked as the two ran.

"No…they saw us look at the map. They know to follow us." Jolene said. "We just have to make ground to the mat."

"They know where they're going. Come on, Merluv…as fast as you can." Merlee supported her sister.

"Excuse me, but where's the Delfino Shopping Center?" Fransesca asked a Pianta, who pointed at the direct road.

"Is dere a shortcut to it?" Don asked.

"Yup…here, I can take ya." The Pianta led the two through a road that was hidden by overgrown grass blades.

**Delfino Shopping Center**

"Okay…the sole roof is that way!" Koops said, looking at a directory.

"Come on, Koops!"

"How'd they get in front of us…" Mush wondered.

"Mush, don't pay attention to it! We can't let anyone else get in front!" Jolene exclaimed.

Area change

Miles and Blaise waited atop the roof with the mat.

"I think I see a team…" Miles murmured.

"So…you say the teams?" Blaise asked.

"Sure…" Miles replied.

As the seconds passed, two teams became visible, running up the steps. In front were Koopley and Koops, closely followed by Jolene and Mush. Slightly behind were Don and Fransesca. No other teams were in sight.

"Yeah!" Koops and Koopley jumped onto the mat first. Jolene and Mush came in behind them, and Don and Fransesca came up after that.

"You guys can come on in." Blaise commented.

"Okay." Don said. The two other teams stepped on.

"Koopley and Koops…you're the first team to arrive. Jolene and Mush, you'd get second, and Don and Fransesca, third." Miles said.

"We would get?" Jolene asked.

"Yep." Miles replied.

"You see, everyone…this leg of the race is not over." Blaise said, arousing cries of shock from the teams.

* * *

Author's Note: Yikes! Surprising ending...wonder what happens next...yeah, the "Next time on the Amazing Race" doesn't occur on this season. Sorry! 


	9. Leg 7 Cont: Frustration! Grr!

Author's Note: Continuation of the seventh leg...wonder what happens? Read to find out...

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A was loaded! 

…

Miles and Blaise waited atop the roof with the mat.

"I think I see a team…" Miles murmured.

"So…you say the teams?" Blaise asked.

"Sure…" Miles replied.

As the seconds passed, two teams became visible, running up the steps. In front were Koopley and Koops, closely followed by Jolene and Mush. Slightly behind were Don and Fransesca. No other teams were in sight.

"Yeah!" Koops and Koopley jumped onto the mat first. Jolene and Mush came in behind them, and Don and Fransesca came up after that.

"You guys can come on in." Blaise commented.

"Okay." Don said. The two other teams stepped on.

"Koopley and Koops…you're the first team to arrive. Jolene and Mush, you'd get second, and Don and Fransesca, third." Miles said.

"We would get?" Jolene asked.

"Yep." Miles replied.

"You see, everyone…this leg of the race is not over." Blaise said, arousing cries of shock from the teams.

* * *

_"Previously…on the Amazing Race…_

Seven teams left the outer space pit stop of the X-Naut Fortress and went back to Cheese Land. They raced over 9,000 miles to the tropical island of Isle Delfino. When the playing field became level, the lead teams complained."

"When de chips are down and you got the lead…it is very disappointin to see dat you gotta wait…it is really annoyin." Don commented.

_"At the Detour, several teams faced their fear of heights."_

"Come on, Marilyn…I'd hold your hand out of fear if I could…" Vivian murmured.

"It sure is high…" Merluvlee muttered as the assistance suited her up first.

_"While some others enjoyed surfing on Bloopers."_

"This is awesome!" Fransesca screamed out as she got her Blooper to jump over a wall.

_"Struggling to meet the required time, Yoshi's failure to do the Detour correctly angered Rawk Hawk."_

"You were so stupidly slow, Yoshi! Do it again!" Rawk Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Grr…" Yoshi bit his lip before stepping back onto the Blooper.

_"Merluvlee fell at Bianco Hills, hurting her ability to run. Providing a helping hand, Jolene and Mush aided the twins for a while, allowing them to stay in the lead."_

"From the bottom of my heart…I just loved Jolene and Mush to death…they helped me instead of ignoring our struggling. I don't think that just anyone would do that for anyone else in a competition…it just…" Merluvlee paused. "Well…I really don't know how I could ever thank them."

_"Still behind, Rawk Hawk's anger was nearly breaking out."_

"GOSH! YOU IDIOT! Why can't you do this!" Rawk Hawk yelled at Yoshi.

"I told you! That's why I wanted to complete High Up in the first place!"

"Get off! I'm doing it so you DON'T WASTE ANY MORE FREAKIN' TIME!" Rawk Hawk shouted, causing Yoshi to wince.

_"A time-consuming digging Roadblock frustrated Koops."_

"I'm sorry if we don't make it, Dad…" Koops sighed.

_"Managing to finish the Roadblock, Koops led his team to stepping onto the mat in first…"_

"You see, everyone…this leg of the race is not over." Blaise said, arousing cries of shock from the teams.

Koopley and Koops Get First, But Leg Isn't Over

_"After a leg of difficulties, will the teams break down from stress and having no time to take a break? Who will be eliminated next?"_

…

"It's not over? Argh…" Koops held his head in frustration.

"You're kidding." Jolene mumbled.

"No…" Fransesca sighed.

"The leg isn't over?" Mush looked away.

"Dis isn't very sporting…" Don muttered.

"So…we get a clue?" Koopley inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Miles replied. "Here you go."

"Thanks?" Koops ripped the clue open. "It's…a Detour! Um… Fluff Grab or Melon Roll."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between activities in two different festivals celebrated around the island. Fluff Grab…and Melon Roll. In Fluff Grab, teams will have to find the red pipe relocated from atop the Shine gate to Pianta Village. Following traditions of the Fluff Festival, teams will have to climb to a high spot in the village and grab onto a fluff to ride to the clue box, 100 yards above the ground atop a cloud. It can be a terrifying task, but if teams can gather the nerve and calculate the wind's direction, they can finish quickly. In Melon Roll, teams will have to use the warp on the lighthouse to travel to Gelato Beach. Following traditions of the Watermelon Festival, teams will have to roll a watermelon from the lookout point atop the mountain down the stretch of beach, over the boardwalk, to the beach house. Once they complete the task, the owner will give them their next clue. There is nothing scary about the task, but the melons are very delicate, and may pop at the slightest provocation. With Cataquacks and rivals on the same path, completing the task could take a very long time."_

"Traditions are in your hands…so which one will you follow?" Koops read. "Well, it's not like we haven't braved heights yet…"

"So it's Fluff Grab?" Koopley asked.

"Yeah…I guess." Koops said as the two went down the nearby stairs.

"Melon Roll. I don't want to have to do something like that…just being above the ground like that…so high." Jolene worried.

"Gelato Beach? Cataquacks…well, we are careful…so I guess we can do it." Mush agreed.

"Da deal with da fluffs doesn't sound good…" Don muttered. "Melon Roll sound good to ya, Frannie?"

"Sure, Daddy!"

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Vivian and Marilyn…you're the fourth team to arrive." Miles said.

"Yes!" Vivian and Marilyn high-fived.

"But…" Blaise said, stopping the celebrating. "This leg of the race isn't over…here's your next clue."

"Guuuh? Guh guh guh?"

"Whoa…" Vivian ripped the clue open. "Detour. Fluff Grab or Melon Roll. Traditions are in your hands, so which one will you follow?" Vivian read.

"Guuuh guh guh guh."

"Yeah…I can't imagine what we'd do like that in mid-air." Vivian agreed. "So, it's Melon Roll…"

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Merluvlee and Merlee…you're the fifth team to arrive." Miles stated.

"Phew! That's pretty good!" Merlee sighed.

"So there's two teams behind us…great!" Merluvlee hugged her sister.

"But." Blaise again stopped the celebrating. "This leg of the race isn't over. Here's your next clue."

"What!"

"You're kidding…" Merluvlee looked nervously at her leg then back at the clue. She took it and opened it. "Detour. Fluff Grab or Melon Roll. Traditions are in your hands, so which one will you follow?"

"I don't think we should be running up and down a hill with failure…" Merlee said, looking over Merluvlee's shoulder at the clue.

"So it's Fluff Grab? Another aerial challenge…" Merluvlee bit her lip.

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Ehehehehe!" Flavio rolled onto the mat.

"Well…tell us the news." Bobbery walked up.

"Flavio and Bobbery…you're the sixth team to arrive." Miles said.

"Okay…" Bobbery sighed.

"Hm?" Flavio started jumping up and down like a fish.

"But…this leg of the race is not over. Here's your next clue." Blaise said.

"Oh, really…didn't see that coming." Bobbery ripped open the clue. "Detour. Fluff Grab or Melon Roll. …Melon Roll."

**Koopley & Koops**

"This should be the pipe to Pianta Village." Koopley nervously jumped in.

"…Well, here goes nothing!" Koops hopped in.

_Area change_

"Whoa…look at all those fluffs." Koops and Koopley ran across the bridge and inspected the fluffs in the air.

"I think I see the cloud…all the way over there." Koopley commented.

"Aww man…this is going to be a long day…" Koops shook his head.

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca**

"Dis should be it." Don said as he jumped in front of the lighthouse's warp. Fransesca followed.

"There go Fransesca and Don!" Mush spotted the lighthouse, with Jolene close behind.

"That seems like a really strange place for a warp." Jolene commented as she jumped in.

_Area change_

"Dat should be de hill de clue talks about." Don spotted a watermelon atop the hill.

"But look at all these obstacles…" Fransesca mumbled. The two ran for the hill to take the first melon. Seconds later, Jolene and Mush fell from the warp point.

"They look like they know where they're going." Mush said. "We've got no choice but to follow them."

"Right…although I don't know about this…look how many things are going to get in the way!" Jolene said.

"We'll just have to knock the Cataquacks out." Mush replied.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"That's the lighthouse?" Vivian asked a Pianta.

"Yup…it goes to Gelato."

"Thank you." Vivian yelled for her sister. "Marilyn, I found it! Let's go!"

"Guh guh guh guh!"

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Look, there go the sisters!" Bobbery dragged a fish-like Flavio to the lighthouse. "Well, bombs away."

"Ooooooh…" Flavio pulled a bomb out of nowhere.

"AH!" Bobbery threw it into the water, where it exploded, sending a tidal wave crashing over locals. Before they had a chance to protest, the sailors went through the warp.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Let's see…where's the pipe…we should be able to find a red pipe besides the one on that house." Merlee commented.

"I think it may be that one." Merluvlee pointed out a pipe behind the Shine gate, close to the water.

"Okay, sis…whatever you say. I'll go with you on this!"

**Pianta Village**

"I'm so going to die…" Koops muttered as a Thrower Pianta wound up to try throwing him to the tree's platform. He let loose…and got Koops to meet up with his partner.

"Whoa…that wasn't so bad, hm?" Koopley laughed. "Okay…so now all we need to do is go up the rest of these platforms…"

"Well, there are indents all over." Koops suggested. "We are suited up in case of a crash."

"Okay…let's go for it." Koopley agreed.

**Gelato Beach**

**Jolene & Mush**

"Stupid watermelon!" Mush sighed as their watermelon hit the first beach house.

"I don't think we should waste time by rolling it all the way down the path anymore…the jostling just stops us in our tracks." Jolene said. "Come on, Mush…we have to get it sooner or later."

**Don & Fransesca**

"Take that!" Fransesca slapped a Cataquack silly before letting her dad pass by. Suddenly, another Cataquack came by and flipped the watermelon into the air, breaking it.

"Dat's not good…" Don muttered.

"GRAH!" Fransesca chased after the culprit in an attempt at revenge, making a ditch in the sand.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Careful, Marilyn!" Vivian exclaimed as the two narrowly avoided a Cataquack on the ground.

"Guh…GUH!" Marilyn knocked out another nearby Cataquack with an electric pound.

"If only…" Vivian thought before attempting a Fiery Jinx. The attack connected with all the nearby Cataquacks…and the watermelon. "Please don't tell me that didn't just happen…"

"Guh guh. Guuuuuuh guh."

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Oink! Oink! Oink…oink? OINK! SQUEAL! SEAL! STEAL! BANANA PEEL CRÈME PIE AND SAUSAGE!" Flavio panicked when he stepped on the sand.

"Flavio, help me…or not." Bobbery trailed off as Flavio popped the watermelon with the feather on his hat. "We're never going to get that clue at this rate…"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Now the ferry leaves…we're prepared for the worst." Yoshi sighed.

"Fine. But until then, you better run your tail off…because…IT'S RAWK!" Rawk Hawk hopped onto Yoshi's back before giving him a banana bunch found on the beach.

"Bananas? Wow! Sweet, Rawk man!"

**Koopley & Koops**

"My hands are tired…it's impossible to support my own weight like this…" Koops said breathlessly. He was heavily lagging behind Koopley, who was higher up than he was.

"Koops, don't give up! I know it's hard, but if you can do this, we might make it first!" Koopley urged.

"I'm trying!" Koops stopped for a second before continuing his climb.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"OH…MY…GOSH…" Merluvlee stared in shock as she watched the father-son team ascend the giant tree. "There is no way we can actually do that!"

"…If we have to hold onto a Fluff from that altitude…I'd rather read the Fast Forward right now." Merlee remarked.

"Fast Forward? When did you get that?" Merluvlee asked.

"It was in the clue that Miles and Blaise gave us…" Merlee opened up the Fast Forward.

_"The Fast Forward pass is a reward found on each leg of the race that can allow a team to skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. To earn this leg's Fast Forward, teams will have to make their way to Noki Bay, where they will have to make their way to this secret ancient tomb…also the former location of a Shine Sprite. They will have access to water guns and climbing equipment, and if they can beat the closing cliffs to the tomb, they can utilize the Fast Forward."_

"Climbing and racing against time…won't work at all." Merlee sighed.

"Then we just have to do that." Merluvlee looked up at the tree. "Climbing like this…since I can't outpace a cliff…kinda sad. And you're more worn out than I am…"

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"FIERY JINX!" Vivian shouted as flames attacked all the Cataquacks nearby, and managed to keep her energy from hitting the watermelon.

"Guh guh guh guh guh!" Marilyn giggled. "GUH GUH GUH!" Marilyn's magic paralyzed a nearby Pianta.

"Marilyn!"

"Guh guh guuuh…" Marilyn laughed.

"Wait! Don't roll it so fa-" Vivian was interrupted by a loud SPLOOSH! as the watermelon rolled into the water.

"Guuuuh?"

**Don & Fransesca**

"Dat's de way, Frannie…" Don muttered. "Easy on de sides…we don't want dis melon to fall into de water."

"I know, Daddy." Fransesca and Don were currently pushing the melon up the dock towards the beach hut. "Wait…what's that noise?"

"Hm? …WAAAA!" Both Piantas were thrown up into the air as an angry Cataquack flipped both them and the watermelon.

"WHY YOU PESKY LITTLE"

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"Flavio, stop!" Bobbery panicked as Flavio dived through the water and swerved into the watermelon. The fruit went flying like a balloon…and ironically enough, landed on a tree and popped.

"BYE-BYE!" Flavio waved towards the ocean, making a dissatisfied Bobbery moan in anguish. "Picnics like this are fun!" Flavio placed sand in his pockets.

**Jolene & Mush**

"That's the last of 'em…" Mush withdrew his fighting staff and returned it to its hilt (Glitz Pit champion's gotta have something cool to wield). The Cataquack squeaked as Jolene prodded it with her finger.

"Okay…let's try this again." Jolene and Mush started pushing the watermelon towards the hut. But…bad fortune struck.

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Flavio ran up to the siblings' watermelon and punched it towards the coral reefs, which were still quite a ways away.

"…" Jolene, Mush, and Bobbery just stared at the watermelon, which landed on the dock…before bouncing off and landing in the water, creating a small wave.

"Maybe if he did it again he'd get it right…" Mush said sarcastically.

"I love my cupcake teddy weddy bear!" Flavio ran back to the beach house and grabbed a surfboard…chucking it at the closest leaflet in the sand.

"…I apologize." Bobbery told them before going off on an actual 'wild-goose chase' on Flavio.

"Well, the clue did say that rival teams might slow us down on accident…" Jolene sighed.

"Please tell me that you're kidding…" Mush reluctantly followed his sister back towards the lookout point.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Thank goodness…we're here." Yoshi sighed.

"Well? Just lay it on us…we know we're out." Rawk Hawk looked down at his boots.

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi." Miles started. "…You're the last team to arrive."

The two fighters looked at each other.

"However…this leg of the race is not over." Blaise continued.

"WHAT!" Yoshi cried out. "DUDE!"

"AWESOME! WOOT! RAAAAAAAAWK!" Rawk Hawk jumped up and down, somersaulting in the air.

"Here's your next clue, guys." Miles handed an elated Yoshi the clue.

"Detour. Fluff Grab or Melon Roll. Traditions are in your hands…so which one will you follow?"

"Well…Rawk isn't going to make the same mistake as last time…" Rawk Hawk muttered. "It's heights time!"

**Koopley & Koops**

"Here at the top…" Koopley put his hand over his eyes as he looked into the distance. Over the mountains, he could see some buildings…but he wasn't sure where the buildings belonged to. "…Is that Delfino Plaza? …Possibly…it may be one of the other areas…"

"Dad…I'm…coming…" Koops managed, still a few feet below the very top.

"Give me your hand, Koops!" Koopley pulled and exhausted Koops to the top.

"…Whew…" Koops took out a bottle of water and drank. "…Hey…are we going to trust the fact that to catch a Fluff…we have to go out on those palm leaves?" Koops pointed out.

"…Oh, gosh..." Koopley said in realization.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"How are you holding up, Merluv?" Merlee voiced.

"I'm…okay…" Merluvlee called back from her position underneath Merlee by a few feet.

"I am really going to be aching in the morning…hopefully I won't be at home tomorrow." Merlee gritted her teeth, although that couldn't be seen.

"Whoa! Merlee!" Merluvlee yelled.

"What? Is your leg hurting?"

"No…Yoshi and Rawk Hawk are here." Merluvlee replied.

"…Great…" Merlee groaned.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"The twins are quite a bit up…" Yoshi grimaced, seeing the twins already up so high.

"It's a big tree, dummy…they NEED to get up high." Rawk Hawk rolled his eyes.

**Don & Fransesca**

"We were so close last time…we can do it again." Fransesca said confidently.

"Yep…" Don said only one word. The two pushed the watermelon atop the mountain, on the small path. Eventually, the melon started to roll faster as it slid down towards the beach. The Piantas followed.

"Oh no! It's going to hit a Cataquack!" Fransesca panicked.

"…No you don't!" Don yelled, flinging his sunglasses in mid-slide.

The well-aimed throw hit the Cataquack, stunning it. Fransesca hardly had time to realize what had just happened before Don put his sunglasses back on.

"Daddy…wow…" Fransesca gasped.

"No time now, Frannie…dat melon's gonna be delibered!" Don smirked.

**Jolene & Mush**

"Did you just see that?" Jolene asked Mush.

"Yeah…I'm starting to think we should do something like that." Mush observed. Fed up with the current mission, Jolene booted the watermelon toward the island with the palm trees and wooden swing. The melon popped before it even got there.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Guh guh…GUUUUH!" Marilyn punched a Cataquack out of the way as Vivian pushed the melon as fast as she could through the cleared area.

"We can make it…" Vivian whispered.

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"That should keep you occupied…" Bobbery muttered. He went back to the watermelon, and started pushing. Flavio, tied up to a tree, did nothing but smile. But for one second, a hurt look came into his eyes before being replaced by the twinkle of stupidity.

**Koopley & Koops**

"Almost there now…" Koopley muttered.

"Good…I don't wanna look down." Koops yelled out, his eyes closed. The two were currently hanging onto a Fluff that was coming close to the cloud.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"We have to do that? Oh my gosh…" Merluvlee quietly said to herself.

"If we slip…I don't want to think about it." Merlee gritted her teeth again…but, that couldn't be seen.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"…Impossible." Yoshi just stared at the silhouette of the Fluff that Koops and Koopley were on. The cloud was apparently above a corner of the village.

"That is the right cloud…right?" Rawk Hawk asked, pointing to one on the side.

"No…it's the one that they're aiming for!"

"They're probably just off-track. Now shut yer trap and keep climbing!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 1st**

"Get to the area called Noki Bay, and locate the boat rentals. From there, rent a boat to make your way behind the waterfall where your next clue is." Koopley read.

_"Teams must now get back to Delfino Plaza, and warp with the ray of light in the relative center of town, teleporting them to Noki Bay. From there, they'll have to make their way across the floating rocks to the Boat Rentals, where they will be allowed access to motorboats. They will use them to propel behind the waterfall, finding their next clue behind it."_

"If you are atop the cloud at Pianta Village, just jump. Your gear is designed to let out a parachute once it feels air rushing upward…" Koopley trailed off.  
"They're kidding…right?" Koops squeaked.

"Um…I'll go first?" Koopley nervously walked over to the edge of the cloud and deeply exhaled. "Here I go!" Koopley jumped off, and a few seconds later…a Pianta-shaped parachute was let out of the back of the gear. "Looks safe…" Koops gulped. "Then again…what if mine doesn't work…" Koops shivered. "No…I've got to, now…" Putting his hands out, Koops sighed. "Three…two…one." Jumping off, Koops' parachute kicked in seconds later.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"That has got to feel so cool…" Merluvlee murmured.

"Are they nuts?" Merlee asked no one.

The two were reaching the top.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"We're gonna do that? SWEET!" Yoshi yelled.

"…Oh…great…" Rawk Hawk weakly said.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd**

"Thank you so much." Fransesca thanked the Pianta before opening the clue.

"So…where's we going next?" Don asked.

"Get to the area called Noki Bay, and locate the boat rentals. From there, rent a boat to make your way behind the waterfall where your next clue is." Fransesca replied.

"We've gotta go back drough dat warp." Don said this as more of a statement than a question. Fransesca nodded. The two jogged over to where their packs where, on the other side of the beach near the warp.

"Good luck, guys!" Fransesca yelled out to the other teams as they passed by.

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"They already finished?" Bobbery sighed and looked to his right side, only…

"HIIIIIIIIIIII, BAH BAH BAH!" Flavio shouted at Bobbery.

"What? How'd…" Bobbery paused to see another Flavio next to him, and the two started spitting in a circle, popping the watermelon. They then fused back into one, then went back to the tree.

"…" Bobbery just stood there, dumbfounded, as Flavio tried to tie himself back up.

**Jolene & Mush**

"Argh!" Mush shouted as the watermelon rolled off the dock, into the water.

"…Maybe we should head for the Fast Forward." Jolene said, taking out the Fast Forward clue. "It was getting tiring, anyway… Head to Noki Bay and use water guns at the boat rentals to fire at a crack in the wall. Climb against time through the tunnels to make your way to the Fast Forward in a tomb."

"Let's go for it." Mush said determinedly.

"You sure?" Jolene asked. "If we find it already taken…we could be out."

"I'm sure." Mush clenched his fist.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Guh guh guh guh guh?" Marilyn asked.

"I don't know…they didn't get the clue." Vivian responded.

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"This is the best merry-go-round ever!" Flavio screamed out as he walked in a circle, still unbound from the tree.

"They must be going to the Fast Forward…" Bobbery muttered, taking a break.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"They're catching up…" Merluvlee whispered to herself.

"Come on, Merluvlee! You're doing great, sis!" Merlee shouted encouragement from above.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"We better pass her…" Rawk Hawk scrambled to climb faster.

"Oh my gosh…" Yoshi gulped as he took a look back down. "This is going to be awesome!"

**Noki Bay**

Jolene & Mush 

"So we just make it through the tunnels and everything, and we'll be okay?" Jolene asked nervously.

"Yes…make it through each tunnel before the cliff walls push you back out." The Pianta replied.

"Come on, sis…"

_Area change_

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 1st**

"There's the clue box…" Koops mumbled. The small container was floating on a buoy, tied down to a rock behind the raging falls.

"Just a bit more, Koops…stop!" Koopley reached out for the clue box, and took one out. "Roadblock. Who isn't afraid of sinking?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member will have to take on the challenge of using scuba gear to dive deep down into the underwater city of Noki Bay, and locate their next clue inside of a small cove at the very bottom. Unlike journeys for the Shine Sprites, this scuba gear is specially made to provide oxygen by merely being in water, so teams won't have to worry. However, their only difficulty might be in surfacing once again, as the scuba gear is slightly heavy."_

"We've got to choose before we open. What do you want to do?" Koopley hurriedly asked.

"…" Koops peered over the edge of the boat. "…I… …Y-You should d-do it, dad…"

"Okay…don the scuba gear included in this clue?" Koopley, confused, pulled out a small package from the clue. He opened it, and within seconds, a diving suit was around his body.

"Whoa…"

"Wish me luck!" Koopley yelled before he disappeared under the surface.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd**

"Dere's Koops…dat means a Roadblock." Don observed as the motorboat sped towards the falls.

"I bet someone has to go underwater…" Fransesca nervously pleaded her eyes at her dad, who sighed.

"Fine…I'll do da task…but we's gotta get over dere first…"

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"This is going to take forever…" Vivian wiped her forehead with her glove as Marilyn attacked a Cataquack.

"Guuuuh guh guh guuh?" Marilyn asked.

"No…we can finish it…hopefully before Bobbery does."

**Flavio & Bobbery**

Bobbery landed from exploding close to a Cataquack, warding it away. It was the last obstacle besides the challenging dock.

"Okay…I can do this…" Bobbery took a deep breath and started to push.

"I LOVE CANDY!" Flavio shouted from afar.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"We just need to grab a Fluff…" Merlee muttered as Merluvlee took a drink of water. "HEY! YOU! YEAH, YOU! FLUFF! GET OVAH HERE!"

"Merlee, that's not going to help…" Merluvlee sweat dropped.

"I know, Merluv, but… There's one!" Merlee exclaimed. Merluvlee put the cap back on her water and hobbled quickly to catch up with her sister.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"Yike!" Rawk Hawk managed to keep his hand on the tree as it slightly slipped.

"Must…not…look…down…" Yoshi whispered to himself excitedly. "Must maintain seeing everythingn unti llater…"

**Don & Fransesca**

"Can't dis thing go any faster?" Don flailed about, trying to descend quicker. A few Nokis in bubbles nearby giggled at him. "Wha? What's dat dats so funny?"

**Koopley & Koops**

"Don's up there…" Koopley mumbled as he looked up. "The clue said the clue is hidden in a cove…man, that's a big place to search…"

**Jolene & Mush**

"We're doing good…" Mush remarked. The two were at about the mid point of the path to the tomb of the ancient king.

"If we get pushed down now…" Jolene shuddered.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 3rd**

"Yes! Thank you!" Bobbery exploded for joy as he walked away from the dock with the clue.

"Aww…" Flavio started munching on his coat like a goat.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Guh guh guh guh guh…" Marilyn sighed.

"Jolene and Mush might have gotten it by now…we shouldn't risk it." Vivian said.

"Guuuuh guh guh guh guuh." Marilyn replied. The two were now at the docks.

"Oh no!" Vivian tried to support the melon as it rolled off course, but was too late to stop it from falling into the water. "This is unbelievable…"

"Guuh guh guh guh guh…" Marilyn agreed.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 4th**

"Get to the area called Noki Bay, and locate the boat rentals. From there, rent a boat to make your way behind the waterfall where your next clue is. If you are atop the cloud at Pianta Village, just jump. Your gear is designed to let out a parachute once it feels air rushing upward." Merlee read. "Shall we, Merluv?"

"I don't like this…but okay." Merluvlee gulped.

"On go…one. Two… Three… Go!" The twins jumped, and screamed in excitement as the wind blew by. Their parachutes opened up.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"We're making good time…I just hope it's good enough." Yoshi scanned the sky for a suitable Fluff.

"Pfft! Yeah, right! I bet that we're in last place right now!" Rawk Hawk complained.

**Koopley & Koops**

"So I just need to look for the clue now…" Koopley mumbled as he slowly moved along the sea floor. "But there are so many coves…"

**Don & Fransesca**

"Not in dis cove…nope…" Don sighed as he checked. He was halfway on the descent to the seafloor, and was checking coves all around.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st**

"We made it! Yay!" Jolene hoisted herself up onto the grass.

"This is the tomb?" Mush looked down a hole that went down to the burial chamber. "Well…here we go."

The team jumped down into the tomb, landing on the floor.

"Got it!" Jolene ripped the clue from a string and opened it. "Congratulations for obtaining the Fast Forward. Now head directly to the pit stop, at Hotel Delfino's casino in Sirena Beach!"

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Jolene and Mush may now proceed to the next pit stop: Hotel Delfino. To enter, they will need to show the Fast Forward Pass to the Piantas."_

"Use the warp in the room to return back to Delfino Plaza. Great!" Jolene exclaimed.

"What warp?" Mush looked around.

"It should be this…" Jolene touched a discolored area in the floor, and disappeared.

"She's so smart…gotta love her." Mush shook his head.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 6th**

"Get to the area called Noki Bay, and locate the boat rentals. From there, rent a boat to make your way behind the waterfall where your next clue is. If you are atop the cloud at Pianta Village, just jump. Your gear is designed to let out a parachute once it feels air rushing upward." Yoshi read. "Well, let's do it…"

"Huh? Whatever…I'm not gonna do that. You do it first." Rawk Hawk pushed Yoshi off the edge.

"WHOOOOOO! WHAT'S THE MATTER, CHICKEN?" Yoshi yelled out as he plummeted down.

"…What? Oh, you're in for it now! RAWWWWK TIME!" Rawk Hawk struck his bold pose and dove down head first.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 4th **

"Roadblock. Who isn't afraid of sinking…" Bobbery sighed. "That'd be me…even if you were normal, you were still afraid of sinking with your ship…"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 5th **

"Three other boats!" Merluvlee shrieked, and applauded happily.

"Awesome!"

"Glad to see you guys!" Koops said hesitantly.

"Please be quick, Daddy…" Fransesca muttered.

"Roadblock…who isn't afraid of sinking?" Merlee read. "That'd be me… Okay, we've got to… …I've got to take a dive?"

"Oh, Merlee…be careful!" Merluvlee hugged her sister before Merlee opened the strange package in the clue.

"I'll be back!" Merlee jumped in.

"Swimming!" Flavio exclaimed as he flailed about in the water.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd**

"Finally…" Koopley looked up in the direction of the above waters as he walked out of the cove, making sure no one saw him. He began to try and propel himself upward.

**Don & Fransesca**

"Where is it…" Don paused as he saw Koopley heading towards the surface. "He found de clue…it must be down dere!" Don went down toward the sea floor.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Hiya!" Vivian attacked a Cataquack, letting her sister continue towards the dock.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 6th**

"Roadblock… Who isn't afraid of sinking?" The two fighters looked at each other expectantly. "What're you looking at me for? You should do it!" The two sweat dropped as they found themselves pointing at each other.

"Bubbles…" Fransesca mumbled.

"YES!" Koopley sprang up and out of the water.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd**

"Dad, you got it! Awesome!" Koops exclaimed. Koopley got into the boat, and the scuba gear disappeared.

"Now to open it…" Koopley moved the motorboat out of hearing range, and headed towards the rental. "Make your way to the next pit stop at Hotel Delfino's casino in Sirena Beach. Before doing so, locate a Pianta Emblem in the 3rd floor pool."

_"Teams must now make their way to the next pit stop: the Hotel Delfino. This mysterious building was once inhabited by ghosts, but is now inhabited by the pit stop for this leg of the race. To get into the casino, teams will need to obtain a Pianta Emblem, a wooden crest in the shape of a leaf, from the third floor swimming pool. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated."_

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated!" Koopley finished.

"Fine…I'll go in…a simple Ground Pound'll get me down in no time." Yoshi said as he got the scuba gear on.

**Jolene & Mush**

"Fast Forward! We're allowed in!" Mush held the clue in front of the Pianta security that guarded the casino, who nodded and opened the doors.

"Wow…" Jolene gasped as she walked in.

"There's the mat!" Mush exclaimed as he spotted Miles and… Bowser Jr.

"Miracle that I was allowed back in here…" Bowser Jr. muttered before noticing the team, who stepped on. "Uh…yeah. Welcome to… …romantic… …Hotel Delfino…" Bowser Jr. took out soap from behind him and washed his tongue with it.

"Jolene and Mush." Miles interrupted the giggling duo. "You're team number one."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st Place/ 4:32 P.M.**

"YEAH!" Mush yelled out.

"Wonderful!" Jolene and Mush hugged each other.

"I have some more good news." Miles said. "As the winners of this seventh leg of the race, you have both won a two-week vacation to beautiful Tropicaland, compliments of Mushroom Airlines International, which you may enjoy after the race."

"Thanks so much!" Jolene sighed in glee.

"Woo-hoo!" Mush hugged Jolene again.

"This was the best news we had received in the race…we loved it!" Jolene commented. "But, it will not change the fact that we will be trying our hardest to advance."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

Ground pounding to the bottom, Yoshi quickly scanned the area for the clue. Sensing a weird smell to his left, he headed for the correct cove. Noticing this, Bobbery and Don followed. Merlee wasn't aware until she turned around to find all the others gone.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in Last**

"Get to the area called Noki Bay, and locate the boat rentals. From there, rent a boat to make your way behind the waterfall where your next clue is." Vivian read.

"Guuuh guh guh guh guuh…"

"No, Marilyn…I'm not going to hold back. We aren't last just yet." Vivian remarked.

**Koopley & Koops**

"That's where it is?" Koops sighed as he glared at the red pipe atop the building.

"Come on, Koops…let's not waste any more time." Koopley muttered.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 3rd **

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 4th **

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 5th **

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 6th**

The four were in a race to ascend to the surface in order to get to the partners. Far in front was Yoshi, with Bobbery and Don quarreling to stay ahead of each other. Even farther behind was Merlee, who had located the clue after the others.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Currently in Last**

"We made it!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Guh guh guh guh." Marilyn read.

"…I'll do it." Vivian sighed.

"Guh guh guh?"

"It's okay…I'll manage." Vivian opened the package, and the scuba gear appeared. It also made the shadow that she touched the ground with disappear.

"Guh guh guuh… guh guh guh guh guh guuuh guh guh. (Approximate Subtitles: She's so determined… It's amazing that I have such a sister who is so dedicated to her life, and especially me; I would have never imagined such strong will to emit from her.)"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 3rd**

As soon as Vivian dived, a red mohawk surfaced.

"YEAH! RAA-WHOA!" Rawk Hawk's shaking made the boat turn over, sending him and the packs into the water.

"Oh my gosh…" Yoshi sighed as he worked to flip the boat back over. Some of the other teams snickered slightly, receiving dirty looks from Rawk Hawk.

"Quiet, you!" Rawk Hawk hopped back into the boat, making it tip. It managed to even out, allowing for the fighters to take off.

"The pit stop." Yoshi remarked.

"FASTER, YOU DUMB BOAT!" Rawk Hawk jerked the controls of the motorboat, making the boat crash into the rental station. "Oops…"

**Koopley & Koops**

"Got it!" Koops exclaimed as he came back out of the very small room carrying a small piece of wood.

"That's what it is?" Koopley eyed it, somewhat annoyed. "Well, then…come on, Koops!"

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 4th**  
Bobbery jumped out of the water and landed perfectly back on his boat. Flavio, however, was taking a swim under the falls, but didn't seem to sink despite the immense pressure.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Flavio was blasted out of his spot as Don re-surfaced.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 5th**

"Come on, Frannie!" Don powered the boat into high-gear, passing the sailors.

"Go, Daddy! Yeah!"

"Flavio, stay down already!" Bobbery managed to settle down a hyper treasure hunter before getting the boat to move.

"Merlee, where are you?" Merluvlee mused to herself as she looked through the waterfall.

**Koopley & Koops**

Jogging into the casino, Koopley seemed a bit mesmerized by the surroundings.

"Dad, come on! You can play the stuff later…but don't use our money!" Koops begged as he jumped onto the mat.

"Um…this is Hotel Delfino. Yeah." Bowser Jr. remarked, fiddling with a small flamethrower.

"…Koopley and Koops." Miles swiped the weapon out of Jr.'s hands. "You're team number two."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd Place/ 5:06 P.M.**

"Thank you!" Koops breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great effort, son…" Koopley patted Koops on the back. Bowser Jr. tried to grab the flamethrower back.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 6th **

"Merlee!" Merluvlee screamed in joy as her sister came out of the water and onto the boat. The scuba gear disappeared.

"Yes, I got it…" Merlee opened the clue. Merluvlee moved the boat out from behind the falls, leaving Marilyn alone.

"Guh? Guuuh guh guh guuh…"

"The pit stop!" Merlee shouted. Merluvlee parked the boat onshore, and started to hop carefully across the platforms back to the warp.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"This is not a hotel…it's more like a dump." Rawk Hawk murmured before Yoshi nudged him.

"That's it, isn't it?" Yoshi pointed towards the room blocked by translucent glass.

"I guess." Rawk Hawk pushed Yoshi into the door.

"Hey! …Roughhousing…" Yoshi opened the door and went inside to retrieve a Pianta Emblem.

**Don & Fransesca/ Flavio & Bobbery**

Entering the hotel, the sailors ran ahead of the father/daughter team.

"WATCH IT!" Rawk Hawk boomed out as Flavio bumped into him. The fighters brushed past Bobbery to the casino.

"Third floor…come on, Daddy!" Fransesca gasped as she re-read the clue.

"Flavio, get up for Pete's sake!" Bobbery exploded as quickly as possible, sending Flavio ricocheting up to the second floor.

_Area change_

"Come on, Frannie!" Don pulled his daughter to catch up with the quicker duo ahead of them.

"Flavio, you better not eat that…" Bobbery managed to say with a giggling Flavio on his head.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi**

"…Oh, man…am I gonna have fun with this!" Rawk Hawk laughed as he casually walked onto the mat.

"Hey…what's up?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi." Miles paused. "You're team number three."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 3rd Place/ 5:08 P.M.**

"Good comeback, I guess." Yoshi said.

"I guess." Rawk Hawk rolled his eyes.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"At the bottom…" Vivian said to herself. "The clue said the next clue is in a cove…but where do I start? Oh…"

**Flavio & Bobbery/ Don & Fransesca**

Ahead the whole time in the hotel, Bobbery dropped Flavio onto the mat.

"Try the fruit later…it's really tangy." Bowser Jr. pointed towards a stick of dynamite.

"Flavio and Bobbery." Miles said. "You're the fourth team to arrive."

"Decent." Bobbery nodded.

"Hullabaloo!" Flavio shouted.

"However. At the Delfino Airstrip, you found it necessary to obtain a duplicate clue from the clue box. Because you did that, you must have a thirty minute time penalty."

"…Flavio…" Bobbery sighed.

"If all of the other teams check in before the thirty minutes are up, you will be in last place. We will see what happens from there." Miles said. "If you could…please wait over there."

"Of course." Bobbery escorted Flavio, who was acting like a puppy, off of the mat, allowing the Piantas on.

"Don and Fransesca." Miles started. "You're team number four."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 4th Place/ 5:10 P.M.**

"Nice!" Fransesca hugged her father.

"It was nice to be here…" Don muttered to himself.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Where is it…" Vivian walked out of yet another cove, searching for the clue.

_Area change_

"Guh guuuh…guh guh guh." Marilyn sighed.

**Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Come on, Merluv!" Merlee supported her sister as they went for the mat.

"This is Hotel Delfino. Your pit stop." Bowser Jr. said, not caring.

"Merluvlee and Merlee." Miles paused. "You're team number five."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 5th Place/ 5:16 P.M.**

The sisters sighed happily and hugged.

"Merluvlee, I understand that you had an accident in the first part of the leg." Miles remarked. "What propelled you to keep racing?"

"Well…I guess it was all because of Merlee. She was counting on me to help, and I didn't want to let her down." Merluvlee responded.

"You haven't let me down any minute of this…" Merlee said, prompting another warm hug.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Finally…" Vivian took the clue in a plastic wrap out of the box, and went back out of the cove. "Why…is this so hard? Can't…I…go up?"

**Flavio & Bobbery**

"It's only a matter of time until the sisters come." Bobbery sighed.

"Is this the muffin man?" Flavio poked himself in the eye.

**Vivian & Marilyn**

"Make your way to the next pit stop…" Vivian read.

"Guh guh guuh guh guh!" Marilyn exclaimed, powering up the boat.

_Area change_

"Guh guuuh guh guh guh!" Marilyn grabbed a Pianta Emblem from the pool.

"Well…here's the moment of truth…" Vivian sighed. The Shadow Sirens held each other's hands the whole way to the pit stop.

_Area change_

Vivian and Marilyn came into the casino, to find the sailors back on the mat for reasons that they didn't know about.

"Vivian, Marilyn! Proceed!" Bobbery called out.

As the sisters stepped on, Bowser Jr. yawned.

"Vivian and Marilyn." Miles said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Guuuh guh guh guuh." Marilyn muttered.

"Yes?" Vivian waited patiently for the next bit of news.

"There is something you should know, though. These guys…" Miles indicated the sailors. "…Received a penalty for a duplicate clue. Their penalty time was thirty minutes additional waiting upon attempting to check in."

Both two teams waited in anticipation for Miles to go on.

"However…I'm afraid that it was not enough time to save you from being in last place." Miles said.

"I like pie." Flavio drooled on the mat.

"Awesome!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"Vivian and Marilyn… I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Miles apologized.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 6th Place/ 5:40 P.M.**

**Vivian & Marilyn: Shadow Sirens- Last Place/ 5:41 P.M.**

"That's alright…" Vivian smiled as she congratulated Bobbery. Marilyn followed suit…but neither dared to hug Flavio, of course.

"Guuuh guh guh guh, guh guh guuuh guh guh. Guuuuh. (Approximate Subtitles: I'm very proud of how we performed in the race, and I have no regrets. I feel that as sisters, we did as a matter of fact, do very well.)"

"Of course I'm sad to have to go…but it's how the game goes. We did amazing, and I'm happy to have such a wonderful experience to look back on." Vivian commented.

Happy tears ran down Vivian's face as she hugged Marilyn once more.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel that I didn't portray the frustration at the Detour well enough, but...oh well. That's just in my eyes. Yes, Flavio has almost gotten Bobbery eliminated...and sadly, Vivian's determination wasn't enough to keep her and Marilyn in the race... Who knows what happens next? Stay tuned to find out...with half of the teams remaining...and only the top three in the end...it's all downhill from here. 


	10. Leg 8: Pipes? No Plumbing!

Author's Note: This is the mid-way point of the race, as six teams have been eliminated, and six remain. (Although actually, this should've gone before leg seven.) Before this new episode airs here on Nintendo Network, it is optional that some details that may never have been thought of be aired. Presenting…

Don and Fransesca's pre-show interview was five hours long. Fransesca lamented about choosing Don over Frankie until the conclusion of their interview.

Professor Frankly brought mystery novels along. He read them on the airplanes (occasionally, a descriptive on the land they were going to).

Punio was at first going to be racing with Puniper.

Flurrie and Doopliss' pre-show interview took place in front of a romantic restaurant! The two were dressed up, also…

Goldbob and Sylvia kissed fourteen times on their pre-show interview.

Kroop jumped into the middle of the pre-show interview of Koopley and Koops.

Jolene actually gave her brother a noogie during the pre-show interview! The two started laughing afterwards…

Flavio was normal in his interview (with that I'm-a-big-leader-that-Bobbery-will-just-follow-around tone in his speech).

Vivian debated about choosing Marilyn over Beldam for a while before signing up.

Ms. Mowz originally thought about being paired with Lahla, Peeka's sister. Lahla suggested Peeka, because she was busy.

Rawk Hawk yelled out his catch phrase containing "RAAAAAWK!" five times in his interview.

Merluvlee and Merlee's passports have their faces on them, without the hoods!

A camera crew is required to follow each team on the race. They rotate to make it seem fair, because teams must wait up for them. Camera crews also carry backpacks and have plane tickets, but only two tickets are shown not to break the fourth wall.

Teams are only allowed to buy economy class tickets. These are less expensive on the race.

…

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_"Previously…on the Amazing Race…_

_Seven teams arrived at the world map, only to find that the leg wasn't over. Without a resting period, and not much energy to work on, teams continued onward. At the Detour, several teams became irritated with watermelon."_

"GRAH!"

"Stupid watermelon!"

"We're never going to get that clue at this rate…"

"Please don't tell me that didn't just happen…"

_"With her sister's moral support, Merluvlee managed to complete a difficult climb up a giant tree, despite her injury."_

"Come on, Merluvlee! You're doing great, sis!" Merlee shouted encouragement from above.

_"Feeling uncomfortable with their chosen task, siblings Jolene and Mush headed for the Fast Forward: a challenging race against rock cliffs to find the burial site of a Noki royal."_

"We're doing good…" Mush remarked. The two were at about the mid point of the path to the tomb of the ancient king.

_"Finding a Roadblock, several teams plunged down into an underwater city. Unaware of the actual methods, Don was puzzled at how to descend with the scuba gear, and lost valuable time."_

"Can't dis thing go any faster?" Don flailed about, trying to descend quicker. A few Nokis in bubbles nearby giggled at him. "Wha? What's dat dats so funny?"

_"Jolene and Mush were congratulated on their fine efforts by getting good news."_

"You're team number one."

"YEAH!" Mush yelled out.

"Wonderful!" Jolene and Mush hugged each other.

_"Squarely in last place, sisters Vivian and Marilyn managed to roll the watermelon to the hut, and arrived on the scene to meet the other teams. But, their spirits fell as many team members surfaced with the final clue of the leg."_

"Guh? Guuuh guh guh guuh…"

_"Due to obtaining a duplicate clue early in the leg, sailors Flavio and Bobbery received a thirty minute time penalty upon attempting to check in."_

"If all of the other teams check in before the thirty minutes are up, you will be in last place. We will see what happens from there." Miles said.

_"Although Vivian managed to complete the Roadblock, the sisters couldn't make up for lost time, arriving seconds after the penalty ended."_

"Vivian and Marilyn… I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Miles apologized.

"That's alright…" Vivian smiled as she congratulated Bobbery.

Jolene and Mush Race to the Lead; Vivian and Marilyn Exhausted

_"Six teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"_

…

"This is Sirena Beach. A torch-lit wonder, this tropical paradise burns behind an eternal sunset. As the silhouette of Pinna Park runs through the ocean to the nearby cliff side, one sole building rests upon the hill in the cove: Hotel Delfino. It was a constant home to ghosts, but the hotel's casino hosted the seventh pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams checked in here to take part in a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will siblings Jolene and Mush be able to pull off another win? Will the constant feuding between fighters Rawk Hawk and Yoshi bring them further behind? And can sailors Flavio and Bobbery recover after an almost race-ending mistake in the previous leg?

Jolene and Mush, who arrived at 4:32 P.M. will depart at 4:32 A.M."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st to Depart/ 4:32 A.M. (Hotel Delfino)**

(Camera spans around the casino before turning to Jolene and Mush.)

Jolene, who stood with the clue, opened it. "Make your way back to Delfino Airstrip, and get on a flight for Pipe Land. Proceed to the Pipings Art Gallery in Cylinder City and find the next clue on the second floor's "Naturality."

_"Teams must now get on a flight for Pipe Land, 23,752 miles away from Isle Delfino. Once in this large city, teams will need to drive themselves by marked car two miles to the Pipings Art Gallery. This three-story building is home to a collection of 5,032 works of art featuring pipes in some way. Once there, teams will locate the next clue in front of the "Naturality," a painting close to the staircase, and is the only one made by an anonymous and unknown artist that is unknown to this day."_

"You have 201 coins for this leg of the race." Jolene finished reading. The two started walking back towards the entrance doors.

"The whole race is about strategy and being prepared for as much as possible. We can't win by brute force, or by speed. Since we don't have those strengths, we can make up for it in different ways." Jolene commented.

"We have to wait until 7:00 now…everyone else is going to catch up." Mush sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jolene murmured.

_(Area change: Delfino Plaza)_

"We don't have to wait around restlessly for the whole time…" Jolene said. "The Delfino Information Center is open to the public 24-7. We can do some studying on Pipe Land and be prepared."

"…Studying? Oh, gosh…I cannot believe I really want to agree with this…but…" Mush sheepishly walked behind his sister as the two walked inside a building that faced the center of town.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd to Depart/ 5:06 A.M. (Hotel Delfino)**

"…get on a flight for Pipe Land…" Koops read.

"I'm starting to feel more and more regrets about not doing as many scary tasks as they passed by. Several times, I took the wimpy route…and it's been bugging me. I'm going to try really hard to do the Roadblocks and everything now." Koops remarked.

"All 201 coins are here." Koopley said.

"I wonder if everyone's going to be at the ferry docks to wait for the next ferry out…" Koops mumbled.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 3rd to Depart/ 5:08 A.M. (Hotel Delfino)**

"201. It's RAAAWWWWWK TIME!" Rawk Hawk's shout echoed off of the walls.

"Shush…" Yoshi commanded, and obtained an evil look from Rawk Hawk.

"Each leg, although we're improving…there's something really weird going on…get my gist? Rawk Hawk gets more infuriated with me…and it just seems too unfair. He gives me that cold shoulder…harsh treatment… His foolishness better not ruin our chances to win the race." Yoshi voiced.

"This place is a total dump other than this sweet casino!" Rawk Hawk remarked.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 4th to Depart/ 5:10 A.M. (Hotel Delfino)**

"…de Pipings Art Gallery in Cylinder…" Don read.

"De main ding we're missin is concentration. We're doin great in de challenges…but I bet dat wid a bit more of dat focusin, we'll be at de very top of de pack." Don stated.

"We have 201 coins?" Fransesca asked.

"Yep." Don replied. The two Piantas walked freely through the doors out of the casino.

**Koopley & Koops (Delfino Plaza Docks)**

"Wait…where are Mush and Jolene at…" Koops wondered as the two sat to wait on the beach.

"I have no idea." Koopley replied. "Maybe we should get more rest…"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Delfino Plaza Docks)**

The two fighters wordlessly reached the stretch of beach that served as docks to the airstrip.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 5th to Depart/ 5:16 A.M. (Hotel Delfino)**

"…and find the next clue on the second floor's…" Merluvlee read.

"We are ready to race this leg, and we're prepared. I had a difficult time getting around last leg because of a little pain in my leg, but I got through it. It's been reduced, so I bet that I can get through better this leg." Merluvlee remarked.

"Pipe Land, huh… Merluv, don't we have to wait until seven?" Merlee asked.

"If I remember right, yes."

**Don & Fransesca (Delfino Plaza Docks)**

"Dere's de area we'se got to wait." Don remarked.

"It's still really weird…it's so bright to be nighttime…" Fransesca complained, not used to the unusual light.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Last to Depart/ 5:40 A.M. (Hotel Delfino)**

"201 coins for this leg of the race. Let's go, Flavio." Bobbery pushed Flavio along.

"The mistakes that happened last leg were really terrifying. We almost lost, and it's just horrible to have to wait and not know whether you're out or not. This time, I'm going to try my hardest not to make mistakes." Bobbery said.

"Polygram pie!" Flavio tried to jump on top of the slot machines, but was stopped by Bobbery.

_(Area change: Delfino Plaza Docks)_

"There's a team not here, right?" Bobbery asked.

"Yeah. It's Mush and Jolene." Koops replied.

"I bet those two nerds are off doing some studyin…" Rawk Hawk muttered.

"That's not very nice to say…" Fransesca whispered to Merlee.

"Right…in fact, that's pretty smart. Maybe we should head off to look, too." Merlee whispered back.

"Are you talking about ME?" Rawk Hawk asked angrily.

"Oh, please." Fransesca rolled her eyes.

**Koopley & Koops/ Don & Fransesca/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Flavio & Bobbery/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Hi, guys!" Mush called out. The siblings jogged over to the sand as a ferry approached.

"Haven't seen you since the pit stop." Koopley joked.

**(Delfino Airstrip)**

**All Teams**

"There's space for everyone…great." Rawk Hawk sighed.

**(Flight Departing at 7:30 A.M. for Pipe Land from Isle Delfino)**

_"This is the only flight leaving from Isle Delfino carrying all teams: Merluvlee and Merlee, Flavio and Bobbery, Jolene and Mush, Koopley and Koops, Don and Fransesca, and Rawk Hawk and Yoshi."_

**(Flight Arriving at 6:50 A.M. at Pipe Land)**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st (Pipe Port)**

"It's early in the morning…no way the museum is going to be open right now." Mush murmured.

"Right. But, it gives us time to look for some possible ways to get ahead since we don't know where the painting is." Jolene replied. The sister-brother team jogged out of the airport.

"Marked cars!" Mush exclaimed. The two quickly deposited their luggage and hopped in.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 2nd (Pipe Port)**

"It's going to be really close…I can feel it." Merluvlee said, getting into the marked car.

"The whole leg…yeah, it will." Merlee responded. "We'll just have to hope that everyone else messes up…and we'll be good."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 3rd (Pipe Port)**

"Gah…only four cars left! How'd some others beat us here!" Rawk Hawk demanded, filing into the back seat.

"I don't know! You still have that map you got, right?" Yoshi looked back over the seat.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in 4th (Pipe Port)**

"This ham is really tough…" Flavio drooled on the leather seat of the passenger chair. "Inner tubes!"

"Flavio…just put your seatbelt on." Bobbery directed. Flavio instead threw his backpack at the ceiling, leaving a remarkably small dent.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 5th (Pipe Port)**

"They're right behind us, Daddy!" Fransesca jumped into the driver's seat.

"Please, Frannie…drive us dere safely…" Don mumbled.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in Last (Pipe Port)**

"Last ones out of the airport…man!" Koops bit his lip.

"Koops, don't worry about it. A museum wouldn't be open so early. It's just not possible." Koopley said.

**Jolene & Mush (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"First ones here. Wow!" Mush sat down in front of the closed gates.

"I think that Naturality was on the second floor, when I read about remarkable sights in Cylinder City." Jolene remarked. "Should we let anyone know?"

"I'm not sure…" Mush shrugged. "With everything so close, I don't think it's safe to tell very many other teams."

**Merluvlee & Merlee (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"Second ones! Whew!" Merluvlee laughed.

"Not open yet, right?" Merlee giggled.

"Nope…not yet." Mush looked out expectantly as another car screeched to a halt in front of the museum.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"Geez…that car stank!" Rawk Hawk complained.

"Isn't that because you farted?" Yoshi asked, causing remarks of disgust from the females.

"Oh, be quiet." Rawk Hawk blushed.

**Don & Fransesca (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"Well, you didn't crash…great job, Frannie." Don remarked.

"Whatever, Daddy." Fransesca laughed.

"Looks like we met up wid de rest of the crew…just leave dose packs in de car."

**Flavio & Bobbery (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"Voodoo candy!" Flavio jumped onto the sidewalk and began trying to chomp on the rarely seen conglomerate.

"We didn't miss anything, did we?" Bobbery asked.

"Nope." Yoshi looked at Flavio like he was crazy, while Rawk Hawk gave him a cold, dark stare.

"Ooooooooo…" Flavio imitated a ghost, and tried to tackle Merluvlee, who stepped out of the way.

**Koopley & Koops (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"Great. You were right again, Dad!" Koops smiled.

"Of course your old dad is right. Why wouldn't he be?" Koopley laughed.

**All Teams (9:00)**

The gates were still closed, but all six teams were ready for their opening. A sole Goomba walked out of the museum, and walked over to the gates. It went to the left side, most likely to activate the unlocking.

"Here we go…just like it's the beginning of the race again…" Koopley remarked.

The gates were lifted, and the siblings, the closest team to the gates, took off. As soon as there was enough room, others followed.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"Just as I thought…" Jolene whispered. The two jogged back down the stairs, and back outside.

"Make your way out of Cylinder City to Channel Greens, and find your next clue at the main aqueducts." Mush read.

_"Teams must now drive 5 miles out of Cylinder City to the green fields of Channel Greens, an old farming area where pipes were used to create the aqueducts that exist at this watering field today. It is here that teams will find their next clue."_

"Warning: Yield ahead…" Mush trailed off. The siblings looked at each other before sprinting for the cars.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 2nd (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"Yield ahead…RAAAAAAAWWWWK TIME!" Rawk Hawk yelled out.

"Huh? Wait…NO!" Yoshi panicked to chase Rawk Hawk, who had already fled out the door. Unfortunately, his yell alerted everyone else in the museum of the box's location.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 3rd (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"…At de main aqueducts…warning…? …Yield ahead! Come on, Frannie!" Don and his daughter rushed out of the museum as fast as Pianta legs could carry them.

"Oh, Daddy…I hope no one Yields us!" Fransesca panicked.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 4th (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"There's a Yield at the clue, come on!" Merluvlee jumped into the driver's seat.

"Okay…the map I got should get us there…" Merlee unfolded a folded, wrinkled map.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 5th (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"Channel Greens. Okay, come on, Koops!" Koopley slid in his shell down the stairs.

"…Oh, gosh." Koops gulped before retreating into his shell and zipping down.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in Last (Pipings Art Gallery)**

"Taste like llama!" Flavio munched dubiously on a painting before spitting it out onto Bobbery's backpack.

"…Flavio…you just ruined their top exhibit…" Bobbery sweatdropped.

"Nuh-uh! Lllllllllama!" Flavio shouted.

"Why do I bother?" Bobbery pulled a clue out, read it, and pulled Flavio down the stairs.

"WHEEEEEEE!" Flavio screamed in joy as his head bumped down each individual step.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st (Channel Greens)**

"There's the Yield mat, Jolene!" Mush exclaimed.

_"This is the second of three Yield points in the entire race. One team may force another team to Yield, that is…stop racing for a pre-determined period of time. A team's Yielding power is limited, as they can only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another one in the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, the team may continue racing."_

"We choose not to Yield anybody." Jolene said to the camera.

"Come on." The siblings ran over to the clue box. Mush took out an envelope, opened it, and began to read. "Detour. Cultivate or Penetrate."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between two activities performed back in the days of Channel Greens: Cultivate…and Penetrate. In Cultivate, teams will need to choose one of these crop fields, and pick up a pair of rakes. They will then have to till the soil in straight rows, marked off by race ribbons. Once an inspector approves of their work, they will receive their next clue. It can be an exhausting toil, but if teams can work at a steady pace, they can finish quickly. In Penetrate, teams will have to take part in the actions of spies hundreds of years ago. Using only headlights and a location device, teams will have to make their way to the middle of a confusing, dark, underground pipe labyrinth spanning a square mile to find their next clue. There is nothing physically exerting about the task, but the location will only reveal positioning compared to the center of the maze without the walls, so finding a way in and out could take a long time."_

"Where is your history at?" Mush paused, reading the instructions. "Oh my gosh, Jolene…this looks really bad. Two ultra-difficult choices to choose from…"

"We have a location device? We should just do Penetrate, then. We're both smart, but we'd have to stick together." Jolene reminded.

"Gotcha…"

The Toads ran over to the Warp Pipe leading underground. They both grabbed headlights and the permitted one location device. Holding each other's hands, the duo took a deep breath before jumping down into the darkness…

_(Area change: Underground Channel Greens)_

"Golly, it's dark down here…but at least it's dry." Mush remarked, feeling no type of sewage water underneath his feet.

"That's good. We won't have to fight any type of current." Jolene looked down at the electronic, her headlamp providing her light. "Now…according to this, we're still very far away from the clue box inside of the maze…"

"I'm so glad I'm not claustrophobic…" Mush chuckled, but quickly stopped, hearing his own laugh echo off of the green walls.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 2nd (Channel Greens)**

"Park! Hurry! They might be right behind us!" Rawk Hawk opened the door even before Yoshi had brought the car to a full halt.

"Dude, wait up!" Yoshi opened the back and went to get the packs. An impatient Rawk Hawk waited for him at the Yield mat.

"I choose to Yield Flavio and Bobbery…for total revenge!" Rawk Hawk had a nasty grin on his face as he stapled the two photos onto the board. "WOO-HOO-HOOO! Man, this is rich! YEAH!"

"Rawk Hawk…just stuff it." Yoshi advised. "Detour. Cultivate or Penetrate. Where is your history at? …I have totally no idea." Yoshi muttered.

"Gimme that!" Rawk Hawk swiped the clue out of Yoshi's small hands. "…We're doing that maze!"

Rawk Hawk dove over to the table with the gear before Yoshi could protest. Grabbing a headlight and device, he jumped into the Warp Pipe.

"He's so arrogant…" Yoshi rolled his eyes before following suit.

_(Area change: Underground Channel Greens)_

"…Eep! …N-No one told me it'd b-be dark here!" Rawk Hawk squealed like a little girl.

"…Yes, Rawk Hawk. Yes, something underground isn't usually lit up very well…" Yoshi was instantly grabbed and held by a terrified Rawk Hawk. "HEY! Let…go…of me…"

"But it's scary down here!" Rawk Hawk peeped.

**Jolene & Mush (Underground Channel Greens)**

"I can hear other voices now…sounds like Rawk Hawk." Mush observed.

"Come on, Mush…stay close." Jolene took Mush's hand as they dashed through the enclosed maze.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 3rd (Channel Greens)**

"We choose not to Yield anybody…because…well, we can't!" Fransesca's sentence ended in an outburst, causing Don to laugh.

"Well, Frannie…nice choice of words ya chose." Don opened the clue. "Detour…Cultivate or Penetrate. Where is youse history at?"

"Work in an icky field?" Fransesca made a face.

"It'll be easy, Frannie! Just youse wait." Don energetically grabbed a rake, and tossed the corresponding one to his daughter, who dropped it instead of catching it. He then proceeded to use his Pianta strength to create the first row of tilled soil.

"Aww…" Fransesca groaned, and put down her backpack. She reluctantly took the next row.

_(Area change: Underground Channel Greens)_

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Underground Channel Greens)**

"Can…can we just get out of here?" Rawk Hawk asked nervously.

"Uh…no." Yoshi grinned, seeing Rawk Hawk shiver like a wet dog. "If you'd just get off my back, I'd be happy to get us out of here faster."

"…But…" Rawk Hawk slipped off, but immediately started quaking so much, the whole pipe seemed to move from his disturbance.

**Jolene & Mush (Underground Channel Greens)**

"Why does the place seem to be in an earthquake?" Mush's grip on his sister's hand instinctively tightened.

"Probably just Rawk Hawk…you heard his squeaking earlier." Jolene replied, seeming fearless despite the dim lighting. "We're coming really close…or not. Dead end…again…"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 4th (Channel Greens)**

"Penetrate! We're masters of the dark…ness. Yeah, darkness!" Merlee started laughing.

"Right…" Merluvlee chuckled, put on the helmet, and grabbed a locater.

"Well…one…two…three!" The twins jumped into the Warp pipe.

_(Area change: Underground Channel Greens)_

"Cool…looks awesome down here!" Merlee exclaimed.

"Wow." Merluvlee gazed upon the interior walls that enclosed the couple.

"Wait…what's that noise?" Merlee observed a very high-pitched set of annoying screams coming from the nearby tunnels.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Underground Channel Greens)**

"EEP! WHAT WAS THAT!" Rawk Hawk screeched, jumping into Yoshi's arms…of course, making the smaller dino topple over.

"Dude, get off!" Yoshi demanded. "That was just your shadow!"

"…Oh. …RAAAAAWWWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled, causing a very big echo.

"Ow…" Yoshi covered where his ears would be, irritated at Rawk Hawk's sudden random outburst.

**Jolene & Mush (Underground Channel Greens)**

"What the…" Jolene and Mush covered their ears as the echoes of Rawk Hawk bounced off the walls. "Doesn't he know that this place practically amplifies echoes?"

"I guess not, sis…" Mush replied bluntly. "Hey…what's that?"

"Hm?" Jolene looked at the locater; it showed their location practically on top of the clue box. "It's close by, Mush!"

The siblings ran in the direction of the clue box.

"Oh, thank you!" Jolene rejoiced, pulling out a clue of the clue box.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st (Underground Channel Greens)**

"It's Route Info. Drive back into Cylinder City and find the Burrow Redways, where your next clue awaits."

_"Teams must now drive back to Cylinder City, and find the Burrow Redways, six miles from Channel Greens. This race-track is thoroughly created by bent Warp pipes, and are only suitable for hovercar use. Teams will find their next clue inside the building."_

"Okay…so now we just need to get out of here." Mush murmured.

"I memorized it…come on." Jolene took Mush's hand once more as the two plodded through the darkness.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 5th (Channel Greens)**

"Bobbery and Flavio aren't even here yet…" Koops observed as the couple passed the Yield mat, taking the sticker with the number five on it.

"Fran and Don over there…" Koopley looked back down at the clue, tearing it open. "Detour. Cultivate or Penetrate. …Okay, Don and Fransesca are doing Cultivate…so the others must be doing Penetrate down in the Warp pipe."

"What should we do?" Koops asked.

"If it's going to be so crowded in an…underground…labyrinth, it's going to be awfully unnerving…" Koopley shook his head. "We're going to have to do Cultivate, alright Koops?"

"…Well, I guess…"

As the duo grabbed a pair of rakes, Fransesca's string of complaining continued.

"Why Cultivate! This is so hard, and my arms hurt!"

"…Frannie, just hang in dere. Youse dad's got it all…we're almost done." Don reassured, but was instantly met with another whine.

"The heat…it's…unbearable…" Fransesca dramatically pretended to faint under dehydration.

"…What an actress." Don smirked, not seeming angry in the slightest.

_(Area change: Underground Channel Greens)_

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 2nd (Underground Channel Greens)**

"Drive back into Cylinder City and find the Burrow Redways, where your next clue awaits." Merlee read, whispering as quietly as she possibly could. "But first we need to get back out of here."

"Set it to entrance…" Merluvlee pushed a button on the device, so that the blinking destination was the exit pipe. "Perfect…"

"Hopefully we don't run into Yoshi and Rawk Hawk on our way out…" Merlee murmured.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Underground Channel Greens)**

"Not feeling quite ourselves today, are we…" Yoshi groaned under Rawk Hawk's weight as the frightened bird shivered.

"Raaawwkkk…ooon?" Rawk Hawk responded randomly.

**Jolene & Mush (Underground Channel Greens)**

"Here it is…" Jolene sighed, and jumped to reach the suction of the overhead Warp pipe.

"She's an awesome navigator…" Mush remarked to the camera before jumping up.

_(Area change: Channel Greens)_

"…Bobbery and Flavio aren't here yet?" Mush blinked as the duo passed by the Yield mat.

"I think they just arrived…" Jolene replied. The final marked car parked in the lot, with a Flavio smudged upon the windshield…and an apparent seatbelt around him.

"Flavio, get out, lad!" Bobbery exploded within the car, somehow blowing Flavio off.

"We better go." Jolene turned the car back on and backed up.

"Come on, Flavio!" Bobbery turned towards the Yield mat. "…Oh, great…"

"Is the watermelon ready yet?" Flavio screamed in a wife's voice.

"…Get on…" Bobbery nudged Flavio onto the mat, and flipped the hourglass over.

"They're finally here." Koopley remarked. "Koops, you need to take a break?"

"…No…I'm…fine…" Koops wheezed.

"No, really. If you need a break, it's alright." Koopley repeated.

"Daddy, is this the last row?" Fransesca asked, perfectly annoyed.

"Yep, princess…last one to till to get de clue." Don replied, wiping his forehead.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Underground Channel Greens)**

"I wonder if those suckers are back at the Yield mat yet…" Rawk Hawk grinned nervously.

"Am I going around in circles?" Yoshi strained his eyes to look at the locater. "No…it should be close by…but where is it?"

"HURRY UP FOR THE RAWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled directly into Yoshi's ear area, causing him to fall down.

**Merluvlee & Merlee (Channel Greens)**

"Sun…fresh sun! Never have I been soooo happy!" Merluvlee skipped back to the car, giggling.

"Back to town, right?" Merlee inquired.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 3rd (Channel Greens)**

"Yay! Go, Daddy! Woo-hoo!" Fransesca cheered as the farmer who had stood by the whole time handed Don the clue.

"Danks a lot, sir…" Don shook the inspector's hand. "…Find de Burrow Redways? Okay, dese are back in Cylinder City."

"Back in town? Gee…" Fransesca sighed.

As the father-daughter duo passed by the Yield mat, Bobbery sighed.

"I highly doubt we'll be staying in this, old boy." Bobbery spoke.

"But there's CANDY!" Flavio reached for the hourglass, but Bobbery slapped his hand away. "OWIE! OWIE! OWIE! …I'm a siren!"

"…" Bobbery just stared at Flavio as if he were an alien before shaking his head.

**Koopley & Koops (Channel Greens)**

"…Whew…" Koops took another drink of water from his water bottle.

"Only two more rows to go…think you can handle one, Koops?" Koopley put his bottle away.

"I guess…" Koops nodded weakly.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Channel Greens)**

"Where in…" Yoshi kicked at the ground.

"Come on! Where is the stupid thing!" Rawk Hawk shook the locator, driven by anger. "GRAH!" He started shaking it harder and harder.

"…Rawk Hawk? What're you doing! That's not a good-"

SMASH!

Rawk Hawk had let go of the device by accident, sending it into a wall, broken…but…

"…Is that the clue box?" Yoshi sprinted over at full speed and retrieved a clue with his tongue. "…Cylinder City again? Okay…"

"Fine. Where's the exit to this dump?" Rawk Hawk seemed more at ease since the clue was in Yoshi's possession.

"…I dunno, dude. You broke the locator."

"…"

**Flavio & Bobbery (Channel Greens)**

"Two teams still in the field…good." Bobbery muttered, realizing there were three cars still in the lot.

"Cheese fries!" Flavio leaped onto a pipe in an attempt to chomp on it, but succeeded instead in falling on his feet.

"…" Bobbery dizzily looked back at the hourglass to avert his attention from Flavio.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 5th (Channel Greens)**

"Great, we're done!" Koops accepted the clue from the farmer, and ripped it open. "We're going back to Cylinder City, dad. We need to find…the Burrow Redways…or something like that."

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi haven't come out of the maze yet…we're in good shape!" Koopley declared.

The team raced back to their car.

"They're done? …As much as I hate this…" Bobbery took in a deep breath. "Please let them get lost down there…"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Underground Channel Greens)**

"Come on…come on! …Argh…it's still busted." Yoshi muttered, not bothering to fiddle with the remains of the locater anymore.

"Why'd YOU break it?"

"…What! I didn't break it! YOU broke it!"

"Whatever…believe what you want…you just want to be just like me." Rawk Hawk turned his beak upward snobbishly.

"Shut up, Rawk Hawk." Yoshi rolled his eyes and quickened his pace to get away from his inflated-ego partner.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st (Burrow Redways)**

"Stop, Jolene! This one's it!" Mush exclaimed. Jolene brought the car to a complete stop in front of a red Pipe-shaped building that seemed to go down past what the eye could see.

"The clue should be inside…I can see it through the windowpanes." Jolene remarked. The two walked into the large building, to find the clue box directly in front of the entryway upon coming in.

"I knew it…it's a Roadblock. Who doesn't get dizzy easily?" Mush read.

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member will have to take on the fun sport of riding in an enlarged Orb and steering it through a course of curved Warp pipes. Participants will have to roll their balloon-like Orb through the tunnel to create a finished lap within a minute and thirty seconds, an accepted amateur time to players new to the sport. If a team member fails to meet the time, they will have to try again. Once the player beats the time, they will receive their next clue."_

"I get dizzy really easily." Mush mused. "But I'm more athletic…"

"Do you want to do it or not, Mush?" Jolene asked.

"…I'm not sure…uh…" Mush thought for a second. "…I…I guess. I hope I'll warm up to it once I get started…"

"Good luck, Mush!" Jolene called out as Mush hurried down the steps to where six enlarged Orbs sat. Several crew Piranha Plants stood by.

"You're in for the challenge?" The Piranha Plant by the Orb Mush had chosen pressed a certain spot of the sphere. The Orb seemed to grow a large hole. Mush stepped inside nervously as the hole closed.

"…I guess so." Mush gulped.

"Well, then…remember, kid. Your Orb will only go as fast as you run inside of it. Steer around any obstacles you might find, and you can do well. Now roll into the indent…"

The Piranha Plant directed towards a point of the course with the top off. Mush rolled into it, and noticed a faint starting line.

"The moment you roll into the course, your time starts!" The Piranha Plant called out. Mush nodded.

"How can I hear that guy…" Mush whispered. "Well…" Mush took a deep breath and sprinted as fast as he could while entrapped in the Orb. As he passed over the starting line, his time started recording on a panel beside the track.

**Flavio & Bobbery (Channel Greens)**

"It's gone!" Bobbery exclaimed. "Come on, Flavio!"

"But this pot pie tastes good!" Flavio protested, but was pulled to the clue box.

"Detour. Cultivate or Penetrate…okay. Yoshi and Rawk Hawk haven't come out of the pipes yet…we should do Cultivate to avoid leading them back out." Bobbery decided.

"Yay! Dragon!" Flavio tried to fly, but just fell flat on his back and started giggling.

**Jolene & Mush (Burrow Redways)**

Mush finally emerged from the race course and crossed the finish line.

"…You got a minute and twenty-seven. That's passing." The Piranha Plant remarked. An ecstatic Mush cheered from inside the Orb, as did Jolene. "Here…" Mush dashed out of the Orb, grabbing the clue on the way.

"Yeah!" Mush energetically opened the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop at the Pipe Hall of Fame…"

_"Teams must now make their way 2 miles to the next pit stop, the Pipe Hall of Fame. This widely known building holds world records made by residents of Pipe Land, and is full of over 3500 plaques. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"The last team to check in may be eliminated! Come on, Jolene!"

"Great job out there, Mush…" Jolene congratulated.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 2nd (Burrow Redways)**

"It's a Roadblock." Merluvlee sighed. "Who doesn't get dizzy easily? I get dizzy easily."

"…Fine, Merluv…sure…" Merlee giggled. "You're just scared of racing in MORE pipes…"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Siblings have that fun nerve that doesn't get broken easily. We can tease each other without feeling too harmed; it's the joy of being family." Merluvlee smiled.

"Please be careful, Merlee!" Merluvlee held out a good-luck symbol.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Channel Greens)**

"Sunshine!" Rawk Hawk kissed the ground excitedly.

"Rawk Hawk, come on!" Yoshi pulled his partner away from the pipe and towards the marked cars.

"Oh no…" Bobbery looked away as the marked car of the fighters pulled out. "…That's it…we just have to keep pulling…"

"Wheee!" Flavio brought the rake across the soil, actually tilling in the correct direction.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 3rd (Burrow Redways)**

"It's dis leg's Roadblock, Frannie… …And it involves runnin." Don observed the clue.

"Are you meaning to…" Fransesca gulped. "…Okay…but I really won't like this…" Fransesca sucked it in, dropped her pack, and marched over to the race course.

"You can do dis, Frannie." Don crossed his arms. "Make youse fatheh proud."

"I'll try, Daddy!" Fransesca yelled back.

Merlee pulled up in the Orb.

"Tell me I made it…please?" Merlee laughed, knowing she didn't meet the time.

"Sorry…you missed by five seconds." The Piranha Plant supervising her replied.

"…Oh well…I'll get it this time." Merlee said confidently. Fransesca took off ahead of her.

**Flavio & Bobbery (Channel Greens)**

"Good job, Flavio…remarkable." Bobbery muttered.

"Hey, Bobbery! Hurry up, will ya!"

"…He just said something understandable?" Bobbery realized.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 4th (Burrow Redways)**

"Roadblock. Who doesn't get dizzy easily?" Koops thought for a moment. "I'll do it."

"…You sure, sport?"

"Yeah. Now's the time to get over being claustrophobic!" Koops said determinedly.

"Here's your clue…" The Piranha Plant handed Merlee the clue. She accepted it, and ran back to Merluvlee.

"Got it!" Merlee giggled. Merluvlee followed her outside. The two got back into their car before opening it. "Pit stop at the Pipe Hall of Fame. The last team to check in may be eliminated!"

"Okay…" Merluv put her foot on the gas pedal.

"Drat!" Fransesca sighed, rolling back over the starting line once more.

**Jolene & Mush (Pipe Hall of Fame)**

Parking the car, Jolene hopped out of the driver's seat. Mush followed. The two brought their packs with them into the building. Rounding a few corners, they finally located the mat.

"Welcome to the Pipe Hall of Fame." A Nipper in a heavy-looking pot said.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Jolene and Mush." Blaise paused. "You're team number one."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st Place (11:34 A.M.)**

"Yes!" The siblings hugged, having a more mild celebration than the previous leg.

"I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this eighth leg of the race…you have both won…a cash prize of 10,000 Smash coins to utilize after the race."

This instantly perked up the couple's attention.

"What!" Mush's jaw dropped in excitement. "Awesome!"

"10,000? Wow…" Jolene straightened her glasses.

"…10,000…each." Blaise clarified, causing more wild yells to emit from the duo.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in Last (Channel Greens)**

"Burrow Redways back in Cylinder City." Bobbery folded up the clue.

"All the way back there! Darn…" Flavio actually took the wheel, leaving Bobbery to the directions.

**Koopley & Koops/ Don & Fransesca (Burrow Redways)**

"Fifth time, but you got it." The Piranha Plant handed Koops the clue.

"Yes!" Koops sighed, and ran back to his dad. The two fled the building.

Fransesca pulled up in her Orb, with a very hopeful glint in her eye.

"…You…didn't…"

"What!"

"…Fail. You made it." The Piranha Plant laughed as Fransesca swiped the clue out of its leaf.

**Merluvlee & Merlee (Pipe Hall of Fame)**

"Come on, sis!" Merluvlee urged a more tired Merlee to the mat.

"Welcome to the Pipe Hall of Fame." The Nipper moved up and down as if nodding.

"Thank you."

"Merluvlee and Merlee." Blaise stated. "You're team number two."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 2nd Place (11:41 A.M.)**

"Second! Woo!" Merlee cheered.

"Very nice." Merluvlee breathed in relief.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 5th (Burrow Redways)**

"Roadblock. Who doesn't get dizzily easily?" Yoshi read.

"I get dizzy easily." Rawk Hawk said simply.

"No you don't…you do that move at the Glitz Pit with-"

"You're doing it, that's final." Rawk Hawk pushed Yoshi towards the Orbs.

"Jerk!" Yoshi yelled back in anger.

**Don & Fransesca (Pipe Hall of Fame)**

"We're here!" Fransesca jumped onto the mat, followed by Don. Other footsteps could be heard plodding through the hallways.

"Welcome to the Pipe Hall of Fame."

"Danks."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Don and Fransesca." Blaise said. "You're team number three."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 3rd Place (11:47 A.M.)**

"Yeah! Yeah!" Fransesca hugged her dad tightly; whom couldn't do anything more than sigh in response and hug back.

"Well, I've gotta admit…dis leg of the race was pretty fun." Don remarked.

The Koopa team came jogging down the hallway. Don and Fransesca moved off for them.

"Welcome to the Pipe Hall of Fame."

"Thanks!"

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Koopley and Koops." Blaise looked at them both. "You're team number four."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 4th Place (11:48 A.M.)**

"Yes!" Koops gave his dad a high-five before they both began exchanging with the Piantas.

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Currently in Last (Burrow Redways)**

"Roadblock. Who doesn't get dizzy easily…me!" Flavio crumpled up the clue, handed the wad to Bobbery, and jumped towards an Orb. He was able to get in and get going right before an exhausted Yoshi came out of the course.

"You met it…here." The Piranha Plant opened the hole, allowing Yoshi to get out. He panted for a second to catch his breath before opening it and bringing it back to Rawk Hawk.

"…Pit…stop…" Yoshi wheezed.

"I know that, idiot. Hurry up!"

The fighters piled into their car, leaving Bobbery alone at the top area with the doors.

"Come on, Flavio…use that ol' sailor spirit." Bobbery murmured. Within seconds, Flavio had reappeared in the area.

"Here you go." The Piranha Plant let Flavio out, and handed him the clue.

"Yes! And I, the great Flavio, have succeeded!" Flavio ripped the clue open. "Bobbery, we must hurry all the way to the pit stop!"

"Gotcha, old boy." Bobbery agreed.

**Team ? (Pipe Hall of Fame)**

Blaise and the Nipper waited patiently at the mat. Blaise pointed out the final corner, hearing some footsteps.

The camera followed the next team onto the mat as it looked backwards…

"Welcome to the Pipe Hall of Fame." The Nipper greeted.

"Thanks…"

"…" Blaise looked at the duo silently. "…Rawk Hawk and Yoshi."

"Yes?" Yoshi sighed. Rawk Hawk crossed his arms, tapping his foot expectantly.

"You're team number five."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 5th Place (11:56 A.M.)**

"What!" Yoshi looked at Blaise excitedly.

"Big surprise." Rawk Hawk dropped his act and fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

**Flavio & Bobbery (Pipe Hall of Fame)**

The sailors rounded the corner, and jogged to the mat.

"Welcome to the Pipe Hall of Fame." The Nipper said politely.

"Thank you." Bobbery replied.

"Yes…what he said." Flavio grinned.

"…Flavio and Bobbery." Blaise stated. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- Last Place (11:57 A.M.)**

"Ouch." Flavio sighed.

"We realized." Bobbery nodded.

"I'm…sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Blaise apologized.

"It was a good run." Bobbery smiled.

"For you…I can only remember leg one…part of it…" Flavio held his head dizzily.

"It's disappointing to have made it so far…to come short, but we were just unprepared. I think what held us back was mainly the Yield, but also Flavio suddenly coming back to normal closer to the end of the leg. I think the true heart remained, even whilst the effects of airplane food took their toll on him." Bobbery remarked.

"Ay, me… I feel that it's too bad someone as good as me should be knocked out so early! I just guess that not being the richest man in Rogeuport is okay…I have happiness with me…a lot of it!" Flavio guffawed. "But, I really wish we could've stayed to see where we would've traveled next."

The sailors, still smiling, walked away from the mat, content with their performance.

-----

Author's Note: The explanation of Flavio's bizarre behavior…is it true that airplane food is that bad? I don't think so, but it's too bad that they had to go…I know how attached you guys are to so many of the teams, and two more will have to go to Sequesterville, a mystery location of the finish line. Who will become the next team eliminated…stay tuned to find out.


	11. Leg 9: Technology and Speedology!

Author's Note: Leg nine…five teams left. Who will come in last? Will it be Jolene and Mush, who might not have had enough time together to know what they can do? Might it be Don and Fransesca, who have an extremely distinguishable separation of strengths? Is it Merluvlee and Merlee, who are the only all-female team remaining in the race? Could it be Koopley and Koops, the latter having a variety of fears? Or could it be Rawk Hawk and Yoshi, who have argued the most throughout their time here? Find out...

-----

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_"Previously…on the Amazing Race…_

Six teams of two departed from the sunny area of Isle Delfino and raced over 23,000 miles to Pipe Land. Doing some late-night studying back at Delfino Plaza gave siblings Jolene and Mush the upper hand."

"The Delfino Information Center is open to the public 24-7. We can do some studying on Pipe Land and be prepared."

_"After seeing the museum with 'Naturality' inside, teams headed out to Channel Greens. Several teams chose hard toil, while others ventured into an underground maze."_

"I'm so glad I'm not claustrophobic…" Mush chuckled, but quickly stopped, hearing his own laugh echo off of the green walls.

"…Yes, Rawk Hawk. Yes, something underground isn't usually lit up very well…"

"Wow." Merluvlee gazed upon the interior walls that enclosed the couple.

"It'll be easy, Frannie! Just youse wait." Don energetically grabbed a rake, and tossed the corresponding one to his daughter, who dropped it instead of catching it.

"We're going to have to do Cultivate, alright Koops?"

_"Getting revenge from leg three, Rawk Hawk hastily Yielded sailors Flavio and Bobbery."_

"I choose to Yield Flavio and Bobbery…for total revenge!" Rawk Hawk had a nasty grin on his face as he stapled the two photos onto the board. "WOO-HOO-HOOO! Man, this is rich! YEAH!"

_"But the duo fell behind, getting lost in the maze after Rawk Hawk broke the locater."_

"Fine. Where's the exit to this dump?" Rawk Hawk seemed more at ease since the clue was in Yoshi's possession.

"…I dunno, dude. You broke the locator."

_"After a Roadblock against time, teams raced back to the pit stop. Jolene and Mush garnered another strong finish."_

"Jolene and Mush." Blaise paused. "You're team number one."

"Yes!" The siblings hugged, having a more mild celebration than the previous leg.

_"In the end, it all came down to a car race to the pit stop by the Yielders and Yielded. The elimination plunged itself onto the sailors, arriving just a minute too late."_

"I'm…sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Blaise apologized.

"It was a good run." Bobbery smiled.

"For you…I can only remember leg one…part of it…" Flavio held his head dizzily.

Jolene and Mush Repeat; Flavio and Bobbery Come Up Short

_"Five teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"_

…

"This is Pipe Land. Famous for containing over 90 square miles of pipes, many unknown secrets lie within its boundaries. On the eastern side of this natural maze is Cylinder City. This building, the Pipe Hall of Fame, holds over 5,030 world records made by citizens. The hall containing the smallest naturally made Warp Pipe in the world, became the eighth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams checked in here to take part in a mandatory twelve-hour rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. With two consecutive wins under their belt, can Jolene and Mush remain in the lead? Will the effects of toil push Fransesca to the breaking point? And can fighters Rawk Hawk and Yoshi pull out of last place?

Jolene and Mush, who arrived at 11:34 A.M., will depart twelve hours later, at 11:34 P.M."

-----

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st to Depart (Pipe Hall of Fame- 11:34 P.M.)**

(Camera pans around a darkened Pipe Land. It then moves into the Pipe Hall of Fame, still well lit.)

Mush tore off the strip, and took the clue out. "Route Info. Fly to Technotropolis…once there, you must locate the Glac Lake. Your next clue waits in front of the western banks."

_"Teams must now fly 10,620 miles to Technotropolis, technology center of the world. From there, they must find transport 9 miles to Glac Lake. This area of crystal-blue waters is unique, because although its surrounding city is pure metropolitan, the lake remains as one of the few in a warm climate with traces of glacier. Teams will find their next clue in front of this natural wonder."_

"You have 109 coins for this leg of the race." Mush concluded. "Let's go, Jolene!"

"Of course, Mush." Jolene walked briskly to catch up with Mush, yet trailed by a bit.

"No one wants to admit that they're happy about making it so far. Eight of us think that we didn't exactly deserve to make it so far. We've seen so many good teams be eliminated, and it's just too bad, because a lot of the time, it's all been luck. But, I guess…it has been more than luck for the rest of us to manage it all. Especially with us; we've covered so much ground, I can't help but feel proud." Jolene smiled.

"We have to go back to Pipe Port, right?" Mush asked.

"Mm hm." Jolene nodded.

"Okay…" Mush started the car.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 2nd to Depart (Pipe Hall of Fame- 11:41 P.M.)**

"We're going to Technotropolis! Oh my gosh!" Merlee and Merluvlee jumped up and down with joy.

"Oh, I've heard so much great stuff about that place!" Merluvlee's eyes seemed to twinkle, as did Merlee's.

"We've had such a good time, we just don't want to stop! We've traveled…about over 30,000 miles…probably. But, I know that wanting to travel more makes us play hard. That's the advantage of being a non-seasoned traveler…it's so weird, it's funny!" Merlee exclaimed, giggling.

"Pipe Port…I think I remember the way back." Merlee mused.

"Either way, I've got the map still…we'll be good." Merlvulee reasoned, stepping into the back seat.

-----

**Jolene & Mush (Pipe Port)**

(Camera moves down from a screen of flights onto a counter.)

"Oh, wow!" Mush gawked. Despite the fact that time was nearing midnight, many people were still busy in the airport. Crowds were thin, but still provided a possible obstacle.

"We should probably try using their Research Center to book a flight." Jolene remembered. "It's probably our best bet."

"Good idea, Jolene…" Mush nodded.

-----

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 3rd to Depart (Pipe Hall of Fame- 11:47 P.M.)**

"109 coins. We're running low…gosh." Fransesca remarked, causing Don to shake his head.

"Frannie, youse been spending quite the bit of our money." Don sighed. "Heh, it's okay…"

"We've been doin good since the beginnin' of de race. A lot of de other teams are surprised we're still here…along with us. It's amazing dat we were actually able to do so well…but we'll keep on truckin' until we hit dat obstacle dat stops us!" Don said, determined.

"Pipe Port, quickly!" Fransesca told Don like he was a taxi driver.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 4th to Depart (Pipe Hall of Fame- 11:48 P.M.)**

"Glac Lake. The next clue is in front of the western banks, and we have 109 coins for this leg." Koops summarized.

"Great! I hope we can find a good flight out of Pipe Port." Koopley energetically strode after an equally excited Koops out of the building.

"Dad and I are just…just…elated to make it this far! I had no idea what the world looks like…it's awesome! I never knew that I could accomplish so much with his help…think of how much I could do on my own. This race has been the turn of a lifetime…I'm so happy to have just made it this far." Koops expressed his happiness.

"You seem excited, Koops…any reason?" Koopley asked as he took a turn on the street.

"Of course! I've heard about Technotropolis through networking and magazines!" Koops was practically bouncing off the backseat.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, tiger!" Koopley chuckled as Koops let out a yelp of excitement.

-----

**Jolene & Mush (Pipe Port)**

"The best flight…got it." Jolene quickly scribbled something unseen by the camera onto a small notepad with a pencil. "Let's go, Mush."

"Where to?"

"The Science Air counter. They clearly have the best flight." Jolene showed her brother the notepad. Mush smiled at his sister's thoughtfulness and nodded.

**Merluvlee & Merlee (Pipe Port)**

On the other side of the airport, twins Merluvlee and Merlee entered.

"I wonder where the best flight to get to Technotropolis would be?" Merlee said aloud to no one.

"Maybe if we look at the map…" Merluvlee bent down to look at a scale map of Pipe Port, covered by glass. It was very big, and had descriptions on the sides.

"I see a counter that looks reasonable. Techno Air should work, right?" Merlee asked.

"Probably." Merluvlee replied.

**Jolene & Mush (Pipe Port)**

"Hi, we reserved the flight for Technotropolis by computer…is it in the bookings?" Jolene asked politely.

"Name?" The ticket agent waited patiently.

"Prince Mush and Jolene." Jolene replied.

"Okay…Miss Jolene, I've got it all for you. Let me just print it…" The ticket agent glanced at the printer, and tapped her fingers. "Ah. Here you go…"

"Thank you so much!" Mush winked.

"This should pay off well." Jolene remarked.

**Merluvlee & Merlee (Pipe Port)**

"Hello…" Merluvlee approached the Toad behind the counter. "We need to reserve spots on the Technotropolis flight you guys have."

"Hm? Oh, okay…I'll get it in…" The Toad typed in some data into the computer. "Okay…this'll be done in a sec."

"Great!" Merlee gave Merluvlee a high-five.

-----

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Last to Depart (Pipe Hall of Fame- 11:56 P.M.)**

"Dangit! It's some sciency place!" Rawk Hawk acted like he had just been shot, and fell to the floor, shaking. "It's…like a venom…"

"…" Yoshi just walked past Rawk Hawk, ignoring his strange performance. "Come on, Hawk."

"It's been a really rough ride. We've come close to being eliminated so many times. This leg, we need to concentrate really hard, because every second counts. The competition is close…and we're determined to stick in until our time comes." Yoshi sighed, but still seemed confident.

"Pipe Port…we need to find it." Yoshi stepped into the driver's seat.

-----

**Don & Fransesca/ Koopley & Koops (Pipe Port)**

"If we could get on, dat'd be very good." Don smiled.

"Of course, cutie…" The Pianta ticket agent of the Science Air counter fluttered her eyes.

"Ugh!" Fransesca seemed extremely irritated. "Daddy, just get the tickets so we can go!"

"Yeah, just a min…" Don sighed, just as the ticket agent did. Their world was silent for several seconds. But then…

The tickets printed.

"Here you go…cutie." The ticket agent repeated, giggling as Fransesca huffed and swiped the tickets from her hands. The father-daughter team walked away, with Don seeming a bit infatuated.

"Hi. We need the same tickets to Technotropolis they got, if that's alright with you." Koopley told the ticket agent.

"Sure…I'll have them prepped in just a sec!"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Pipe Port)**

"Flight to Technotropolis?" Yoshi aimed his question at the Toad behind Techno Air.

"Yeah. I've got that." He typed into the computer.

-----

**(Flight Departing at 3:00 A.M. for Pillow Gardens)**

**(Flight Departing at 5:00 A.M. for Technotropolis)**

_"The five teams are split among two flights to Technotropolis. Merluvlee and Merlee, and Rawk Hawk and Yoshi are on the 3:00 A.M. flight that is scheduled to make a brief stop at Pillow Gardens before continuing on to Technotropolis. On the 5:00 A.M. flight are Jolene and Mush, Don and Fransesca, and Koopley and Koops."_

**(Flight Arriving at 10:00 A.M. in Pillow Gardens)**

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi/ Merluvlee & Merlee**

"Delayed!" Merluvlee sighed, looking up at the screen.

"There goes the lead we had over the others…surprising." Yoshi shook his head.

"This is truly terrible…" Merlee muttered.

"Hey, uh…I've got a strange urge to go to the lavatories…" Rawk Hawk hurriedly stood up and rushed to the back of the plane, knocking over several passengers on the way.

"…What a brute…" Merlee rolled her eyes.

"You get used to him…" Yoshi mumbled sarcastically. "Actually, never mind…"

Rawk Hawk was currently flirting with a female Tweeter, who grumbled something, and jumped on his head several times. Everyone in the back of the plane laughed.

-----

**(Flight Arriving at 5:30 P.M. in Technotropolis)**

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 1st (Technin International)**

(Camera spans around Technotropolis' many landmarks before coming to rest on Technin International)

"You know how to get to Glac Lake? If you could get us there as fast as the taxi is allowed to go, that'd be great." Koopley told the taxi driver.

"Sure…just get in."

"Awesome! Thanks, mister!" Koops exclaimed.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd (Technin International)**

"There it is, Daddy!" Fransesca was followed by her father through several busy sections before reaching the taxi area.

"Do youse know how to get to de Glac Lake? We gotta go dere now." Don requested.

"Sure…it'll just cost ya a bit o' cash." The taxi driver replied.

"Dat, we got."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 3rd (Technin International)**

"Taxis! I see 'em!" Mush took off towards the doors. Jolene rushed after him, trying to avoid the buzz of the airport. The duo eventually reached the taxi terminal.

"Hello…we'd like to go to Glac Lake. Could you take us there promptly?" Jolene asked a driver.

"Of course, sir and madam."

**(Flight Arriving at 5:40 P.M. in Technotropolis)**

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 4th (Technin International)**

"Glac Lake, please go very fast." Merlee told the driver, stepping into the taxi.

"Go!" Merluvlee looked behind to see the Glitzville guys jumping into their own cab.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in Last (Technin International)**

"How'd they…" Rawk Hawk slammed a fist down on the seat in front of him. "You BETTER catch up to them!"

"Rawk, calm down!" Yoshi flailed his hands to stop Rawk Hawk's rage from igniting into a large flame.

-----

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 1st (Glac Lake)**

(Camera shows a large lake in a dramatic backdrop of trees, with several glaciers almost in the middle. It then cuts to a small clearing on the far side of the lake, where a clue box is shown.)

"Stop here…I can see the race flags." Koopley ordered. The taxi halted, allowing the team to get out and retrieve their luggage from the trunk. Rushing over to the lake, Koops pulled a clue out of the clue box.

"…Roadblock, Dad!" Koops continued. "Which one of you wants to conquer ice?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person will have to paddle a chunk of the glacier towards the other shoreline, where the clue awaits in a small rocky cove. From there, they will then be required to paddle back through the lake to their waiting partner. It won't be too difficult of a task, because of calm waters, but spanning the large lake could take a while."_

"I guess I want to do it." Koops decided.

"You sure, sport?"

"Yeah." Koops walked over to one of the pieces of ice to find a paddle on it. "I guess this'll be easier than just using my bare hands…" Koops chuckled, and started paddling.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd (Glac Lake)**

"It's dis leg's Roadblock." Don muttered. "Which one of youse wants to conquer ice?"

"Daddy, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, that looks really wet, but...oh, that doesn't mean that I want to do it, though." Fransesca grinned sheepishly.

"Eh, don't worry about dat, Frannie…I'll just do dis Roadblock and get us out of heres!" Don jumped onto the ice chunk, creating a small splash. He then started paddling the ice.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 3rd (Glac Lake)**

"Which one of you wants to conquer ice?" Jolene paused. "Mush, do you want to do this one, or do you want me to?"

"I'll go ahead and do it." Mush decided. He energetically hopped onto the ice.

Still ahead, Koops seemed to be showing a bit of trouble in paddling. Quickly catching up to him was Don, who was steadily plowing through the water. Not too far behind in the race across the lake, Mush had a powerful start, swiftly running through the water like fingers through hair.

"Come on, Koops! Don't mind them; just keep on going!" Koopley yelled, noticing Koops look behind him at Don.

Koops gritted his teeth at this, and immediately focused his sights ahead on the clue box; he was over halfway done with the paddle across.

"Go, Daddy, go!" Fransesca shouted like a cheerleader, but hopped up and down.

"Keep on, Mush! You're doing great!" Jolene yelled.

Seconds passed as Don and Mush picked up speed. Koops started to slow down as his glacier reached the shallow waters of the banks. He nimbly leapt off the chunk, allowing it to sit upon the edge of the waters as he grabbed a clue. He then jumped back on and continued the trek, this time heading back towards his partner and the other two.

"Dat won't stop me…" Don rushed onto the grass as soon as he hit the edge, and pulled a clue out. Mimicking Koops, he got back on and started paddling, seeing a chance to pass the Koopa.

"Whoa!" Mush withdrew a small bit as water splashed close to him as Koops furiously scrambled to cover the large amount of space he had left. Mush took this as his cue to hurry up; he immediately started paddling even faster than what he had been doing before.

"Go, Daddy! Yay!" Fransesca waved energetically from the land.

"He's almost there…" Jolene murmured, watching as Mush closed in on the clearing. Mush hopped off of his chunk of the glacier. "Yes!"

"Here we go…all downhill from here!" Mush kneeled down on the glacier, the clue under his knees in a protective plastic bag to avoid the moisture.

"Not…much…farther…" Koops muttered, evidently losing speed as Don gained. As Koops passed the halfway point, Don's chunk caught up.

"Don't be discouraged, Koops! Just come on back!" Koopley encouraged.

"YEAH! GO DADDY!" Fransesca was jumping up and down like she had springs on her feet now.

As Don came back, Mush's onslaught of quick and effective paddling brought him up behind Koops.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 4th (Glac Lake)**

As their taxi pulled up, Merluvlee and Merlee were already out before the cab even started to stop. They quickly grabbed their bags and rushed over to the clue box.

"Roadblock. Which one of you wants to conquer ice?" Merlee read. The twins briefly glanced at the three racers on the lake before turning back to the clue.

"I think it's you."

"What? I was thinking you would do it."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"No, that's okay, I'll do it!"

Embarrassed, the twins stared at each other before playing a short game of rock, paper, scissors. Merlee lost, and dashed between Jolene and Koopley to a chunk of ice, and started paddling.

"Pick a steady pace, Merlee!" Merluvlee advised.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in Last (Glac Lake)**

"Roadblock. Which one of you… …Rawk Hawk." Yoshi finished bluntly.

"What!" Rawk Hawk made a swipe for the card, but tripped as Yoshi moved it out of the way. He ended up rolling onto the chilly chunk with the paddle on it.

"Heheh…" Yoshi grinned.

"You'll pay for this, twirp! But right now…IT'S RAAAAAAWK TIME!"

Rawk Hawk put his physique to work with strong, sweeping strokes that evidently showed he'd been on waters before. Ahead of him, Merlee's paddling kept taking her to the side with her unbalanced movements. Within seconds, Don passed Merlee, heading in the opposite direction.

"Woo! That's it, Daddy! Go, go, go!" Fransesca screamed. She had picked up the backpacks and was waving them like beacons.

"Almost dere, sweetheart! I'll be dere in just a sec!" Don yelled.

Trailing slightly behind, Mush had already overtaken Koops, who looked extremely tired.

"Great job, Mush! Just a bit further; you can do it!" Jolene exclaimed confidently.

"Don't give up, Koops!" Koopley yelled, noticing his son's exhaustion.

"You're doing good, Merlee! You're the only girl doing this, and you're doing awesome!" Merluvlee shouted.

"Don't feel too chilled, Rawk Hawk! You've still gotta row back here!" Yoshi hollered.

Don finally reached the shore.

"Got it, Frannie!" Don triumphantly held up the clue.

"Yay!" Fransesca picked up the packs. "Hey…when did those marked cars get here?"

"Dey've been dere, Frannie. You just didn't notice dem." Don responded. The father-daughter team ran back up the hill to the parking lot of Glac Lake before Don opened the clue. "Drive youseselves to de house of famous inventor Pairius Piranha to locate yous next clue."

_"Teams must now drive themselves back into Technotropolis using marked cars, and locate this small cottage close to the outskirts, 4 miles from Glac Lake. This was the first house of the famous and still-living Pale Piranha inventor, Pairius Piranha. Inside of this wooden chalet waits Pairius himself, with the next clue."_

"We gotta drive ourselves, Frannie! Let's go!" Don jumped into the driver's seat, while Fransesca got into the seat right behind him. Don backed the car up and drove out of the lot.

"Yes! Great job, Mush!" Jolene happily greeted her brother, who handed her the clue.

"Thanks. I think we need to go that way…didn't Don and Fransesca head there?"

"Yes…" As the duo ran up the hill, Jolene read the clue aloud. "Drive yourselves to the house of famous inventor Pairius Piranha to locate your next clue."

"Great! Come on, sis!"

While the siblings left, the race of Glac Lake continued. Koops drew nearer to the bank, and the remaining three partners. Meanwhile, on the far side…

"Oh no…" Merlee grimaced as she noted Rawk Hawk passing her. The bird didn't seem to give her any notice; he instead focused on reaching the cove, not too far away.

Eventually, Koops reached shore.

"Great job, sport…you did fine." Koopley patted Koops on the back.

"Thanks…dad…" Koops gasped for air, completely exhausted from the venture onto the waters. "Let's go…"

Koops pulled out the clue card as he jogged behind his dad, leaving Yoshi and Merluvlee sitting on the bank.

"Takes a lot of guts for a babe like your sister to be doing this, huh?" Yoshi voiced.

"Hm? …Oh, yeah. Well, we chose by playing rock, paper, scissors…we were both willing to do it." Merluvlee smiled.

The duo shared a good laugh as they watched their respective partners near the far bank.

-----

**Don & Fransesca (Technotropolis Streets)**

"Okay…we have the relative location of the house on the clue…" Fransesca noted, looking at a picture with a red square around a certain area of Technotropolis.

"Let me see dat, Frannie." Don requested. Fransesca obliged, handing him the clue. He glanced at it. "We're in dat area. We just need to ask someone…"

**Jolene & Mush (Technotropolis Streets)**

"It should be around here, somewhere…Mush, could you keep an eye on the street names? The street Pairius lives on is named in his honor, according to what that Toad said…"

"Will do, Jolene." Mush replied.

**Koopley & Koops (Technotropolis Streets)**

"We've been up and down this place a few times already, dad…don't you think we should go try a different street?" Koops asked worriedly.

"No…I have a hunch it's around here. Just trust me, Koops. It's around here somewhere." Koopley said, looking out the windows.

-----

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 4th (Glac Lake)**

As Rawk Hawk leapt off the chunk of ice, he came over to Yoshi.

"Happy now, punk?" Rawk Hawk crossed his arms.

"…Yup." Yoshi jumped onto Rawk Hawk's back and ruffled his hair, causing Rawk Hawk to try punching around.

"Hey! Get off!"

Rawk Hawk ended up running up the hill and slamming into the door of the car, at which point Yoshi jumped off just in time to avoid making contact with the metal parts of reinforced Technotropolis steel.

-----

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st (Pairius Place)**

(Camera shows a quaint wooden structure that looks very old.)

"That's it! The only wooden house on this street!" Mush pointed.

"Great eyes, Mush! This should be it."

Jolene and Mush strode into the house, to find a race arrow pointing up the stairs. The two walked up…

-----

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in Last (Glac Lake)**

Merlee made the last few strokes to the shoreline, and disappointedly came up to her sister.

"Oh, Merluv… I'm so sorry I was so slow…now we're in last…and it's all my fault…" Merlee seemed to be fighting tears.

"Merlee, it's okay. If I didn't know better, there's going to be a Detour soon…and we'll catch up then. Come on, let's see that clue…"

-----

**Don & Fransesca: Father/ Daughter- Currently in 2nd (Pairius Place)**

"I'm pretty sure I saw… Aha! There's their marked car!" Fransesca pointed. Don parked close by, and the two got out.

Inside of the residence…

The siblings emerged from the stairs to find a potted Pale Piranha, as dressed up as a Piranha Plant could get.

"Velcome… I zuppoze vu are here for ze clue, yes? No? Yes?" Pairius asked.

"…Wow! How…authentic…" Jolene excitedly whispered to Mush. "Of course, sir!"

"Um…yeah! What she said!" Mush faked an excited face in an attempt to mirror his sister's joy.

"Vell then…vu are vizhed the vezt of luck…Vu are vorthy of azzepting thiz…" Pairius presented a clue envelope with his leaves.

Gratefully accepting the clue, Jolene quickly bowed and then headed back down the stairs, with Mush in tow. On the way down, the two passed Don and Fransesca.

"He's really cool, guys!" Jolene exclaimed to the duo, who nodded, apparently already knowing of the inventor. Mush still looked clueless.

Jolene and Mush exited the house, at which point Jolene opened the clue.

"Detour. Mad Escape or On the Cape. What is your idea of suspense?"

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between Mad Escape or On the Cape. In Mad Escape, teams will have to travel 7 miles to this place: the Infiltration Training Center, a building where agents decades ago learned how to escape from a series of different traps. Teams will be required to figure out how to crack the code of a simple lock, using hints given to them in their specified room. Once the team breaks the training lock, they'll receive their next clue. The task requires logic and outside-the-box thinking, but if teams can figure out the basic structure of the lock they have, they can finish quickly. In On the Cape, teams will have to travel 4 miles to this place: the Tech Cape. This romantic cape overlooks the city as a serene place for couples. Strewn about the grass are 300 colored bottles. Teams will have to open bottles until they find two with a golden key inside to exchange for their clue at this lemonade stand. It's not a confusing task, but opening many bottles to locate keys could take a really long time."_

"As much as opening a code sounds fun, I think it's better to travel a shorter distance." Jolene stated.

"…Yeah…" Mush concurred.

Back at the top floor of Pairius Place…

"Here is vour clue…good luck to vu." Pairius held out a clue envelope. Fransesca accepted it, and opened it in front of the professor.

"Ooh…Detour. Mad Escape or On the Cape." Fransesca showed the clue to her father.

"Dat looks weird…I guess we should do dat On the Cape option. You really think youse father can pick a lock?"

"…I dunno. All I know is that I need to learn how to pick a lock that Frankie has…maybe it has some secret love statement about ME!" Fransesca squealed loudly, giggling at the same time. Don and Pairius sweatdropped.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 3rd (Pairius Place)**

"That's em, right there!" Rawk Hawk pointed. The fighters entered the building that Don and Fransesca left.

"Good luck, guys!" Fransesca called sweetly.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 4th (Pairius Place)**

"There it is! That's a marked car!" Merlee exclaimed.

"That means we caught up to somebody! Come on!" Merluvlee leaped out of the car, Merlee in tow. The sisters ran to the door.

Upstairs…

"Detour. Mad Escape or…BLEAH! Some fruity-sounding roma…nti…cly…sounding place!"

"You can't even say romantically right? Looks like someone skipped their schooling." Yoshi remarked, grinning.

"…Shut yer trap. I guess we've gotta do this fruity thingy… I don't even use a lock for meh locker…" Rawk Hawk explained, causing Yoshi to face fall.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in Last (Pairius Place)**

"It's right here…and those are probably the cars of the last teams out of Glac Lake…" Koopley rolled his eyes before parking in an empty space, one of the few on the street.

"Don't worry about it too much, dad. We can catch up." Koops reasoned.

The father-son team spun in their shells to the house, passing Rawk Hawk and Yoshi on the way.

"Hey! Watch it, you twits!" Rawk Hawk yelled, nearly tripping over Koops' spinning shell.

Up in the room…

"Yay! Thanks!"

"No problem…vu are velcome." Pairius replied in response.

"Okay…it's a Detour. Mad Escape or On the Cape." Merluvlee read.

"What do you think we should do, Merluv?" Merlee asked.

"Mad Escape. I think the power of the mystics can help us on this one!" Merluvlee responded, leaping over to the stairs.

It took a few seconds before Koopley and Koops emerged from the staircase after a near collision with the twins.

"Velcome…velcome! Veel at home…yes? Ze clue is yous…" Pairius greeted eagerly.

"…" The two looked at each other nervously, before Koopley spoke. "Yes, um…thank you. It's our pleasure."

Gratefully accepting the clue, Koops bowed before ripping it open.

"Detour. Mad Escape or On the Cape. Oh, geez…we better do Mad Escape; it's closer." Koops showed the clue to his father, who nodded in agreement.

-----

**Jolene & Mush (Tech Cape)**

(Camera scans a wide field where many colorful dots lay in the grass. It moves closer in towards a cluster to reveal that they are bottles.)

"Look at all these bottles…oh my gosh." Mush gaped.

"There are shapes in each of them…" Jolene observed. "There's Don and Fransesca now. We should hurry…it's probably an elimination leg."

"PRETTY!" Fransesca reached for the nearest bottle as soon as she got out of the car. She uncorked it… "AAAH!"

A small spider had leapt out of the bottle on a spring before going back in.

"Dat's what dey meant by suspense?" Don asked, picking up a bottle.

"…Oh, boy." Mush closed his eyes before uncorking a bottle. A cloud of smoke flew out. "…Lame."

"This is going to take a long while…" Jolene sighed.

-----

**Merluvlee & Merlee (Infiltration Training Center)**

(Camera shows the building from the air before moving in closer to show a trail of race flags leading up to a large room.)

Parking the car, Merlee raced out of the car to catch up with Merluvlee as she jogged in the doors.

"Okay…according to this, we've gotta follow a marked trail to find this lock." Merlee told Merluvlee.

"Yeah, I… …Don't look now, but there's another team behind us."

Merlee turned to find Koopley parking close to the twins' marked car.

"Come on; we've gotta find it before they do!" The sisters' jog turned into a dash as they burst into the training center, frantically following the race flags to locate what they needed. Turning corner after corner…

"This is it?" Merluvlee asked, confused. The two had emerged in a large room with several more doors, and several Snifits in lab coats.

"Hi…you're here for the race?" A Laser Snifit asked.

"…Yeah, that's us!" Merlee responded quickly after a moment of silence besides the pounding of feet in the distance.

"Okay…if you will follow me…" The Laser Snifit requested. The twins followed the Snifit into one of the several rooms, as the door partially closed behind them. "What you need to do, as you already know, is crack the code. We'll lock the door, but don't worry, if you would like to switch tasks at any time, you have access to us. Now, on this computer lies a code that you'll need to figure out in order to receive the clue. You'll get a series of hints, but no answers to match them to. Once you've broken the code, the door will open automatically, and you will have accomplished the task. …One more thing. …It tends to get a little distracting in the room, so stay focused."

When the Laser Snifit had finished instructing, he found both sisters asleep.

"HEY! Wake up!"

No response.

"…Fine." The Laser Snifit walked out of the room. The door shut completely, startling the twins into waking up.

"Wha…uh-oh…" Merlee held her head dizzily as the screen in the front of the room burst into life. A large screen taking up the rest of the room flickered on as an abstract background appeared and moderately loud music started playing in the back.

"…Oh, great…" Merluvlee sighed.

In the other room…

"It looks like a giant crossword puzzle…except…it's not." Koops murmured.

"A number crossword, Koops. These are popular around these parts…being Technotropolis, and all." Koopley mentioned, typing in a set of numbers into a row.

-----

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Tech Cape)**

"Found one!" Jolene pulled a glimmering golden key out of a green bottle. Mush sighed in relief, Fransesca moaned, Rawk Hawk looked infuriated, Yoshi looked discouraged, and Don didn't seem to care.

"Only one more." Mush closed a bottle that had a blue substance in it.

"This is SUCH a waste of time…and it is SO stupid…" Fransesca whined.

"Yeah! Why not some cool action Detour!" Rawk Hawk complained.

-----

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee (Infiltration Training Center)**

"I think that the date was in 302…it fits, at least…" Koopley typed in another set of numbers.

"…" Koops yawned. "I don't like Technotropolis…this is really boring. Oh, and that one on the side should be pi. You know, 3.14…those other numbers…"

In the other room…

"What kind of words fit with…I don't get it." Merlee muttered.

"Hey, look at this, Merlee! It says the year of something…uh…how do we type that out in…" Merluvlee trailed off, very confused.

-----

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Tech Cape)**

"YES! FINALLY!" Rawk Hawk threw a golden key up in the air and caught it. He placed it aside, and continued opening bottles around him.

"We don't have any yet…" Fransesca murmured.

"Frannie, just keep truckin'. We'll get it done soon." Don encouraged.

-----

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee (Infiltration Training Center)**

"It's like one giant kaleidoscope…" Koops muttered. "But then again…I don't exactly care…"

Watching his son clap his hands over his eyes, Koopley laughed.

In the twins' room…

"Okay, so it's numbers. But how are we supposed to fill all these out? It's impossible…and the lock was supposed to be simple!" Merluvlee grumbled.

"Merluv, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Merlee asked dryly.

"Yeah…SWITCH!" Merluvlee yelled out. The only screen not on flickered to life, as the Laser Snifit before appeared on.

"You want out?"

"Yes…this is really stupid." Merlee replied. "I-I mean, s…super…"

"…Uh-huh…" The Laser Snifit didn't look assured, but pressed a button off-screen anyways.

-----

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca/ Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Tech Cape)**

(Camera moves up to show the sun barely visible over the tops of buildings as the sky grows darker.)

"This is so retarded. I bet that cracking a…" Yoshi paused.

"No way…" Rawk Hawk gawked.

"WAY!" Yoshi exclaimed excitedly. "Where's the…aha!"

Both fighters collected the keys they had collected, and met up at the lemonade stand close to the entrance of the cape.

"And dey were de last…" Don pulled out a shimmering key from a red bottle. "Well, whaddya know."

"I think I'm in heaven…" Rawk Hawk drooled at the female worker behind the stand.

"Right…" The female bird gently pushed Rawk Hawk back towards Yoshi.

"…Not the pit stop? Weird. Okay, Rawk dude…it says here we gotta find the Breakthrough Barrier."

_"Teams must now travel 1 mile to this place: the Breakthrough Barrier. This roller coaster moves outside of its own theme park, and has had a relocated entrance over five times during its 3-year existence. Teams will have to take a trip on this fast-moving coaster, which shows no apparent use of propelling. Once the team has finished their spiraling ride, they'll receive their next clue."_

"Awesome! A roller coaster! The pit stop is after that; I'm sure of it!" Yoshi pulled Rawk Hawk back to their marked car, leaving the other two teams in the field.

"This is just getting a little too freaky…" Jolene hastily dropped a bottle back on the ground, seeing it filled with an extreme number of spider webs.

-----

**Koopley & Koops (Infiltration Training Center)**

"It should be only a few more numbers now, Koops." Koopley said.

"…I think that one is 982… … …Zzzz…" Koops had already fallen asleep, using his pack as a pillow.

"Heheheh…guess he's caught the ol' boredom genes from his dad…" Koopley chuckled.

-----

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Parts Park, Eastern Side)**

"I see it, but I don't see the entrance anywhere…" Yoshi muttered.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to think." Rawk Hawk snapped. "…Oh yeah! I remember what I was going to say! …I don't see the entrance anywhere. I mean, I can see the totally tight roller coaster…"

Yoshi just ignored this comment.

-----

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca (Tech Cape)**

"We just need one more…where is it?" Fransesca tripped over a bottle, falling on her face. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hey, who's that?" Mush asked aloud. A marked car was parking in the parking lot.

"Maybe de fighters forgot something of deirs." Don suggested, opening a purple bottle. Annoyingly fresh-scented fumes floated out.

"It's Merluvlee and Merlee!" Jolene gasped.

"Hi, everyone." Merluvlee waved a hand. She stumbled over a bottle. "What the-"

Merlee narrowly caught her sister, and brought her back upright. "This looks…fun…"

-----

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi (Breakthrough Barrier Entrance)**

(Camera shows a large tube of spirals, turns, and twists only broken by a section of coaster without any tube, but only the underneath railing. It then moves to the back of the line, and dramatically cuts forward to the car.)

A Hoopster crawled away from the ride, leaving Rawk Hawk and Yoshi in the front seats.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Rawk Hawk rubbed his hands together. He then crossed his arms.

"…You're not going to hold on to the grips?" Yoshi asked.

"Of course not. Why would I…" Rawk Hawk trailed off upon feeling the ride jerk into movement. The front car entered the tubing, followed by the four three-person cars attached to it.

"Whoa…" Yoshi's eyes shined in awe. The tube had a dazzling array of colors all around it that resembled an aurora.

"Oh, brother…" Rawk Hawk yawned. The ride started to speed up as the cars started going uphill.

"This is going to be great!" A Lakitu in the second car exclaimed.

Suddenly…the ride reached the top of a hill. Several seconds of silence passed before it descended at an alarming speed.

"WAAAAAH! OHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOY!" Rawk Hawk screamed.

"WOOOOOOO! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, GONZALES!" Yoshi yelled. The colors around reflected the sky, clouds, and landscape moving past like the cars were jets speeding through the air at a high altitude.

"AIIIIYEEEEEH! I'M GONNA HURL! I'M GONNA HURL!" Rawk Hawk held onto the railing in front of him for dear life as his face turned a pale shade of green.

Before Rawk Hawk knew it, the ride was over.

"…Urrrp…" Rawk Hawk stumbled over to a trashcan.

"Make your way to the next pit stop, at E. Gadd's Garage." Yoshi read.

_"Teams must now drive themselves 4 miles to the pit stop for this leg of the race, E. Gadd's Garage. Home to another famous inventor and scientist, this lab is full of handy gadgets and contraptions. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated!" Yoshi finished. He pulled Rawk Hawk away from the trash can, leaving a trail of something nasty on the ground. Yet, no one seemed to even care.

-----

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd (Infiltration Training Center)**

The door opened.

"Yeah!" Koopley strode out. "Woo! That was a BLAST!"

"My, how grand!" The Laser Snifit that had accompanied them in exclaimed. "Before we give you your next clue…"

Another Laser Snifit walked up to the duo, and placed a medal on both of their necks.

"In honor of your accomplishment in completing the lock, you have both been presented with Infiltration Medals, showing that you have the potential skill to become top spies. And here…is your clue."

"Thanks!" Koopley shook the Laser Snifit's hand before opening the clue and showing it to Koops. "Drive yourselves to the front entrance of the Breakthrough Barrier and take a ride on it to get your next clue. Sounds like a roller coaster…come on, Koops!"

"…A-a roller c-coaster!" Koops asked in horror.

-----

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca/ Merluvlee & Merlee (Tech Cape)**

"Got it!" Mush held up another key.

"Great job, Mush! Let's go!" Jolene motioned for him to come over to the lemonade stand.

"We haven't found one single key out here…oh my gosh…" Merlee muttered.

"This is taking way too long. Way, way, way too long!" Fransesca whined.

-----

**Team ? (E. Gadd's Garage)**

(Camera moves around the high-tech laboratory, showing various experiments and inventions. It then moves to the mat, where Miles and E. Gadd are.)

"A bunch of stupid flasks. Urrggh…"

Rawk Hawk and Yoshi came running up to the mat.

"Welcome to my garage!" E. Gadd greeted, shaking both fighters' hands.

"Thanks." Yoshi nudged Rawk Hawk and cleared his throat.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah…"

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi." Miles paused. "You're team number one."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 1st Place (7:46 P.M.)**

"What? YES! OH YEAH!" Rawk Hawk stood tall, flexing.

"Woo!" Yoshi jumped up and down excitedly.

"I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this ninth leg of the race, you have both won…two custom-made motorcycles from Technotropolis, compliments of Tech E. Motor companies, which you may enjoy after the race." Miles was immediately pulled into a hug by Rawk Hawk.

"Motorcycle! Pinch me, I'm dreamin'!" Rawk Hawk shouted. "Ow!"

Yoshi laughed even harder than he did after hearing Miles' announcement.

-----

**Koopley & Koops (Breakthrough Barrier Entrance)**

"Oh, gosh…this is so unnerving…" Koops gulped, looking at the roller coaster.

"Come on, Koops…we're next!" Koopley pulled Koops to the car.

-----

**Don & Fransesca/ Merluvlee & Merlee (Tech Cape)**

"I found one…it's about time. At least we know there are still keys here…" Merluvlee sighed.

"Dey've got one…Frannie, we need to kick it up into high gear!" Don whispered.

"I know, Daddy! But I can't find one!" Fransesca opened another bottle, only to find a picture of the moon inside.

-----

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd (Breakthrough Barrier Entrance)**

"Was the ride fun, guys?" Jolene asked.

"Yeah…it was." Koopley nudged Koops, who looked very dizzy.

"I guess it's our turn, then…ooh, this is going to be fun!" Mush exclaimed.

As the siblings boarded the coaster, Koopley pulled Koops out of the area.

"Make your way to the next pit stop at E. Gadd's Garage. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated…" Koopley read.

"Eliminated?" Koops immediately snapped out of his awestruck state. "Whoa, come on, dad!"

-----

**Don & Fransesca/ Merluvlee & Merlee (Tech Cape)**

"YES! Yeah!" Fransesca triumphantly held up a key.

"Great job, Frannie! Let's go!" Don pulled Fransesca by her hand to the lemonade stand with both keys.

"Darn it…" Merlee muttered.

"We're so last…" Merluvlee bit her lip.

-----

**Jolene & Mush (Breakthrough Barrier Entrance)**

"Make your way to…the next pit stop! Yes! Finally…this has been a long leg…" Mush grinned. "It's at E. Gadd's Garage."

"Okay…we better try and locate it, then." Jolene and Mush rushed back to their car.

-----

**Merluvlee & Merlee (Tech Cape)**

"I got it! I got the last key we need!" Merlee held up a shiny golden key.

"What! Yes!"

-----

**Don & Fransesca (Breakthrough Barrier Entrance)**

"Well, hang on tight, Frannie…" Don squeezed his daughter's hand reassuringly.

"Oh, wow…" Fransesca gulped as their car went into the tunnel.

-----

**Team ? (E. Gadd's Garage)**

Another team came up to the front of the lab, where the mat was.

"Welcome to my garage!" E. Gadd said, shaking the hands of both team members.

"Thanks."

"Thank you very much."

"Koopley and Koops." Miles stated. "You're team number two."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd Place (7:59 P.M.)**

"Second! Not bad, huh Koops?" Koopley gave Koops a high-five.

"You bet, Dad!"

-----

**Don & Fransesca (Breakthrough Barrier Entrance)**

"Dis is de pit stop now! Come on, Frannie!" Don urged.

"Oh no, there are Merlee and Merluvlee!" Fransesca spotted another car pulling up. "Come on, Daddy! Hurry!"

As Don and Fransesca leapt back into their marked car, Merluvlee and Merlee ran in.

"Come on! If we hurry, we just might beat them to the pit stop! I bet that's where they're going!" Merluvlee pulled Merlee into the coaster car.

"Start, start, start…" Merlee murmured impatiently.

-----

**Jolene & Mush (Technotropolis Streets)**

"Oh, great…where is it? Where is the garage at…" Jolene asked.

"I don't know! It's…not here on the map!" Mush panicked.

"What? Mush, let me see it!" Jolene put her right hand back while keeping her left on the steering wheel.

-----

**Merluvlee & Merlee (Breakthrough Barrier Entrance)**

"Pit stop…hurry, Merluv!" Merlee yelled.

The twins ran back to their car.

-----

**Team ? (E. Gadd's Garage)**

"Oh, wow! We found it!"

A team walked up to the mat and got on.

"Welcome to my garage." E. Gadd shook the rather large hands of the competitors.

"Danks!"

"Don and Fransesca." Miles started. "You're team number three."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 3rd Place (8:07 P.M.)**

"Third!" Fransesca repeated in astonishment. "Awesome!"

"Danks very much, Miles." Don gratefully shook Miles' hand.

**Team ? (E. Gadd's Garage)**

A car parked in front of the garage, alongside the other three already there. The camera then went in front of the team to the pit stop mat.

"Welcome to my garage." Professor E. Gadd shook the team members' hands.

"Thank you…" The duo replied in unison.

"…" Miles stared blankly at the team before speaking.

"Come on, just tell us already…"

"Jolene and Mush." Miles paused. "…You're team number four."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 4th Place (8:11 P.M.)**

"What! No way!" Jolene excitedly pulled Mush to a tight embrace.

"Cool! We managed to stay in after we even got lost!" Mush exclaimed.

**Merluvlee & Merlee (E. Gadd's Garage)**

Looking hopeful, the twins jogged up and onto the mat.

"Welcome to my humble garage." E. Gadd bowed before extending his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you."

"Merluvlee and Merlee." Miles nodded. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Last Place (8:17 P.M.)**

"Oh…we know…" Merlee hugged Merluvlee tightly. Merluvlee hugged back.

"I'm… …"

Merluvlee and Merlee looked at Miles expectantly.

"…Happy to tell you that this is the second of three non-elimination legs, so you are still in the race!" Miles revealed.

"We're…not eliminated!" Merluvlee asked in shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Merlee uttered. The two sisters just looked at each other before hugging tighter and jumping up and down, laughing.

"However, there is some bad news." Miles tried to intervene, but Merlee just held out all of the money the do had best. It was quite a lot. "…Okay…and you realize that next leg…you will start with zero money added to your name, okay?"

"Sure! We don't mind one bit as long as we're still in!" Merluvlee explained.

"Just because we don't have any money doesn't mean we can't win the race. Even though we have no money, we still have each other…and that's all we require." Merlee commented. (After-leg Interview)

-----

Author's Note: I haven't been all that inspired lately, but I managed to get this done...and it's nearing its close.

The second non-elimination leg? Yes…it is…how well will Merlee and Merluvlee fare without cash at their disposal? Find out next time…on the Amazing Race…


	12. Leg 10: Archipelago of Pink!

05-28-06

Author's Note: The tenth leg of the race. Is it the final non-elimination leg? Or will a team be eliminated? Must you read to find out? Yes. Either that, or be a cheater and just skip down to the bottom…that's no fun. You'll have no idea what occurs in this leg unless you just read the summary next time. That's still plain cheating. Really. REALLY!

Like, OMG I haven't updated in such a long time on this story, partially because a school year only gets harder as it goes on, and I have a hard time trying to get onto the computer when it has to be used by others in my family. A minor setback…I'm seein' this baby through, whether anybody likes it or not!

Also… (VERY IMPORTANT!) Do you want to see a second Thousand-Year Door Race? Do you think that even though the best characters have been taken, I can still provide entertainment using those other standbys that have made you laugh with their wickedly humorous lines? Well…here's your chance! Four teams have already been automatically chosen for the cast of the Race II! Choose ONLY 8 from this cast of 21 teams to join in the next set of racers who will race around the world!

All-Male 

Swindell & Arfur: Friends (Rogueport)

Merlon & Grifty: Sort-of Neighbors (Rogueport)

Hamma & Flare: Brothers (Glitzville)

Screamy & Torque: Luigi's Unwilling Partners (Rogueport)

Blooey & Jerry: Luigi's Unwilling Partners (Rogueport)

Garf & Gus: Robbos Members (Rogueport)

Frankie & Ishnail: Supposed Enemies (Rogueport)

Swob & Fred: Friends (Fahr Outpost)

Vinny & Tony: Brothers (Rogueport)

Herb & Wonky: Shop Owners (Rogueport Sewers)

Pa-Patch & Cortez: Sailors (Keelhaul Key)

Andy & King K.: Best Friends/Fighters (Glitzville)

Coed 

Kroop & Koopie Koo: Neighbors (Petalburg)

Eve & Podley: Former Actors/Possibly Dating (Twilight Town/Rogueport)

Lahla & Rocko: Parlor Workers (Rogueport)

Dour & Puni Elder: Silver Club Members (Twilight Town/Great Tree)

Zess & Toadsworth: Best Friends/Possibly Dating (Rogueport)

Chef Shimi & Waitress: Excess Workers (Excess Express)

All-Female 

2 Traveling Sisters: Sisters (Various)

Beldam & Queen: ? (Various)

None 

2 Smorg: Things (Excess Express/Riverside)

The cast has been divided into four categories according to gender. You can choose any 8 teams you want, no more, no less. And you can NOT vote for a team more than once in your vote. Do variety, your favorites, whatever and whoever you think should be in the cast of the Amazing Race 2. No suggestions for team possibilities, just vote from these 21. That's it. Vote in a review, e-mail, or private message…just do something if you want your voice to be heard.

-----

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_"Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

Five teams left the broad Pipe Land, a natural maze, and raced over 10,000 miles to Technotropolis, a highly advanced center of knowledge and invention. As teams split onto two flights, the first was delayed."

"Delayed!" Merluvlee sighed, looking up at the screen.

"There goes the lead we had over the others…surprising." Yoshi shook his head.

_"Unknown to them, the teams on the second flight received a ten-minute lead that quickly disappeared upon meeting a chilly Roadblock."_

Still ahead, Koops seemed to be showing a bit of trouble in paddling. Quickly catching up to him was Don, who was steadily plowing through the water. Not too far behind in the race across the lake, Mush had a powerful start, swiftly running through the water like fingers through hair.

_"As some team members floundered, others prospered. Teams again scrambled for position back in Technotropolis, locating the house of a famous Piranha inventor."_

"We've been up and down this place a few times already, dad…don't you think we should go try a different street?" Koops asked worriedly.

"Let me see dat, Frannie." Don requested. Fransesca obliged, handing him the clue. He glanced at it. "We're in dat area. We just need to ask someone…"

_"During a Detour, teams picked between finding keys and opening a lock. Both proved to be frustrating tasks to most."_

"This is SUCH a waste of time…and it is SO stupid…" Fransesca whined.

"It's like one giant kaleidoscope…" Koops muttered. "But then again…I don't exactly care…"

"Okay, so it's numbers. But how are we supposed to fill all these out? It's impossible…and the lock was supposed to be simple!" Merluvlee grumbled.

"This is so retarded. I bet that cracking a…" Yoshi paused.

"This is just getting a little too freaky…" Jolene hastily dropped a bottle back on the ground, seeing it filled with an extreme number of spider webs.

_"While the twins decided to switch to a different task, the front runners took a ride on a high-speed coaster that others would follow on."_

"AIIIIYEEEEEH! I'M GONNA HURL! I'M GONNA HURL!"

_"Koopley's extreme dedication and concentration to his job earned a clue and an honorable commemoration."_

"In honor of your accomplishment in completing the lock, you have both been presented with Infiltration Medals, showing that you have the potential skill to become top spies. And here…is your clue."

_"At E. Gadd's Garage, Rawk Hawk and Yoshi made their way to first place."_

"You're team number one."

"What? YES! OH YEAH!" Rawk Hawk stood tall, flexing.

"Woo!" Yoshi jumped up and down excitedly.

_"In the end, a race to the pit stop led Merluvlee and Merlee to step on in last place."_

"…Happy to tell you that this is the second of three non-elimination legs, so you are still in the race!" Miles revealed.

"We're…not eliminated!" Merluvlee asked in shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Merlee uttered. The two sisters just looked at each other before hugging tighter and jumping up and down, laughing.

_"The duo weren't eliminated, but received a reprieve."_

"However, there is some bad news." Miles tried to intervene, but Merlee just held out all of the money the duo had left. It was quite a lot. "…Okay…and you realize that next leg…you will start with zero money added to your name, okay?"

"Sure! We don't mind one bit as long as we're still in!" Merluvlee explained.

Rawk Hawk and Yoshi Lead Tech; Merluvlee and Merlee Manage Making It

_"Five teams remain in the race. Who will be eliminated next?"_

…

"This is Technotropolis. A busy city of advanced technology, this futuristic metropolis is pure in air. On the outskirts of this large center of knowledge is the laboratory of a famous scientist, E. Gadd's Garage. Humble in nature, but large in size, it is full of many of the professor's gadgets and inventions used throughout the world. This building was also the ninth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams checked in here to take part in a mandatory twelve-hour rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Full of confidence, will fighters Rawk Hawk and Yoshi become too bloated and slip up? Will the textures of Koops' interests hinder his team from progressing? And can Merluvlee and Merlee save themselves from elimination without any money to utilize?

Rawk Hawk and Yoshi, who arrived at 7:46 P.M., will depart at 7:46 A.M."

-----

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 1st to Depart (E. Gadd's Garage- 7:46 A.M.)**

(Camera shows a dimly lit Technotropolis under a glorious sunrise. It then cuts to the garage, where lights are on, and the first team on the mat, both in normal attire.)

Both fighters grin as Rawk Hawk eagerly tears open the envelope.

"Drive yourselves to the Skyliner Scraper, and make your way to the top of the building to find your next clue." Rawk Hawk read.

_"Teams must now drive themselves 2 miles to this towering building, called the Skyliner Scraper. The largest freestanding skyscraper of Technotropolis, it features the world's strongest company in hover boards. Teams will locate their next clue at the very top of this 89-story building."_

"Four teams have 82 coins for this leg of the race, while one has zero." Rawk Hawk finished. "It's time to…RAAAAAAAAAWWWK!"

"Our relationship as a team has definitely seen some improvement ever since the start of the race. It's something to be proud of, because I would've never imagined a friendly relation with the yellow glutton…" Yoshi smirked. (After-leg Interview)

"Come on, big guy…let's go." Yoshi muttered. "Say…why do you seem so excited, anyways? We're still searching around this tech place."

"…Uh…" Rawk Hawk sweatdropped. "Um…bleh?"

-----

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Skyliner Scraper)**

(Camera points upward, revealing the true beauty of the soaring skyscraper before cutting down to the marked car of Rawk Hawk and Yoshi.)

"This should be it." Yoshi stomped down on the brakes. "Leave the luggage, Hawk."

"Duh! Whaddya think we'll be doing, lugging travel bags up this stupidly big piece of aluminum?" Rawk Hawk retorted.

"…Whatever." Yoshi muttered, walking through the spinning doors. Rawk Hawk followed him to the elevators.

"Will this thing hurry up!" Rawk Hawk mashed the up button on the panel repeatedly.

"I bet the view is gonna be great!" Yoshi exclaimed, stepping into an elevator on Rawk Hawk's blind side.

"DARGH!" Rawk Hawk banged on the elevator panel again. "Hey, green! Green?" Rawk Hawk looked around. "HEY! Wait for me, you dope!"

Yoshi laughed as Rawk Hawk dove into the elevator, narrowly making it through the closing doors.

"Better be careful…these walls are glass." Yoshi knocked on the sides. "…I guess it's reinforced."

The rest of the ride up was particularly uneventful, besides Yoshi gazing in wonder out at Technotropolis. However, his partner pleasured himself in making faces at anyone coming in on their ride.

"Top floor! Please return your seats to their upright positions." Yoshi joked, stepping out of the elevator to be greeted by a gentle, caressing breeze.

"Just get the clue, already!" Rawk Hawk ordered.

"Fine, fine…" Yoshi dashed over to the clue box, and passed a curious set of ropes and gear on the side. He claimed a clue from the box, and brought it back over to his partner.

"Well?"

"There's two things in here… Route Info and…this purple card…I'll read the Route Info first." Yoshi cleared his throat. "Make your way back to Technin International and get on a flight for the Birdo Beacon. From Botional Airport, locate the Lilien Pond on Fita re Oval, where your next clue awaits."

_Teams must now make their way back to Technin International, and board a flight to take them 4,306 miles to the Birdo Beacon, a glamorous archipelago of seven islands in the Weed Seas. Teams will land on Botional Airport, and will need to travel 4 miles to the Lilien Pond on Fita re Oval, an ovular island broken by erosion. This pond is the source of many chemicals used for the many products of Birdo Beacon. It is here that teams will locate their next clue._

"Bleah! Another ugly place…this is gonna be all pink and…YUCK!" Rawk Hawk shouted. "What's the other card?"

"…It says 'Turning Point.' Hm…"

_This is the first of two Turning Points in the entire race. A Turning Point is a stop where a team can obtain an item that has the potential to change the whole course of the race, but to do so, the team will have to perform an extra task. In this Turning Point, the team will have to rappel down from the top of the Skyliner Scraper to this point below, one at a time. After doing so, they will need to cross the street and head up the 42 flights of this apartment, the Cerise Flats. At the top, they will see footage of their decent before earning the right to choose from several items of the Turning Point._

"To earn one of several race-changing items, you will both have to rappel down one at a time, and cross the street to the Cerise Flats' top floor." Yoshi read. "…That might hold us back from getting onto a good flight."

"Exactly! Let's just go now!" Rawk Hawk dragged Yoshi back into the elevator.

-----

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd to Depart (E. Gadd's Garage- 7:59 A.M.)**

Koops tugged on his light-blue hoodie, an article he had been wearing most of the race. Koopley hadn't changed any outer clothes since he didn't wear any outside of his shell.

"Four teams have 82 coins for this leg of the race, while one has zero." Koopley concluded. "Shall we?"

"…Uh…yeah…"

"This race has ultimately brought me so much closer to Koops…it's all I could've ever asked for. It's what I had in mind whenever I wanted to be on it…and now…well…it's happened. We've been through so much…I just hope our relationship doesn't slip after." Koopley sighed. (After-leg Interview)

"Skyliner Scraper…this oughtta be great!" Koopley revved the engine excitedly.

"…Whatever you say…" Koops gulped.

-----

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Skyliner Scraper)**

"Wow…" Koopley grinned, looking up at the scraper without having to shield his eyes from the sun.

"…Great…" Koops shivered.

"Come on, Koops! This'll be fun!" Koopley had to drag Koops towards the spinning doors and to the elevators.

"Heights…again…why?" Koops mumbled to himself.

An elevator stopped at ground floor and opened. Koops walked in stiffly, but then backed out.

"Glass walls!" Koops ducked into his shell. Koopley gave a hearty laugh, picked him up, and brought him into the elevator as it closed.

"Man…look at this view!" Koopley whistled.

"…V-View?" Koops asked while withdrawn.

"Yeah, Koops…you can watch the rest of Technotropolis from in here…it's getting more and more awesome!"

This was enough to bring Koops out of his shell.

"…I guess it's okay…" Koops looked on in awe as the elevator rose higher and higher.

-----

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Technin International)**

(Camera shows several planes landing and taking off before a backdrop of buildings and towers before going inside the airport.)

"Hey…we need tickets for the-ow!"

"'Sup hot chick…wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

Rawk Hawk was met with a bonk on the head.

"…Yeah…as I was saying, we need some tickets to get to the Birdo Beacon, quickest flight that reaches there. You got one?" Yoshi inquired.

"Sure…just keep him in control. The flight leaves at 8:30." The 'chick' that Rawk Hawk had attempted flirting with typed into the computer.

-----

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd (Skyliner Scraper)**

"Remarkable…" Koopley stated. He looked around for a few more seconds before opening the clue. "Make your way back to Technin International and get on a flight for the Birdo Beacon. From Botional Airport, locate the Lilien Pond on Fita re Oval, where your next clue awaits."

"Hey, Dad…what's that?" Koops pointed at the purple card. "Turning…Point?"

"Hm? Hey, let's see…" Koopley opened the Turning Point. "To earn one of several race-changing items, you will both have to rappel down one at a time, and cross the street to the Cerise Flats' top floor."  
"…Rappel down THIS? That's crazy…" Koops immediately zipped back to the elevator. Chuckling, Koopley decided to follow.

-----

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 3rd to Depart (E. Gadd's Garage- 8:07 A.M.)**

Both Piantas were wearing different clothes than they normally did. Instead of a business suit, Don was wearing a black T-shirt and pants, but the same fancy hat. Fransesca was wearing a typical female Pianta shirt, and a leaf skirt that went down to her knees.

"One has zero, and it's not us…come on, Dad!" Fransesca eagerly hopped off the mat.

"Way ahead of youse, Frannie!"

"In truth, I'm proudest of my girl for being so mature in dese situations. We've come so far, and she's doing dat well? It's surprising, really! Den again, I guess dat she's just pickin' up the genes of her ol' man!" Don remarked. (After-leg Interview)

"Skyliner Scraper…let's go!" Fransesca revved the engine before backing up.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 4th to Depart (E. Gadd's Garage- 8:11 A.M.)**

The two Toads were comfortably dressed lightly. Mush had a light-blue jacket over a T-shirt that had a picture of Glitzville on it. Jolene had on her glasses, shorts, and a pink T-shirt that said, "I manage not to manage my time."

"Make your way to the top of the building to find your next clue." Mush finished.

"82…yes." Jolene nodded, and the two jogged off.

"Right now, our main concern is not making mistakes. It's just one tiny mistake that can mess us up and throw us out, and with five teams left, it's very risky to do anything rash. That's why we just have to pay attention to what we do." Jolene said. (After-leg Interview)

"There should be a flight or something after finding this place, right?" Mush asked.

"Probably…judging by the pattern that the opening of each leg has been." Jolene answered.

-----

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Skyliner Scraper)**

The car of Don and Fransesca parked close to the scraper.

"Let's go, Daddy!" Fransesca skipped to the doors and spun through once before going in. Don followed, observing the architecture of the scraper.

"Dat's an elevator over dere…we need to take one of dose." Don reminded.

"Woopee!" Fransesca got an elevator to the bottom, and hopped in. Right after Don stepped onto the floor, the elevator went up.

(Camera observes the father-daughter duo as they gaze upon the city.)

The elevator reached the top, and the team got out. Fransesca, still seeming quite giddy, skipped towards the clue box and retrieved a clue from inside.

"Route Info. Make your way BACK to Technin…ugh. …Get on a flight for the Birdo Beacon…locate Lilien Pond…Fita re Oval, yadda, yadda, yadda. I bet this is going to be really boring…"

"What're we's waiting for?" Don asked. Giggling, Fransesca followed back into the elevator. Neither had seemed to take notice of the Turning Point.

-----

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Technin International)**

"Hi, we need to get on the flight for the Birdo Beacon." Koopley requested.

"Let's see…okay, our next flight leaves at 8:30. Would that work?"

"Perfect, dad! Some of the other teams might not get on this flight, especially if they head for that…turn…thing…" Koops trailed off.

Koopley turned back to the 'chick.' "We'll take two on that flight, economy class."

-----

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Last to Depart (E. Gadd's Garage- 8:17 A.M.)**

The sisters were wearing basically the same robes since the start of the race.

"Four teams have 82 coins for this leg of the race, while one has zero. I wonder who that is?" Merlee asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know!" Merluvlee giggled.

"Fine, anyways…I bet the others are close to penniless as it is." Merlee chuckled.

"Coming in last previous leg seriously scared us. But, realizing that we were going on…it just fueled us to do even better this leg, and to pull out of last. We'll take that chance to avoid last when it comes our way, we can assure you that." Merluvlee spoke. (After-leg Interview)

"Skyliner Scraper…found it!" Merluvlee exclaimed.

"Great! I wonder what's up there that's so great?" Merlee inquired aloud while backing the car out of the parking lot.

-----

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Skyliner Scraper)**

Mush parked the car in an open space next to the skyscraper.

"Is this rush hour or something? Because…that's what it REALLY seems like." Mush droned.

"Come on, Mush! Let's go in!" Jolene pushed the revolving doors. "From what I've heard, this place has an excellent view of the city."

The siblings walked into the elevator. Jolene eagerly looked out the window, observing the horizon line.

"Wow…" Mush gazed out. "Major right, sis."

(Scene points upward as the elevator moves in the clear space.)

-----

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Technin International)**

"Please tell me we can still get on the Birdo Beacon flight…" Fransesca wished.

"We'res in a real hurry, and we gotta get on dat flight!" Don backed up Fransesca.

"I think you can still make it to the terminal on time." The bird let the tickets print before handing them to the Piantas.

"Oh, thank you!" Fransesca hurriedly said, swiping the tickets as she dashed after her dad as they raced for the terminal.

-----

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th (Skyliner Scraper)**

The Toads stepped out to be meted by a refreshing breeze.

"There it is." Mush stated. Walking over, Jolene noted the ropes and gear. "Route Info. Make your way back to Technin International, and get on a flight for the Birdo Beacon. Locate Lilien Pond on Fita re Oval, where your next clue awaits."

"Mush, what's that purple card right there?" Jolene asked, noticing the purple under the blue.

"Huh?" Mush switched the purple card to the front. "Turning Point…"

"Rappeling? I think we're already late for a flight as it is…we should just go." Jolene estimated.

"Right." Mush agreed.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in Last (Skyliner Scraper)**

"There it is!" Merlee halted the car in a parking spot. The twins rushed out of their car, through the doors, and to an elevator.

"I just hope we're not too late to catch the other teams, wherever they're going…" Merluvlee murmured, pushing the 'up' button.

An elevator opened for them. The girls gasped.

"CLEAR GLASS!" The two squealed in unison.

The whole ride, the two bounced up and down in excitement as they watched the scenery.

(Camera moves to the top, where the girls run towards the clue box.)

"A purple card!" Merlee opened it without even bothering to open the Route Info. "Turning Point. To earn one of several race-changing items, you will both have to rappel down one at a time, and cross the street to the Cerise Flats' top floor."

"Race-changing! Let's go for it!" Merluvlee exclaimed.

"Are you sure? It's rappelling." Merlee warned.

"All the more exciting!" Merluvlee replied.

The two stepped up to the gear. A Lakitu with a high-tech cloud floated over, previously unseen.

"Taking the Turning Point?" The Lakitu asked.

"Yup." Merluvlee replied.

"Okay…who's going first?" He picked up a harness.

"…" Merlee nudged Merluvlee.

"Fine…I guess I am." Merluvlee decided. She walked up to the Lakitu and allowed him to start preparing her for the rappel.

(Camera takes up part of the time by running through going down the building and across the street. It then quickly cuts up the stairs to the top of Cerise Flats, where a mysterious short, red-caped figure stands next to a camera and a clue.)

"Wish me luck!" Merluvlee waved to Merlee before going over the edge. "And be sure to watch!"

"Oh, I am, alright!" Merlee assured her, peeking over the ledge. "I'm scared as it is…"

-----

**(Flight Leaving at 8:29 A.M.)**

(Scene shows what is presumably the plane with the teams on it taking off. It then cuts to the three teams inside, going about their business.)

_This is the first flight leaving Technotropolis. Aboard are Rawk Hawk and Yoshi. Koopley and Koops. And Don and Fransesca._

-----

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Technin International)**

"Hi. We need to get on the flight for the Birdo Beacon." Mush told the 'chick.'

"The next one is at 9:25 A.M."

"Isn't there an earlier one?" Jolene asked.

"Not on our airlines. There is on…Archipelago Skies. They have one that leaves at 9."

"Well, it's better than nothing…" Mush muttered.

"Thank you; we'll go for that." Jolene decided. "Come on, Mush."

-----

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Skyliner Scraper)**

(Scene rotates around the building, then pauses at where Merluvlee is currently descending.)

"Come on, Merluvlee! You're doing great!" Merlee screamed down. Merluvlee quickly gave a thumbs-up before jumping down again. It only took a few more leaps for her to reach the bottom. The Mecha-Chomp at the bottom sent the harness back up, and it was only a matter of time before the Lakitu had started suiting up Merlee.

"Oh my gosh I'm scared…" Merlee murmured.

"Just relax and you'll be fine." The Lakitu reassured her.

"I just realized how high this thing is." Merluvlee remarked from the bottom, only heard by the Mecha-Chomp.

"Whenever you're ready." The Lakitu reminded. Merlee inhaled deeply before stepping over the ledge and getting in position.

-----

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Technin International)**

The siblings hurriedly walked over to Archipelago Skies.

"We would like to get on the flight for the Birdo Beacon." Jolene told the clerk.

"Okay…leaves at 9. That okay with you?" The Monty Mole asked.

"That'd work great." Mush replied. Both Toads sighed in relief as their tickets printed.

-----

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Skyliner Scraper)**

"Come on, Merlee! You're almost there! WOO! Go, go, go!" Merluvlee cheered. Making one last bounding leap, Merlee ended up landing on her back.

"Okay. Ow." Merlee remarked dryly. The Mecha-Chomp rolled up, and in a flash, she was out of the harness. "So…what now?"

"We go to Cerise Flats." Merluvlee replied. The twins looked both ways before crossing the street, and headed into Cerise Flats.

"Do we have to walk up ALL of those stairs?" Merlee asked.

"It doesn't specify we HAVE to…we could just use the elevator…" Merluvlee winked.

(Camera watches as the two step in the elevator, which rises to the top floor without any other entrances.)

Merluvlee and Merlee jogged out. They went over to the camera and the mysterious figure.

"Greetings from the happy inventor!" Fawful shouted eagerly.

"…"

"Coming for the Point of Turning, yes? This shall be the beacon of your victory!"

"Speaking of beacon…um, can we see the footage now, so we don't miss a flight or something?" Merlee asked.

"Down into the earth I was shot…" Fawful mumbled. "Of fineness…"

(Fast forwards footage showing.)

"Okay…I guess that wasn't so bad." Merlee giggled.

"Told ya!" Merluvlee said.

Fawful held up a chest holding several thin sheets of different colors, each with a symbol embellished on it. Next to each sheet was a plaque that had a name and description on each.

_Having won the Turning Point, Merluvlee and Merlee will be able to choose from one of these small slips to carry until they feel the need for use. These slips can be activated only at certain times, depending on the item._

(Camera speeds through Merluvlee and Merlee contemplating which one to choose.)

"I think this one is suited for right now." Merluvlee remarked, picking up a green-colored slip with two arrows on it that greatly resembled…

_The Fast Forward slip is an any-time use item. Acting like a normal Fast Forward, it will turn into the clue for the leg's Fast Forward award showing them the way to the next pit stop. However, it will not deactivate the normal Fast Forward for the leg—two teams could be headed for the pit stop using the Fast Forward on the same leg. Once this slip has been activated, it can't be turned back, and will have finished its use._

"Okay. Let's see it!" Merlee tore the slip at its crease. Immediately, a Fast Forward award popped out.

"Congratulations for winning the Fast Forward award, now head directly to the pit stop at the Egg Palace." Merluvlee read.

_Having used their Turning Point slip for the leg 10 Fast Forward, Merluvlee and Merlee can now proceed to the pit stop: Egg Palace._

"Okay…where's the Route Info…" Merlee pulled out the white card. "Make your way back to Technin International and get on a flight for the Birdo Beacon…okay. Let's go!"

"Right!"

-----

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Technin International)**

"Hi, we need a flight for the Birdo Beacon." Merluvlee requested.

"We have one that leaves at 9:25."

"Awesome! We'll take it!" Merlee nodded vigorously.

-----

**(Flight Leaving at 9:02 A.M.)**

(Scene shows the siblings' aircraft taking off.)

_This is the second flight leaving Technotropolis for the Birdo Beacon. The sole team aboard is Jolene and Mush._

**(Flight Leaving at 9:24 A.M.)**

(Scene shows the plane of the twins taking off.)

_This is the final flight for the Birdo Beacon. On it are Merluvlee and Merlee._

-----

(Scene moves around an overhead shot of the archipelago of the seven islands before cutting into several shots of tropical beaches, resorts, and gardens.)

**(Flight Arriving at 2:44 P.M.)**

(Camera shows a plane coming in.)

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Botional Airport)**

"Okay…so we gotta get to de Fita re Oval from here?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Fransesca replied as the two walked out of the airport.

"Taxi!" Don waved. A taxi pulled up. "Could youse take us to de Lilien Pond?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to." The driver answered.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Botional Airport)**

"The Lilien Pond. You know where that is, right?" Yoshi asked in hope.

"Uh…yeah."

"TAKE US THERE!" Rawk Hawk jumped into the conversation…and onto the roof. He started jumping up and down on it. "RAWK! RAWK! RAWK! RAWK!"

"HEY! GET OFF! I'LL TAKE YOU, I'LL TAKE YOU!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Botional Airport)**

"Just smell that fresh tropical air, Koops! Isn't it nice?"

"Yeah! It seems cleaner than that of even Petalburg…"

Koopley flagged down a taxi.

"It's nice that the taxis circulate around the airport instead of just one spot…great customer convenience." Koopley murmured more of to himself than to Koops. "Hello…do you think you could take us to Lilien Pond on Fita re Oval as quickly as possible?"

"Like, yeah! Sure, dude! Just like, hop in!" An ecstatic Snifit replied.

"Say, um…could you open the trunk?" Koops suggested after the Koopas waited for several seconds.

-----

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Fita re Oval: 32nd Street)**

(Scene cuts to an overhead view of the near-perfect oval, which seems to be divided into four sections, consisting of a large forest, large buildings, houses, and an area set off for what appears to be a lake.)

"How much farther?" Fransesca asked the driver.

"We're coming up on it." The driver answered, turning.

"Youse notice dere are no stoplights around here?" Don muttered to Fransesca.

"Yeah…sort of weird." Fransesca whispered back. "Hey, that's gotta be it!"

(Camera moves toward a large parking lot where black iron gates are open.)

"I see de flag, Frannie! Dere!" Don pointed.

"Park near the front of it!" Fransesca directed.

The taxi driver turned into the lot, and parked in front of the gates.

"Stay here." Fransesca told the driver, who nodded.

(Scene zooms ahead to the clue box.)

"Just follow dose flags, Frannie." Don reminded.

The Piantas jogged through the park, seeing the occasional race-colored banner on a high lamppost. Dodging crowds, they eventually reached the back of a building.

"Yes!" Fransesca grabbed a clue from the box. "Ooh…Roadblock. Who is good at balancing on their feet?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person will do something that most gatherers of chemicals from the Lilien Pond will do…balancing on lily pads until they reach a point across the pond. In order to prevent themselves from toppling over, teams will need to balance their weight on each pad to the best of their ability, and lean to make the lily pads move. If they fall into the water, they can resume from the pad they fell off on, or the one previous to that. Upon reaching the other side, teams will find their next clue._

"Lilien…" Don muttered. "Lily pads! Frannie, it'll have somedin to do with dose lily pads!"

"…In that case, I'll do it!" Fransesca skipped up and down in place for a few seconds before taking off her pack, handing her father the clue, and heading through the back door that was labeled, "Roadblock."

-----

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Fita re Oval: Lilien Pond Entrance)**

"Thanks." Koops handed over a few coins. "Do you think you could wait for us here? We're probably going to be back."

"Like, sure thing!" The Snifit replied. "No worries, man!"

"Wait up, dad!" Koops yelled, zipping after Koopley in his shell.

-----

**(Flight Arriving at 2:59 P.M.)**

"We only know that there's one team behind us…better hurry." Jolene murmured to herself.

"Prepared to do that, sis!" Mush replied, hearing her.

The siblings rushed out towards the street, waving their arms for taxis. One stopped, and the passenger window rolled down.

"Hi. Could you take us to the Lilien Pond?" Mush asked.

"We're in a real hurry." Jolene added.

"Um…I guess." The Birdo shrugged her shoulders. She pressed a button, and the Toads heard a small click.

-----

**Fransesca (Lilien Pond)**

(Scene shoots out from the center of the waters.)

"Okay…this doesn't look so hard…" Fransesca tiptoed onto a lily pad, her arms outstretched to help her balance. Outside, several guests at the pond looked on, peering over the fence.

"Go, Frannie!" Don exclaimed, standing near the door.

"Lean…" Fransesca leaned forward. The lily pad shifted forward, drifting towards a set of cattails.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Lilien Pond)**

"Roadblock!" Koopley read, taking the card out of the envelope. "Who is good at balancing on their feet?"

"It's a pond…I don't know, I guess you." Koops shrugged.

"Me, then." Koopley finalized. "…Lily pads? Okay."

-----

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Botional Land)**

"TURN THAT RADIO UP LOUDER, MAN!"

The streets of Botional Land were covered by a large dose of heavy rock music, blaring from a yellow car that bounced along the roads.

"WOO! HEAD DIVE UP AND HEAD DIVE DOWN!"

"Oh…I knew I should've taken up babysitting for a living…" The babys… The taxi driver murmured to himself.

"If there's any more pimpin' artist, it's gotta be…OH MY GOSH! IT'S THAT FRIGGIN' HOT CHICK SINGER!" Rawk Hawk screamed. "TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP!"

"But sir, that's as loud as it goes…"

Yoshi looked out the window, the blue Route Info clutched in his hands. Ignoring his partner, he instead just stared at the surrounding scenery as it passed by.

"…Huh? Wait a second…haven't we passed this building before…?" Yoshi whispered.

Suddenly, everything was perfectly drowned out as Rawk Hawk placed a megaphone in front of the speakers.

-----

**Koopley/ Fransesca (Lilien Pond)**

Fransesca hopped onto another lily pad.

"GO, FRANNIE! DAT'S MEH GIRL!" Don called out. The crowd watching from above had nearly doubled in size, realizing that the people in the exhibit weren't workers. Cheering came from the group, especially whenever Fransesca switched pads, or swayed to avoid bumping into an object in the pond. Koopley stepped onto his first lily.

"Wow…this water looks so nice…light pink tint!" Koopley put a finger in the water. "Smells like something sweet…can't put my finger ON it, though!"

Koops sweat dropped from this joke.

"Well, here I go!" Koopley pushed off from the grass with his right shoe and leaned forward. He then hopped onto a nearby lily. The watching audience roared and whistled.

"Oh yeah?" Fransesca grinned before jumping off of her current pad, twirling slightly in mid-air before landing on her target with just one foot, like a ballet dancer. "I love dancing…"

The yellow Pianta reached the grassy end that was almost directly under the wall that reached ground level—where the crowd was. She reached for the clue box, opened it, took out a race envelope in a plastic bag, and wound up before throwing it over to Don, barely missing his hands.

"Well…meh lil' girl's a star!" Don remarked. Koops anxiously looked over at Don before looking back at his own father.

"Go, Dad!"

"Come on, Frannie!" Don motioned. Fransesca hopped from pad to pad, not bothering to do any more tricks. "Drive youseselves to de Dynas Beach on Bowven and locate de wooden bridge to find de next clue."

_Teams must now travel approximately 15 miles on the sand strait that leads from Fita re Oval past Tailgla Island to the smallest piece of land in the archipelago, Bowven. Once here, teams must head to the far side of the island to find Dynas Beach, famous for its warming sand, used in different types of therapies. On the wooden pier leading out to sea is a bench where teams will find their next clue, strewn about sets of fish._

Fransesca jumped to the land and met up with her dad. The duo quickly headed through the door and back out the building before rushing back out of the Lilien Pond area.

---

Don and Fransesca motioned for their taxi driver to leave.

"Daddy, that's a marked car over there!" Fransesca pointed. The Piantas ran for the marked cars and chose a sleek red mini-van. They jumped in and drove off.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Lilien Pond Entrance)**

"Thank you…here's your payment." Jolene handed over a few Smash coins. "Mush, look over there…marked cars. Looks like we'll be driving."

"Right. Now we just need to find the pond…" Mush murmured. The two jogged into the park.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd (Lilien Pond)**

"Dynas Beach on Bowven." Koopley said. "Come on, Koops!"

Both Koopas scooped up their backpacks, and hurried out.

---

As the father-son team rushed out of the park, they passed by Jolene and Mush.

"Hi, guys!" Koops waved.

"Hey!" Mush waved back.

"They must have either already done a task or found the box." Jolene calculated as the two rounded a corner, passing another lamppost with a flag.

It took about forty-five more seconds for the Toads to find the clue box.

"Roadblock. Who is good at balancing on their feet?" Jolene read. "I guess it's my turn now."

"You sure?"

"Mush, you've been doing more Roadblocks than you need to…" Jolene opened the card. "…Lily pads? Well, makes sense…"

---

Koopley and Koops reached the park entrance.

"There are some marked cars over there, dad!" Koops immediately spotted the flags on the mini-vans.

"Mighty sporty!" Koopley remarked.

-----

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Sand Strait)**

(Scene goes straight ahead. All that can be seen is sand.)

"Daddy, do I really need to give you directions…this sand thingy just goes straight for miles!" Fransesca complained.

"I see dat, Frannie."

"Can't I take a little nap or something?"

Don sighed. "Alright…youse can take a lil' snoozin…"

Immiediately, Fransesca started snoring.

-----

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Lilien Pond Entrance)**

"Get outta here!" Rawk Hawk kicked the taxi, sending it skidding a considerable few yards. The taxi driver immediately drove away.

"IWANNAGOBACKTOGRADESCHOOL!"

"That's it." Yoshi started walking. "OOF!"

"Hurry it up!" Rawk Hawk ordered.

"What the-" Yoshi bucked, but Rawk Hawk held on with his hand.

"WHOOOOOOOOYEAAAAH!"

While Yoshi kicked in an attempt to get his yellow companion off his back, he was unknowingly heading into the park, and following the marked path by strange coincidence.

---

Splash!

"UGH!" Jolene pulled herself back onto the lily pad that she had tipped over. Her hair was covering her eyes, and the light clothes that she had been wearing since the start of the leg were drenched.

"Come on, Jolene! You can do it!" Mush yelled support. His sister jumped to another pad and leaned forward. "I should've done this one…"

Suddenly, the sound of shouts could be heard from behind the building. Mush stepped out of the way as the door flew open, Rawk Hawk dove through, and into the water.

"Rawk Hawk, just get on a pad and get that clue!" Yoshi yelled.

"Ah, whatever!" Rawk Hawk swam with powerful strokes towards the other side. In the process…

"Hey!" Jolene stumbled, and fell into the water as Rawk Hawk's hand swatted the lily pad she was on.

"HAHAHA! SUCKER!" Rawk Hawk made a face.

"When we get back to Glitzville…" Jolene growled. "You'll so be sorry…" She shook her head, and pulled herself back onto the lily pad, quickly hopping to another.

"USE THE LILY PADS!" Yoshi shouted.

"SHADDUP!" Rawk Hawk yelled back, completely ignoring Yoshi. "Can't you shut your big yap for ONCE!"

Mush nervously glanced at Yoshi.

"We're done…this whole thing ain't gonna work out…complete waste of time." Yoshi threw down the clue onto the grass and banged his head on the wall.

"Wow, look at that guy swim!"

"Awesome muscles!"

"Mommy, can I go play with the birdie?"

Rawk Hawk reached the clue box on the grass. He opened it, took an envelope out of its plastic bag, and threw it to Yoshi, making it spin through the air. The dino just let the clue hit the wall and fall to the ground. Rawk Hawk started leaping back across the pads.

"Freaking idiot…" Yoshi muttered.

"Go, Jolene!" Mush shouted.

Jolene skipped to another pad, and bounced off of it to the other side.

"I got it!" Jolene yelled over to Mush, grabbing a bagged clue. She ran towards the lily pad, but in her haste, slipped and fell back into the water.

"Man, she's bad!" Rawk Hawk yelled out loud, diving onto solid ground. Yoshi mumbled something inaudible, and picked up the clue. He ripped it open.

"Drive yourselves to Dynas Beach on Bowven and locate the wooden bridge to find your next clue." Yoshi read.

"Come on!" Rawk Hawk pulled Yoshi back through the door.

Jolene got herself back onto a lily pad. Spinning around, she flung the bag with all her might towards Mush. He caught it.

"Yes!" Mush opened the bag, tore open the clue, and started reading to himself. When Jolene approached him, he signaled he knew where to go.

"We have got to hurry now…" Jolene squeezed her shirt, getting a bit of water out.

---

"That should be it!" Yoshi hopped off the sidewalk and over to a blue mini-van. "Hurry up!"

"I AM!" Rawk Hawk dove into the car's back seat.

"You better be willing to direct me." Yoshi threw the map over his shoulder as he started the car and backed up.

"There they are!" Mush exclaimed. The siblings wasted no time as they took one of the last two in the lot, a purple mini-van.

"This should be good…" Jolene cracked her knuckles and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

---

**(Flight Arriving at 3:28 P.M.)**

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Botional Airport)**

The girls came out of the doors, twirling a small yellow sack. The jingling of coins could be heard.

"It pays to be a fortune teller…" Merlee sighed happily.

"Saved by the cards!" Merluvlee fiddled around with the cards for a second before placing them in a pocket. Merlee flagged down a taxi that passed by.

"Hello…we need to go to the Egg Palace." Merlee requested.

"Egg Palace? …Um…" The taxi driver thought for a moment. "Oh! Egg Palace on Sporock Island…gotcha. Just get in and watch this ol' man do his job!"

"Awesome!" Merluvlee and Merlee eagerly jumped into the taxi.

---

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Bowven)**

(Scene rotates around the smallest of the islands in the circular archipelago, Bowven. It then cuts to the car of the Piantas, who are approaching the bridge on the beach.)

"Frannie, wake up." Don called over his shoulder.

"…" Fransesca breathed in softly.

"Frannie."

"…"

"Frannie."

"…"

"FRANNIE."

"…"

"FRANNIE!"

"…"

"…We're here."

"…Uh…wha?" Fransesca groggily asked, sitting up straight.

"There's Dynas Beach on our left." Don indicated with his hand.

"Oh…hey, there's the bridge!"

Less than two seconds after the red car parked, Don and Fransesca had already gotten out. The pair jogged across the street, over a bit of sand, and onto the wooden walkway. They reached the bench close to the end of the pier.

"Eww…" Fransesca swatted several fish away before picking up a clue.

"Just ignore dose fish."

"Yeah… Drive your car through the underwater Booster Tunnel from Bowven to Fibal Isle, and locate your next clue in front of the Labif Zoo."

_Taking the quickest route, teams will drive through the 20-mile long Booster Tunnel. This underwater pipe is best known as the Birdo Beacon's hurricane protection, having built-in shelter and transportation to each island. Since the whole lighted path is filled with boost pads, the ride through will only take half as long as it normally would to drive 20 miles. Once on the largest island, Fibal Isle, teams must locate the entrance of the Labif Zoo. Taking up 32 acres of land, this gigantic forest holds some of the most exotic wildlife in the world. Teams will find their next clue at the entrance._

"Booster Tunnel? Dat rings a bell!" Don exclaimed. "Dat rockin' pad is supposedly one of de most exhilarating rides in de world!"

"Really? Awesome, Daddy! Let's go!" Fransesca kicked away a fish that was on her foot before following her father.

---

**? (Sporock Island- Egg Palace)**

(Camera zooms around a large green, white, and pink square building that has a tall, pointed tower in the very center.)

"Hurry!"

The mat, Blaise, and Birdie, the ex-Rookie of shadow thief Popple, stood in front of the tower that was built in the middle of the building, a square surrounding a lush, green courtyard with healthy bushes and brown cobblestone walkways. Birdie started clapping as the team ran through the entrance to the courtyard, and up to the mat.

"Welcome to the Egg Palace of the Birdo Beacon!" Birdie eagerly shook both team members' hands.

"Thanks." One replied, holding up the Fast Forward pass excitedly.

"…" Blaise just gave the two a hard stare that caused them to burst out laughing.

"Blaise, stop it!" Merlee chortled.

"Just tell us…" Merluvlee giggled.

"…Merluvlee and Merlee." Blaise breathed out. "You…are team number one."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 1st Place (3:34 P.M.)**

"YEAH!" The sisters jumped up and down excitedly.

"I heard you two left without any money to use at the start of the leg…this must be great for you!" Birdie exclaimed.

"Sure is!" Merluvlee answered.

"I have some more good news." Blaise winced as an earsplitting scream of joy erupted from the twins. "…As the winners of this tenth leg of the race, you have both won a two-week split trip to both Cheep Cheep Beach and the Birdo Beacon, with beach houses, resorts, theme parks, and more…all at your disposal at both locales."

"WAAAA-HOOOOO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

---

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Booster Tunnel)**

(Scene watches as the red mini-van zooms by.)

"Oh my gosh!" Fransesca was clutching the seat in front of her tightly.

"See? What'd youse father tell ya? Dis is de best!" Don hooted.

The glowing boost pads and overhead lights seemed to almost brighten in agreement.

"I didn't even know that there were things like this underwater!" Fransesca cried out.

"Well, now ya do!" Don relaxed as the car zoomed through the straightaway.

---

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Bowven)**

"Yup…we've definitely lost them." Jolene said.

The car of the Toads cruised through the streets at a leisurely pace as the two searched for the wooden pier.

"I think I see it!" Mush squinted. "Yeah, that's it."

Jolene unknowingly parked the car in what was the former spot of Don and Fransesca.

"Let's go."

Reaching the pier, another set of racers spotted the bridge.

"Finally! There it is!" Koops sighed. "Wait…who's that?"

"…Jolene and Mush." Koopley answered, slightly bemused.

"I thought their flight was behind ours…" Koops raised an eyebrow. "Dang…"

"I thought so, too…but that was then and this is now!" Koopley swung the mini-van into a spot, and the two Koopas zipped towards the bridge.

"…Four clues left! That means that we should be in second!" Jolene remarked.

"Second! I thought we were in fourth…" Mush looked up. "Uh-oh…company! Koopley and Koops!"

"Drive your car through the underwater Booster Tunnel from Bowven to Fibal Isle, and locate your next clue in front of the Labif Zoo!" Jolene scooped up the fish, arranged them on the bench, and then hurried after her brother.

"Hey, guys." Mush greeted as he ran by the spinning team. They weren't able to give a response until they came back out near the bench. Koops merely waved.

"…" Koopley quickly skimmed his eyes over the clue. "Got it. Come on, Koops!"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Bowven)**

"It's right THERE! I told you that was it!" Yoshi yelled.

"It ISN'T! That's not the right one on the map!" Rawk Hawk snapped back. "Anyways, you got a cruddy piece of crud for a map!"

"Shut up!" Yoshi commanded.

"You!"

"SHUT UP!"

The car stopped in a space, but the consistent squabbling didn't.

"If there was ever a stupider person in this stupid world, that'd be you!"

"Really? 'Cuz your face is so stupid, it makes a Dry Bones look glamorous!"

This comment sent several Dry Bones tourists crying off somewhere.

"Oh, please…you're an oversized beach bum with no brains AND no brawn!"

"Right…and you're Hercules, aren't ya, ya scrawny reptile!"

The fighters started trying to outwalk each other.

"Grr…"

"Grr…"

The two started trying to outjog each other.

"Grrrr…"

The two fighters started trying to outrun each other.

"GRRR…"

The two fighters crashed into the bench.

"Okay…that wasn't cool." Yoshi grimaced.

"Urrggh…" Rawk Hawk grabbed a dead fish and tore it open like a clue. Nothing came out, so he tossed it away and grabbed another, thinking it was just a bad clue.

"Idiot." Yoshi grabbed the real envelope, opened it, and read off of the card. "Drive your car through the underwater Booster Tunnel from Bowven to Fibal Isle and locate your next clue in front of the Labif Zoo." Yoshi read. "Come on, man!"

Rawk Hawk brought the smell of stinky fish back into the car. In fact, several dead fish were sitting near an irritated Rawk Hawk's boots when Yoshi started the engine.

"How was I supposed to know! One was in my eyes!"

---

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Booster Tunnel)**

"No steering, no worries, no nothing! This is AMAZING!" Mush whooped, sticking his head out the window.

"Mush, do you see the car of Koopley and Koops back there?" Jolene asked, perfectly enjoying the ride without feeling the breeze directly on her face.

"…Nope."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Booster Tunnel)**

"Man, they're far ahead of us…I don't see 'em anywhere." Koops murmured.

"Don't worry about it, Koops! We'll catch up soon enough." Koopley reassured.

"I just hope we're not in last or anything…"

"Last? Come, now…how could WE be in last? There's a certain fighting duo that's been asking for elimination an awful lot ever since the start…"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Booster Tunnel)**

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

"I have GOT to come back here…I could do this all day!" Yoshi had leaned back, his legs on the dashboard and his seat reclined.

---

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd (Fibal Isle)**

(Camera moves around various sections of the largest in the Birdo Beacon archipelago, Fibal Isle.)

"Labif Zoo, next right." Fransesca read. "Exit, Daddy!"

"I got it, pumpkin." Don turned the car onto the exit. Driving past a few streets, the mini-van entered the parking lot to the Labif Zoo.

"Come on, I see it!" Fransesca energetically hopped out of the car. The two retrieved a clue from the box.

"Dere's a zoo ticket in here… Detour. Infantry or Cavalry."

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. The Birdo Beacon is famous for being the site of many battles waged in the Magicians War, so teams will be following two actual paths taken by troops in Infantry or Cavalry. In Inftantry, teams will take an on-foot route around the zoo using a map to reach five stations where they will stamp a small booklet. Once having obtained all five stamps, they will need to bring the booklet back to the entrance to receive their next clue. Although the walk is approximately 3 miles, and can be an exhausting task, teams have control of their own pace, and can finish quickly. In Cavalry, teams will take another path, this time, on horseback. After reaching the White-Arch Corral, teams will saddle up horses and take a shorter route of 1 mile to a small clearing that was once the camp for an army. However, like the horses used back in the war, these horses are stubborn to strangers, so the task could take a while to complete._

"What is youse preferred method of travel?" Don concluded.

"Walking 3 miles! They've gotta be kidding!" Fransesca whined. "Cavalry, Dad!"

"Sure ding, sweetheart." Don strolled up to the person next to the turnstile and handed in the zoo ticket, which had a small monogram of the race logo on it. The worker handed back a map of the zoo. It had red lines indicating the path to be taken in Cavalry while on horseback, and arrows above the symbols of five areas for Infantry. Attached was the Infantry booklet, and two small Cavalry tickets.

"White-Arch Corral…we take the right path at the fork…" Fransesca murmured.

"Let's go!" Don exclaimed. The Piantas rushed over the wooden bridge and onto the official Labif Zoo grounds, jeering to the right when the path widened out.

---

The duo arrived at the corral. In front, a bow-legged Shy Guy held out its hand expectantly.

"Um…nice to meet you?" Fransesca shook its hand. The Shy Guy looked at her, confused. It shakily tipped its hat.

"Frannie, de tickets." Don reminded.

"…OH!" Franesca blushed embarrassedly, holding up the Infantry booklet. Don and the Shy Guy face faulted. "Oops…"

The yellow Pianta giggled, handing over the two corral tickets. The Shy Guy directed them towards a nearby barn that had small nameplates next to each door. Upon closer inspection, they each had the name of a team on it.

"Gee, you'd think that some people would be nice enough to talk to you." Fransesca called out as she followed her father into the barn.

The Shy Guy pointed to his own nameplate that said, "Doofus- The Mute Master of Horses."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 3rd (Labif Zoo Entrance)**

"There it is! Park it!" Koops perked up.

Koopley, not seeing the box, stomped on the brakes. "…Oh! Great eyes, son!"

After Koopley had parked the car, the two ran for the clue box.

"Detour. Infantry or Cavalry?" Koopley read. "What is your preferred method of travel?"

"Shells." Koops replied.

"Hah, yeah!" Koopley answered. The two handed their tickets to a lady, got the map, went through the turnstile, and then took off towards the first marker after looking at the map, seeming to be completely aware of each other's present location, and their surroundings.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (White-Arch Corral)**

On their horses, the two were about to start on the trail with Don leading, the map in his view.

"Remember, if they stop to eat grass and you don't want them to, just whisper softly to make them stop…"

"Right…come on, Daddy!" Fransesca started her horse, ignoring the instructor.

Doofus II, the 'unmute' non-expert of horses, started crying.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Aquarium- 1st Stop)**

"That's it!" Koopley popped out of his shell right next to the aquarium entrance, where a small race flag, stamp, ink pad, and table were.

"This is the first one?"

"Yup!" Koopley handed Koops the booklet. He made a stamp on the first square; the stamp had a race symbol and several fish around it.

"Neat…" Koops mumbled. "Where's the second one?"

"It looks like its above…the petting zoo." Koopley remarked.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in 4th (Labif Zoo Entrance)**

The fighters jogged up to the clue box. Yoshi picked out a clue.

"Gimme that!" Rawk Hawk swiped it away and opened it. Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Detour. Infant…Infantree…or…uh…Cave…Cavel…Cavelree? …BLAH! What is your preferred method of travel?"

"Dude, you don't even know how to say 'Infantry' or 'Cavalry'?"

"The sun was in my eyes!"

"Whatever…" Yoshi took a look at the clue. "I think our best bet is Infantry."

"…You better be able to keep up with these legs!" Rawk Hawk laughed, running through the gate without even handing a ticket to the person that fed the tickets into the machinery. Unfortunately, with no ticket…a certain turnstile wouldn't move…

CLANG!

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Labif Zoo)**

"That should be it." Jolene said.

"Wait no, that's an exit!" Mush noticed.

"…" Jolene slowed down next to a security Koopa and rolled down the glass. "Could you tell us where the entrance to the zoo is, please?"

"Entrance?" The guard thought for a second. "You need to circle back around…it's on the opposite side."

"Thank you very much, sir." Jolene pulled up the window before sighing. "I don't think we're going to make it through this round if we can't even find the entrance…"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (White-Arch Trails)**  
"Dis is definitely de right path." Don stated.

"AH! No, no! Bad horse!" Fransesca reprimanded her transport as it munched hungrily on the grass. "Stop…eating…the grass…"

"Whispering in de ear won't do youse no justice, Frannie. Just be firm."

"HYAH! GET ALONG, LIL HORSEY! HYAH!" Fransesca yelled. Immediately, her horse took off running, and hit its head on a tree.

"…"

"No! Bad horse! Bad!" Fransesca yelled.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Petting Zoo- 2nd Stop)**

Inside of the fences that held the chickens was the set of stamping items. Koopley went in, avoiding the clucking birds, as little kids scampered about, trying to catch them.

"Careful, Dad! Some of 'em look pretty vicious!" Koops laughed.

"Oh no!" Koopley mocked, laughing. He made a stamp that again had a race logo, but instead had the typical petting zoo animals on the borders. "So where's the third one?"

"It looks like it's inside their tropical aviary." Koops replied. "It's farther away from here than this place was to the aquarium."

"Then we better get moving." Koopley zipped out of the dirt and onto the sidewalk.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Aquarium- 1st Stop)**

A dust cloud was in front of the station.

"LET ME DO IT!"

"NO WAY! RAWK TIME!"

"YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE!"

"WELL, YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK UGLY, WHICH I'M NOT!"

Rawk Hawk grinned as a stupefied Yoshi handed him the booklet. Rawk Hawk just ended up putting the stamp on the outside line, instead of in the square. He had to try a second one on the inside.

"There." Rawk Hawk handed it back.

"Yeah…" Yoshi pushed it back. "Okay…the next stop should be…the mock well, close to the petting zoo and the desert exhibit."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in Last (Labif Zoo Entrance)**

"Detour. Infantry or Cavalry. What is your preferred method of travel?" Mush read. "What do you think, sis?"

"…I don't have the endurance to take Infantry." Jolene answered. "I guess we just have to do Cavalry."

"If you think so." Mush pulled out the tickets and walked up to the turnstile. He handed them to a guy who gave them the map, tickets, and booklet.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (White-Arch Trails)**

"We should be getting closer by now, right?" Fransesca asked.

Don nodded. "A few more of dose bends and we'll be at dat camp where de clue is!"

"Good…sitting like this for so long is killing me…"

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighers (Close to Petting Zoo- 2nd Stop)**

"There's nothing here at this stupid well!" Rawk Hawk yelled. "It's not even mock! It's real!"

Yoshi flinched as Rawk Hawk filled a nearby bucket with water and threw it on him.

"Urggh…" Yoshi growled, but noticed the small race flag at the petting zoo. "Hey, a flag!"

"Huh?"

The two headed towards the stamp station. Yoshi quickly made a stamp on the booklet.

"I'm directing this time!" Rawk Hawk tore the map from Yoshi…literally. It split right down the middle.

"…Nice. First you break the locater back at Pipe Land, now this…" Yoshi sighed.

"I can still read it! The arrow…uh…is over…the greenhouse!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (White-Arch Corral)**

Doofus, mute master of horses, helped both siblings get onto their horses.

"Thank you…" Jolene whispered to Doofus, who nodded. "Come on, Mush."

Jolene led as they exited the corral.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Tropical Aviary- 3rd Stop)**

The two Koopas popped up near the aviary.

"Right there!" Koops stamped the third box on the small booklet. This stamp had the race logo and several birds flying around it. "Where to next?"

"The fourth station is at their flamecenter." Koopley remarked. "That's new…never seen a zoo that houses flaming creatures before."

"…Uh…wow…" Koops laughed nervously.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (White-Arch Trails)**

"Which way do we turn next?" Mush asked.

"…" Jolene looked at the map. "Um…it looks like…a left turn…I think…"

Unbeknownst to the siblings, the correct path in the fork was the right one.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 2nd (White-Arch Clearing)**

The Piantas got off their horses upon entering the clearing, which had been re-modeled to look like the army camp. An actual army official saluted.

"Congratulations for reaching this camp, where troops of the Mushroom Army made their plans for a winning battle. Here is your clue."

Don saluted back, while Fransesca bowed. She took the clue from the leader's hands.

"Drive yourselves to the next pit stop, at the Egg Palace on Sporock Island-"

_Teams must now make their way 10 miles to the next pit stop, at the Egg Palace that sits upon a majestic lookout point on the third largest island, Sporock Island. This magnificent building features four towers connected by walls, and a large watchtower in the courtyard. In history, it was the parting gift of a dying war general to his fiancé, a lovesick Birdo who took residence in the palace. Standing at 300 years old, it is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated._

"and the last team to check in may be eliminated!" Fransesca exclaimed. "Come on, Dad! We have to go back!"

"Easy now, Frannie… De exit's right dere…we went in a weird circle, dat's all." Don mentioned.

"…Oh…" Fransesca sweatdropped embarrassedly.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Flamecenter- 4th Stop)**

Right in front of a glowing red building was the next stamp station. The two spun up to it.

"Whoa…sorta hot…" Koopley quickly stamped a logo with flames in the background onto the card and quickly moved away from the structure.

"The last one is at…um…" Koops trailed off. "…Looks like their herpetology house."

"Right on it, aye Koops?" Koopley joked.

"Heheh, you bet!" Koops answered.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (White-Arch Trails)**

"This should be it…" Jolene remarked. "The camp should be on the next turn!"

As the two rounded the final turn, they gasped in shock. Blocking the dirt path was a wall that had a sign saying "Go back—authorized personnel only."

"WHAT!" Jolene's jaw dropped.

"But…but how?" Mush questioned. "I thought we were on the right path."

"I-I thought so, t-too…" Jolene glanced down at the map. "I don't know what I did wrong…first I couldn't find the stupid entrance to this zoo, and now I've got us lost in the middle of stupid nowhere…and we're probably squarely in last place…"

Jolene started to sob quietly, throwing the map down on the ground and leaning on her horse's neck for support. Mush was at a loss for words and what to do.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Glass Greenhouse)**

"That's it, we're lost." Yoshi declared. "I don't see a dang flag here anywhere."

"Keep lookin'! The map says it's right here! You know the Rawk ain't wrong!" Rawk Hawk told him.

"Come on…we've scoped it three times around…there's no way we would've missed it if we looked that hard." Yoshi took a look at the map.

"Well?"

"…Rawk Hawk, you stupid idiot! It's at the aviary! You twisted the whole paper around!" Yoshi threw the map at his partner.

"If you had just let me see the map in the first place without holding on—"

"YOU FREAKIN' TORE IT OUT OF MY HANDS!" Yoshi yelled, turning red with anger.

"…Don't go layin' an egg on something you did wrong." Rawk Hawk crossed his arms.

"OH YEAH!" Yoshi laid a black-colored Mini-Egg that he threw at Rawk Hawk, diminishing his size.

"HEY! What the heck was that for!" Rawk Hawk demanded.

"Oh, you're going to know soon enough…" Yoshi growled, a menacing glare piercing Rawk Hawk's normally egoistic attitude. Suddenly, the shrunken bird made a break for the door. Yoshi pursued Rawk Hawk out of the greenhouse before managing to boot him over the treetops.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rawk Hawk screamed.

Yoshi smirked, but after several seconds, he realized something.

"…OH, GREAT… Now I gotta go get that jerk…"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (White-Arch Trails)**

After several minutes of Jolene sobbing, the near-silence was broken as Mush came up with an idea.

"Maybe we should just go for the Fast Forward. I have the clue in my backpa—"

"There's no point! We got lost going in, so how can we get back out! There's no point!" Jolene cried out.

"…Calm down, sis…we can find our way back." Mush comforted.

"How! We don't have a clue where to go…" Jolene wept.

"Jolene, just follow…I think if we just follow our instincts, we can get back to the corral and figure it out." Mush reassured.

Jolene sniffed, but nodded slowly.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Herpetology House- Final Stop)**

"Final stamp…" Koopley proudly breathed out. He made the final stamp, which had the race logo and several reptilian monsters around it, in the booklet.

"So where do we get the clue at?" Koops asked.

"The front entrance. Come on, we're almost done!" Koopley enthusiastically withdrew and zipped forward. Koops followed.

**Yoshi (Tropical Aviary- 3rd Stop)**

After trying to search for Rawk Hawk by looking in the direction he had flown in, Yoshi settled for waiting for him at the tropical aviary.

Yoshi walked towards the stamping station.

"Great…now I have to wait for him. Hopefully he has enough sense to—"

"Not boot his partner away from him!" Rawk Hawk cut in, walking out from the shadows, full-sized. He gave Yoshi an intimidating growl, but the dino replied with a defiant stare. Instead of making another comment, Rawk Hawk swiped away the booklet, stamped it, and handed it back.

"Well…I guess we better get going now, don't we?" Yoshi uttered.

"Sure…but you better try to keep up…" Rawk Hawk replied.

The air was suddenly filled with loud footsteps as the two ran towards their next destination in a mad footrace.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 3rd (Labif Zoo Entrance)**

Koopley handed the booklet to a turnstile worker. He looked at it and waved to the others. One threw a clue envelope towards him.

"Here's your clue." The guy said, handing both the envelope and the booklet over.

"Awesome!" Koops exclaimed.

"Thanks." Koopley tore the envelope and pulled out the Route Info. "Drive yourselves to the next pit stop at the Egg Palace on Sporock Island. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Say, do you know where that is?" Koops asked the worker.

"Hmm…Egg Palace? Once you get across Karind Island, about eight miles from here, you'll see this immense wall with green and pink on it. That's Egg Palace, on the edge of Sporock." The person replied.

"Thank you very much!" Koopley nodded. The two ran across the road towards their car.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (White-Arch Corral)**

Doofus looked up as the horses of Mush and Jolene came trotting back.

"Okay, so now we just try and find it again." Mush said calmly.

"Well, okay…" Jolene gulped. She had stopped crying, but her face was partially red. "…I see it now…we took the left path instead of the right path…and it's on a dotted line. I feel like such a loser."

"You're not. We're not. Just yet." Mush joked.

Doofus looked like he wanted to laugh.

Doofus fell on the floor in what would have been laughter, just that it was silent.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Flamecenter- 4th Stop)**

The duo fell, panting, a few yards away from the flamecenter and the stamp station, exhausted from the run. Unsurprisingly, they both still had arrogant grins.

"You tired?"

"Nope. You?"

"Course not."

Yoshi took the stamp, put it on the ink pad, and stamped the page in the booklet.

"Last one…" Yoshi handed Rawk Hawk the booklet and looked at the map. "Reptile house."

"Think we're in last?"

"Uh…no."

"Good. CAUSE THE RAWK AIN'T GONNA BE LAST!"

---

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Karind Island Downtown Streets)**

The mini-van of Don and Fransesca zoomed through the streets of Karind Island. On each side, towering buildings flew by.

"I don't know how we ended up over here…" Fransesca muttered.

"My bad, Frannie…looks like I read de map wrong." Don mentioned.

"So where do I go?"

"Keep going straight…youse father knows when to make dat turn."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Karind Island Outskirt Streets)**

"The guy told us to go through Karind…hopefully we can avoid traffic by going around." Koopley skillfully navigated a sharp turn to the right.

The car of the Koopas zoomed by the stunning ocean-side scenery.

---

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters (Herpetology House- Final Stop)**

"This is it!" Rawk Hawk dove to the house, and stamped the booklet. "What now?"

"The entrance! That's where we turn it in!" Yoshi remembered. "Come on!"

"Keep yer shoes on, I'm coming!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 4th (White-Arch Clearing)**

The siblings told their horses to stop as the army leader approached them.

"Congratulations for reaching this camp, where troops of the Mushroom Army made their plans for a winning battle. Here is your clue."

"Oh, thank you…" Jolene gave a sigh of relief.

"Let's see here… Drive yourselves to the next pit stop! Oh yeah! At the Egg Palace on Sporock Island. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Well, we made it…let's hurry!" Jolene remarked.

As the two left the clearing and ran out in the direction of the entrance/exit, Mush made a comment.

"I'm proud of you, Jolene."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Currently in Last (Labif Zoo Entrance)**

As Jolene and Mush ran towards their marked car in the parking lot, Rawk Hawk was able to spot them before they disappeared in a crowd of larger cars.

"CRAP! Jolene and Mush are in front of us!" Rawk Hawk threw the booklet to the worker that had all the clues. He handed the envelope and the booklet back.

The two exited the zoo and ran towards their car.

"Drive yourselves to the next pit stop—"

Jolene backed the car up.

"at the Egg Palace on Sporock Island—"

The mini-van holding the siblings started towards the road.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated!" Yoshi finished.

The fighters hurriedly climbed into their car and got ready for a wild car race to the pit stop.

---

**? (Sporock Island- Egg Palace)**

A mini-van's wheels can be seen parking near that of Merluvlee and Merlee. The team jumps out and heads for the mat.

Birdie and Blaise looked towards the sound of footsteps on the cobblestone. Two pairs of feet jumped onto the world map…

"Welcome to the Egg Palace of the Birdo Beacon!" Birdie clapped.

"Thank you, ma'am." Koopley shook her hand. Koops hesitantly followed suit.

"Koopley and Koops." Blaise nodded. "You're team number two."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd Place (6:00 P.M.)**

"Second! Yeah!" Koops cheered.

"Awesome! Great job!" Koopley gave Koops a noogie.

**? (Sporock Island- Egg Palace)**

A third mini-van pulls up and into the parking lot. The team runs towards the entryway and into the courtyard, where they step onto the mat.

"Welcome to the Egg Palace of the Birdo Beacon!" Birdie applauded.

"Danks."

"Pleasure to be here!"

"Don and Fransesca." Blaise stated. "You are team number three."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 3rd Place (6:04 P.M.)**

"YIPPEE!" Fransesca jumped into the air.

"Dat's good!" Don exclaimed.

**? (Sporock Island- Egg Palace)**

Two cars pull into the parking lot, one behind the other. Obviously, the team that parked first managed to jump out first, but the second team was close behind. It all came down to a footrace where…

…

"Welcome to the Egg Palace of the Birdo Beacon." Birdie looked behind the team that stood before her and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

…

"…" Blaise looked at the four. "…Jolene and Mush."

The siblings hugged each other.

"You're team number four."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 4th Place (6:15 P.M.)**

"Oh my gosh…" Jolene hugged Mush tighter.

"Whew…"

The Toads stepped off, allowing the other team on.

Rawk Hawk had an uncharacteristically nervous look on his face, as did Yoshi.

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi…" Blaise looked the two in the eye, or as close as he could get, as Yoshi had his eyes downcast. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- Last Place (6:15 P.M.)**

"Well I didn't expect that, to say the least." Yoshi muttered. Rawk Hawk bit his beak.

"I'm…sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise apologized.

"Aww, man…"

"Looks like the Rawk power's gone…" Rawk Hawk sighed.

"If anything, I know that as a person, I've grown a lot just by experiencing the race, and I know that Gonzalez is proud. Although we had hard times, Rawk Hawk and I made a pretty good team…it's amazing to see what kinds of things unlikely partners are able to accomplish, and we've shown it around the world." Yoshi remarked. (After-leg Interview)

"We made it happen. We did the impossible…I didn't think that a team like me and the green dude could've lasted this long in the race, but we managed. We tried our hardest, and we were able to see so much of the world…more than we could have by ourselves. Even though we had hard times here and there, I know I had fun, and he did, too. It's just too bad those others can't do one thing without me…RAAAAAWWWK!" Rawk Hawk commented. (After-leg Interview)

"This has been such an amazing experience…thank you." Yoshi gratefully shook Blaise's hand.

"Now, Jolene…you better try your hardest for your ol' fighter." Rawk Hawk warned Jolene.

"Oh, I will…" Jolene giggled. "Don't worry about us…we'll be fine." Jolene pulled Mush closer.

The Glitzville gang exchanged goodbyes before Rawk Hawk and Yoshi walked away from the mat.

-----

Author's Note: This wasn't as long a chapter as some of the others, but I needed to rush to get my inspiration back. Holding back on a chapter for so long makes me lose my feel for the chapter, so it becomes hard to even make it interesting...

Interested about the Birdo Beacon? If I ever get to the next leg of the MKAR, you'll learn more...but here are the islands of it in order of size:

_Fibal Isle_

_Karind Island_

_Sporock Island_

_Botional Land_

_Fita re Oval_

_Tailgla_

_Bowven_

---

Okay…I'm reposting this from above. The second Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door race might be possible. If you want this to happen, choose ONLY 8 of the following 21 teams to be part of the cast…exactly eight, no more, no less…(if you do put less, I'll count your vote…if you put more…you'll have to tell me).

All-Male 

Swindell & Arfur: Friends (Rogueport)

Merlon & Grifty: Sort-of Neighbors (Rogueport)

Hamma & Flare: Brothers (Glitzville)

Screamy & Torque: Luigi's Unwilling Partners (Rogueport)

Blooey & Jerry: Luigi's Unwilling Partners (Rogueport)

Garf & Gus: Robbos Members (Rogueport)

Frankie & Ishnail: Supposed Enemies (Rogueport)

Swob & Fred: Friends (Fahr Outpost)

Vinny & Tony: Brothers (Rogueport)

Herb & Wonky: Shop Owners (Rogueport Sewers)

Pa-Patch & Cortez: Sailors (Keelhaul Key)

Andy & King K.: Best Friends/Fighters (Glitzville)

Coed 

Kroop & Koopie Koo: Neighbors (Petalburg)

Eve & Podley: Former Actors/Possibly Dating (Twilight Town/Rogueport)

Lahla & Rocko: Parlor Workers (Rogueport)

Dour & Puni Elder: Silver Club Members (Twilight Town/Great Tree)

Zess & Toadsworth: Best Friends/Possibly Dating (Rogueport)

Chef Shimi & Waitress: Excess Workers (Excess Express)

All-Female 

2 Traveling Sisters: Sisters (Various)

Beldam & Queen? (Various)

None 

2 Smorg: Things (Excess Express/Riverside)

Once again, choose only 8 of these 21 to join the four pre-decided teams I've already chosen to be in the race. Put it in by review, private message, e-mail…your choice. Just remember: if you want a second race, be sure to let me know.

Also…very important. If you are a DeviantArt member who has voted on the journal there…I'll let you vote here once more, too. Why? Just because…you can have your voice heard once more…and it shows that instead of staying out of my affairs, you're part of them! (Laughs).

The tenth leg ends as elimination, and there's one more non-elimination left? Four teams remain…find out which team will be eliminated, leaving the final three in the grand finale of leg 14. It's coming down to the wire…which team will win…the Amazing Race. Find out.


	13. Leg 11: Sandy Clothes and Attitude!

Author's Note: 06-23-06

Last leg was indeed, difficult, because it was done over a period of time with small additions, and at the end, one large addition. This leg won't be the same; it'll be done day by day, steadily until it reaches the end. With one non-elimination leg left, the final Fast Forward, Turning Point, and possibly the Yield, which may appear on the finale (the other two are definitely in this leg), what kind of things could possibly happen?

The eleventh leg of the race takes the remaining four teams to a different climate than what they've been experiencing…

Leg 1: Woody Woods

Leg 2: Haunted Sector- Boo Lake & Broken Pier

Leg 3: Rhythms Town- Clockworks Castle (Tick-Tock Clock was unvisited.)

Leg 4: Pagoda Peak

Leg 5: Lakitu Valley & Sky Blue City

Leg 6: Astro Avenue

Leg 7 Parts 1 & 2: Isle Delfino

Leg 8: Pipe Land

Leg 9: Technotropolis, Glac Lake, & E. Gadd's Garage

Leg 10: Birdo Beacon

Leg 11: …

Leg 12: (Gloomy Sky Area)

Leg 13: (Happy Sky Area and Finale)

-----

IMPORTANT!

This is the final leg that I will be accepting votes for the eight teams to be included in the second Amazing Race: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Edition. I will accept them up until I post the two-part finale, so be sure that you check out the previous legs for details on the teams and guidelines. Remember: the next set of racers depends on you!

-----

So. Four teams remain. Is this the final elimination leg? If so, who will be the team sent away…find out.

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded! 

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

Five teams departed from the technological E. Gadd's Garage and flew over 4,000 miles to the Birdo Beacon, an archipelago of seven islands glimmering in the southern seas. Before attempting to catch a flight, last place Merluvlee and Merlee, who had no money at their disposal, went for the Turning Point.

"I just realized how high this thing is." Merluvlee remarked from the bottom.

"Oh my gosh I'm scared…" Merlee murmured.

_Although Merlee was hesitant about taking the rappel down Skyliner Scraper, 89 stories high, she managed to complete the task and watch her footage. The two chose to use a Fast Forward slip that would allow them to head to the pit stop, and save the Fast Forward for another leg._

_While the twins opted to use the latest flight, the lead three teams found themselves en route to pink waters and an awaiting Roadblock. Fransesca ended up becoming a performing star._

Fransesca grinned before jumping off of her current pad, twirling slightly in mid-air before landing on her target with just one foot, like a ballet dancer.

_Rawk Hawk swam against the rules to make up for lost time._

"USE THE LILY PADS!" Yoshi shouted.

"SHADDUP!" Rawk Hawk yelled back, completely ignoring Yoshi. "Can't you shut your big yap for ONCE!"

_Teams enjoyed a thrilling ride through the Booster Tunnel, which took them back to Fibal Isle._

"See? What'd youse father tell ya? Dis is de best!" Don hooted.

"No steering, no worries, no nothing! This is AMAZING!" Mush whooped, sticking his head out the window.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

_Koopley and Koops made a precise path around the lake in the Labif Zoo, reaching each point of the Detour with no trouble._

"Right on it, aye Koops?" Koopley joked.

"Heheh, you bet!" Koops answered.

_The siblings found themselves in trouble as Jolene broke down in tears._

"I don't know what I did wrong…first I couldn't find the stupid entrance to this zoo, and now I've got us lost in the middle of stupid nowhere…and we're probably squarely in last place…"

Jolene started to sob quietly, throwing the map down on the ground and leaning on her horse's neck for support.

_The infuriated fighters started a fight when they got off-course._

"…Don't go layin' an egg on something you did wrong." Rawk Hawk crossed his arms.

"OH YEAH!" Yoshi laid a black-colored Mini-Egg that he threw at Rawk Hawk, diminishing his size.

_Merluvlee and Merlee had no trouble finding the pit stop and landing themselves in the top spot._

"You…are team number one."

"YEAH!" The sisters jumped up and down excitedly.

_It all came down to a car race to the mat between the siblings and the fighters. In the end, Jolene and Mush managed to beat out their friends, who would have had to go back and use the lily pads at Lilien Pond for incorrectly performing the Roadblock._

"I'm…sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise apologized.

"Aww, man…"

"Looks like the Rawk power's gone…" Rawk Hawk sighed.

Twins Take the Turn to Top; Rawk Hawk and Yoshi Bummed

_Four teams remain in the race. Who will be eliminated next?_

…

"This is the grand Birdo Beacon, a stately archipelago of seven magnificent islands of different sizes and shapes that all honor the species of Birdos. On the very edge of Sporock Island sits Egg Palace, a glorious set of watchtowers and walls built over 300 years ago. This historic manor's verdant courtyard held the tenth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams checked in here to take part in a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will Merluvlee and Merlee try and chase after the final Fast Forward in the race to keep their lead? Can Fransesca keep her hidden abilities at strength to keep her team in the race? And can Jolene and Mush pull out of last place after their second near miss with last place?

The four teams waiting here have no idea where they are heading next, or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use clues found in sealed envelopes to make their way to the next pit stop.

Merluvlee and Merlee, who arrived at 3:34 P.M., will depart at 3:34 A.M."

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 1st to Depart (Egg Palace- 3:34 A.M.)**

The sisters giggle excitedly as they wait for the correct time to start. Even though the luxuriant courtyard is lit up by lanterns, the watchtower's glow, and lawn lights, the faces of the twins still aren't revealed under their robes, which have mostly been unchanged throughout the race. In this leg, that still hasn't changed.

Merlee ripped the strip off the envelope and took out a blue card.

"Fly to the Yoshi Desert and make your way to the Multihue Sand Mounds, where your next clue sits at the bottom."

_Teams must now drive the 3 miles back to Botional International Airport and fly 14,493 miles to the arid Yoshi Desert, a plain of moderately dry wilderness. Once at Fort Egg Airport, teams will use marked 4-by-4s to navigate through 12 miles of hilly land to this place: the Multihue Sand Mounds. These mystifying hills are covered in a sparkling arrangement of rainbow sand from top to bottom, and is revealed completely unscathed each morning, no matter how many marks were made the previous day. It is at this baffling location that teams will locate their next clue._

"You have 77 Smash coins for this leg of the race." Merlee finished. "Let's do it!"

"Going into the tenth leg of the race, we were hanging by a thread, and unsure of how we'd be able to make it through. But now, we have renewed confidence, because we know that we're skilled enough to stay in it. All that matters is now…we're going forward with making it to the top three." Merluvlee stated firmly. (After-leg Interview)

"I'm guessing we need to go back to Botional Airport, don't we?" Merluvlee asked.

"Probably…"

The two twins walked out onto the sidewalk.

"We didn't have a marked car last leg, so we can't drive ourselves…" Merlee remembered.

"I guess we need to call a taxi." Merluvlee suggested.

Luckily for the duo, across from the Egg Palace was a quaint hotel, the Sporock Inn. They crossed the road and went inside.

---

"Hello." Merlee greeted the desk clerk Boo, who was wide-awake. "Could we ask a big favor of you?"

"I'll see what I can do." The receptionist, Marissa, replied.

"Well, we're on a race around the world against a few other friends. We've traveled all over by different modes of transport, usually by plane. Right now, we need to catch a plane from Botional Airport to Yoshi Desert."

"A race around the world…wow. Botional?" Marissa repeated. "…I hate to tell you this, but the airport won't open again until 5:30 A.M."

"5:30?" Merluvlee voiced. "Wow…"

"Do you think we can reserve a flight or something from here in the hotel?" Merlee inquired.

"Sure. We have an Internet café here…just go to your left, it's open 24-7."

"Thank you so much." Merlee said gratefully.

---

"Okay…Parched Airlines seems like the best choice." Merluvlee remarked. "It leaves at 9:30 from Botional Airport and stops over at Donut Plains before going to the Yoshi Desert."

"What's the arrival?"

"It looks like it says 1:15 P.M. tomorrow."

"Perfect…go ahead and buy tickets for us."

As soon as the twins were done in the Internet Café, they headed back in the direction of the hotel lounge to take a nap after telling Marissa to wake them up and reserve a taxi at the appropriate time.

---

Although faint, the sun begins to peek over the horizon, letting a soft shade of pink and purple break the night sky.

"Wake up, girls…" Marissa gently shook the twins. They slowly started to come to.

"Urhh…" Merlee murmured. "…H-Huh…"

"Now that was a good nap…" Merluvlee yawned and stretched, getting up.

"Tell me about it…" Merlee did the same. "Marissa, you've done so much—oh my gosh!"

"I thought that you girls might want something you wouldn't have to pay for at the airport for breakfast." Marissa smiled, holding out two white sacks. "Briana, our head chef, made these with care, and she wishes you luck on the race. I do, too."

"…You're helping two possible future millionaires, girl." Merluvlee cried happily, hugging the Boo. "You've completely outdone yourself!"

"How can we ever repay you?" Merlee questioned.

"Oh, it's okay! Just remember to visit back here some day." Marissa replied.

Merluvlee and Merlee looked at each other, the vacation prize they had won the previous leg on their minds.

"You don't need to worry about that, we know we'll be able to come back real soon." Merluvlee replied.

Suddenly, the sound of a car came and stopped in front of the hotel.

"That's your cab! Better go ahead and go now." Marissa waved as the twins flew out the door.

"Thanks for everything!"

* * *

The sun has risen a bit more now. Although it is quiet, Botional Airport is fully lit, releasing a large glow that can be seen for at least a mile around (A/N: I wonder how people can sleep at night…). Several janitors can be seen cleaning the three floors of the building, and quite a few airplane workers can be seen enjoying themselves through a window. 

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Botional Airport)**

In the quiet island air, the noise of a yellow taxi comes to a momentary halt. Merluvlee and Merlee give the cab driver a few coins before getting out and rounding to the trunk to grab their belongings. After doing so, they waved bye to the driver and headed through the revolving doors of the airport.

"We need to locate the counter of Parched Airlines." Merluvlee commented.

"There's an airport map right over there." Merlee noticed. The two went over and scanned it for about twenty seconds. "Found it!"

"Where?"

"It's on this floor…the far side. It looks like the boarding platform is nearby…that's good."

"Well, let's go!"

---

"Hello…I would like to pick up the tickets I had bought online."

"Name?" The Hoopster asked.

"Merluvlee."

"…Mm…ah-hah! Found 'em!" The ticket clerk disappeared for a moment as the tickets printed, then came back up. "Here you go."

**(Merluvlee & Merlee- 1st on FLIGHT 1)**

"Thank you." Merluvlee strode over to the table where Merlee was munching on a fluffy blueberry pancake packed in the breakfast.

"Merluv, you've got to try these…they're good!" Merlee exclaimed, talking with her mouth full. Merluvlee didn't seem to mind, but laughed instead.

"Oh, okay…we should enjoy what Marissa gave us while we still have it…" Merluvlee pulled out a small container that held nicely cooked sausages.

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd to Depart (Egg Palace- 6:00 A.M.)**

Obviously, the Koopas' undergarments are unseen, covered by their shells. On the outside, Koopley has on a hat that says "Dads rule!" as his only seen article of clothing. Koops, on the other hand, has a sports watch, his blue hoodie, and a baseball cap. Strangely, his blue hoodie appears washed and clean.

Koopley breathed out, and opened the clue. "Here we go! Fly to the Yoshi Desert and make your…"

"I can not believe that we've come so far. Out of twelve teams, we're still in it, and battling to be in the top three…it's just…amazing! But most of all, it's unbelievable that I'm getting all this time together with my dad after being separated for ten years. He hasn't changed one bit, being every bit optimistic and open as I remember that he was when I was younger…" Koops reminisced, smiling. (After-leg Interview)

"Okay, so 77 more…sounds like we won't be using any sand cabs out there." Koops remarked.

"Sounds like it!" Koopley agreed. "Better get to the airport, huh?"

The two jumped into their mini-van. Koopley backed it up and proceeded to drive it to Botional Airport.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 3rd to Depart (Egg Palace- 6:04 A.M.)**

The two Piantas stood on the mat. Don held the clue in his left hand. He still had on his trademark sunglasses and his hat. Instead of the regular business suit, he had on a dark-blue long-sleeve that reached down to his waist, and had the symbol of the Pianta Parlor on the back. Both were attired in the traditional leaf skirts of Piantas. Fransesca had on her hat and a pink-and yellow tank top that had flowers on it.

"Fly to the Yoshi Desert and make your way to the Multihue Sand Mounds, where your next clue sits at the bottom. You have 77 Smash coins for this leg of the race." Fransesca read.

"Seventy-seven…dat's good ta go!" Don confirmed.

"Alright!"

"Dis has been de ultimate experience to go on wid my little girl. Yet, Frannie isn't dat tomboyish Pianta I once knew her for. Instead, she has become de best leader I have ever seen… On dis race, or back at home, I don't care whatever happens…dat daughter of mine is reached new heights!" Don exclaimed proudly. (After-leg Interview)

"This is it…" Fransesca sighed. She backed up the mini-van steadily.

"Don't dink about it too much princess, and youse'll be fine." Don reassured.

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Botional Airport)**

Parking the mini-van, Koopley opened the trunk. Koops grabbed their packs and jogged towards the airport, his father following.

"Where should we go for a flight to Yoshi Desert?" Koops inquired.

"No idea…" Koopley responded. "…Wait, I got it!"

The older of the duo power walked over to a general information counter.

"Good morning. How may I help you?"

"Hello…we're in need of an airlines that has a flight for the Yoshi Desert, as quick as possible."

"Um…"

The character behind the desk, a Toad, typed something into the computer's keyboard. This continued for about ten seconds before he started making clicks with the mouse.

"Okay, there's a good chance for a flight at the Arid Airlines that you should try. The other, Parched Airlines, is nearly full up."

"Thank you." Koopley responded.

---

"Hello, ma'am." Koopley greeted the Goomba behind the Arid Airlines desk. "We need to get on a flight for the Yoshi Desert, please."

"Yoshi Desert…" She looked at the passports held out by Koops, and made the keys on the keyboard go down. "Okay, you're in."

The tickets printed.

"Here you go, leaves at 11:45."

**(Koopley & Koops: 1st on FLIGHT 2)**

"Thank you." Koopley accepted the tickets. "Come on, Koops…we have some time to use."

"Great!"

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Last to Depart (Egg Palace- 6:15 A.M.)**

The Toad siblings, who have on blue jeans and tennis shoes, are also both wearing matching yellow shirts that say "Sister" and "Brother," respectively.

"Fly to the Yoshi…" Mush began reading.

"We've had so much fun on this race, it's almost hard to believe that it's actually a competition. However, although everyone is trying to enjoy it, we're all secretly trying to hide our tension from being in the top four. I think that it's important to stay focused, but be relaxed at the same time…especially in a situation like I had last leg." Jolene beamed. (After-leg Interview)

"This should prove interesting!" Jolene exclaimed.

"You bet!" Mush replied. Renewed with liveliness after their previous experience last leg, the two energetically jumped into their mini-van.

* * *

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Botional Airport)**

The two Piantas had walked up to the Parched Airlines counter.

"Hi…we need to get on a flight for the Yoshi Desert. Do you have one?" Fransesca asked the Hoopster.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"What time does dis flight leave?" Don inquired.

"About 9:30…it boards 10 minutes early."

"Can we get on that, please?"

"Sure thing…"

(A/N: If you were paying attention, you would have noticed that the Toad at the general info desk said that this flight was nearly full. In this case, it would be general matters: it wouldn't mean that certain parts of the plane were or weren't with space. Teams can only buy economy class tickets, if the airline bumps them up to a higher class, it's okay, as long as they still only pay economy fare…so the two were able to snag economy-class Parched tickets.)

**(Don & Fransesca: 2nd on FLIGHT 1)**

"Dank you." Don tipped his hat as he accepted the tickets.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Botional Airport)**

The two rushed to the closest counter that sounded good to them, Arid Airlines.

"Excuse me…could we get on the best flight for the Yoshi Desert?" Jolene asked.

The Goomba looked up from a very boring game of tic-tac-toe, which she was somehow playing by herself.

"Of course…" She typed something into the computer and made a few clicks. The tickets printed.

**(Jolene & Mush: 2nd on FLIGHT 2)**

"Thanks." Jolene took the tickets.

"Whew…"

* * *

**(FLIGHT 1- Departing at 9:31 A.M.)**

The Parched Airlines flight for the Yoshi Desert takes off.

_This is the first of two flights en route to the Yoshi Desert, holding Merluvlee and Merlee, and Don and Fransesca. Before heading onward to the barren region, the plane will make a stop at Donut Plains.

* * *

_

**(FLIGHT 2- Departing at 11:43 A.M.)**

Arid Airlines' airplane heading to the Yoshi Desert begins its ascension.

_This is the other flight heading to the Yoshi Desert, carrying Jolene and Mush, and Koopley and Koops. It makes two brief stops at Levitran Castle and Blooper Bay before continuing on to the Yoshi Desert.

* * *

_

The green grass of Donut Plains peacefully sways in the wind as the quiet atmosphere is broken only by the sounds of airplanes. Inside of the airport…

"You have GOT to be kidding me…"

"That's why they told us to get out!"

"Dis is absolute stupidity!"

Up on a digital screen in Plainport were the several conditions of flights leaving from Donut Plains. All of them were at "DELAYED."

Merluvlee sighed, sitting down on a bench.

"Just when we thought the rough riding wasn't over…"

"I bet the other teams found flights that weren't cancelled." Merlee rolled her eyes. The two nervously watched as Don and Fransesca wandered off.

"To think…we're going to have to race against THEM to avoid elimination…" Merluvlee said nervously.

"At this point in the race, you just can't help but feel really attached to all the other teams in one way or another. That's why we felt so guilty about having to go head-to-head against the Piantas…we had spent so much time having fun on the plane, the thought hadn't even crossed our minds." Merluvlee commented. (After-leg Interview)

---

"Daddy, when do you think the flight will be up and running again?" Fransesca asked worriedly, in the voice of a child not knowing what was happening.

"Youse father is afraid he don't know, Frannie." Don replied, staring off into space.

"…I just remembered something…" Fransesca snapped up.

---

"The Fast Forward!" Merluvlee and Merlee exclaimed at the same time.

At the exact same time, Fransesca and Merlee pulled out a green card labeled "Fast Forward" that they had obtained along with the starting clue.

_The Fast Forward is an award that when used, allows the team to skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, once a team uses their Fast Forward, they can't use another for the duration of the race. In this, the final Fast Forward in the entire race, teams will have to drive 6 miles from Fort Egg Airport to the Saddle Mining Zone. There, they will have to work together to perform a task usually done by a worker. Using their own strength, teams will have to pull up a bucket of heavy liquid Shrobalt from the underground caverns, 50 feet below the surface, by using reinforced rope in a typical mining well. While this doesn't sound like a difficult task, liquid Shrobalt takes on an interesting trait not found in its solid form; it grows continually heavier the higher from the core it gets. After facing this intense weight-lifting workout, the team will earn the Fast Forward._

"Oh boy…this sounds like a real toughie." Merlee grimaced.

"Well, we have to. There's nothing else we can do except go for the regular road…and they're on the same flight as we are…" Merluvlee reasoned. "If we don't head for it, they will…"

The twins sighed in despair.

---

"Are you sure, Daddy? The Turning Point is in here, too…" Fransesca was about to open the purple card, but Don stopped her.

"Frannie. I know dat you don't wanna face dose girls in dis, but we have no oder choice. Dey've used deir Turning Point, remember? If we go for dat, dey'll use de Fast Forward, and we'll still be at de mercy of a race to de pit stop. But if we go for the Fast Forward and win…"

"…We block them off…" Fransesca realized. "…I-I really don't want to do this…"

Fransesca's eyes shimmered with tears as Don patted her back.

* * *

After a VERY long delay, the 'first' flight finally left Plainport. On board, there is a lot of stress, because both teams know the exact goal of the other without even asking: heading for the final Fast Forward of the race…unless one of the other two teams claims it—something they neglected to talk about. 

**(FLIGHT 1- Departing at 10:36 P.M.)

* * *

**

**(FLIGHT 2- Arriving at 4:43 P.M.)**

The Arid Airlines flight arrived at Fort Egg Airport, over a day from when it had taken off.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 1st (Fort Egg Airport)**

Shell spinning through the parking lot, Koopley managed to spot the set of marked cars.

"That's it!" Koopley yelled, jumping out of his shell. Koops did the same, and followed him to the 4-by-4s.

"Awesome!" Koops exclaimed. "These are sweet!"

Koopley jumped into the driver's seat and started the van.

"During the flight, Koops and I formulated a plan. We're heading for the Turning Point this leg." Koopley told the camera as he backed up the van. (During-leg Words)

_This is the second of only two Turning Points on the entire race. A Turning Point is a stop where a team can obtain an item that has the potential to change the whole course of the race, but to do so, they will have to perform an extra task that may take valuable time. In this Turning Point, the team will have to drive 3 miles out of the way to this small Sand Stand on the outskirts of Palm Oasis, and obtain a sand torch. They must then search the small oasis on foot for this small wooden bridge over Palm Pond, where Tryclyde will be waiting for them with the Turning Point items. After choosing, that team will have to go back and start from where they left off on the main track._

"Okay, to earn a race-changing item…Palm Oasis." Koops remarked. He unfolded a map he'd retrieved from a travel desk in the airport. "We head 3 miles due south, and we should see the Sand Stand before entering the city."

"Got it." Koopley confirmed. The 4-by-4's engine was revved before it sped off over the sandy road.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 2nd (Fort Egg Airport)**

"As far as we know, we overheard Koops and Koopley planning to go for the Turning Point on this leg. They got out before us, so we can't interfere very well unless we get lucky." Mush said. (During-leg Words)

"Am I clear?" Mush asked.

"A-Ok." Jolene made a thumbs-up. Mush nodded, and backed up the car out of the space before steering it through the lot and onto the road.

"So, which way do I go on this upcoming intersection?"

"East…so go straight." Jolene responded, holding her compass up to the map. "We'll have to re-adjust ourselves once we start going off-road…that'll be in a few miles."

* * *

The blistering sun glowed down on the already sweltering sands of Yoshi Desert. A 4-by-4 zoomed by, leaving a large dust cloud in its wake. 

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Palm Oasis Outskirts)**

Koops sat up straight.

"If that's not a mirage, I think it'd be Palm Oasis."

"It better not be a mirage, 'cuz I'm not swimming in sand!" Koopley gave a hearty laugh, to which Koops sweatdropped.

"Yeah…"

"That must be the Sand…erm, Stand." Koopley raised his eyebrows.

A large carving of sand was literally made in the shape of a typical selling stand. Engraved on the area where the banner would be were the words "Sand Stand," and all kinds of hieroglyphics dotted the front counter.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Koops' jaw dropped. "That isn't a mirage, is it?"

"…"

Koopley stopped the car near the entrance to the Palm Oasis, and walked over with Koops to the carving. As soon as they stepped up, a Tanoomba popped out of nowhere.

"HI!THISISMYTOTALLYAWESOMESANDSTAND,DOYOUWANTSOMETHING!"

The father and son just stared at what was probably the owner.

"Um…yeah…" Koops began. "Er…we need the sand torch for the race."

"Ohreallyareyousurethereisn'tanythingelseyouwanttobuybecauseyouknow,thesandtorchisfreeforyoualthoughtechnicallyitisn'tfree,theracehadtobuyaboutfourinthecaseofallfourteamsgoingforthe—"

"Yes, we're sure." Koopley interrupted, smiling nervously.

The Tanoomba whacked a small, hardened sandy stick to Koopley's hands. It had a flame of sand—grains rose and fell, imitating fire. The only thing not present was a replication of smoke.

"I'm sorta curious…" Koops murmured. "How do you know what's your merchandise and what's your stand?"

"…Ijustknow."

"…"

Koopley chuckled. "Well, thank you very much, sir…it has been a pleasure…but we really must go and locate Palm Pond."

Hurriedly, Koopley jumped into his shell. Koops jumped on top and let Koopley zip away at top speed. Somehow, Koops managed to stay on.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st (Multihue Sand Mounds)**

The colorful sand shone in the sunlight. Several Piranha Plant pipes were positioned around the mounds, which were surrounded by a pearly white fence. A single Ptooie without its spike ball stood at the entrance, awaiting the teams. The 4-by-4 of Jolene and Mush parked nearby, and the Toads came out.

"The clue is at the bottom." Mush pointed out a clue box stationed below the first mound, closest to the entrance. Surprisingly, the first hill wasn't the largest; the largest stood behind it. The sand surrounding the mounds was a dazzling white as far as the eye could see.

The Ptooie glanced at the siblings before making some sort of signal with her leaves. The gates to the mounds opened.

"Thank you." Jolene told the Ptooie, who nodded.

Mush took out a clue from the clue box and opened it. "…Mm hm…Roadblock! Who is ready for some high speed action?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person will take part in a local form of entertainment: sand sliding. While standing on top of a large stone discus atop the largest mound, over 216 feet high, the participant will be able to feel a strange breeze of the desert, said to be the blessing whispers of a desert spirit that bestows luck upon the hearer. After a moment of silence, the person will be able to go, whenever they are ready, on an intense standing ride down the hill at speeds reaching up to 65 mph. Once at the bottom, they'll receive their next clue._

"Decide before opening card." Mush finished. "Well…"

"What?"

"I think you should do this."

"Well, okay…"

Mush opened the card. After reading it, Jolene's eyes doubled in size.

"WHAT! M-Mush, I can't d-do that!"

"Why not?" Mush asked rhetorically, hushing his sister. "You need something fun after that Detour last leg. Besides, you've done all the weird Roadblocks…and I've done all the fun ones. It's time you get to do an enjoyable one."

Jolene stared at her brother for a few seconds before embracing him tightly.

"Oh, that is so sweet…" Jolene whispered into Mush's ear. "Thank you…"

The Ptooie waddled over to the pair. Jolene released Mush, and looked at her.

"Telepuroos!"

A lavender light engulfed Jolene.

---

The flash reappeared at the top of the highest mound, dropping Jolene with it.

"Ugh…" The Glitzville manager stood up, examining the amazing view that was laid out before her.

From this point, Jolene was able to see the area where the white sand met the regular colors, and how each color blended with its touching neighbor. Before she could give it another thought, a very unusual gust of wind rippled around her. From all directions, a gentle waft came and brushed past her body. This phenomenon didn't hurt the recipient in any way.

"Remarkable…" Jolene put her hands out, feeling the draft as it started to die away as quickly as it had came. She felt renewed in a way.

---

"You can do it, sis!" Mush yelled from the bottom of the highest mound.

---

Jolene picked up a stone disc and examined it for a while before placing it down and standing on it. Before she could do anything else, however, a gust pushed her off the top.

"WOW! OH MY GOSH THIS IS COOL!" She screamed as the wind carried her down. Somehow, her feet seemed glued to the discus, almost as if gravity was adhering her to the stone for protection. As she was pushed down, the dazzling rainbow stripes were bent into a path behind the rock.

Mush, standing at the bottom, was practically screaming and cheering.

"That's actually MY Jolene doing that! I can't believe it!" Mush exclaimed. (During-leg Words)

It was only a matter of time before an awestruck Jolene reached the bottom. Too dumbstruck for words, the siblings just started sputtering useless gibberish until the Ptooie interfered with the clue envelope.

"Oh!" Jolene, embarrassed, straightened her glasses (which had surprisingly stayed on the whole ride) and quickly thanked the Ptooie. Opening the envelope, she pulled out a blue card. "Route Info: Drive yourselves to the town of Grass Oasis, and locate the entrance to the palace, where your next clue waits."

_Teams must now drive themselves 5 miles to this place: the Grass Oasis, the largest of the 3 oasis towns in the Yoshi Desert. Once there, teams will need to find this place: Grosure Palace. This immense building, on the western edge of town and home to the royalty of Yoshi Desert, was built 100 years ago, and has remained in near-perfect condition ever since. In front of the iron gates that block off this structure waits the next clue._

"A palace in the middle of the desert, huh?"

"Sounds quite intriguing…let's go." Jolene signaled for Mush to follow. The two jogged out through the gates and back to their car, where Mush once again took the wheel.

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Palm Oasis)**

"That should be it!" Koops pointed.

"Right you are, son!"

The two ran across the bridge to a small island, where a red, three-headed serpent was waiting.

"Sssso…you have made it. Congratulationsssss…"

"Um…thank you." Koopley handed the sand torch to a head. The heads started squabbling over which one would hold the torch.

"I guess we just help ourselves." Koops shrugged.

"Probably…" Koopley walked over to the chest and opened it.

_Having won the Turning Point, Koopley and Koops will be able to choose one of these small slips until they feel the need for use._

The duo contemplated their options on the slips for a minute.

"This one should be it." Koopley picked up a golden slip.

The Sacrificial Dough slip can only be used at the start of a leg. Once used, all of the team's money and possessions will completely disappear for the entire leg, with the only exception being their passports and the clothes on their back. If they make it through that round, the next leg, they will receive triple the amount of money they had lost, plus their regular possessions, which will remain in regular quantity.

"Thanks for the great service!" Koops remarked sarcastically to Tryclyde, whose heads were still being quite restless. After getting no response, the pair just shrugged.

"Let's go…" Koopley jumped into his shell, as did Koops. They went spinning back towards the entrance of the Palm Oasis.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Grass Oasis)**

Mush skillfully maneuvered the van into the oasis town.

"There's the palace." Jolene noticed the large castle walls guarding a gray palace that was decorated with purple and yellow ornaments on the outside.

"That's good." Mush parked near the palace gates.

As the duo stepped out and headed for the entrance, two Snifit guards pushed open the iron gates and stepped aside.

"Um…thank you?" Mush responded nervously, noticing a glint in the dark eyeholes.

Jolene picked up an envelope from the clue box and closed the lid. She opened the race cover and took out the yellow card inside.

"Detour. Quick and Sandy or Slow and Hairy."

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between Quick & Sandy, or Slow & Hairy. In Quick & Sandy, teams will enter the palace grounds and hop into the sandy fountain, which is actually a quicksand pit. After they reach an underground tunnel that is the drop point, they will need to follow a path of quicksand pits through an underground pyramid, the final one leading them back to the Grosure Palace grounds, and the next clue. If teams can have faith in the reliability of these notorious quicksand pits, they may finish quickly. Once they enter this choice, they can't turn back—they can only complete it. In Slow & Hairy, teams will board camels on the palace grounds and head into the palace itself. Inside, teams will need to navigate their camels to the far end of the second floor, where the royal family will be waiting with the next clue. While the task isn't frightening, and teams are riding on camels that will obey their directions, having to navigate an unknown area on slow transport could take a very long time._

"What is your preferred desert travel?" Jolene read aloud, but continued. "Warning: Once entry to Quick and Sandy has commenced, the task must be completed."

Mush quickly urged Jolene to head inside the palace. The iron gates shut behind them.

"So what should we do?" Jolene inquired.

"Well…Quick and Sandy sounds faster…" Mush mused. "But then again…do we really want to jump into quicksand?"

"No…"

"Sure, why not?" Mush piped up, startling his sister.

"What!"

"Aww, come on! Who knows, it could be fun! You did go DOWN on the disc, why can't we just go DOWN into a pyramid?"

"…I guess…"

Before Jolene could finish, Mush had grabbed her arm and pulled her to the fountain, which was spewing sand out of the Snifit figures on top. The area below within the stone boundaries was quite large, it was big enough for a full-sized elephant to go through (without hitting the middle pole, of course).

"One…two…three!"

The siblings jumped into the quicksand, and were quickly engulfed by mineral as it moved down toward the unknown…

---

Being dumped into a large tunnel from a quicksand pit came as a surprise to the Toads. The chamber before them was lit with torches, and they had only one way to go from their drop point—forward into the cavity.

"…" Jolene stared at the sand that was falling above her head.

"Whoa…" Mush muttered. "We can breathe in that stuff?"

"…Unbelievable…"

"That makes it so much better than holding my breath…" Mush sighed. "Come on!"

This time, Jolene willingly followed Mush as they navigated several turns before reaching the next pit, which they jumped into.

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Multihue Sand Mounds)**

The Ptooie dropped its spiky ball to the ground as a marked 4-by-4 pulled up to the entrance of the hills. The father-son team jumped out and walked towards the clue box.

"It's a Roadblock…" Koopley grinned. "Who is ready for some high speed action?"

Koops smiled uncertainly. "Uh…you are, Dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so." Koopley replied. "I think that you should get to feel the thrill of the high speed."

"Yeah, I-wha? …Me?" Koops questioned. His dad nodded. "…Well…okay…"

Koopley opened the card and showed it to Koops. Koops' eyes ran over it for several seconds before he fell over.

"ACK! Koops!" Koopley shouted. He hurriedly grabbed a water bottle from his backpack and squirted some water at his son. "Speak to me!"

He continued squirting until Koops sputtered.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Koops rubbed his head and tried to dry himself off, but was interrupted…

"Telepuroos!" The Ptooie yelled, having appeared behind the duo. Koops was surrounded by the lavender light…

---

The light reappeared at the top of the hill, dropping Koops with it. He rubbed his eyes as he looked down at the ground below.

"WHAT THE-"

Koops immediately retreated into his shell and started quaking uncontrollably.

---

Koopley had to shield his eyes as he looked up to the top. The Ptooie stood beside him.

"Come on, Koops! You can do it!"

Much to Koopley's dismay, the shell continued its shaking.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 1st (Grosure Palace Grounds)**

A final quicksand pit above the last room had brought the Toads from an unused burial chamber to an area behind the palace. Right next to the quicksand depression (which blew up a refreshing air that the pair enjoyed for a few seconds) was the clue box.

"That was fun." Mush remarked.

"…Yeah…fun?" Jolene preened her hair.

"Okay…make your way to the Torsando Orb Shop in the southern corner of the Grass Oasis, and pick up a specialty Sand Tornado Orb along with your next clue." Mush read.

_Teams must now drive a quarter of a mile to the southwestern corner of Grass Oasis to locate this place: the Torsando Orb Shop, owned by the famous Tweester, Ster Torsando. Upon arriving at the tent, teams will need to head for the service counter and obtain one of these Sand Tornado Orbs, a special creation of Ster, along with their next clue._

"Right! Let's get moving!" Mush raised his fist.

"I like that you parked in the exact direction that we're heading in, Mush." Jolene stated.

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Multihue Sand Mounds)**

Several minutes had passed, and his son still hadn't tried to confront the challenge laid before him. It had been a long while in the race that Koopley had been frustrated, but this became one of those times.

"Koops, come on! Just do it!" Koopley cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling at the top of his lungs. He knew Koops could hear him, but wouldn't comply because of his fear of heights, despite the many high-up challenges he'd already faced.

Unsurprisingly, the magical Ptooie was finding the team's predicament funny; it seemed to be suppressing laughter.

---

"Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…" Koops murmured. He had calmed down considerably, but was still completely freaked out. Controlling his own breathing had become a problem—he felt like he was about to pass out.

Suddenly, a strange wind blew upon the mountainous hill of sand, bringing a startled Koops out of his shell.

"Huh!"

The current continued. A strange sensation overwhelmed Koops as he felt a tickling amount of air push on him from all sides. As it died down, the stone disc mysteriously slid up to him. Koops boarded it uneasily, knowing that something was strange about the situation.

"Okay…what do I do n-OWWWW!"

Koops' rock had gone over the edge and was going at full speed down the hill, being pushed by the wind. Behind the disc, the sand mixed to create an interesting look with the colors.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHMYYYYYYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHH!"

Almost as if he was adhered to the stone, Koops' feet were stuck to prevent him from falling off.

An amazed Koopley and equally bewildered Ptooie watched from the bottom as Koops sped closer and closer towards them.

"…Man, that looks like fun!" Koopley exclaimed.

When his circle reached the bottom, Koops fell face-first into the sand, too overcome to step off by himself. Not noticing, Koopley opened the clue envelope that the Ptooie handed him.

"Thank you. …Okay…come on, Koops!"

The Ptooie finally released its laughter (which was disturbingly low-pitched and quite loud) as Koopley accidentally tripped over his own son's shell.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Grass Oasis Streets)**

With Mush driving and Jolene directing, the siblings had no trouble at all locating the Torsando Orb Shop, a large tent supported by stones and sand on the outside.

"I guess this is it." Mush muttered.

"Why anyone would make a tent in the desert their shop building, I have no idea…" Jolene stated aloud. "Wouldn't the merchandise be sandy?"

Walking into the open flaps, Jolene got her answer. Thousands of Orbs lined the display areas, completely sparkling clean. The secret was unveiled as Ster blew into view, cleaning a shelf. Noticing the team, he winked and pointed toward the counter.

"Nice…" Mush picked up and eyeballed a Sand Tornado Orb, observing the mini sand particles flowing around inside.

"…It's pit stop time!" Jolene exclaimed. "Use the Sand Tornado Orb to make your way to the next pit stop: Water Oasis' Invisandible Monastery!"

_Teams must now make their way 7 miles through the most lively wilderness area of Yoshi Desert to this town: the Water Oasis. This pristine town overflows with crystal-clean water and is home to quite a few interesting species of inhabitants. Once there, teams will need to locate this mysterious large space, walked up to by the sandstone roads of the oasis. In reality, the Invisandible Monastery is cloaked with the mysterious power of the desert, and is hidden as a sacred temple dating back over 400 years as a never-changing landmark. To get here, teams will need to utilize the orb they picked up—it is already programmed to drop them off at the Spiritua Observatory, on the eastern edge of the Water Oasis. The team will then have to walk the few blocks to the chapel, if they can figure out that the large space in the middle of the many buildings is indeed the church. This invisible, but quite existing relic will be the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated._

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Jolene concluded.

"Right!"

The duo walked just outside of the shop.

"I sure hope that this is safe…" Jolene murmured.

"It should be…" Mush pressed the button on the Sand Tornado Orb. The material encasing the flying sand seemed to dissolve into bubbles that floated towards the sky. Several moments passed before the pair noticed that a gust had started rotating around them, mixing with sand that wasn't even there! The funnel grew larger in height. Suddenly, the siblings found themselves overcome by a strange sensation as they were lifted up into the air by an inexplicable force that kept them for going out the top of the tornado. At its peak, the Sand Tornado was over 20 feet high! However, the Toads remained in the relative middle. Their new transportation began moving towards the sun.

"Wow…"

"I was completely speechless. The eleventh leg was full of impossible things, enough to last me a lifetime… That ride was one of them—the view was just amazing!" Jolene reminisced. (Post-race Interview)

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd (Grass Oasis)**

As the two walked towards the clue box from their van (leaving the packs inside), Koopley and Koops found themselves slightly unnerved by the defiant looks of the Snifit guards, who had opened the gates.

"It's a Detour." Koopley mentioned. "Quick and Sandy or Slow and Hairy. What is your preferred desert travel?"

"You choose."

"I've always wanted to ride a camel! Let's go for it!" Koopley said excitedly.

The two Koopas ran over to a small stable next to the palace doors. Inside…

"…Ew…" Koops covered his nose with his left hand, and grabbed a handy map of the palace that a camel was chewing on with his right.

"We're here for the express rides." Koopley joked to the stable manager, a female Toad.

"Go ahead and take two…I hate my job…"

All of the camels on one side of the stable were short in height. The other set were relatively tall. The Koopas opted for the ones closer to the ground, and easily leapt on without any shell trouble.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Water Oasis Outskirts)**

Arriving at the Water Oasis, the Sand Tornado's winds diminished in strength. Jolene and Mush were gently placed on the ground near the Spiritua Observatory as the whirlwind died away.

"We're here…now we just have to figure out where the pit stop is." Jolene muttered.

"There's plenty of people to ask…why don't we?" Mush inquired.

The Water Oasis' main square was only a block away. Many civilians could be seen roaming the streets close-by and far away, the most notable being a strange water droplet shaped like a Yoshi's head. Whenever the creature touched the ground, it bounced off with a cute, squeaky noise.

"Excuse me…" Jolene walked up to one of the droplets. Before she could ask a question, however, it made a noise similar to that of a balloon losing all of its air before running away.

Mush laughed as Jolene straightened her glasses and wiped a bit of sand off of her clothes from the windy outburst.

"That's the way to ask for information, sis!"

"…Urh…" Jolene wiped her glasses on the cleanest part of her shirt.

"Hi…could you tell us where the Invisandible Monastery is?" Mush asked a Spiky Snifit.

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Grosure Palace- 2nd Floor)**

"Okay, this hallway leads to the royal ballroom…come on, lil' camels! You can do it!" Koops urged his camel.

"During the past two legs, I discovered something about Koops that I never knew…he's an expert map reader. It's really weird, since I was able to do it well, too…I guess it's just the ol' pa's genes!" Koopley chuckled. (After-leg Interview)

"Those two large doors?"

"Yup."

"I'm relieved that these guys made it up the stairs okay…I would've expected them to be a bit more stubborn about it." Koopley mused to himself.

* * *

**Team ? (Invisandible Monastery)**

Two Yoshis stood at the foot of the altar in the church. Positioned in front of them was a large mat with a picture of the world, and the aisle that led to the large entrance. They were able to see the outside, past the columns that supported the projection around the church.

The orange Yoshi, Miles, pointed towards the front door. His friend, a red-colored priest, strained his eyes to see. The priest Yoshi wore a light tan turban, sandals, and several layers of robes and holy garments. At his side was a small leather pouch that hung by a strap that went over his right shoulder.

"Whoa! There it is!"

Miles clapped as the team jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to the Water Oasis of Yoshi Desert." The greeter said, fastening two pendants with sand-colored string and a blue gemstone around the necks of the Toads.

"Thank you."

"Thanks!"

"Jolene and Mush." Miles gave them a thumbs up. "You're team number one!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st Place (6:42 P.M.)**

"Yes!" The two shared a hug for several seconds. Miles waited for them to let go before continuing.

"I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you have earned extreme transportation at the push of a button…two 4-by-4s like the ones you used in this leg will grant you the ability to travel by land, sea, and sky, compliments of Convertibles Auto Roadways, known to many as CAR. Congratulations!"

"Awesome!" Mush's eyes shimmered with joy.

"This'll make getting to those conferences at Rogueport so much easier than using the blimp…" Jolene sighed happily.

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Grosure Palace Royal Ballroom)**

The royal family of Yoshis cheered as the Koopas entered, got off their camels, and walked over to the throne area.

"In the Yoshi Desert, arriving at one's destination by camel is a sign of good luck…" The King began.

"And it is definitely fortunate that you have completed this task." The Queen said.

"So, here is your clue to success." The King handed Koops a race envelope.

"Thank you, sir." Koops followed his father's cue to bow. He ripped off the strip and took out the Route Info. "Make your way to the Torsando Orb Shop in the southern corner of the Grass Oasis and pick up a specialty Sand Tornado Orb, along with your next clue. Awesome! Let's go, Dad!"

"Hold up a sec, Koops." Koopley said. Koops skidded to a halt. "Kind sir, would you be so kind as to tell us how we could find this shop?"

"Of course. Just head straight down the southern road, which would be the way left of the palace. You can't miss it, for there are quite a few signs advertising it on the way."

"Thank you." Koopley bowed once more before running off with Koops. As soon as they went back through the ballroom doors, they withdrew into their shells and zipped down the gigantic hallway.

---

"This is definitely a unique shop…" Koopley mumbled.

Ster just grinned as the Koopas walked by him on the way to the counter.

Koops picked up a Sand Tornado Orb and handed it to his dad.

"Let's see…" Koops whispered. "Okay. Make your way to the next pit stop at the Water Oasis' Invisandible Monastery by using the Sand Tornado Orb on yourselves. …Huh?"

"This." Koopley held up the orb. "Come on, son!"

The Koopas headed outside.

"Um…what now?" Koops asked.

"Heheh…this is gonna be sweet!" Koopley pressed the button on the Orb, sending the casing up into the sky as bubbles. Koops latched onto his dad's back as the tornado started to build up strength…

* * *

**(FLIGHT 2- Arriving at 7:01 P.M.)**

The Parched Airlines flight finally touched down at Fort Egg Airport.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 3rd (Fort Egg Airport Parking Lot)**

Panting heavily, the twins sprinted as fast as they could toward the marked 4-by-4s.

"Come on, Merluv…they're going to come out any second…" Merlee dared to take a quick look back at the revolving doors of the airport.

"I'm going as fast as I can…" Merluvlee managed.

The sisters reached a 4-by-4 at the very moment that the Piantas burst out of the doors.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in Last (Fort Egg Airport Parking Lot)**

"They're already at the cars, Daddy! We've gotta hurry!" Fransesca huffed.

Merlee threw herself into the driver's seat. Merluvlee did the same for the seat behind it after placing the packs in the back. After fastening her seatbelt, Merlee backed the car up at such a speed that all the cars behind her became covered in sand. The 4-by-4 rocketed off at top speed.

"Oh no!" Fransesca held onto her hat and kicked herself into her top speed (which wasn't very fast, since she's a Pianta).

"Frannie, grab on!" Don grasped Fransesca's free hand and pulled her along at his highest gear, which was much faster than that of Fransesca's.

After covering the last bit of ground to the final van, Don flung the backpacks into the back while Fransesca buckled herself up. Don followed suit and revved the engine.

"Hold on tight, Frannie…dis car's gonna go jet speed!" Don hollered.

True to his word, Don sent the car chasing after Merluvlee at its best pace.

* * *

**Team ? (Invisandible Monastery)**

"I see the mat!"

Miles and the red Yoshi flinched slightly as the team nearly tackled them over after moving at such a high speed.

"Uh…welcome to the Water Oasis of Yoshi Desert." The priest placed the two pendants around the necks of the duo.

"Thank you."

"Koopley and Koops." Miles grinned. "You're team number two!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd Place (7:09 P.M.)**

"Yeah!" Koops jumped into the air, fist outstretched, before giving his dad a high-five.

"That's good enough for me!" Koopley laughed.

"So…were you guys nervous when you went for the Turning Point? You could have been in last, you know."

"…"

"Oh my gosh I feel slow…" Koops laughed.

"We went through the whole leg without even thinking we could've been in last! Now that's something!" Koopley exclaimed.

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Yoshi Desert)**

"How far are they behind us, Merluv?" Merlee inquired.

"Don's gaining on us! Hurry, Merlee!"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Yoshi Desert)**

Fransesca clutched onto the seat in front of her for dear life as Don sped over desert sand.

"Hold on tight, Frannie! Dis road is really bumpy!"

"No kidding!" Fransesca yelled back, bouncing in her seat despite the seatbelt restraining her movement.

The fence of the Saddle Mining Zone soon came into view. Merlee swerved the car into a parked position before running with her sister through the entryway.

"Do we just pick a well?" Merluvlee asked.

"I guess so!" Merlee responded.

The twins jumped onto the platform closest to the entrance.

"Which way?" Merlee cried.

"Counterclockwise!" Merluvlee noticed arrows on the wheel the bar was attached to.

Still exhausted from running, the girls began turning the large piece of old steel.

"Oh my gosh this thing weighs a lot…" Merlee growled.

"Major understatement!"

Don and Fransesca took the well across from the twins. While Don began to work, Fransesca grabbed her water bottle and started drinking. Noticing that he was rotating the lever awfully fast, Fransesca whispered something into his ear. Don nodded, and slowed down slightly.

With each rotation, the work became harder as the Shrobalt grew heavier…

"My stars this thing is getting impossible!" Merlee cried out.

"It's too heavy!" Merluvlee whispered painfully.

On the other side, Don had easily caught up. The twins had gradually realized they were fighting a losing battle, because Piantas were good at heavy-duty work, and had good endurance.

"Should I jump in now, Daddy?" Fransesca asked worriedly, noticing that her father was struggling more and more with each rotation.

"No…I got dese for a few…more…" Don managed to mutter.

Two creatures walked up to the space between the wells, a Cobrat and a Pokey. The Cobrat had the clue envelope held in her tail.

"Now…"

Fransesca grabbed the handle and started aiding her dad. It wouldn't have mattered…

"OH NO!"

The twins screamed as they accidentally let go of their bar without holding it in place, releasing all the work they had put into the Fast Forward as the Shrobalt pulled the bucket all the way down until only the knot was left on the rod above the hole.

"This can't be happening…"

"Oh my gosh…"

Merluvlee and Merlee disdainfully tried to continue on and restart, but as it turned out, all their energy used had been in vain.

"Here's your Fast Forward." The Cobrat handed the envelope to a wheezing Don.

"…Dank…you…"

The twins let go of the bar. It was clear that they were extremely upset; they both had the shimmering of tears starting up in their eyes. Noticing this, the father-daughter duo looked at each other worriedly. Don gave them both an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry!" Fransesca called out, running after Don as they went back toward their car.

Jumping in, Don opened the clue.

"Congratulations on winning de Fast Forward. Now make youse way to de next pit stop at de Invisandible Monastery of de Water Oasis."

Fransesca looked back through the window sadly as Don drove the car towards the airport, where he would re-direct to the right direction.

The twins spent several minutes crying, knowing that they would be last to check in.

"Now what…the only way we'd stay in would be if they got lost…and they're not…" Merluvlee sniffed.

"I don't know…" Merlee sobbed. "I guess…we just have…to lighten up…or something…enjoy the rest of the leg?"

"I guess…"

* * *

**Team ? (Invisandible Monastery)**

"Just a bit more…"

Don sneezed, stepping onto the mat behind Fransesca.

"Welcome to the Water Oasis of Yoshi Desert." The red Yoshi put the pendants around the necks of the Piantas.

"Thank you."

"Danks…"

"Don and Fransesca." Miles smiled. "You're team number three!"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 3rd Place (7:43 P.M.)**

"Great job, Daddy…" Fransesca embraced her father.

"Same to youse, cupcake…" Don replied.

**Team ? (Invisandible Monastery)**

After Merluvlee enjoyed the blessing of the spirits plus the thrilling ride down the sand dune, Merlee led the way through the Grosure Palace upon the back of a donkey, and the twins twirled about inside of the Sand Tornado, Merluvlee and Merlee were more than ready to accept the news of the orange Yoshi host.

"Three, two, one!"

The girls jumped onto the map.

"Welcome to the Water Oasis of Yoshi Desert." The priest handed the sisters the pendants, not seeing an efficient way to do it himself.

"Thank you…"

Miles rested a remorseful gaze upon the two. "Merluvlee and Merlee…you're the last team to arrive."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Last Place (10:02 P.M.)**

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Miles.

"Yeah, we know…" Merluvlee answered.

"Just spill it…" Merlee smiled anxiously.

"Oh dear…" The priest looked worriedly at the Yoshi next to him.

"I'm…happy to inform you, however, that this is the final of the three pre-determined non-elimination legs. You two are still IN the race!"

Several moments of awkward silence passed, only broken by the dropping jaws of the charmer and teller.

"Are you serious?"

"No way…"

"Yup. Still in. But—"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Miles had to shield himself from a sack of coins that nearly socked him in the face.

"I wish you two good luck in the upcoming leg…you already know the drill…" Miles laughed as the twins started dancing around excitedly.

"Money doesn't matter to us at this point in the race. We've made it so far, we just want to be able to see all that the race has to offer! However, we won't be holding back anymore…we're going to give it all we've got!" Merluvlee cheered. (After-leg Interview)

"Thinking back, we've been so serious the whole time that we never let ourselves just go and enjoy ourselves…not until this leg when we took it easy and took our time. We finally accomplished our major goal from the start: having fun!" Merlee exclaimed. (After-leg Interview)

* * *

Author's Note: And that's it for ya…in season 5 of TAR, a non-elimination leg placed four teams on the second-to-last leg, where one was eliminated and the final three went on in the last (if memory serves, because I didn't see the very ending). Four teams still remain in the race. What will happen next leg?

Will Merluvlee and Merlee be affected by having no money going into the twelfth leg, or will they just do what they had done in the ninth leg?

Can Don and Fransesca continue to make strategic planning to stay in the race, or is stress going to be their deciding factor in moving on?

Are Koopley and Koops going to utilize their Sacrificial Dough slip at the beginning to allow it to take full effect?

And will Jolene and Mush be able to hold on to their current lead ahead of the pack, or will they accidentally make a vital mistake?

Most importantly…which one of these four teams will be eliminated in the final elimination leg of the race? And which team…will be the winner of the Amazing Race and earn one million Smash?

Find out the answer on our special two-part finale! DON'T miss out!


	14. Leg 12: Battle in the Air!

Author's Note: 07-18-06

This is it, everyone! The second-to-last leg in the Amazing Race: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Edition! It has been such a long ride to get here, but it was all worth it to be able to see myself improve…in my opinion, I have done so (if you don't think so, that's okay). Indeed, I promise that you'll find this interesting, to say the least…I have, too…because I have had such a hard time deciding which teams come in last on each leg, and which ones were non-elimination (btw, did anyone notice that all-female teams were the only ones to experience the non-elimination legs?). And now…without further ado…the first part of the two-part finale! Leg 12! READ ON!

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Four teams took off from the tropical setting of the Birdo Beacon and raced nearly 15,000 miles to the arid Yoshi Desert._

_After reserving tickets for a flight, twins Merluvlee and Merlee made a new friend at the Birdo Beacon while waiting for the opening of Botional International._

"…You're helping two possible future millionaires, girl." Merluvlee cried happily, hugging the Boo. "You've completely outdone yourself!"

"How can we ever repay you?" Merlee questioned.

"Oh, it's okay! Just remember to visit back here some day." Marissa replied.

_However, the day turned spoiled for both them and Don and Fransesca, who found themselves delayed at Plainsport. The two teams decided to challenge each other at the Fast Forward._

"Well, we have to. There's nothing else we can do except go for the regular road…and they're on the same flight as we are…" Merluvlee reasoned. "If we don't head for it, they will…"

"…We block them off…" Fransesca realized. "…I-I really don't want to do this…"

_Father-and-son team Koopley and Koops headed for the second of two Turning Points in the race and picked up a Sacrificial Dough slip._

"This one should be it." Koopley picked up a golden slip.

"Thanks for the great service!" Koops remarked sarcastically to Tryclyde, whose heads were still being quite restless. After getting no response, the pair just shrugged.

_Jolene and Mush found themselves astounded by quicksand._

"Whoa…" Mush muttered. "We can breathe in that stuff?"

"…Unbelievable…"

_While Koopley was astounded by his son's map ability._

"During the past two legs, I discovered something about Koops that I never knew…he's an expert map reader."

_Siblings Jolene and Mush cruised to the top._

Miles gave them a thumbs up. "You're team number one!"

"Yes!" The two shared a hug for several seconds.

_At the Saddle Mining Zone, the twins and the Piantas battled it out for the Fast Forward, but in the end, the power that Don had surpassed that of the girls._

The twins screamed as they accidentally let go of their bar without holding it in place, releasing all the work they had put into the Fast Forward as the Shrobalt pulled the bucket all the way down until only the knot was left on the rod above the hole.

"This can't be happening…"

"Oh my gosh…"

Merluvlee and Merlee disdainfully tried to continue on and restart, but as it turned out, all their energy used had been in vain.

"Here's your Fast Forward." The Cobrat handed the envelope to a wheezing Don.

_Although they arrived last, the sisters were more than relieved to hear what Miles had to say._

"I'm…happy to inform you, however, that this is the final of the three pre-determined non-elimination legs. You two are still IN the race!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Siblings Strike Sandy Fortune; M&M Survives

_Four teams remain in the race. Who will be eliminated next?_

…

"This is the barren landscape known as the Yoshi Desert. Known for its famous amounts of pyramids, legends, and treasure, this barren region is nothing short of adventure. Hidden to the world by the illusion of sand in the Water Oasis is the Invisandible Monastery. Mysteriously cloaked by a strong, magical force, it became the eleventh pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams checked in here to take part in a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Can Jolene and Mush stay strong to hold on to their lead? Will the Sacrificial Dough slip come into play under the possession of Koopley and Koops? And will Merluvlee and Merlee be able to make it through this leg without starting money?

The four teams waiting here have no idea where they are heading next, or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use clues found in sealed envelopes to make their way to the final pit stop.

Jolene and Mush, who arrived at 6:42 P.M., will depart at 6:42 A.M."

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st to Depart, 6:42 A.M. (Invisandible Monastery)**

The sun is already above the horizon of the Yoshi Desert. A small bit of the sunshine manages to peak in through the front entrance of the Invisandible Monastery's chapel, and is angled enough to reach the spot where the pit stop mat is laid out on the floor.

Jolene and Mush, wearing a red skirt and blue shorts respectively, are both wearing different tennis shoes than the sandy ones used in the previous leg. Jolene has a jacket tied around her waist, and is wearing a light-green T-shirt that has a golden Star on the back. Mush, on the other hand, is wearing a gray muscle shirt that advertises Glitzville.

Ripping the strip off the envelope, Jolene makes sure she pockets the piece instead of throwing it on the ground of the sacred building. She takes out a blue card and reads it.

"Drive back to Fort Egg Airport and board a flight for Citadel Airborne. From Protectorate Airport, use a marked pedalhover to reach Graystone Castle. Your next clue waits at the very front entrance to this floating stronghold."

_Teams must now drive their 4-by-4s back to Fort Egg Airport and find a flight to transport them 4,213 miles to Citadel Airborne, over 11,000 ft. above sea level. After touching down at the connected city's Graystone Castle, teams will need to locate these man-powered hovercrafts in the parking lot, which they must use to transverse a one mile shortcut over open air to this place: Graystone Castle, the resting place for the remains of a powerful empire that was defeated over 150 years ago. Unknown to the teams, their next clue isn't in a clue box; instead, this automaton, dressed in the yellow and red race colors, holds it. Once they figure out that it is the keeper of the envelopes, they can press a button for their next clue._

"Three teams have 42 Smash coins for this leg of the race, and one team has zero. Warning: Yield ahead." Jolene finished.

"That's not very much…I guess we won't be using any taxis or anything else we'll have to pay for." Mush opened the sack that the siblings used to hold their money—even with the added amount, the bag was relatively empty.

"Ooh…" Jolene peered at the small sum. "We'll just have to spend sparingly for food and such, then."

The Toads started to walk away from the mat. About halfway down the aisle, Jolene stopped.

"Wait…didn't we leave our van back at the Grass Oasis when we used the Sand Tornado Orb?"

"Yeah…" Mush frowned. "Maybe…"

Signaling for his sister to follow him, he jogged out into the sunshine. Next to the 4-by-4 of Don and Fransesca (which had been driven to the pit stop by the team) were the other three 4-by-4s that had been left in front of the Torsando Orb Shop.

"They think of everything, don't they?" Jolene chuckled.

"The tension has been kicking up more and more, and we all can feel it. There aren't any serious rivalries or anything, so it's tough to know that before we race among friends, we have to see two of them go. Like the other teams, we're hoping it isn't us." Mush stated grimly. (After-leg Interview)

With Mush behind the wheel, the packs secured in the back, and Jolene using her logic to figure out which direction to head in, the car moved off from its place in front of the invisible chapel.

**AREA CHANGE: Fort Egg Airport Moving Sidewalk**

Standing on the moving sidewalk that was headed in the direction of the food court, the siblings were contemplating their best chances to get a good flight to Citadel Airborne.

"I saw on the screen that a flight that just left from Mushroom International Airlines…they probably wouldn't have another one leaving soon…" Mush kicked up his backpack to a comfortable spot on his shoulders.

"Most likely…" Jolene responded. "…I heard somewhere that Citadel Airborne has its own airlines…but I don't know if that was a reliable source or not."

"We could always try." Mush reminded. "There's that Yield…so we have to make sure we're not the last ones there."

"I guess…but after a bit of breakfast to help us clear our minds and relieve some stress." Jolene rubbed her stomach, making her brother laugh.

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd to Depart, 7:09 A.M. (Invisandible Monastery)**

Koops adjusted the hood on his hoodie, which again, seems cleaned after being battered by sands in the desert. He still has on the same baseball cap. Koopley, on the other hand, is wearing no outer-shell clothing this leg. A sand-colored piece of string around his neck reaches down into his shell, presumably the pendant from the greeter.

"Drive back to Fort Egg Airport and board a flight for Citadel Airborne. From Protectorate Airport, use a marked pedalhover to reach Graystone Castle. Your next clue waits at the very front entrance to this floating stronghold." Koopley read. "Three teams have 42 Smash coins for this leg of the race, and one team has zero. Warning: Yield ahead."

His son fingered the golden strip of paper.

"I guess our only chance to use it is now, huh?"

"Yup."

Koops tore the slip at its crease. The Koopas' backs were lightened as their packs flew off, along with all the money they had saved up (which wasn't very much combined with the new additions). Glowing with the sparkle of a brand-new coin, the items flew towards the world map and disappeared into it, as if it were the surface of a hollow container.

_The Sacrificial Dough slip may only be used at the beginning of a leg. Once activated, the team that uses it will be without not only their possessions for the entire leg, but also all of their money. In order for the slip to work properly, the team cannot gather any more than 10 Smash coins during the course of the leg. If the team complies and makes it to the end of the leg without being eliminated, they will gain back their possessions and twice the amount of money than what they had lost. If the team obtains too much money during the leg, they will only receive 1.5 times what they had depsited._

"We won't be seeing those until the end of this leg, right?"

"That's what the description said…" Koopley scooped up the two scraps that rested upon the mat and handed them back to Koops, who put them in his pocket.

"What about the cars? We left the 4-by-4 back at the Grass Oasis?" Koops asked.

"I think they're outside…I noticed them when I went for a midnight walk around this oasis…it was quite nice."

"Before the race, I'd become the new mayor of Petalburg in replacement of Mr. Kroop. The mayor title holds a great leadership quality to it, something that I sorta doubted that I'd ever find in myself. Looking back at the race now, I think that I was looking in all the wrong areas. Every single time I needed support, I had only one to turn to—my dad. He's the one that I look up to, and it's from him that I'm gonna learn by the end of the race." Koops commented. (After-leg Interview)

"Looks like you were right." Koops stated.

Used to having to dump his backpack into the back, it took Koops a few seconds to realize he was free of his bag. Koopley laughed.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Fort Egg Airport)**

"…and we need to get on any flights that they might have." Jolene explained to the Shy Guy behind the information counter.

"I'll run a search to see what the name of the airlines is." He replied.

While the clerk ran a search to find the name of Citadel Airborne's airlines, Jolene and Mush patiently munched on their breakfast.

"Okay…the name of the airlines is Protectorate Air. You'll find it on the second floor, section H…its boarding platform is close by. They have two flights leaving for Citadel Airborne, the earliest departs at noon. The other one leaves at 8:30 tonight."

"Thank you very much." Jolene reached over to shake the Shy Guy's hand.

"Let's go, sis." Mush picked up Jolene's notepad and signaled for her to head toward the escalator while he threw away his plate.

**AREA CHANGE: Fort Egg Airport 2nd Floor**

Protectorate Air's counter stood out from the surrounding desks. Hanging above the counter was the symbol—a hi-tech fighter plane soaring through gray clouds.

"Hello…we'd like to purchase tickets for your noon flight to Citadel Airborne." Jolene told the Anuboo sitting in a swivel chair.

"…I see…"

The dark creature typed into the computer. Reaching down, it grabbed the tickets from the printer and placed them on the counter.

"…You're on…" **(Jolene & Mush- 1st on Protectorate Air, FLIGHT 1)**

"Great!" Mush exclaimed.

"Thank you." Jolene accepted the tickets and handed one to Mush. The two then proceeded to find something to do while waiting for the flight.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Fort Egg Airport)**

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry, but we have no flights leaving for there until tomorrow."

"Do you know of any airlines here that would have a flight that leaves sooner?"

"Yeah." The Rocky Wrench perked up. "I came here on the flights of Protectorate Air, Citadel Airborne's own personal airlines. I'd put my chips on them; they're sure to have a flight that leaves today."

"Where is their counter located?"

"Top floor, section H."

"Thank you, sir."

Koopley and Koops walked away from Mushroom International and strode towards the escalator.

"This just feels so weird walking through an airport without having luggage to haul around, doesn't it?" Koops asked.

"Sure does!" Koopley patted his shell as if to check to make sure that there wasn't a backpack there.

**AREA CHANGE: Fort Egg Airport- Protectorate Air Counter**

"…Okay…the flight leaves at noon, but you might want to arrive at security…I'd say…at least thirty minutes before…" The Anuboo passed two tickets over the counter. **(Koopley & Koops- 2nd on Protectorate Air, FLIGHT 1)**

"Thank you." Koopley handed the tickets to Koops, who pocketed them in the same section as the Sacrificial Dough strips.

"So what do we do now? We don't have money to pay for food here at the airport…" Koops flinched upon hearing a painfully loud rumble. "…And I'm hungry…"

"…Don't think you can last until lunchtime?" Koopley asked.

"No way…even if I did, airplane food is awful…I don't trust it after the Flavio incident…" Koops remarked.

Suddenly, Koopley caught a writer's convenience in the corner of his eye. It was a sign atop a nearby stand that said "Free donuts and coffee for ticket buyers!"

"I think we can manage."

* * *

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 3rd to Depart, 7:43 A.M. (Invisandible Monastery)**

Fransesca yawned and stretched her arms before straightening her usual hat. In replacement of the usual leaves, she had on a pink skirt that would have been classified as a blanket, had it not been for the Isle Delfino design on it and the uneven bottom. She had on a light-orange shirt that had a bit of glitter and had ads about Rogueport. Her father, on the other hand, had the traditional leaf skirt. His sunglasses and hat remained, but he had a black T-shirt that would spread the word about the Pianta Parlor.

Don coughed as his daughter opened the envelope.

"Drive back to Fort Egg Airport and board…"

"The least I can say about the race is that it has been one of the best things that have ever happened to me—I feel so lucky to be a part of it! Daddy and I have made it this far, and we plan on going all the way to the finish line!" Fransesca proclaimed. (After-leg Interview)

"Our Yield picture is in here!" Fransesca pulled it out and admired herself for a second.

"Come on, Frannie…de new leg awaits." Don reminded, before sneezing.

The Piantas walked outside, Don coughing once more. Fransesca looked at him worriedly.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, dere isn't anyding wrong."

Giving her father a doubtful look, the yellow Pianta jumped into the car, while Don put the packs in the back of the 4-by-4.

**AREA CHANGE: Fort Egg Airport- Protectorate Air Counter**

"We'd like two tickets for Citadel Airborne, please." Fransesca handed two passports to the Anuboo, who returned them before typing something into the computer. Two tickets came out of the printer.

"…Here are your tickets…" The Anuboo picked up the slips and handed them to Fransesca, who smiled. **(Don & Fransesca- 3rd on Protectorate Air, FLIGHT 1)**

"Thank you."

Walking back towards a small table, Fransesca winced as her father gave a string of hard, wheezing coughs.

"Daddy…there's something wrong."

Don looked up at his daughter uneasily after sneezing.

"That's it…we're finding a doctor." Fransesca pulled on her pack.

Don, not in the mood to argue, unsteadily rose from his chair and proceeded to put on his backpack before being stopped.

"Here." Fransesca grabbed her father's luggage. "Help me find a pay phone…"

With his daughter leading the way towards a map, Don managed a smile.

"Dat dere is a woman of de truest loyalty…"

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Last to Depart, 10:02 A.M. (Invisandible Monastery)**

The calm eyes of the twins peek out from under their almost unchanged outfits. The only noticeable details would be the two pendants given to them by the priest at the conclusion of the previous leg; they had adopted the necklaces as not only lucky charms, but also as the symbol of their most enjoyed leg.

Merlee tore the strip off of the envelope, and took out the Route Info card.

"Personally, I'm extremely surprised that we made it to this next-to-last leg in the race. It's been such an experience, it's too much for words…but we're relieved and honored to still be here." Merluvlee commented. (After-leg Interview)

"Although it seemed like we would have been mad at Fransesca and Don for beating us to the Fast Forward, we aren't. We're still in it, and we'll be able to make it through the rest of the race, even though we were so distraught after yesterday's events." Merlee remarked. (After-leg Interview)

"Three teams have 42 Smash coins for this leg of the race, and one team has zero. Warning: Yield ahead…"

"I wonder who that lucky penniless team is?" Merluvlee joked.

"No idea!" Merlee responded. The twins laughed.

**AREA CHANGE: Fort Egg Airport- Protectorate Air Counter**

"Leaving at noon?" Merlee asked. "What do you think, Merluv?"

"I say…let's go for it."

"We'll take 'em." Merlee told the Anuboo. **(Merluvlee & Merlee- Last on Protectorate Air, FLIGHT 1)**

"…Okay…" The Anuboo passed two tickets over the counter.

"I bet everyone else is on this flight." Merluvlee mentioned.

"Probably."

* * *

**FLIGHT 1- Departing at 12:01 P.M.)**

By the sheerest coincidence, all four teams are sitting in the same vicinity. They can be seen chatting with each other through a plane window as the wheels of the aircraft leave the ground.

_This is the only flight to Citadel Airborne that carries all the teams: Merluvlee and Merlee, Jolene and Mush, Don and Fransesca, and Koopley and Koops. Although the destination isn't very far away, teams will experience quite the ride, as their plane will be gaining height often by turning itself diagonally._

* * *

**(FLIGHT 1- Arriving at 4:59 P.M.)**

Dark-colored clouds surround Citadel Airborne, high in the sky. There doesn't appear to be very much light because the sun doesn't penetrate very well, so many outdoor lights are on. It becomes apparent that the area behind one of the large buildings contains…

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Protectorate Airport)**

Managing to zigzag through the traffic of people, the father-daughter team is a ways away from the others. Although Don looks a bit sicker than he was at Fort Egg, he is still managing to keep up with Fransesca.

"We need to find the hovercraft…" Fransesca murmured, leading her father by the hand.

"Dat's probably in the main parking lot." Don remarked before letting loose several coughs.

"Which one is that?"

The Piantas looked around as they ran, reading every single sign posted above the exits.

"Wait, scratch dat! The lot closest to de terminal!" Don remembered.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Protectorate Airport)**

"Where is it…" Mush mumbled.

"We'll find it." Jolene assured.

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee (Protectorate Airport)**

Having no choice but to walk, Koopley and Koops managed to find their way through the crowds in pursuit of the twins.

"I hate this…we can't spin in this stupidly overcrowded place!" Koops grumbled.

"Calm down, Koops…we can do well without."

"Merluv, do you see it?"

"No, I don't!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Protectorate Airport Parking Lot)**

"This should be the exit." Jolene said.

The Toad siblings ran out the doors.

"Yup! That was it, alright!" Mush confirmed.

Visible in the middle of the lot were four metallic pods, colored in the yellow and red décor of the race.

Looking back, Mush was relieved to find that no other teams had exited the airport doors as he reached the hovercraft. Jolene arrived behind him.

Upon closer inspection, the craft looked very similar to a pedal boat—it had two sets of pedals protruding out of the two seats, but whatever they were powering was unseen. The left seat had the power of the steering wheel, while the other had the honor of reading what appeared to be a GPS system. The screen showed a flashing race flag and a yellow dot.

"Who drives?" Mush interrogated.

"You can if you want to…" Jolene stepped into the right-hand seat, forcing Mush to take the left one.

"All right!"

Luckily, the craft were pointed outward from the cars around them; none of the teams would know how to back them up.

The siblings started pedaling, sending the craft through the air at a leisurely pace.

"Cool…"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Protectorate Airport Parking Lot)**

"Come on, Daddy!"

After a short run to the three remaining hovercraft, Fransesca opted to sit in the driver's seat, leaving Don with the GPS system.

"Youse'll have to bear with me, Frannie…" Don coughed. "I can't overstrain myself…"

"Leave it to me!" Fransesca insisted. Thoroughly enjoying being in the driver's seat, she started pedaling at an unusually quick rate; most likely to make up for her dad, who was turning the pedals slowly.

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Koopley & Koops (Protectorate Airport Parking Lot)**

"Here we go…" Merluv gradually turned the steering wheel to the left while pedaling.

"We're going to have to pass through the residential area before we reach that gap…" Merlee observed the GPS.

"Come on, son…we have to pedal as fast as we can!" Koopley remarked.

"I'll try!"

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Airborne Gap)**

Before long, the lead team reached a truly astounding sight: a wide gap over space that reached from the edge of the residential area to a gray path of stones that led to a castle.

"I guess this is it." Mush murmured. "Come on…I bet the next team might catch up to us soon."

"Right."

As the duo began their one-mile shortcut towards Graystone Castle, they both peered over the sides, as if they were expecting to drop if they quit pedaling. Testing it out, they both did…yet the pedalhover remained airborne.

"Okay…that freaked me out." Mush sighed.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Airborne Gap)**

"Wait, who's that up there!" Fransesca pointed. "We caught up to someone!"

"Dat's Jolene and Mush!" Don coughed. "Looks like youse dad didn't get us outta dat airport first…"

"We can catch up!" Fransesca started pedaling at a faster rate than what she had gone at in the parking lot. Don sneezed.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Citadel Airborne Residential Area)**

"Koops, where does it say to go next?" Koopley inquired.

"We make a left, and we should see the park soon. That's where the gap starts." Koops replied.

"Great!" Koopley turned the wheel, allowing the craft to round another corner.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Citadel Airborne Residential Area)**

The twins were about one block behind the two Koopas.

"Ugh…talk about leg stress…" Merlee mumbled.

"…Literally or metaphorically…"

"Both…"

**Jolene & Mush/ Don & Fransesca (Airborne Gap)**

The two teams were already far into the shortcut, the siblings in a slight lead.

"Come on, Mush…we can stay ahead of them…" Jolene gasped.

"On it."

Trying to make up for his sister, Mush was pedaling as fast as he could, but was quickly losing energy.

"Let's go, Daddy! You can do it!" Fransesca cheered as they passed Jolene and Mush to grab the first-place slot.

"Dere's de castle up ahead…" Don pointed before letting loose a cough.

In only a matter of seconds, the Piantas had managed to pull ahead of the Toads by a few yards.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Airborne Gap)**

"I can just barely see them…how far ahead are they?" Koops asked rhetorically. The two hovercraft ahead of them were a bit bigger than specks, but well ahead of the trailing two teams.

"No idea…but we need to keep on." Koopley replied.

"Don't look down…don't look down…" Koops mumbled to himself.

"The Airborne Gap was one of the most interesting things I think I've seen on the race. Sure, it's just a break in the road and everything, but the way you could see the tinted clouds below…it was quite a sight to see." Koopley remarked. (After-leg Interview)

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Airborne Gap)**

"Ugh…we're in last again…where'd they get to?" Merluvlee inquired.

"I guess they're up there…" Merlee panted.

"Up at that castle thing? …Great…"

* * *

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 1st (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

Disembarking from their hovercraft after about fifteen minutes of pedaling from the start of the gap, the father-daughter team hurriedly walked up the stone walkway toward a large set of open doors.

"Dere's the Yield mat!" Don noticed.

"We've gotta Yield someone!" Fransesca decided, jumping on.

_This is the final Yield in the race. A Yield is a point where one team can Yield, or force another team to stop racing for a pre-determined amount of time. If a team has been Yielded, they will have to turn over this hourglass and wait for it to run out before they may continue racing._

"Whose is we goin' to Yield?" Don sniffed, pulling a tissue from his pocket.

"I don't know…" Fransesca closed her eyes and pulled out a random picture from the box.

"…Uh…dat's not suitable." Don muttered as a freaked-out Fransesca crammed their picture back into the other three. She pulled out a second one…

"We choose to Yield…" Fransesca pulled the paper off the back of the large sticker and pasted it onto the board. "…Merluvlee and Merlee."

"Hurry…"

"Hold on for a second! Find the clue box or something!" The yellow Pianta put a smaller sticker on a space at the bottom-right corner that provided the information needed to know who the Yielders were. "Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry…but we have to do this…" Fransesca quietly whispered to the picture of the twins.

"During our flight, I decided that since Daddy wasn't feeling good, we had to try to Yield a team that was behind us to give ourselves time. He eventually gave in, but it took a bit for him to admit that we HAD to." Fransesca twiddled her thumbs. (After-leg Interview)

Turning around, Fransesca quickly became confused.

"I don't see a clue box!"

"Dat automaton!" Don pointed. "It's got de race colors!"

"What if it's just a coincidence?" Fransesca argued.

"Do youse see anyding else out here?"

"No…"

"Den try it!"

Don followed his daughter up to the robot. After examining it for a second, she pressed a button in the chest area. A clue envelope slid out of the 'mouth.'

Opening it, Fransesca found a red card inside. "Roadblock. Who can find what isn't lost?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person has to execute a duty done by peons of the empire within the large cargo room of Graystone Castle. They will have to smash into crates to locate the cargo they need. From 303 wooden boxes, the team member will have to search through wood and packing corn for only 10 clues hidden inside separate crates with an iron bar as their smashing tool. After following in the footsteps of the minor soldiers who searched intercepted deliveries for vitally important messages, teams will have their message in their possession._

"Daddy…who should—"

"AACHOO!"

"…" Fransesca gulped, opening the card. "…303…uh…I guess that isn't too hard…I hope…"

Taking her pack with her, Fransesca ran into the castle, following the path laid out by arrows on the walls. Following slowly, her exhausted father put his hand up to his head dizzily as he suddenly leaned on the wall for support.

* * *

Finding the cargo room, Fransesca dropped her pack near the entrance. Noticing a table directly to the left of the entrance, she went over to discover four sets of iron bars and protective goggles.

"I guess safety IS a precaution…" Fransesca murmured, snapping the goggles onto her face. She grabbed an iron bar and turned back around.

Inside of the large room were hundreds of large wooden crates, just a bit taller than Don.

"Here we go…" Fransesca screamed out and ran at the closest box before swinging with all her might.

An exhausted Don crawled his way into the room to be met with the splintering sound of wood.

"Dat's meh girl…" Don whispered as his daughter started rummaging through the pile of packing nuts.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 2nd (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

Carrying both backpacks, Mush actually found himself jumping onto the Yield mat behind his sister.

"Yeah…we can't really Yield anyone." Jolene remarked to the camera, pointing towards the two pictures already on the board.

"Where's the clue box at, sis? I don't see it anywhere." Mush stated.

"Hmm…"

The siblings spent a few seconds in silence, in which the sound of iron crashing against wood could be heard.

"I think I know…" Jolene walked up to the automaton and pushed the bright red button, causing the clue envelope to pop out.

"…Neat." Mush felt the hard surface of the robot.

"Roadblock. Who can find what isn't lost?" Jolene read aloud. "I have a feeling this isn't logic-oriented, Mush…you want to do it?"

"I guess…" Mush trailed off. "What is IT?"

"…Smash into wooden crates with an iron bar to locate one of ten clues in the castle's cargo room." Jolene replied.

"Yeah, I can do it. Come on!"

The siblings headed into the castle and down a short hallway before finding the large chamber by a staircase.

Placing the packs down, Mush grabbed a pair of goggles and an iron bar.

"You can do it, Mush!" Jolene encouraged. Mush rushed his first crate, instantly breaking it. After quickly searching the puddle of packing corn, he moved on to another crate.

"Dat's it, Frannie!" Don managed to yell before sneezing.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 3rd (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

Getting off of their hovercraft, the two Koopas spun to the mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone since we can't, anyway." Said Koopley.

Koops immediately figured out the robot had the clues in it and pressed the button. He grabbed the clue that came out.

"Let's see…a Roadblock. Who can find what isn't lost?" Koops read.

"Heheh, you've found plenty of things…but I guess it's my turn, now." Koopley admitted. "Here, let me see it… …Oh. Um…okay."

* * *

"Not here, either?" Fransesca kicked up a storm of packing nuts. "I don't get it…why is this so hard to find…"

Wading in a small lake of packing nuts, Mush finally decided to move on to a different area as to not become lost in popcorn, as he had stuck in one area to try and clear it all out. Fransesca wasn't having the same problem, since she was much taller.

"Maybe I should start on the other side of the room now…" Mush muttered.

Koopley grabbed his goggles and placed them over his eyes. He then picked up the second-to-last iron bar and picked a spot to start. Meanwhile, Koops sat down next to Jolene and Don.

"How long have you guys been here?" Koops asked curiously.

"About…fifteen minutes or so…" Jolene replied. "…Don, are you SURE you're okay? You really feel like you have a fever…"

"Yeah…just don't worry 'bout me…dis is a race…" Don suddenly sneezed, causing the bench they were sitting on to shake.

"Whoa…" Koops had to re-adjust himself on the seat, while Jolene straightened her glasses.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in Last (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

"Come on, there's the mat!" Merluvlee yelled.

"I'm coming, Merluv! Oh, I hope that…oh no…"

The twins stared at the board in disbelief.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"For the love of the stars, Merluv, calm down!" Merlee flipped the hourglass.

"Oh, come on! As if it weren't enough that they won the Fast Forward last leg…and now they're rubbing it in!" Merluvlee desperately looked like she wanted to yell something profane.

"Well don't gripe about it to me…it's not like I can change it." Merlee answered.

"URGH!" Merluvlee angrily took a seat on the mat, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops/ Don & Fransesca (Graystone Cargo Room)**

"…I think that Merluvlee and Merlee are here now." Koops remarked.

"Sounds like it." Jolene looked at her watch. "I'm surprised we all arrived so close together…it's been forty minutes since we arrived. I wasn't expecting them to handle the trip that quickly."

"ACHOO!" Don sneezed again.

Koopley smacked a wooden crate. He had to give it a second whack for it to break open.

"Nope…nothing here but corn…too bad I'm not hungry." Koopley moved on to another box.

"Okay…just stay calm…you'll find it." Mush told himself, smashing another crate. He waded through the packing corn and felt for an envelope, but was only met with the texture of the material.

By now, Fransesca was going crazy.

"Why can't I find it!"

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

By now, Merluvlee was going crazy.

"Why is it so slow!"

"Yeah…" Merlee fiddled with her tarot cards. "You think that thing over there has the clues in it?"

"What?" Merluvlee turned to look at the robot. "Um…I guess…it probably does. It has the race colors…"

"We better get ready to run for it when this thing empties."

"That is, IF it empties…"

* * *

**Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops/ Don & Fransesca (Graystone Cargo Room)**

The floor of the Roadblock area was almost nearly covered completely with packing corn.

"By the time someone finds a clue, this whole floor's going to be covered and we're gonna drown." Koops said sarcastically.

"Quite." Jolene concurred. Don coughed a little.

"Dat hopefully won't happen…"

"OH MY GOSH!"

The three looked up to see a shell rushing back towards the bench. An elated Koopley popped out.

"Got one!" Koopley exclaimed, waving around an envelope.

"All right!" Koops shouted.

Both Koopas headed out of the cargo room and out of the other teams' earshot before opening the clue.

"Let's see… Make your way by foot to the Graystone Castle's most famous landmark, its replica of the Airship Fortress. Your next clue waits on the top deck." Koopley read.

_Teams must now head up the spiral staircase of Graystone Castle and exit onto the top stone road, where they must head up to Citadel Airborne's life-sized replica of an Airship Fortress. Teams will locate their next clue on the top deck, next to the staircases._

"How do we get there?" Koops asked.

"That." Koopley pointed to the entrance of a staircase that spiraled up into the castle. "I'm pretty sure that's the right staircase."

"Okay…"

"How'd he find one before me?" Fransesca asked herself. "That isn't right…" She slammed into another wooden crate, causing a pile of packing corn to flow out.

"Just keep going in one area as long as you can, Mush!" Jolene encouraged.

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

"Empty, already!" Merluvlee shouted at the hourglass. "EMPTY EMPTY EMPTY!"

"This is taking forever…" Merlee crossed her arms.

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Graystone Castle Center Tower)**

Coming out of a door, the Koopa team realized that the exit from the tower was a large hole in the wall. However, it provided them with a good view of the surrounding area…and of a large brown ship to the left.

"That's gotta be it." Koops murmured. "…Think we can spin there?"

"Well, for us, 'foot' includes 'shell.' I suppose we're allowed to…we're not exactly in a vehicle." Koopley reasoned.

The two took off in their shells toward the left turn that would show them the way to the Airship Fortress.

* * *

**Don & Fransesca/ Jolene & Mush (Graystone Cargo Room)**

Jolene and Don patiently waited for their respective partners on the wooden bench.

"Dat's it, Frannie…youse is doing great."

The sound of plodding footsteps could be heard as Mush ran into view, an envelope in hand.

"You got one?" Jolene exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

Excitedly, the two Toads ran towards the same exact area Koopley and Koops had opened their clue.

"Okay. Make your way by foot to the Graystone Castle's most famous landmark, its replica of the Airship Fortress. Your next clue waits on the top deck." Mush read.

"There's a small flag above this staircase…it's probably our way out." Jolene observed.

"This is SO frustrating!" Fransesca complained.

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in Last (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

"It's empty! Come on!"

The last bit of sand drained from the top section of the hourglass. Merlee rushed over to the kiosk and pressed the button.

"It's a Roadblock. Who can find what isn't lost?" Merlee read. "Merluv, that's you."

"Fine! Whatever!" Merluvlee replied.

The twins hurriedly ran into the castle and through the corridors to the cargo room, passing the spiral staircase.

"Whoa!" Merlee halted when she caught sight of the sea of packing corn.

"Where's the gear?" Merluvlee asked. "Oh!"

Grabbing a set of goggles and an iron bar, Merluvlee immediately went to work, letting her anger loose on the boxes. Merlee went to go sit down next to Don, but didn't make eye contact.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Airship Territory)**

"We're almost there…" Mush murmured.

"That's so cool!" Jolene exclaimed, passing by the large cannon on the side of the ship. At the moment, it was silent.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 1st (Airship Fortress Top Deck)**

"There it is!" Koops spotted the familiar clue box standing next to an open iron door.

Koopley took out a clue and tore off the strip to pull out a yellow card.

"The Detour. Rings or Rocks. Where are you most proficient in battle?" Koopley read.

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between Rings and Rocks. In Rings, teams will have to head to the offensive deck of the Airship Fortress. Using a working, traditional cannon, teams will need to shoot small 2 ft. cannonballs through five different rings that have a diameter of 6 ft., held up by indestructible, almost transparent robots, flying almost 70 feet away. For the shot to count, at least half of the cannonball has to pass through the ring. If teams can calculate how to fire with precise aiming and take advantage of the eight available hoops in the training field, they can finish quickly. In Rocks, teams will need to walk down to the bottom of the docked ship to the living quarters and locate the room of the decoder, marked as no. 77A. Inside, teams will have to use a microscope to decode a series of lines and dots to Braille. From there, they can then use their cross-reference into English. Once the teams figure out the message, "Take Refuge," and tell it to their Rocky Wrench overseer, they'll receive their next clue. Since teams have to translate the characters twice using unorganized charts, and must look at small faded marks inscribed on the rock, the task could take a long time._

(A/N: Contrary to what you might think, the first code in Rocks isn't Morse Code—the lines and dots are arranged in a different manner.)

"Okay…it's either shooting a cannon or trying to decode a message…what should we go for?" Koopley asked.

"Uh… …I guess the cannon would be fun." Koops replied.

"Then to Rings we go!"

The father-son team headed through the iron door. They took a staircase after noting a two-way sign directing to either task.

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Don & Fransesca (Graystone Cargo Room)**

Sitting quietly, Merlee winced as Don let loose another sneeze.

"So that's why they Yielded us…" Merlee whispered to herself. "Oh, the poor guy…"

"HRAH!" Fransesca screamed with fury as she broke another box. "WHERE'S A—Oh, look! A clue!"

"Dat's good, Frannie!" Don exclaimed. Standing up, he grabbed the packs and followed his daughter out into the hall.

"Finally…make your way by foot to the Graystone Castle's most famous landmark, its replica of the Airship Fortress. Your next clue waits on the top deck." Fransesca read. "Okay, come on!"

While breaking another crate, Merluvlee managed to catch a glimpse of the Piantas as they began their run up the spiral staircase.

"Who does she think she is, screaming out every time she breaks one of these boxes…" Merluvlee muttered. "HIYAH! After all, only some dumb person would do that…HARGH! …Scratch that."

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 2nd (Airship Fortress Top Deck)**

"Detour. Rings or Rocks. Where are you most proficient in battle?" Mush asked aloud.

"Deciphering…that's simple. Come on, we can have that finished in no time." Jolene replied confidently.

"If you say so." Mush responded.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Offensive Deck)**

The Rocky Wrench supervisor crossed his fingers as the Koopas fired another cannonball into the air. It fell short of the robot.

"What are we doing wrong…we aimed higher, and we're still not getting it…" Koops sighed.

"Maybe we need to adjust to the wind." Koopley suggested. He positioned the cannon higher than usual after loading in a cannonball. "Go ahead and fire it."

Koops jerked the rope, firing the cannon. The training ring sparkled as the cannonball went through.

"Yes!" Koops exclaimed. "First one!"

A tally was placed on a notepad in the Rocky Wrench's hand.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Living Quarters 77A)**

The two Toads walked into the room.

"I never knew a decipherer had so much space to work with." Mush remarked.

"More than one bunks in each room, Mush." Jolene replied, sitting down at the closest table.

A lamp shone its light upon the desk. The wall perpendicular to its surface had two large character charts posted on it. A microscope, two pencils, and a notepad were on the middle of the table, with a small rune in the focus of the microscope.

"Let's get started, then…" Jolene sat down at one of the chairs. "Mush, how about this…you try and copy down the series of codes onto this notepad, and I'll look for it on the Braille table."

"Okay!"

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in 3rd (Airship Fortress Top Deck)**

"Made it…" Don wheezed.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Fransesca asked worriedly.

"I…I'm fine…just open de clue…"

"…Detour. Rings or Rocks. Where are you most proficient in battle?" Fransesca read. "…A cannon! Cool! Let's do that!"

"…Oh boy…"

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in Last (Graystone Cargo Room)**

"GOT IT!" Merluvlee screamed happily. She threw the iron bar at a crate and waded through the sea of packing corn to Merlee.

"What does it say?" Merlee asked.

"It says…let's see…make your way by foot to the Graystone Castle's most famous landmark, its replica of the Airship Fortress. Your next clue waits on the top deck." Merluvlee said.

"Let's go…we have some catching up to do!" Merlee exclaimed, kicking away some corn as she followed Merluvlee out.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Living Quarters 77A)**

"That's done…now to just translate it into English from Braille." Jolene remarked.

"The first letter looks like a 'T.'" Mush told his sis.

"Good…next…an…'A'…"

**Koopley & Koops/ Don & Fransesca (Offensive Deck)**

"Fire!" Fransesca yelled, yanking the rope. The cannonball flew out with a roar…and missed its intended target. "Darn!"

"Just be patient, Frannie…" Don reminded. "AACHOOO!"

"Come on…fourth one's on the line…" Koopley aimed one last time with one eye before pulling the rope, sending out the cannonball. It went through.

"Yeah!" Koops cheered. "One more and we've got it!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in Last (Airship Fortress Top Deck)**

"There it is!" Merlee made a leap for the clue box and pulled out an envelope. "Detour! Rings or Rocks! Where are you most proficient in battle?"

"Pacifists. Decoding'll be a cinch…come on!" Merluvlee directed.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Living Quarters 77A)**

"Last is an 'E." Okay…" Jolene turned towards the Rocky Wrench overseer. "So the message is 'Take Refuge,' isn't it?"

"You got it! Here's your clue!" The Rocky Wrench handed over a clue.

"Awesome!" Mush opened the envelope and pulled out a card labeled 'Route Info.' "Make your way back to your pedalhover and direct yourselves towards the next pit stop, at Skirmish Manor."

_Teams must now run back down to the entrance of Graystone Castle and board their pedalhovers. They will then be carried along by a jet stream approximately one mile to the vicinity of Airborne Canyon, the main city of Citadel Airborne. They will then have to locate Skirmish Manor, in the very heart of the war-scarred metropolis. This unique stronghold, the original home to deceased General Wrenrock, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…WILL be eliminated._

"The last team to check in is gonna be eliminated!" Mush exclaimed. "Come on, Jolene! We have to get a head start on the others!"

"Right!"

As the siblings headed out, they passed by Merluvlee and Merlee. Neither team traded a word.

"We've got to finish fast…they're already heading to who knows where?" Merluvlee sat down in front of the microscope.

"How're we gonna go about this, Merluv?" Merlee asked, observing that the notepad had a page torn off.

"Give me a piece of paper and a pencil." Merluvlee instructed. "We both look through the microscope alternating, and take every other letter. I'll go first."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd (Offensive Deck)**

"Fifth one!" Koopley exclaimed.

"Good job…here's your clue." The Rocky Wrench presented Koopley with an envelope. When they turned away to read it, he whispered something to himself. "…Although you guys would be awful in a real combat situation…"

"Make your way back to your pedalhover and direct yourselves towards the next pit stop, at Skirmish Manor. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated." Koopley read. He pulled out a small piece of paper that had a map on it. "Come on, Koops!"

"Right behind you!"

As the two Koopas ran off, a frustrated Fransesca freaked out.

"The last team's going to be eliminated! Oh no…" She pulled the rope. The cannonball passed through.

"Dree more to go…keep on…" Don wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

"We're going to be riding a jet stream, sis! You ready for it?" Mush asked tentatively.

"Sure. There's a million coins on the line here…we can't get knocked out in the penultimate leg." Jolene hopped into the driver's seat.

"Okay…the turbulence starts a bit ahead…it's not too far. We need to turn left, though."

As the tired siblings started pedaling, Jolene turned the wheel steadily in the left direction. They could make out a path of moving air in the distance.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

"Whoa! There goes Mush and Jolene!" Koops noted. "Dad, we've gotta catch up!"

"On it!" Koopley started pedaling as fast as his legs would allow.

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Living Quarters 77A)**

"Okay…just a few more and we'll be out of here!" Merluvlee remarked.

"The first word is 'Take,' isn't it, Merluv?" Merlee questioned.

"Right. I think I know what the second word is, but we need to be sure."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Offensive Deck)**

"Go through!" Fransesca yelled at the cannonball. To her amazement, it shot straight through the center of the ring. "YEAH!"

"Sdill two more to go, Frannie…don't get oberconfident…" Don sniffed.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops (Airborne Turbulence Path)**

"They're just straight ahead of us! We can catch up!" Koops exclaimed.

"Don't pedal, Koops."

"Why not?"

"The stream carries us. We'd be wasting energy…we need to save it for the ride to Skirmish Manor."

Only a matter of yards ahead, Jolene and Mush were focusing on their map.

"Okay…Skirmish Manor is over here once we exit the jet stream…"

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 3rd (Living Quarters 77A)**

"Is the message 'Take Refuge'?" Merluvlee asked.

"Correct." The Rocky Wrench handed her an envelope.

"Alright! What does it say?" Merlee inquired.

"Make your way back to your pedalhover and direct yourselves towards the next pit stop, at Skirmish Manor. Warning: The last team to check in WILL be eliminated! Oh my gosh!"

"We've gotta hurry out of here!" Merlee exclaimed. "We might still be in last!"

* * *

**Koopley & Koops/ Jolene & Mush (Airborne Canyon Outskirts)**

"Come on!" Koops started pedaling as soon as the pedalhover escaped the force of the jet stream. With his father helping, they passed a surprised Jolene and Mush.

"Help me look for the pit stop…" Koopley told Koops.

"Where are they going? They're heading in the wrong direction…" Jolene murmured.

"Better for us, I guess." Mush replied.

* * *

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Currently in Last (Offensive Deck)**

"Finally! That's the fifth one!" Fransesca sighed as she took the clue from the Rocky Wrench. "…Make your way back to your pedalhover and direct yourselves towards the next pit stop, at Skirmish Manor. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated. Let's go, Daddy!"

"Coming, Frannie!"

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Graystone Castle Entrance)**

"We're not last! Awesome!" Merlee exclaimed.

"But who is? We know it's not Jolene and Mush…" Merluvlee murmured.

"We better hurry up. …The map says to go that way."

* * *

**Team ? (Skirmish Manor)**

The night skies seemed darker than ever around Skirmish Manor as the final elimination loomed in the race to the mat. Standing behind it was none other than the Yoshi host Blaise and a silver Bob-omb general that had a nameplate with the words "General Explos" on it.

Around the area of the pit stop mat was a forbidding hedge circle in the front area of Skirmish Manor. Behind it was the large stone mansion—complete with a dark aura and gargoyles resting above the front door.

"I'd hate to have to fight a battle here…"

General Explos and Blaise turned to face the direction that the first team was coming from. The duo jumped on…

"Welcome to Airborne Canyon of Citadel Airborne." The Bob-omb greeted.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"…Jolene and Mush." Blaise paused. "…You…are team number one."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st Place (9:02 P.M.)**

"Awesome!" Mush exclaimed.

"First again? Wow!" Jolene remarked.

"…I do have some more good news for the both of you…" Blaise took in a deep breath. "As the winners of this twelfth leg of the race…you have both won a week-long stay at Citadel Airborne's 5-star hotel, The Restoration, along with granted access to all of Citadel Airborne's most famous landmarks during your trip."

"YEAH!"

"That sounds like fun!"

"That's not all. During your stay at the pit stop, you will be staying in the number one guest room of Skirmish Manor, complete with the most comfortable bedding and best view in the whole mansion. And lastly, what you wanted to hear…you two are in the final three, racing for the ultimate prize in the final leg. Congrats."

"Thank you very much, Blaise."

"Woo-hoo!"

"At this rate, we're set for a good start on the final leg of the race. It's going to be a tough race to the finish, but after coming so far…I'm sure sis and I can handle it." Mush remarked. (After-leg Interview)

**Team ? (Skirmish Manor)**

A second team came running up to the final pit stop mat.

"Welcome to Airborne Canyon of Citadel Airborne." General Explos welcomed.

"Thanks!"

"Koopley and Koops…" Blaise started. "You're team number two."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd Place (9:07 P.M.)**

"Aww, man…second? Oh well." Koopley sighed.

"We'll get it on the final leg, though." Koops remarked.

"…Indeed…because you two are in the final three, racing for the million coins tomorrow." Blaise confirmed.

"All right! That's something to look forward to!" Koopley exclaimed.

"No matter what happens from here on out, we're going to have to give the race our all. It's time to kick it into high gear—we're playing serious now. All the other legs, we'd been enjoying the ride…we'll be doing that in the final leg, of course…but with a stronger motive moving us along." Koopley explained. (After-leg Interview)

**Team ? (Skirmish Manor)**

With two teams left, and space for only one in the final three, the duo waited patiently behind the mat.

"…Well…I wonder who's going to be safe?" General Explos remarked.

"Yeah…it'll be awful to come up short after so much hard work. But, that's just the way it goes…" Blaise trailed off as the sound of rushing footsteps met his ears. "Who the heck could that be…"

The third team came running through the circle of hedge bushes, gasping for breath.

"We…made…it…"

"Welcome to Airborne Canyon of Citadel Airborne."

"…Well…" Blaise began. "…Just to let you know…you two are in the final trio of teams battling for the grand prize in the last leg…because…Merluvlee and Merlee, you're team number three!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 3rd Place (9:21 P.M.)**

"YEEEEEEESSS!" The girls screamed with delight, hearing they were in the final three.

"It's a definite relief knowing we made it. Now all that matters is making it to the finish line! We're not going to hold back. After all…we're going to be the first ones there!" Merlee giggled and winked. (After-leg Interview)

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter (Skirmish Manor)**

The two exhausted Piantas steadily made their way up to the mat. Surprisingly, Fransesca had to support her weak father for him to step on.

"Welcome to Airborne Canyon of Citadel Airborne." General Explos greeted, trying to hide the sad note in his voice—it didn't work.

"…Thanks…" Fransesca smiled back weakly.

"Yeah…"

"Well…Don and Fransesca." Blaise nodded. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- Last Place (9:28 P.M.)**

"I guess it became obvious at the front of the castle…" Fransesca shrugged.

"Dat's too bad…" Don muttered.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise apologized.

"Oh…it's okay…Daddy wouldn't be able to compete at his best in the final leg like this, anyway…" Fransesca sighed.

"…I'm…sorry, Frannie…if it weren't for dis cold, we would've made it into de final dree…" Don said. He immediately found himself wrapped in the hands of Fransesca.

"No, don't say that! Dad…you contributed so much early on…it's only fair that you got your rest. Didn't we make it into fourth place, at least? That says a lot about us…" Fransesca sniffed. Tears of contentment ran down her face.

"…Yes…it does…"

"I woulda never expected for dese dings to happen on de race. I saw de most exotic things in de world…and I did it all with de best partner I coulda ever asked for. Frannie has matured so much over de course of de race…and…I really have ta say…I have no regrets." Don remarked. (After-leg Interview)

"Although I loved my dad before…I absolutely adore Daddy now…it was there the whole time, right before me. I may have a strong love with Frankie—after all, we're married, but…there's nothing like the bond we share as a father and daughter…but it's more than that. We understand each other much better now…it's too great for words…" Fransesca voiced. (After-leg Interview)

"It was fun while it lasted…at least we get to see who the winner is at the finish line, right?"

"Dat's an affirmative."

* * *

Author's Note: I know. Without the second-to-last leg being non-elimination, it drops out the "underdog" feeling with a team that has no money. However, just look at how little a role it played in Koopley and Koops this leg. Evidently, I can't make good use of someone having no money (they always make up for it somehow, whether they do it themselves—Ms. Mowz & Peeka/Merluvlee & Merlee entertaining residents and tourists—or the race does it for them—Koopley and Koops not having to worry; they had their own transport the whole leg).

The final leg will be posted ona whileafter this one...don't miss it!


	15. Leg 13 Finale: Rich as the Clouds!

Author's Note: 07-19-06

Read on! The second piece of the two-part finale!

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A was loaded!

…

_Previously…on the Amazing Race…_

_Twelve teams of two, each with a special relationship left from the seaside settlement of Rogueport in a race around the world, unaware of where they would go, what tasks they would face, or how their very relationship would handle the stress of traveling. Teams included several connections. Siblings. Friends. Working associates. Marriage. Family. Teacher-and-pupil._

_In the first leg of the race, teams traveled to the dainty Woody Woods. Separated upon four different flights, it became a downhill descent into a cave for the very first task, upon which Punio and Petuni encountered the first Fast Forward._

"Eat a salad to receive the clue. That's easy enough, right sis?" Punio consulted his sister.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

_While the siblings pulled in for a quick first-place finish, other teams set the pace for second by completing the Detour and Roadblock in the dark._

"Dad, I think that's it! I can't see any more logs in this darkness…" Koops murmured as he searched for another log.

"One-hundred sailors left in the sea! Blow one up, ninety-nine are left! Ninety-nine sailors left in the sea!" Flavio sung.

"Of course…we're going to seriously wham them with power." Ms. Mowz and Peeka snickered before running off to complete Whack.

_As the night approached, the teams in the back floundered when they found the Fast Forward area._

"Ack! The Fast Forward has already been taken!" Doopliss freaked out.

"Marilyn, go back! Hurry!" Vivian shouted.

_In an epic battle to the pit stop, sisters Vivian and Marilyn reached from the shadows to grab the last safe spot, while actors Flurrie and Doopliss' time on the competition was cut short._

---

_During the second leg, things became dull and dreary in the environment as the eleven teams flew to the dead forests of the Haunted Sector. Humor eased teams' tension while they remained in the bright woodland._

"Quiet! I'm trying to sing with my cousins from nature! Do re mi fa so la ti DOOOOOO!" Rawk Hawk shouted. Immediately, all birds in the woods flew away.

"EW! Sharing taxis is like sharing toothbrushes! You get money! Yuck!" Flavio sniffed.

_But for Punio and Petuni, bad fortune struck with their airborne travel._

"What? We have reservations!" Punio cried out.

"I'm sorry, sir…we don't see it. However…I can look up another flight for you."

_For some duos, the two-mile trip through the dark lakes was a simple task._

"I think we're doing quite well, dear." Sylvia stated.

"This is fun, grandma!" Flavio shouted out to a Boo who was on the boardwalk.

_While for Fransesca, the rowing was as much of a nightmare as the darkness of the Haunted Sector itself._

"Daddy, I'm tired!" Fransesca wailed in distress as she put down her paddle.

_Using a unique method to get through a labyrinth, Ms. Mowz and Peeka's Fast Forward was used to find first. Having gone for the Fast Forward after the store workers left Jolene and Mush in a serious predicament._

"I can't believe it…" Jolene shook her head in disbelief.

_After a long day in the sullen atmosphere, the back-of-the-pack teams scrambled to reach the pit stop. Searching in the wrong areas sealed the fate of siblings Punio and Petuni, who had put up an astounding fight to remain in after the flight mistake._

---

_As teams began the third leg of the race, they all eventually discovered their next destination on a postcard: Rhythms Town. Early on in a Detour, teams faced a decision between ascending a cloud cliff and entertaining to obtain money. Most took the higher route._

"We're at the top! Awesome view from here!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed, peering from over the fence.

"Rawk dude…you're really pushin it. I'd think a musclehead like you could at least make it up a buncha sissy clouds…so that'd make you a sissy."

"We beat them all up here, Merlee! Woohoo!" Merluvlee cheered.

_The others took the equally rewarding challenge at the circus._

"Well, we have the clue, right? That's great! Thank you, sir! …And we're out of these perfectly ridiculous outfits…bleh…" Frankly replied.

"When Friday comes today! When Friday COMES TODAAAAAY!" Flavio sang, causing the clowns to bend over in pain.

_A long trip that made a stop at the first Yield and the Roadblock surprised everybody as Rawk Hawk and Yoshi ended up being Yielded by Flavio's strange behavior._

"What? What is- WHAT!"

The pair just gawked at the board as their names were recorded on the number five.

_Working through the Roadblock, Goombella pulled her team to the front. Ultimately, after being stuck with no taxis and facing the tough climb, Goldbob and Sylvia couldn't catch up to the rest._

---

_The mystical Ancient Valley became the fourth destination in the race as teams traveled to Pagoda Peak. Ascension Gates, a supernatural landmark exclusive to Pewter Point, separated the twins and sailors from the rest of the pack, frustrating the other teams._

"Oh my gosh…" Koops just sat down with his head behind his knees.

"Hon, we have to wait for those steps to turn solid again!" Peeka cried.

"Darn! Now…they can catch up to us!" Rawk Hawk just looked up at the hot-air balloons.

_A ride in hot-air balloons lifted the spirits of teams that had waited the agonizing 32 minutes._

"To think that two teams are missing out on this view…" Koopley murmured. "This is simply incredible!"

"Sis, isn't this so much cooler than the balloon to Glitzville?" Mush asked.

"This is awesome!" Goombella exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Daddy, isn't this beautiful?" Fransesca sighed in relaxation.

_But for Ms. Mowz and Peeka, everything went wrong. After a bizarre trip to Blazing Rock, twins Merluvlee and Merlee were elated to discover they had achieved a first-place finish. For three other teams, a race to the very finish became mandatory. After the accident with their hot-air balloon, Ms. Mowz and Peeka's spirits definitely weren't scathed when they discovered this leg turned out to be the first of several non-elimination ones in the race._

"What?" Ms. Mowz put her hands to her mouth.

"Yes! We're still in it!" Peeka floated around happily.

---

_Opening the first clue of the leg, teams discovered that they were headed to the greens of the broad Lakitu Valley. While Don and Fransesca's search for the best flight paid off, Frankly and Goombella found themselves at a quandary with their risky decision._

"Are you sure? Please, it's an absolute emergency that we get on!" Goombella shouted.

_Because of their strategy, father-daughter Don and Fransesca ended up going through all tasks with ease, and stepped onto the mat in first. For the other teams, the fear of elimination loomed, forcing for frenzied racing to occur. Rawk Hawk and Yoshi began fuming as the race out of the airport turned into complete chaos._

"You let the freaking idiot pass us!"

"Just shut up! I do NOT want to talk to you." Rawk Hawk stomped the ground as the two got into the car.

_Some teams became frustrated with casino madness._

"This is really frustrating…" Yoshi muttered to himself.

"Oh no…" Vivian murmured as she wiped her forehead.

_Sailors Flavio and Bobbery suffered a flat tire, and believed they were eliminated._

"Well, this isn't good…" Bobbery muttered. He stood in front of a flat tire in his car.

Flavio farted out loud, startling the crew.

_After choking down Spiny eggs, a local delicacy, teams headed to the pit stop. Four pairs ended up in a footrace to the mat, and in the end, Frankly and Goombella were only seconds too late._

---

_Leg number six sent teams out of the world as they headed for outer space's most famous interconnected city, Astro Avenue. The teams' awe dissipated as they remembered their task at hand, and headed to the local disco. At the Detour, many teams doubted their ability to perform their choice._

"I don't know how we managed…but…" Bobbery muttered.

"Hon…floaters can't do this…" Peeka gritted her teeth, frustrated.

"Merluv, just concentrate! Please! We're doing fine."

_Teams' frustration continued at the Roadblock as they searched for constellations._

"GUH!" Marilyn banged her fist on the map.

"Where is the stupid constellation…" Mush muttered.

Merluvlee just stared blankly at the astronomer as if she'd just been slapped across the face. …Then, she slapped him across the face and returned to her table.

_Unable to recover from their mistake at the Detour, Ms. Mowz and Peeka stepped on last at the pit stop in the X-Naut Fortress._

---

_The seventh leg sent teams packing to the tropical paradise of Isle Delfino. A high-up catwalk had team members unsure._

"Okay…oh my gosh…" Merluvlee slowly walked across the first straightaway.

"Dad, why did I have to go first again?" Koops asked. Koopley just grinned reassuringly.

"Come on, Marilyn…I'd hold your hand out of fear if I could…" Vivian murmured.

_While others worried about meeting the time on a Blooper Riding Course._

"You were so stupidly slow, Yoshi! Do it again!" Rawk Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Oh, man…" Don muttered as he boarded the Blooper.

"Mush, are you sure about this!" Jolene gulped.

_The drama carried over as teams excavated Red coins from the sands of Pinna Park._

"Man…" Koops bit his lip.

"Dad, just tune everything out. Everything. Concentrate and you can find it before the ferry leaves." Fransesca told Don.

"I think I see one…oh, it's just a shell." Mush sighed.

_However, teams responded in different ways once they found that the leg wasn't over._

"It's not over? Argh…" Koops held his head in frustration.

"You're kidding." Jolene mumbled.

"No…" Fransesca sighed.

"Guuuh? Guh guh guh?"

"What!"

"Oh, really…didn't see that coming." Bobbery ripped open the clue.

"AWESOME! WOOT! RAAAAAAAAWK!" Rawk Hawk jumped up and down, somersaulting in the air.

_After recovering from the initial shock, teams began worrying once more at the second Detour, where they chose between a time-consuming delivery and a terrifying climb up one of Isle Delfino's largest trees._

"I'm so going to die…" Koops muttered as a Thrower Pianta wound up to try throwing him to the tree's platform.

"Stupid watermelon!" Mush sighed as their watermelon hit the first beach house.

"GRAH!" Fransesca chased after the culprit in an attempt at revenge, making a ditch in the sand.

"Please don't tell me that didn't just happen…"

"We're never going to get that clue at this rate…"

"There is no way we can actually do that!"

"…Impossible."

_Changing tasks, siblings Jolene and Mush uncovered the clue in an ancient tomb to pull ahead. Meanwhile, teams swam to the bottom of Noki Bay. With the pressure of last place in her head, Vivian struggled to locate the underwater clue._

"At the bottom…" Vivian said to herself. "The clue said the next clue is in a cove…but where do I start? Oh…"

_Although Flavio and Bobbery received a time penalty for a duplicate clue, it wasn't enough to save Vivian and Marilyn from coming in last place._

---

_The perplexing Pipe Land became destination eight in the race. The playing field became even once more as the ferry and airport held the six remaining teams, balancing them to the Pipings Art Gallery, where all waited for the opening before searching for 'Naturality.' The spotlight once again went upon sailors Flavio and Bobbery as the yellow one ruined the top exhibit._

"…Flavio…you just ruined their top exhibit…" Bobbery sweatdropped.

"Nuh-uh! Lllllllllama!" Flavio shouted.

_Back with a vengeance, Rawk Hawk used the Yield._

"I choose to Yield Flavio and Bobbery…for total revenge!" Rawk Hawk had a nasty grin on his face as he stapled the two photos onto the board.

_Daughter Fransesca lamented on the hard toil of cultivating the soil._

"The heat…it's…unbearable…" Fransesca dramatically pretended to faint under dehydration.

"…What an actress." Don smirked, not seeming angry in the slightest.

_Panicked, the former Glitz Pit champion accidentally broke the team locater._

"Fine. Where's the exit to this dump?" Rawk Hawk seemed more at ease since the clue was in Yoshi's possession.

"…I dunno, dude. You broke the locator."

_After an exhilarating Roadblock through tunnels, it all came down to a race between the Yielders and the Yielded. In the end, Flavio and Bobbery arrived last._

---

_In leg nine, most teams were astonished about heading to the famous Technotropolis._

"We're going to Technotropolis! Oh my gosh!" Merlee and Merluvlee jumped up and down with joy.

"Of course! I've heard about Technotropolis through networking and magazines!" Koops was practically bouncing off the backseat.

_At Glac Lake, a difficult Roadblock extinguished the excitement Koops and the twins had originally contained about playing at the metropolis of science._

Koops gritted his teeth at this, and immediately focused his sights ahead on the clue box; he was over halfway done with the paddle across.

"Oh, Merluv… I'm so sorry I was so slow…now we're in last…and it's all my fault…" Merlee seemed to be fighting tears.

"Merlee, it's okay. If I didn't know better, there's going to be a Detour soon…and we'll catch up then. Come on, let's see that clue…"

_An equally frustrating Detour grabbed the complete attention of some teams._

"…Oh, boy." Mush closed his eyes before uncorking a bottle. A cloud of smoke flew out. "…Lame."

"This is SUCH a waste of time…and it is SO stupid…" Fransesca whined.

"Yeah! Why not some cool action Detour!" Rawk Hawk complained.

"We haven't found one single key out here…oh my gosh…" Merlee muttered.

_Rawk Hawk and Yoshi were lucky enough to find their three keys and arrive at the garage in first place. After being in last nearly the entire leg, Merluvlee and Merlee battled to stay in after losing time by switching their Detour choice. Although they stepped on in last place, the twins ended up jumping up and down for joy upon discovering they had made it through the second non-elimination leg._

"We're…not eliminated!" Merluvlee asked in shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Merlee uttered. The two sisters just looked at each other before hugging tighter and jumping up and down, laughing.

---

_Race leg ten kept the teams on their toes as they encountered the first Turning Point on the race, and flew to the extravagant Birdo Beacon. Penniless Merluvlee and Merlee went for the Turning Point, but not without a bit of resistance._

"Oh my gosh I'm scared…" Merlee murmured.

_After completing the rappel down Skyliner Scraper, the pair grabbed the Fast Forward slip that would rebound them into first and took off for a flight. At Fita re Oval, the fifth largest of the seven islands in the Birdo Beacon archipelago, team members were met with a Roadblock that truly made them jump._

Fransesca grinned before jumping off of her current pad, twirling slightly in mid-air before landing on her target with just one foot, like a ballet dancer.

"Well, here I go!" Koopley pushed off from the grass with his right shoe and leaned forward. He then hopped onto a nearby lily.

"UGH!" Jolene pulled herself back onto the lily pad that she had tipped over.

"HAHAHA! SUCKER!" Rawk Hawk made a face.

_Following a ride through the underground Booster Tunnel, teams traveled through the Labif Zoo. Fransesca learned a bit about horsemanship._

"HYAH! GET ALONG, LIL HORSEY! HYAH!" Fransesca yelled. Immediately, her horse took off running, and hit its head on a tree.

"…"

"No! Bad horse! Bad!" Fransesca yelled.

_Rawk Hawk and Yoshi went at it again when they were sent off-course by a bad map reading from Hawk._

"…Rawk Hawk, you stupid idiot! It's at the aviary! You twisted the whole paper around!" Yoshi threw the map at his partner.

"If you had just let me see the map in the first place without holding on—"

"YOU FREAKIN' TORE IT OUT OF MY HANDS!" Yoshi yelled, turning red with anger.

"…Don't go layin' an egg on something you did wrong." Rawk Hawk crossed his arms.

_The stress from the Roadblock, getting lost, and not finding the entrance to the zoo, made Jolene break down in tears._

"I don't know what I did wrong…first I couldn't find the stupid entrance to this zoo, and now I've got us lost in the middle of stupid nowhere…and we're probably squarely in last place…"

Jolene started to sob quietly, throwing the map down on the ground and leaning on her horse's neck for support.

_In the end, the fighters lost it all at Egg Palace as they came in last._

---

_The eleventh leg of the race sent the four remaining teams to the Yoshi Desert, but for the twins and the Piantas, it all went wrong._

"You have GOT to be kidding me…"

"That's why they told us to get out!"

"Dis is absolute stupidity!"

Up on a digital screen in Plainport were the several conditions of flights leaving from Donut Plains. All of them were at "DELAYED."

_After completing the Turning Point, Koopley was at a loss while his son refused to do a Roadblock._

Koops immediately retreated into his shell and started quaking uncontrollably.

_The finisher for the leg came as a surprise for the teams as they experienced travel by Sand Tornado._

"Wow…"

_Ahead the entire leg, Jolene and Mush were able to check in as first place. Following their heavily delayed flight, the Piantas and the twins fought for the Fast Forward._

"Oh my gosh this thing weighs a lot…" Merlee growled.

"Major understatement!"

"Should I jump in now, Daddy?" Fransesca asked worriedly, noticing that her father was struggling more and more with each rotation.

"No…I got dese for a few…more…" Don managed to mutter.

_In the end, the working power of Don and Fransesca allowed them to complete the challenge and win the Fast Forward that gave them third place. Merluvlee and Merlee cried at first, but decided to enjoy the rest of the leg before checking in at the pit stop as the last-place team._

"Merluvlee and Merlee…you're the last team to arrive."

"Yeah, we know…" Merluvlee answered.

"Just spill it…" Merlee smiled anxiously.

"I'm…happy to inform you, however, that this is the final of the three pre-determined non-elimination legs. You two are still IN the race!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

_The overjoyed twins celebrated still being in the race._

---

_With the penultimate leg, the remaining four teams' journey took a dramatic turn into the air with their visit to Citadel Airborne, over 11,000 feet in the air._

_In the start of the new leg, Fransesca confirmed that her father was overworked and had somehow caught the common cold._

Walking back towards a small table, Fransesca winced as her father gave a string of hard, wheezing coughs.

"That's it…we're finding a doctor." Fransesca pulled on her pack.

_As all teams piled up onto a single flight, they scrambled to reach Graystone Castle on pedalhovers. While some teams enjoyed the view over the Airborne Gap, others became physically and mentally exhausted._

"Okay…that freaked me out." Mush sighed.

"Let's go, Daddy! You can do it!" Fransesca cheered as they passed Jolene and Mush to grab the first-place slot.

"Don't look down…don't look down…" Koops mumbled to himself.

"Ugh…talk about leg stress…" Merlee mumbled.

_After a decision, Fransesca chose to Yield a random team. The unlucky recipients became the twins._

"We choose to Yield…" Fransesca pulled the paper off the back of the large sticker and pasted it onto the board. "…Merluvlee and Merlee."

The twins stared at the board in disbelief.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

_A hard Roadblock scrambled the order of the teams._

"Nope…nothing here but corn…too bad I'm not hungry." Koopley moved on to another box.

"This is SO frustrating!" Fransesca complained.

_The Detour involved teams trying out for a spot in war._

Koops jerked the rope, firing the cannon.

"That's done…now to just translate it into English from Braille." Jolene remarked.

"Fire!" Fransesca yelled, yanking the rope.

"Okay…just a few more and we'll be out of here!" Merluvlee remarked.

_With teams heading out of the Airship Fortress in a staggered fashion, the race to the pit stop became the decision on all eight of them. Jolene and Mush grabbed yet another first-place finish._

"…You…are team number one."

"Awesome!" Mush exclaimed.

"First again? Wow!" Jolene remarked.

"And lastly, what you wanted to hear…you two are in the final three, racing for the ultimate prize in the final leg. Congrats."

_Following a leg of infinite difficulties, things just didn't work out for the team to arrive last: Don and Fransesca._

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Blaise apologized.

Jolene and Mush Decipher Victory; Piantas Give In

_In a few words, nine teams were eliminated._

"Flurrie and Doopliss."

"Punio and Petuni."

"Goldbob and Sylvia."

"Frankly and Goombella."

"Ms. Mowz and Peeka."

"Vivian and Marilyn."

"Flavio and Bobbery."

"Rawk Hawk and Yoshi."

"Don and Fransesca. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

_With competition as close as it gets, three teams remain after braving many challenges and traveling about 75,000 miles. Which one of these three teams will be able to handle the stress of the final leg of the race…and cross the finish line first? Find out…_

* * *

"This is Citadel Airborne, a region floating high in the clouds. Scarred by wars, full of mystical transportation, and cloaked in a fog of purple, it is one of the most unique flying areas in the world. On the eastern area is its biggest city, Airborne Canyon. Built into floating rock, it is one of the several metros suspended in the Citadel Airborne district as the main work force locale. In the center of this maze-like city is Skirmish Manor. A stronghold with unique hedge, a mysterious past, and a grand design, it became the final pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams checked in here to take part in a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Can Jolene and Mush hold onto the fabled lead spot that they've already achieved in several legs? Will the benefits of additional money aid Koopley and Koops to getting to the finish line first? And can Merluvlee and Merlee shake off all of their close calls with elimination to pull out of last place and into the front?

The final three teams waiting here have no idea where the final leg will lead to, or what kind of challenges stand in their way to the finish line. They must use a series of clues found in sealed envelopes to make it to the end.

Jolene and Mush, who arrived at 9:02 P.M., will depart at 9:02 A.M."

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st to Depart, 9:02 A.M. (Skirmish Manor)**

After spending the night in the mansion's best guest room and having a good breakfast, Jolene and Mush looked quite refreshed and raring to go. Mush has on the attire he had at the beginning of the race, while his sister doesn't. Instead of her red business outfit, she has on a white tank top and blue shorts, which complimented her brother's all-blue outfit.

"Here we go…" Jolene tore the strip off of the starting envelope and pocketed it. "Use your pedalhovers to make your way back to Protectorate Airport and board a flight for Sky Garden. Once there, search out a marked vehicle in the parking lot that contains your next clue."

_Teams must now use their pedalhovers to get back to Wind Metro and Protectorate Airport. Luckily for them, they have been modified overnight so they can drive them like a normal car instead of having to power them by their own legs. Once at the airport, teams will have to locate a flight that will bring them 7,736 miles to Sky Garden. Upon landing at Cloudy International, teams will find their next clue on a specific marked vehicle in the main parking lot._

"You have…what?" Jolene pulled out a single Smash coin out of the envelope. "…One Smash coin for this leg of the race…"

"…You have GOT to be kidding me…that's crazy…" Mush looked at the sack they kept their coins in. It was practically empty.

"Well, we have our own vehicle. That should provide us with an ample enough saving amount for anything else we'll need." Jolene figured.

"It's the final leg now, and it's anyone's game. With a million Smash coins on the line, I'm sure that none of us will be at nothing short of giving it our all. That's why Mush and I have to try so much harder than even that." Jolene elucidated. (Pre-finale Interview)

The two siblings hopped into their pedalhover.

"Wow…would you look at that? We won't have to be pedaling anymore…there's only a gas pedal in here." Jolene sighed, relieved.

"That's good…I guess I'll take the wheel, then…we need to steer ourselves all the way back to the airport." Mush handed Jolene the map they had obtained last leg of Citadel Airborne.

"Oh, alright…"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 2nd to Depart, 9:07 A.M. (Skirmish Manor)**

The two Koopas retained their look from the beginning of the race. Koops had his signature light-blue hoodie, and white shoes, but it looked like he had changed the bandage on his nose. His dad's only outer attire was the shell and the shoes, nothing new.

"Use your pedalhovers…" Koopley began.

"We're at the final leg of the race…it's…well…unbelievable. I never even thought that we would've made it so far…but…here we are. It's nervewracking…oh my gosh I'm nervous…" Koops blushed a little from having sputtered his emotions to the camera. (Pre-finale Interview)

"You have one Smash coin for this leg of the race. Hm." Koopley observed the single Smash coin that was in the envelope. "I don't think so…"

As if on cue, the world map glowed a golden hue. Three yellow streaks flew out. Two rested themselves on the Koopas' backs, returning the familiar feel of a weighted back. The third flash formed into a sack of money. Koopley placed the single coin inside.

"Awesome…looks like we got the full benefit of that Sacrifical Dough slip." Koopley remarked.

"I wonder how much we have? Are we going to use all that?" Koops asked.

"You never know…" Koopley shrugged. "It seems like there's at least a hundred, though."

Walking to the pedalhover, the two Koopas were elated to see a gas pedal in the bottom.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Last to Depart, 9:21 A.M. (Skirmish Manor)**

"Well, this is it…" Merluvlee giggled. "Use…"

The two twins have on the same mystical robes they did at the beginning of the race, hat, shoes, and all.

"You have…one…Smash coin for this leg of the race." Merluvlee concluded.

"…Um…" Merlee made a face. "Nothing a little airport show can't fix…"

"Yup!"

"At this point, we're obviously concerned with making it to the finish line in first place, wherever it is. We'll have to play hard and fast to pass the other two teams; they've proven to be very worthy competition these last few days, so we need to go at it with all that we've got!" Merlee exclaimed. (Pre-finale Interview)

"Oh, look at that, Merluv!" Merlee pointed. "Looks like we won't be getting our cycling exercise this morning."

"What a relief!"

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Protectorate Airport)**

The pedalhover of the two Toads arrives at the familiar fortress-shaped airport. They get out, take their luggage with them, and head inside.

"We need to find an airlines with a good flight to Sky Garden…where should we look…" Jolene murmured.

"Maybe we should look for an airlines that has 'cloud' in its name…" Mush said sarcastically. Jolene took a moment to look at a map.

"Hmm…hey, Mush! I found one…follow me!"

"'Kay!"

Jolene had a smug smirk on her face as she led Mush over to the moving sidewalk.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Protectorate Airport)**

The duo walked up to the most famed of the counters, Mushroom International.

"Excuse me, but we'd like to board the flight for Sky Garden." Koopley requested.

"Sky Garden…uh…let me check…" The Magikoopa behind the desk started clicking with the mouse. It took several seconds before he stopped. "Okay…so you need to get on the one that leaves at 1:25 this afternoon?"

"…Is that the fastest one you have? Wow…" Koopley murmured.

"I didn't know it was that late." Koops remarked.

"There's an opening for two seats…you might want to go ahead and reserve on. It's a direct flight."

"Well…okay…" Koopley passed over the passports. In a matter of seconds, the Magikoopa had the printer going and two tickets came out. **(Koopley & Koops- 1st on Mushroom Int'l, FLIGHT 2)** "Thank you."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Protectorate Airport, Cloud Flyers)**

Mush gawked as Jolene walked up to the counter.

"Hi…by any chance, do you have a flight for Sky Garden?" Jolene asked.

"We do…" The Snifit replied. "It leaves at 12:50…is that alright?"

"That's perfect." Jolene responded. She handed him the passports.

"…Okay, you're on." **(Jolene & Mush- 1st on Cloud Flyers, FLIGHT 1)**

"Thank you." Jolene accepted the tickets and strode back to Mush.

"…Not funny." Mush groaned.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Protectorate Airport, Cloud Flyers)**

"…So it's the fastest flight in the airport, right?" Merluvlee asked.

"As far as I know, yes." The Snifit answered.

"What do you think, Merlee?"

"I guess we take it."

"Okay."

"…Make sure you arrive at the terminal on-time…here you go." **(Merluvlee & Merlee- 2nd on Cloud Flyers, FLIGHT 1)**

"Thanks!"

* * *

**(FLIGHT 1- Departing at 12:52 P.M.)**

The siblings and twins can be seen through windows as the plane takes off.

_This is the first of two flights heading to Sky Garden. On this plane are Merluvlee and Merlee, and Jolene and Mush._

* * *

**(FLIGHT 2- Departing at 1:24 P.M.)**

The Mushroom International airplane leaves the ground.

_This is the second of two flights going to Sky Garden. Behind on this flight are Koopley and Koops._

* * *

**(FLIGHT 1- Arriving at 8:32 P.M.)**

Cloudy International, the main airport for Sky Garden, stood lit up in the darkening area. All around it, the cloudy ground seemed to glow orange like the sky surrounding the area.

The Cloudy Flyers airplane came onto the runway…minutes later, one of the two teams aboard managed to get out of the airport after weaving through traffic.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Cloudy International Parking Lot)**

"It's the main parking lot…this should be it. Now we just have to look for the marked vehicles!" Merlee reminded.

"…OH MY GOSH! Merlee, look at this!" Merluvlee screamed wildly.

"Huh? What is—OH, STARS!"

Three unique karts stood in the far corner, each bubbling over with personality from one of the three teams.

"I guess this one's ours…oh, this is so cool!" Merlee pulled the clue from behind the steering wheel. "…Using your personalized kart and map enclosed, drive yourselves to Cloud Columns. Find your next clue in front of…um…the 'Beanosaurusgatortropicalmagathingy'…in the front."

_Teams must now drive themselves 7 miles to this place: Cloud Columns. A famed theme park, known for its good use of clouds and beanstalks in rides, it also doubles as an outdoor art museum. Teams will find their next clue in front of the more unique attractions, this sculpture…known as the 'Beanosaurusgatortropicalmagathingy', created by a class of third-graders two decades ago._

_Before the race, all twelve teams were required to give details for a design. None of them knew that it would go towards the karts used in the final leg. These vehicles all have the power to levitate slightly above ground, allowing teams to steer over the cloudy landscape of Sky Garden._

(Author's Note: Before you all try to hurt me, don't worry! The other nine teams get to have their karts at the end of the race…it's just these three get to have a spin on them now.)

"…The 'Beano—what?" Merluvlee asked.

"…I don't know…it's something stupid…" Merlee replied, looking at the kart. It's main theme consisted of constellations, stars, and tarot symbols. The steering wheel was shaped like a five-pointed star, and the seats sparkled with silvery glitter. The blue-and-green combination of the sister's garments could be seen as a stripe going all the way around the two-seater vehicle.

"I forgot what we named this…what was it again?" Merluvlee asked.

"I think it was something like the 'Merstar'…it's so cute!" Merlee squealed. "Come on, we need to go!"

Hopping in, the sisters giggled as the seats bounced slightly. While Merluvlee took the wheel, Merlee opted to give her directions with the map she had obtained inside of the clue envelope.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Cloudy International Parking Lot)**

"It figures we went to the wrong parking lot…" Mush groaned. The duo passed by yet another column of the airport that held up the awnings—a wide, green beanstalk. "That's the last time I ask an information center about parking…"

"At least we found it, right?" Jolene asked. "It could've been…oh my."

"What?" Mush turned toward where his sister was pointing, and gasped. They had found their personalized kart—a low-to-the-ground speedster with a mini-picture of Glitzville on the wheel, a dark-pink hue on the wheels, and a blue shell featuring a yellow sprout of metal in the front, reminiscent of the siblings' hairstyle.

"I KNEW that survey was for something!" Jolene exclaimed, walking around the kart.

"Whatever! I call wheel first!" Mush exclaimed, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Oh, fine…but I get it after we go to…" Jolene paused, taking the envelope from behind the steering wheel. "Where are we going, anyway… Using your personalized kart and map enclosed, drive yourselves to Cloud Columns. Find your next clue in front of the… 'Beanosaurusgatortropicalmagathingy' in the front."

"…The what?"

"…I don't think I want to know." Jolene sighed. She took out the map. "Okay…well, we might as well head over there…"

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Cloud Columns Entrance)**

The kart of the twins arrived at the entrance to the theme park, only to find…

"Oh no! It's closed…" Merluvlee sighed.

"Darn…oh well. At least we know we took an earlier flight than Koopley and Koops…maybe we'll get lucky and they won't make it here before the opening time." Merlee mumbled sarcastically.

"Right…hours of operation…" Merluvlee peered at the board. "We missed the closing by like, forty minutes! …It opens at 8:00 tomorrow…what should we do?"

"I say we sleep here…we don't have very much money for a hotel, even if we did charm a few people." Merlee suggested.

"Yeah…"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Cloud Columns Entrance)**

"Don't tell me it's closed…" Mush sighed.

"Okay, we won't!" The twins chimed.

"I guess we have to camp out here until the morning." Jolene said, straightening her glasses.

* * *

**(FLIGHT 2- Arriving at 9:01 P.M.)**

By now, almost all sunlight had left the Sky Garden region. Many of the outdoor lights in the area were on.

"Marked vehicle…I wonder where they are…" Koops muttered.

"…I have a hunch…" Koopley smirked. Signaling for Koops to follow him, he shell spun down a row to the last marked kart…

"Whoa! What is—" Koops gawked.

"It's that design we made. Well, this certainly is going to be fun!" Koopley exclaimed.

The final kart left was clearly designed after the body of a Koopa; it had a yellow tone all around the main shell. The two seats had a white surrounding, while the inside part was blue on one, and green on the other, matching the shells of both Koopas.

"So…where are we going next…" Koopley pulled the clue envelope from behind the wheel, and opened it. "…Using your personalized kart and map enclosed, drive yourselves to Cloud Columns. Find your next clue in front of the 'Beanosaurusgatortropicalmagathingy' in the front."

"…Huh?"

"The 'Beanosaurusgatortropicalmagathingy'." Koopley replied. "That's what it says."

"…Sounds ridiculous…" Koops sweatdropped.

"We'll find out soon enough…we're in last, so we might as well hurry and get there." Koopley remembered.

"Right."

**AREA CHANGE (Cloud Columns Entrance)**

After driving for several minutes, the two Koopas caught up with the other two teams at the entrance to Cloud Columns.

"Cloud Columns is a theme park?" Koops asked to himself. "Oh, man…I hope we won't have to ride a coaster or something…"

"You won't have to worry right now, son." Koopley said, hearing Koops. He parked the kart. "It's closed right now…so we have to wait until tomorrow."

"Come join the club, guys." Merluvlee invited.

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee/ Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops, 7:57 A.M. (Cloud Columns Entrance)**

A Goomba waddled up to the front gates of the theme park, a key floating where its hand would be. It watched as six people strode up in the direction of the gates, presumably from eating breakfast.

"And, the guy pretty much refused to get health insurance, so I told him it wouldn't be my fault if he got injured while at the Glitz Pit…but guess what happened? He ended up in the hospital that very same day!" Jolene exclaimed. The other five laughed.

"Oh, brother…you get people there almost as bad as some patrons that come to get their fortunes read…" Merlee giggled. "Oh, look! They're about to open!"

All three teams placed their packs in their karts before moving themselves in front of the gate. The Goomba noticed that a line hadn't built yet…but he was SLIGHTLY worried that the six had gotten into sprint positions.

Nervously, he let the key float up to the keyhole…it twisted, and the lock disappeared as the gates swung open…

SQUEAK!

The three teams stampeded over the unfortunate Goomba!

"Sorry!"

A bit down the stretch of road, there was a large beanstalk sculpture, shaped like a dinosaur, alligator, tree, and numerous other things. Past it were the ticket booths, but in front of it was the clue box. The first ones to reach it were Koopley and Koops.

"Got one!" Koopley pulled an envelope out and quickly opened it. "Detour. Rail Road or Stone Road. What is your call to transportation?"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the final one in the race, teams have a choice between Rail Road and Stone Road. In Rail Road, teams will have to drive 16 miles to this place: Stalk Rails. There, teams will have to add devices, humorously known to residents as "Stalkers," to their shoes. After doing so, they will be allowed to grind along almost a mile of rails made out of beanstalk. Teams won't have to use any physical effort in this sport, so if they don't hesitate, they can finish quickly. In Stone Road, teams will have to drive 6 miles to this road, currently under construction. They will find directions to a nearby stone company, and will have to drag back 50 pounds of stones using a dolly. Then, the team will have to unload all of the stones onto the mossy surface to complete a section of the street and earn their next clue. The drive is considerably shorter, but teams will have to locate a construction site amongst identical-looking streets and exert a great physical effort to haul the stones, so the task could take a long time._

"I don't want to lug around some stones all day! Come on, Koops! We're heading for those rails!"

"W-We are?" Koops asked uncertainly, but had no time to question further as Koopley pulled him away.

"Rail Road should be faster for us…that's too much weight." Jolene remarked.

"If you say so." Mush complied.

"No way am I going to haul some stupid stones after trying that Fast Forward back at Yoshi Desert!" Merluvlee said hotly.

"I'm with you! Let's go!"

With that, the three teams sped off. After a night of relaxation and friendly talking…it was time for some…friendly…competition. And this was it.

* * *

"I see the flag!"

**Jolene & Mush/ Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee (Stalk Rails)**

Getting out of their kart, (which they'd left unnamed) the two quickly scrambled over to a flagged area enclosed by a fence. Mush grabbed a sticker with the number one on it from a board near the entrance before running over to a rack.

"Shoe size?" Jolene queried to the air. "I'm not saying that aloud…"

Both quickly grabbed a pair of "Stalkers," and sat down on a bench to put them on their shoes.

"I wonder what these things are for…" Mush mumbled.

Koopley and Koops ran in and grabbed their respective "Stalkers," but not before Merluvlee and Merlee grabbed the number two on the board, leaving them with the number three.

"I would think they keep us from slipping off…" Jolene stretched the rubbery gadget around her shoe and stood up. "…Okay, this…feels weird."

"Come on." Mush pulled his sister to the rails starting area. "Are we okay to go?"

The Goomba supervising the beginning of the rail checked both sets of Stalkers. She took the sticker before nodding.

"You're good…feel free to go."

"How do we…go?" Jolene asked.

"Just step on. You'll immediately be pulled down by gravity." She told them. "Oh, one more thing…don't panic whenever you see the end of a rail…you'll fall onto the next one."

"Fall onto…" Jolene gawked. "Oh my gosh…"

"Man, this is gonna be awesome!" Mush exclaimed. He stepped up to the beginning of the rail…put his feet on…and pushed off.

Disappearing from sight, Mush was pulled down to follow the beanstalk as it curved around and over the starting point and away over the gap that Stalk Rails overlooked.

"I guess I go now…" Jolene followed the same procedure her brother did, and started screaming as soon as she was pulled down.

"Oh, we're next!" Merluvlee squealed. She handed the Goomba the sticker.

"…Okay…you two are good to go." The Goomba said.

"Yay! Me first!" Merlee jumped on and screamed with delight as her robes started dancing this way and that when she sped up.

"Awesome! I just hope my hat won't fly off…here goes!" Merluvlee stepped on. "OH, WOW!"

Koops nervously followed his dad up to the starting point.

"Uh…are you sure about this?" Koops inquired apprehensively.

"Of course, son!" Koopley replied. "Go on, go first…"

"What! No, I—WHA!"

Koopley sweatdropped as a flailing Koops sped along the rails.

"…I guess that's one way to make a horse drink from water." The Goomba remarked dryly.

"Sure is!" Koopley stepped on and pushed off.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Stalk Rails)**

"This is awesoooome!" Mush exclaimed, sticking his arms out. He fell off one beanstalk rail and onto the next.

"MUSH, HOLD UP!" Jolene screamed from behind. "AAAAH!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Stalk Rails)**

"WHOOOOOOOO!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Stalk Rails)**

"ISN'T THIS FUN, KOOPS!" Koopley yelled.

"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU, BUT THIS ISN'T FUN!" Koops shouted. "ACK!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Stalk Rails)**

"There's the end! Yeah!" Mush crouched down.

The Goomba at the end of the rail stepped back as Mush leapt off of the beanstalk rail.

"Yes! That was…huh?"

A confused Mush looked around.

"Wait…this is…"

"The beginning area? Yeah…" The Goomba smirked. "Here…your clue."

Jolene jumped off to join up with her brother.

"I am not…doing that again…" Jolene gasped, removing the two Stalkers from her shoes.

"Come on…we gotta go!" Mush quickly pulled off the rubbery devices from his shoes and ran over to the rack to put them back. Jolene followed him outside back to the kart area.

"So…where are we going now?" Jolene queried.

"Let's see…" Mush tore off the strip. "Drive yourselves to the Cloud Mower Testing Site across town and search for your next clue."

_Teams must now drive themselves on their karts 10 miles to this place: the Cloud Mower Testing Site. This field of quickly-growing clouds is used to test new types of cloud mowers before they are distributed around Sky Garden. Teams will find their next clue here._

"I feel a Roadblock on the way…" Jolene murmured, getting into the driver's seat.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Stalk Rails)**

"…And search for your next clue!" Merlee read.

"Okay! I'll find it on the map this time!" Merluvlee jumped into the passenger's seat of the "Merstar."

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Stalk Rails)**

"You sure you can find it on the map, Koops? It's a single area…" Koopley trailed off.

"Found it!" Koops pointed to a part of the map.

* * *

"This looks like the spot…look at that humongous pile of clouds!"

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 1st (Cloud Mower Testing Site)**

Parking the kart at the front gate, Merlee followed her sister to the clue box directly in front of the entryway.

"Our Roadblock…" Merluvlee mumbled. "…Who is ready to drive for victory?"

_A Roadblock is a task only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, the final one in the race, that team member will have to perform a chore done by employees of the company. He or she will be required to use one of these new ride-on mowers to cut down the size of this field of clouds. The participant will eventually find the storage tank in this type of mower full; when this occurs, they will automatically receive their next clue from the mower itself._

"I have a feeling we're using a lawnmower here…" Merlee assumed. The sisters opened the clue thoroughly. "I'll do it."

"If you really want to…" Merluvlee replied.

Merlee ran through the entry gate and looked around. She spotted the three riding mowers parked right next to her. Getting on the closest one, she stepped on the gas and started onto the field.

"What's this…" Merlee looked at a small gauge that was slowly rising. "Oh…"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd (Cloud Mower Testing Site)**

"Who is ready to drive for victory?" Koopley read. "You up for it, Koops?"

"…I guess…" Koops took a look at the instructions. "Well, okay."

Koops ran past Merluvlee and jumped onto a ride-on mower. He yanked the rope, only to find it was already on.

"Oops…"

Seeing Merlee drive by, Koops put his mower into high gear—he practically stomped on the gas pedal.

"Only a bit more…" Merlee whispered, looking at the gauge. The time it had taken for the Koopas to catch up had allowed for her to pass the three-fourths point.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in Last (Cloud Mower Testing Site)**

"Drat! That turned out to be the long way, after all…" Mush sighed.

"Oh, well…let's see…" Jolene opened the envelope. "Roadblock. Who is ready to drive for victory?"

"I am!" Mush responded. Jolene handed him the card. "…That shouldn't be too hard."

As Mush hopped onto a mower, Merlee parked hers. She picked up a clue that had popped out of a slot near the steering wheel before getting off and walking over to Merluvlee.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- Currently in 1st (Cloud Mower Testing Site)**

"Got it, Merluv!" Merlee opened the envelope. "What now… Drive yourselves back to Cloudy International and find a flight back to where it all started: Rogueport. Once there, search West Rogueport for your next clue."

_Teams must now drive back to Cloudy International and locate a flight that will take them back to where the race started, the seaside town of Rogueport. Although they had to find a flight at Mushroom City, teams will find themselves being dropped off at Rogueport Station. Once there, they will have to find this clue box, located in the southwestern corner of Rogueport._

"Alright! Back to Rogueport! Here we go!" Merluvlee exclaimed. The twins ran back to their kart, leaving the other two teams in the field.

"Rogueport's the finish line? Oh, man…this is gonna be wild…" Koopley murmured to himself.

"I wonder where the world map is going to be located…" Jolene mused.

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd (Cloud Mower Testing Site)**

It didn't take too much longer before Koops finished, and the clue envelope popped out of the gap.

"Dad, I got it!"

Koops rushed back to his father through the clouds.

"Great job, son!" Koopley exclaimed. "Read it—I didn't catch all that the girls said."

"Drive yourselves back to Cloudy International and find a flight back to where it all started: Rogueport. Once there, search West Rogueport for your next clue!" Koops read.

"Right! Let's go!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in Last (Cloud Mower Testing Site)**

"Last ones in and out…" Jolene sighed as her brother came running toward her. "Come on, we can open it in the kart…we're heading to the airport."

"Huh?"

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son (Cloudy International)**

"Okay…that'd be a good time. What do you think, Koops?" Koopley asked.

"It works…it sounds early enough. Let's go ahead and get it." Koops replied.

"Fine by me…" The Snifit typed a few things into the computer of Mushroom International before handing over two processed tickets. **(Koopley & Koops- 1st on Mushroom Int'l, FLIGHT ?)**

"So we need to be back at the boarding area in about thirty minutes…that should be plenty of time." Koopley looked at the two slips.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Cloudy International)**

"11:20? That sounds good! We'll take it!" Merluvlee exclaimed.

"Okay…" The Snifit looked at the twins' passports and waited a few seconds for the tickets to print. **(Merluvlee & Merlee- 2nd on Mushroom Int'l, FLIGHT ?)**

"I REALLY hope we're the only ones on this flight…" Merlee murmured. "It's supposed to be the earliest…"

"We should be…we got here first, didn't we?" Merluvlee inquired rhetorically.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Cloudy International)**

"So the connection time…that sounds really slim, doesn't it?" Jolene asked worriedly.

"…Not very dependable…but I guess we have to take our chances to get ahead." Mush reasoned. "Should we?"

"…I just don't know…Mushroom City is heavily prone to traffic, so we might not get to Mushroom Major from Mushroom Bridge International fast enough…"

"…Well…I think thirty minutes should be good enough…I hope…"

"Yeah…it probably isn't too thick." Jolene sighed. "Okay…we'll go for it."

"Sure thing." The Koopa waited a few moments for the tickets to print. When they came out of the printer, he handed them to the Toads. **(Jolene & Mush- 1st on Techno Air, FLIGHT ?)**

"Now we just have to go to the terminal…come on! The screen says the flight is boarding!"

* * *

**(Techno Air, FLIGHT 1- Departing at 10:39 A.M.)**

_This is the first of two flights heading towards Rogueport Station's airport. The sole team aboard is Jolene and Mush. Although this flight leaves earliest, the two have to make a connection from one airport to another._

* * *

**(Mushroom Int'l, FLIGHT 2- Departing at 11:23 A.M.)**

_This is the second flight heading to Rogueport Station. There are two teams aboard; Merluvlee and Merlee, and Koopley and Koops are riding. Despite its late departure, it flies a direct route back to Rogueport._

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Mushroom Bridge International)**

"Oh my gosh…looks like heavy traffic…" Jolene murmured.

"Why isn't there a taxi!" Mush frantically waved his arms around. "Oh, come on…just when we need one the most…"

Luckily, a Mushroom Bridge cab parked near them with an eager taxi driver.

"Hi…we need to catch a flight at Mushroom Major…could you take us there? We're in a BIG rush." Jolene told the Piranha Plant.

"Well, yeah."

"Just sit with your stuff in your lap…we can't waste any time." Mush closed the door of the taxi right before the driver sped out of the cab area.

**AREA CHANGE (Mushroom Major)**

The taxi skidded to a stunning halt.

"We need to search for the right terminal! It's the same airlines name!" Jolene pushed through the revolving doors.

"Where is it?" Mush scanned the map. "I don't see it…"

"I don't either…wait, there it is! It's on the third floor!"

**AREA CHANGE (Mushroom Major, Terminal H3)**

Jolene and Mush ran up to the boarding area at full speed and stopped in front of the boarding counter.

"Is this the flight that's leaving for Rogueport?" Jolene inquired.

"Yes, it is. Are you two on it?"

"…Um…" Mush looked at his sister anxiously. "…Yes…we are."

"I'm afraid that the flight left a minute ago…I'm sorry…" The Toad apologized.

The siblings looked as if they had just been eliminated.

"…I can't believe this…I knew it…" Jolene took off her glasses.

"Man, I blew it…we've lost it for sure now…" Mush groaned miserably. "I guess we just try to find a flight that can just get us there now…"

Jolene sighed. "I guess…"

The two slowly turned away from the boarding area.

* * *

**(Mushroom Int'l, FLIGHT 2- Arriving at 2:08 P.M.)**

The second plane touched down at Rogueport Station.

**Koopley & Koops/ Merluvlee & Merlee (Rogueport Station)**

Jumping out from the Warp Pipe, the two Koopas dashed out of the station area with the twins hot on their heels.

"We need to find the clue box…but where could it be?" Koops asked as they entered the main area. Strangely enough, there were no people around…

"There!" Koopley pointed to the area next to Lucky's usual stand. The clue box was standing at the very end of the road.

Koopley quickly grabbed a clue right in front of Merluvlee.

"What does it say!" Merlee asked excitedly.

"For your final task of the race, head to central Rogueport," Koopley and Merluvlee read simultaneously. "Choose a table near the gallows and test how well you remember where you have been on the race. Put each pin corresponding to a leg of the race in its proper section on the cloth; once you're done, you will receive your cue to the finish line!"

_Teams must now head to central Rogueport and choose one of these three wooden desks close to the gallows. At each station are fifteen pins. Thirteen of these pins correspond to a leg of the race…one of the remaining two is related to the beginning, while the other gives the clue as to the whereabouts of the finish line. Once a team has rightfully placed all fifteen items on their proper numbered sections on this piece of cloth, they will get the okay by their supervisor to head to the area clued off to them by the fifteenth pin._

Without saying another word, the two teams sped to central Rogueport. Other than the three potential supervisors, once again, there were no other people around.

"Come on, we've got to hurry!" Koopley jumped onto the first table, and immediately scanned over the fifteen pins.

The fifteen pins were lined up in this order: a Warp Pipe, a star, a pendulum, a beanstalk, a blimp, a pink bow, a Bullet Bill, a train, a palm tree, a green hill, a silver building, a ghost, a sphinx, a tree stump, and a mountain.

"Wait…there's more than thirteen here!" Merlee murmured.

"Maybe the other two don't belong." Merluvlee suggested.

"No, there are fifteen sections on the cloth…but what could they—oh, they're probably the beginning of the race and the second part of Isle Delfino!" Merlee remarked.

"Okay…a pendulum was part of Rhythms Town in leg three…" Koops mumbled, placing the pin on the table. "I think the blimp is in front as the first one."

"Right…" Koopley pinned the blimp on the section labeled '01' on the cloth. "A ghost. That's the second leg of the race…so it should go on the third part."

"Um…we just came from Sky Garden…" Merluvlee put the beanstalk on the number '15'.

"I think the Bullet Bill goes right before that…it matches the Airship Fortress." Merlee put the pin on number '14'.

"The star was part of leg five, wasn't it?" Koopley inquired.

"I think…we can arrange them, go ahead." Koops replied. "What about that building?"

"It's obviously from Technotropolis. What leg was that…"

"The tree stump was on leg one! Does that go on number '1' or number '2'?" Merlee asked.

"I don't know…just lay it down on number one." Merluvlee responded. She put the train to the side.

The guessing of the teams continued. It wasn't long before each came up with a possible answer, pinning their pins down. Koopley and Koops had the pins in this order: blimp, green hill, ghost, pendulum, tree stump, mountain, star, palm tree, Warp Pipe, silver building, sphinx, pink bow, Bullet Bill, beanstalk, and train.

"I'm sorry, but that's incorrect." The Doogan shook his head.

"What'd we get wrong…" Koopley murmured.

"Wasn't leg four where we went to Pewter Point?" Koops asked.

"I don't remember…"

The twins finished pinning down their symbols; they had them in this order: blimp, tree stump, ghost, pendulum, mountain, star, green hill, palm tree, train, silver building, Warp Pipe, pink bow, sphinx, Bullet Bill, and beanstalk.

"Sorry, but that isn't right…" The Squeek told them.

"What! What do we have wrong…" Merluvlee questioned.

"Wait, I know!"

Several minutes passed…with several failed attempts….and then…

"That's right…you can now proceed. Take a look at the final pin. A good look…it's where the finish line is."

"The finish line is at a place with a train…oh, gosh! I got it!"

The successful team rushed off towards East Rogueport, packs in tow. Hopeful, the second team quickly tried to rearrange their line-up.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Mushroom Major)**

"Okay…that works." Jolene sighed. "Two tickets, please…" **(Jolene & Mush- 1st on Metro Air, FLIGHT 3)**

"Well, at least we know that we'll make it to the finish line…" Mush rolled his eyes.

"Oh well…it was fun while it lasted, right?" Jolene smiled weakly.

"Yeah…I guess." Mush responded.

* * *

A single team popped out from the blue Warp Pipe of Poshley Heights, only to be greeted by something unexpected. The entire path to the Poshley Train Station area, which held the finishing world map, was lined with people. Residents from Rogueport…the Great Tree…Glitzville…Rogueport Sewers…Twilight Town…Keelhaul Key…Fahr Outpost…and of course, the rich characters themselves. It was wild—the whole area was crammed tightly with screaming and cheering inhabitants.

Upon the buildings in each segment of the town were a few TV screens, floating in mid-air. They featured the finishing line, which had Miles and Blaise upon it. The nine eliminated teams could be seen waiting in anticipation for the lead team to run in; it seemed just hearing the cheers of the group near the pipe was exciting them.

"Looks like they brought a great welcoming committee."

"I can just barely see it up there, but it's up at the circle!"

The screens had changed to show the progress of the lead team as its members ran to the finish. As they passed, the crowd near them applauded crazily.

"Oh my gosh! It's them!"

"GO GO GO!"

"You're almost there!"

"Can I have your autographs?"

Once in a while, the amateur crews caught a glimpse of the team on their run to the finish line. Hints of yellow could be seen on-screen. Was it the yellow symbols of twins Merluvlee and Merlee? Was it the yellow skin of Koopas Koopley and Koops? Or was it the yellow hairstyles of Jolene and Mush?

The team entered the train area of Poshley Heights. If the standing crowd on the way to the finish line was loud…the nine eliminated teams' cheers were deafening!

"YEAH! I KNEW THEY COULD DO IT!" Vivian screamed.

"YOU GO, GUYS!" Fransesca shouted.

"CONGRATS!" Bobbery exclaimed.

"JUST A FEW STEPS MORE, COME ON!" Punio encouraged.

"ALL RIGHT! GO FOR IT!" Doopliss cheered.

"YOU GUYS RAAAAWWWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled.

"YAY! YOU GUYS GOT IT!" Goombella squealed.

Beaming, the first place team jumped onto the world map.

It grew quiet for a moment before a loud cheer erupted from the crowd.

Clearing his throat, Blaise smirked as one of the amateur crews held up a microphone so the back crowd could hear the announcement. Everyone immediately quieted down in anticipation.

"Well, well, well…it's all come down to this. You've traveled 84,000 miles…gone through at least thirty-eight different destinations…and braved the challenges we've thrown before you. It's been quite a wild ride for you two, hasn't it…" Blaise smirked.

"It's all of that work that's brought you here today…" Miles paused. "…Koopley and Koops. You…are the official winners of the Amazing Race! Along with that, you have won the grand prize of one million Smash coins!"

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 1st Place, Winners of Amazing Race (2:43 P.M.)**

"YEAH! OH, YEAH! FIRST PLACE! WOOOOOOOO!" Koopley yelled with all his might to the wind as the entire crowd cheered.

"Are you serious! YES!" Koops screamed.

"So…how does it feel?" Miles asked.

"Awesome!" Koopley stopped for an awkward moment as the microphone was pushed up to his face. "Koops and I traversed the world as father and son…there was nothing more than I could've asked for. Even though we had our hard times, we were able to successfully travel around, and well…we made it!"

"I'm glad that we were able to win, but it's more than that…I was able to overcome most of the fears I'd initially retained before going on the race…" Koops reminisced. "Of course, I still have some here and there…but, this shapes me as a person! Of course, I wasn't able to do it alone…it was my Dad that kept me going. His encouragement was ultimately the single thing that pushed me along through the scariest of situations…we wouldn't have won if it weren't for him."

* * *

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins (Poshley Heights)**

The twins, elated from having finally aligned their pins correctly, popped up from the blue Warp Pipe to be greeted by a whole line of cheering people.

"Wow…what's all this?" Merlee giggled.

"I guess that we're loved!" Merluvlee replied. The two laughed as they walked to the finish line, where the ten waiting teams were applauding wildly.

"Merluvlee and Merlee." Blaise paused. "You're team number two."

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 2nd Place Overall (2:52 P.M.)**

"Great!"

"Good enough for me…"

The sisters pulled in for a hug.

"Although you didn't get first, how does it feel to be standing here on the finish line as the second team?" Miles inquired.

"It's great! Not only did we make it in second, but we were definitely the underdogs the whole race…I know others overlooked our skills just because we're both girls…but we showed the world what we could do. Even though we didn't struggle through non-elimination legs, the whole race was a tough experience…it just goes to show you that you can't judge someone just by appearance." Merluvlee explained. "I'm so happy we were able to do it as twins!"

"Yup! Merluv and I were supportive of each other the whole way, and it's not surprising that our bond as not just sisters, but best friends, helped us brave the challenges we faced as a team. It's just delightful to know that we accomplished something so amazing…I didn't think we could do it, but we did! It's awesome!" Merlee exclaimed.

* * *

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Poshley Heights)**

Although they came in quite a bit behind the first two teams, the crowd was still equally happy to watch as the Toads made their way up to the finish line.

"Well, we're here! Sorta late, but we made it!" Mush laughed.

"Jolene and Mush." Blaise nodded. "You're team number three."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 3rd Place Overall (3:59 P.M.)**

"Not bad…not bad at all…" Jolene smiled.

"Hey, that's good! We made it through the race, sis!" Mush nudged his sister.

"Coming in third place, what are your feeling about this experience?" Miles asked.

"Well…in the beginning, it was all very strange. We sort of wandered from one destination to the next, but before long, we were into it. Our cooperation was great…and it's been awesome. I'm just sad that it has to end…I would've loved to get the chance to travel some more before re-settling back at the Glitz Pit again." Jolene remarked.

"Sis…I feel the same way." Mush started. "Ever since we were re-united, our relationship had been kinda…hollow. It just wasn't what it was before I was separated from her by Grubba. But…after going through all this, our relationship is a whole lot stronger; it surpasses what it was before we even had a place at the Glitz Pit. I'm glad that we were able to share this…even if we did come in third."

* * *

**Koopley & Koops: Father/Son- 1st Place**

"It's not that we got first that matters…it's that Koops and I were able to share the race as a team. We did our best, and we came through by having fun and enjoying ourselves…even though we were competitive, there's nothing like a sense of humor to relieve yourself." Koopley smirked.

"I was able to accomplish getting over my fears…it's a great start back into my life as mayor of Petalburg. It was so much fun…I just wish I could go through it all again…scary times, hardships, and all." Koops remarked.

**Merluvlee & Merlee: Twins- 2nd Place**

"Nobody is perfect…we were able to realize the strengths and weaknesses we share individually and as a team together on the race. It's important to our lives to have been able to do so…the race has made us all better as people." Merluvlee explained.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way…we did all that we could do, and we have no regrets. Even if we screwed up here and there, we came out in the end as more than just twins…that alone makes us winners." Merlee winked.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 3rd Place**

"The twenty-four of us…we have something everyone else doesn't. Although this experience is over, all of us have a relationship not only within teams, but with each other. It's been the best, and I'm glad that we managed to do what we were able to." Jolene voiced.

"When I get back to my life at the Glitz Pit, I know that something's changed…the whole thing itself has been so life-changing…we got to see the most awesome things ourselves. Personally, I'm glad that Jolene was my partner—I don't know how I would've fared with anyone else." Mush nodded.

**Don & Fransesca: Father/Daughter- 4th Place**

"Dat daughter of mine makes me proud… She came drough when I needed 'er. It's understandable—I'm an independent man, but when I needed dat help, she came drough to my aid. She's grown past my little angel…she's de independent woman of her own." Don mentioned on his daughter.

"I've grown so much on the race physically and mentally…I know now how I was when the race first started…and well…I'll never be the same. Although I lost a part of my personality, I think the new one suits me better…for Frankie!" Fransesca cheered.

**Rawk Hawk & Yoshi: Fighters- 5th Place**

"Hey, I'm not complainin' 'bout how we did! The whole thing RAAWWWWWKED! It's over now, and there's nothin' I can do to change the past…but I'm strivin' for my goals harder now that this is all over!" Rawk Hawk sneered.

"Although we're still not exactly glued together as a team, I think we can manage with this friendly rivalry we have as fighters." Yoshi said thoughtfully. "Truthfully, I wouldn't have raced with anyone else…it's been a great ride, even with its weird points."

**Flavio & Bobbery: Sailors- 6th Place**

"Um…I guess it was fun…yeah…I'm still the second richest man in Rogueport, however! It just burdens me that I don't know what happened between the race start and our finish…" Flavio muttered.

"It was a very memorable experience to have. Although Flavio doesn't realize it, he's grown inside, even though he didn't mentally and physically run the race himself. I know that Scarlette is proud of how we did and how we handled ourselves." Bobbery smiled.

**Vivian & Marilyn: Sisters- 7th Place**

"I adored being on the race with Marilyn…it was the best thing that's ever happened to me! It was so much fun…although we were eliminated early, our time spent wasn't wasted—our relationship as sisters bloomed into a lovely, healthy bond." Vivian said truthfully.

"Guh guh guh guh guh…guh guh guh! Guh guh? …Guh guh guh, guh guh!" Marilyn hugged Vivian.

**Ms. Mowz & Peeka: Store Workers- 8th Place**

"So what if we didn't make it to the top…I'm satisfied with how Peeka and I performed. It was, to say the least, a great way to see the treasures of the world…especially those hunks scattered at those locales…rawr…" Ms. Mowz blushed slightly.

"We showed the world just what us girls had the power to do! It's amazing how we were able to do by ourselves…and I go back to Westside Goods with memories I'll nevah forget!" Peeka posed.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 9th Place**

"Although I would have really liked to travel a bit more, I'm glad that Goombella and I were able to do well, with the odd relationship we have." Professor Frankly remarked. "She's a smart girl, and she has great potential…as for me, I've fulfilled my life's dream of getting frequent flyer miles…hohoho."

"I know we missed out on a lot of stuff, but that's just the way it goes sometimes. I think that with the confidence I built for myself, I can go a long way with just the knowledge that a Goomba like me could achieve such great things on a competition…think of what I can do in life." Goombella grinned.

**Goldbob & Sylvia: Married- 10th Place**

"Dear, it was most remarkable racing alongside you…you realize I wouldn't have had it any other way, yes?" Goldbob inquired.

"Oh, Goldbob…you know it…tenth isn't bad at all…we just ran out of luck. After all…our love is worth so much more than a million coins…" Sylvia cooed.

"Yes, and we're already rich…" Goldbob trailed off. "Honey…for one last time in front of the camera?"

"Of course…" Sylvia replied. The two Bob-ombs kissed lovingly.

**Punio & Petuni: Siblings- 11th Place**

"Petuni and I didn't make it far; we just didn't have what it took. In spite of that, it showed just what Punis can do when they put their mind to it…I think that we have a good chance of succeeding in life if we were able to withstand this." Punio reasoned.

"I love Punio very much…it's just that I don't know if we gave it our all. Wait, what am I saying…of course we did! We had it the whole time!" Petuni giggled.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Actors- 12th Place**

"Being eliminated first wasn't fun, but it was a remarkable experience to share with Doopliss. With this memory in mind, I know that my superior career as an actress will only skyrocket…my inspiration has truly returned, and is here to stay." Flurrie said proudly.

"Man…I guess it was fun. It took a while for me to get used to our relationship, but I think Flurrie and I have something now…I don't know what it is, but all I know…the race has made me one strong Duplighost." Doopliss grinned.

* * *

The twelve teams posed in front of the camera for a picturesque moment in time to be captured for all eternity…they had their lives ahead of them with a great experience under their belts, and with one amazing adventure down, they were ready to have many more.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh. My. Gosh. COMPLETED! It's been a fun ride, everyone…and the second race will come soon enough. I don't know what everyone's response to this story is, but I know that I enjoyed it.

Please forgive me for making the finale partially short…I like how it turned out, though. There's a lot of improvement between it and the introduction, but there's still so much more improvement to be gained! I so can't wait to see how the second race will turn out…

By the way…don't worry about the other teams. They earned money, also, in accordance with their finishing order.


End file.
